Project WB
by Gargoyle77
Summary: Project: W.B. A genetic mashup, found with Project: Kr, by Robin, Aqualad, and Kid-Flash. Read as she joins in on the adventures of the team, and has some of her own adventures with Kid-Lantern, son of Green-Lantern Jordan.
1. Independence Day

"They are headed for projects Kr and W.B!" Dubbilex yells as Cadmus soldiers come from the elevator.

"What is that sound?" I wonder to myself. I can't open my eyes.

"I?" I think. "Who am I? And what are eyes?"

I hear a crash from outside.

"Outside? What is outside?" I think.

"Hurry!" I hear someone yell.

"Who is that?" I wonder.

"I disabled the door," a different voice says. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," A third voice says.

"Uh guys?" The first voice says. "You'll want to see this."

I feel a light start up as my eyes try to open.

"Whoa," the second says.

"Big "K" little "r"," the first voice states. "The atomic symbol for Krypton! Clone?"

"Robin? Hack," The third demands.

"Right, right," The second -no- Robin, says.

"Robin? What's that? And what's a Krypton?" I think.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in, sixteen weeks?" Robin exclaims. "From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," The third corrects.

"No way the Big Guy knows about this," The first agrees.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb Red Sun Radiation twenty-four/seven," Robin reads off.

"And these...creatures?" The third asks carefully.

"Genomorph Gnomes: Telepathic" Robin says. " Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of… well... Superman's... son," The first states.

"What about her?" The third asks. "What does "W.B" mean?"

"Says here that she is… whoa… no way…" Robin says.

"What?" The first asks.

"Weapon designation: Wonder-Bat?! It says here that she is the genetic offspring of Batman and Wonder-Woman," Robin says in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"Why doesn't she have Genomorphs?" The first asks.

"Doesn't say," Robin says after a moment. "It does say that she has Batman's skill, and Wonder-Woman's powers."

"How?" the first asks.

"The suit she's wearing, it simulates fighting styles in her mind, and it stimulates it muscle memory. If she were to wake up to a Bird-arang being thrown at her, she would catch it with Batman's skill, and crush it with Wonder-Woman's power," Robin states. "Freaky…"

"I think the real question here is how did they get the DNA of Bats and WW?" The first asks.

"Now we contact "The League"" The third says.

"What's a League?" I think.

"No signal," Robin says after a moment.

"We're in too deep," says the first. "Literally."

They were silent for a moment.

"This is wrong," The first states with disgust.

"We can't leave them like this," Robin says.

"Set them free," The third says after a moment. "Do it."

I hear a loud noise that sounds like… well… I don't know what it sounds like… I have nothing to compare it to. My drowsiness fades quickly and I find myself able to open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I wonder. all around me, it was dark. it looked like a cave of some sort.

"Wait, cave? What is a cave? How do I know that?" I think.

I look to my left to see a boy, possibly the one they called Superboy. He clenched his fists really hard, and a dark boy along with two others narrowed their eyes, as Superboy opened his.

Without a moment to spare, Superboy launched at the dark boy sending them many feet from where they were, and he started punching the dark boy in the face many times. The other two rushed over trying to hold Superboy's fist, hoping they could stop him.

"Hang on Supie!" I hear the yellow one say. Sounds like he is the first voice.

"Supie?" I wonder.

"We're on your side!" The other boy, Robin, manages to say.

Their efforts are futile in stopping the Superboy, as has been proven through the pained sounds of the boys.

The yellow boy crashed into a glass case, while Robin threw something into Superboy's face that exploded in a green smoke, while the dark boy kicked him in the chest, sending him my direction.

"Gahh!" I scream as I quickly flip out form the... whatever it was…

"How did I know how to do that?" I wonder as I jump down from the container. Problem is, when I landed, a giant crater appeared under my feet.

"Did I do that?" I think.

"We are trying to help you," The dark one says while I see Robin has been knocked out.

The fight between Superboy and the dark boy rages on, until I've had enough. I race over and tackle the darker boy off of him and end this pointless debacle.

Superboy glances in my direction, and nods in approval. Well... I assume it's approval…

He walk over to the large wall made of metal, and he tore it in half. On the other side there were people, and other...creatures?

A man walked by both of us, looking at our handy work, saying, "Atta' job, kids."


	2. Fireworks

Superboy and I take the boys, who I learned are Kid-Flash, Robin, and Aqualad, to containers like the ones ours used to be, except they were in the air, above large globe-shaped, glass bowls.

We stand in the center of the room, just watching them. Then, they wake up all at once.

"What?" Kid Flash began. "What do you want!"

We do not reply.

"Quit staring! It's creeping me out," He finished.

"Uh, KF?" Robin began. "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with one look, and the girl who can strangle us without breaking a sweat?"

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad says.

"Yeah," Kid Flash agrees. "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grati-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now," Aqualad says. "I don't believe our new friends were in full control of their actions."

"Wha… What if…What if we weren't?" Superboy asks slowly.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asks.

"Yes," Superboy says irritably. "He can."

Both Robin and Aqualad glared at Kid Flash, as Superboy and I did.

"Not like I said 'it'," He defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically," Aqualad states.

"Well, except for you," Kid Flash states.

"They taught me much," Superboy began. "I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin inquires. "Have they ever actually let you _see_ the sky or the Sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no," He says. "I have not seen them."

"What's a Sun?" I ask out loud for the first time.

"You don't know what the sun is?" Kid Flash asks.

"No," I say quietly shrinking back into the darkness of the room.

"Way to go KF," Robin says.

"Dude!" Kid Flash replies.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asks us.

"I am the Superboy. A G-gnome, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light," He explained.

"And you?" Aqualad asks me.

"I… I do not know who or what I am… I do not have a...a… what you call me," I say.

"A _name_?" Robin tries. "You don't have a name?"

"No," I say.

"You are the WonderBat, The genetic offspring of the Batman, and the Wonder-Woman. You were created to to replace Wonder Woman, should she perish or turn evil, and you are to destroy the Batman," Superboy says, as if he was reading off of a script.

"I was made to... _destroy?_ " I say out loud. "But… I do not wish to _destroy_. To _destroy_ is to _end_ , and to _end_ is to _die_. I do not wish to do the _dying_. I wish to be the WonderBat, to help. To _build_."

"We'll worry about that later," Aqualad says. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, _as_ is it to be a builder, but like your donors, you deserve a life beyond that of your Solar and Stimulation suits, beyond your pods, beyond Cadmus."

"We live because of Cadmus!" Superboy lashes out. "It is our home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin states. "We can _show you_ the Sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's past midnight," Kid Flash says. "But, we can show you the moon!"

"We can _show_ you, _introduce_ you to _Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman,_ " Aqualad says, trying to convince us.

"No," a man says as he walks into the room. "They can't. They will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"PASS," Robin says. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapons back in it's pods!" the man yells.

"Hey! How come he gets to call them 'it's'?" I hear Kid Flash ask.

"Help us," Aqualad pleads.

"Don't start thinking now," the man says. "See, you aren't _real_ children. You're _weapons_ , and you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus, same thing! Now, get back to your pods!"

Just then, small red and grey creatures jump on our shoulders, and I feel an influence seep into my mind, telling me what to do. I don't like it. I feel myself start walking to the pod I had awoken in, until a voice invaded my thoughts.

"Superboy, WonderBat, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own paths. A weapon, or a person, the choices are yours, but just ask yourself, "What would your donors do?"

 _'I think it's the voice of Aqualad, but how can I hear him?'_ I think as I feel myself stop walking.

I do not wish to destroy, and I don't want to, so does this mean I don't have to? If I join the others, will I be free to make that choice? If they are telling me the truth, if they are giving me the freedom to choose, then I will fight with them, but not to destroy, to build. I find the willpower somewhere in me, and I push the influence out of my mind. I choose freedom.

Superboy and I just look at each other, and I have a feeling that we both choose freedom over destruction.

We turn back and start running to the screams of the boys. Superboy is about to rip the metal door out of the way, when I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Allow me," I say cracking my knuckles. I grab onto the door, dig my hands into it, and rip them apart, frightening those who were already in the room.

"I told you to get back to your-" I grab the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yell as I toss him into a wall with barely a flick of my wrist.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" I hear Kid Flash ask Superboy.

Superboy glares at him, then lets up after a second.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option," He says.

"AHA!" Robin says as he free's himself from his pod, and lands softly on the ground. "Good thing Batman isn't here, he would have my head for taking so long."

" _He would? I suddenly find myself not wanting to meet the Batman,"_ I think to myself.

"Seriously," Kid Flash says. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"League?" I question.

"I'll explain later," Robin says. "Free Aqualad, and WonderBat, you get Kid-Mouth."

"Don't you tell us what to do either," Superboy threatens.

I jump up to Kid Flash's pod, when I realize, that was a long way up, there are no foot holds, and I haven't touched the ground yet.

"I… I can _fly_?" I say.

"Wonder Woman can, it makes sense," Kid Flash states.

I look to him and I grip his shackles, effectively shattering them to pieces.

He jumps to the floor with ease, while I remain suspended in the air.

"You coming down, beautiful?" Kid Flash wonders.

"I… I don't know how…what's a beautiful?" I ask.

"We'll worry about that later," Robin states.

"You… you'll never get out of here!" the man I threw against the wall says. "I'll have you back in those pods before morning!"

"Morning?" I wonder out loud.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all…" Robin says as we run/fly out of the door while throwing something at the glass globes beneath them, setting off a...err...fire?

"What is it with you and this " _whelmed_ " thing?" Kid Flash asks Robin.

"We are still forty two levels below ground, but if we can make it to an elevator-" Kid Flash started before we ran into larger versions of the small creatures that controlled my mind.

Superboy wastes no time in charging head-first into the beast's, trying to make quick work of them, and I soon follow his lead, flying around punching, throwing,and dodging hits from the enormous beasts.

"Superboy, WonderBat, our goal is escape not to bury ourselves here,"Aqualad yells over the destruction Superboy and I are causing.

" _No, destruction is bad, stop it,"_ I think to myself as I stop, subconsciously lowering myself to the ground.

"Oh, so that's how that works," I say to myself.

"You want escape?" Superboy yells as he beats up another large creature.

Aqualad pries a door open, an "elevator" perhaps? We all jump in, Kid Flash jumps to the side, Robin pulls a thing out that made a zipping sound when it fired, Superboy grabbed Aqualad, and flew in, while I flew in by myself right after Superboy did. But then, he started to fall.

"I- I'm falling?" He asks.

My eyes widened as I quickly grab hold of both boys and lift them onto a side rail like the one Kid Flash is on.

"Superman can fly, why can't I?" He wonders out loud.

"Don't know," Kid Flash says. "But, it look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool."

"Thank you," he says quietly to me.

I smile in return.

"Guys," Robin says, gaining our attention. "Look like this will have to be out exit."

I look up to see what he is looking at.

" _What is that?"_ I wonder as it comes down at us at an amazing speed.

Superboy punches in a door, and we all jump through just a moment before the thing rushes downward.

We don't have any time to recover, as the mind control creatures spot us and come our way. We start to run down a hallway that appears on our left.

"Go left!" Superboy yells. "Left!"

" _Does he know his way around here?"_ I think to myself.

"Right!" He yells again.

We run into a dead end, or do we?

"Great directions, Supie," Kid Flash said with some odd tone in his voice. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?

"No, I don't understand," Superboy says softly.

" _I'm small enough, I can crawl through that vent up there and figure out some sort of escape,"_ I think.

Evidently, I'm not the only one with that idea, because just then, Robin says,

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!"

As we crawl through the vents, I hear Kid Flash, behind me say,

"At this rate we'll never get out…"

"Shh," Superboy said. "Listen…"

"I hear it too. It sounds like the smaller creatures have found their way into the vents as well," I say.

We find the next air vent, and we all jump out, while Robin does something I can't make out.

"I hacked the motion sensors," He says with a smirk.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash cheers.

"Still plenty of them between us, and out," Robin adds.

"But I've finally got room to move," Kid Flash says with a smile, as he pulls his red..ahh..eye covers down, and he runs with super speed through a door, and up the stairwell behind it.

The small creatures tried to block our exit, but Kid Flash knocked them all out of the way, no problem.

"Four behind us!" Robin says when they tried to follow us from behind. Superboy stomped on the staircase, and watched it fall to the ground, taking the creatures with it.

We exit the stairwell, only to hear a loud, annoying sound, and red lights started flashing all around us.

"Aww, crud," I hear Kid Flash say as he ran head first into a sealed metal door.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad says.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash retorts.

Superboy, Aqualad, and I try prying the door open, but to no avail.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin says, noticing the larger creatures coming up on us from behind. He kicks a door down next to us.

"This way!"

We run into the room, only to be met with an army of big, and small creatures, along with a man in a golden face mask, wearing a blue suit.

We all prepare to fight, but the small creatures horns light up, and I suddenly feel incredibly tired, and I collapse onto the floor.

When I awaken, I see Superboy standing at full height, and another creature wearing a lab-coat, his large horns glowing a deep red.

"I… choose...freedom…," He says to no one in particular.

"Feels like a fog lifting," The man in the golden mask says, rubbing his head.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks uneasily.

"Go," Guardian says. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," A man says from behind the small army. It was the man I threw against the wall.

"Project: Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus," Desmond finishes, as he hold up a vial of blue fluid, and drinks the entire thing.

Desmond starts to groan, and holler in pain as muscles begin to form all over him, and his skin starts to peel off revealing a dark grey and black skin underneath.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian orders us as he takes on the new creature.

Sadly, he never lands a hit on the guy-ehem-thing, because the thing throws Guardian against a wall, and knocks him out.

Then Superboy decides that he will have much better chances, and he charges at it, punching, while it punches back with the same, if not, more magnitude.

The thing, Blockbuster, launches at Superboy in midair, and they crash through the ceiling, onto the ground level floor.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin says as he pulls out his zippy thing again, shooting it through the gaping hole, and grabbing Kid Flash before he flies through the ceiling.

"You think 'lab-coat' planned that?" Kid Flash asks on his way up.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad states as I grab him under his arms and fly through the ceiling.

We enter just in time to have Superboy thrown at us, effectively knocking us out of the air.

Blockbuster gives out a roar as Robin and Kid Flash come to our aide. We all stand ready to fight as Blockbuster charges at us, while we meet him in the middle.

Kid Flash runs under his legs, and while Blockbuster is distracted, Superboy, Aqualad, and I, come at him with a three-way punch in the face. He stumbles back, and trips over Kid Flash's back, onto the ground.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten," Kid Flash boasts, as Robin flips out from behind him,throwing those exploding things again, but Blockbuster hits them away with his arm.

When he stands up, Superboy is right in front of him, making himself an easy target for Blockbuster's rage. He pins Superboy against a… support beam?... and he continuously punches him into it, making the building shake.

Before Blockbuster lands another hit on Superboy, Aqualad's water...things, wrap around his arm, but Blockbuster uses this to his advantage, and he pulls, then throws Aqualad into the support Superboy is pinned to. Aqualad then, turns the wrappy things into a mace, and tries to hit Blockbuster over the head with it, but he simply grabs it, and throws Aqualad away.

" _How do I know what a mace is?"_ I wonder.

I try flying up from behind him, ready with a kick to the face, but he turns, grabs my leg, and tosses me to another support, making it crack down the middle.

" _This is going to hurt later,"_ I think to myself.

Kid Flash rushes Blockbuster after he throws Superboy, and is about to deal with Aqualad. Blockbuster grabs Kid Flash's arm, while Aqualad reforms his mace, and attempts to hit him while he's not looking. Blockbuster sees him try this, so he throws Kid Flash at Aqualad, sending them both crashing into a support.

Blockbuster then continues to beat up Aqualad, making the building shake, and rumble.

"Of course!" Robin exclaims. "WonderBat! KF! Get over here!"

"If these columns are destroyed," Robin explains, "Then the whole building will collapse on top of him, taking him down!"

"It will also collapse on us," I pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Robin says.

"What bridge?" I ask.

"Uh- nevermind. Just go distract Desmond so I can tell Superboy and Aqualad the plan, got it?" Robin orders.

"Got it. Let's roll, sweet-cheeks," Kid Flash says.

"What?" I ask.

He didn't bother explaining that to me as he takes off towards Blockbuster, ripping a part of his loose skin off, as he goes by.

He looks down at the skin for a moment.

"Got your nose!" Kid Flash taunts.

"Got your back!" I say as I fly at Blockbuster delivering a hard roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He roars in pain.

"Wow, that actually worked," I say in disbelief.

He starts to charge after us, releasing Superboy as he does.

"Come and get us you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash taunts once more, while running around.

We don't have to play cat and mouse much longer, as Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin work on destroying some columns.

Blockbuster throws a punch at us, hitting the column behind us, while I take a turn at taunting.

"Sorry, try again!" I yell as he misses us again.

Kid Flash Runs the other direction, skidding to a halt on water that Aqualad had provided him, while I slowed to a stop in midair, my dark brown hair whipping my face as I do so.

As Blockbuster comes charging at us, I launch myself at him, punching his face, and knocking him over on the "X" Robin drew on the floor. When he tried to get up, Aqualad's black tattoos that circled his arms, lit up to a bright blue, and he brought his hands down to electrocute the water, and whoever was in it. Meaning Blockbuster.

"MOVE!" Robin yelled, as the columns started to explode, dropping tons of rubble on us all. Superboy and I shielded the others with our strength.

After a moment, Superboy and I raised the rubble off of us, and we all came out alive, clothes a bit torn up, but alive.

"We… we… we did it…" Aqualad breathed out.

"Was there...ever any doubt?"Robin joked lightheartedly as he and Kid Flash tried to...slap hands?

We glanced over to Blockbuster who was happily napping under a large rock slab.

"See?" Kid Flash says as he points up to the bright thing in the otherwise dark sky, "The moon."

We stare at it until we see a figure start coming towards us. A flying man, wearing the same symbol on his chest as Superboy.

"Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash finishes.

A few other people come down from behind him, one is Green, one is wearing red and gold, another has a top hat, and the last is all red.

A few more people come down from behind us, one is silver with a red glowing chest, another is a man and woman with wings, one is surrounded in green and the last one is a woman with black hair, golden crown, and she wears a red, white, blue, and gold outfit. On her chest, she has a large "WW", that almost matches the one on my suit, but mine has one black "W" with a black bat fitted beneath it.

More people come down from behind Superman, another man surrounded in green, a man wearing green, a blonde haired woman, an orange chested man, and a man covered from head to toe in black. On his chest there was one symbol, a black bat. Then a man in red came speeding up.

The man in black stepped towards Superman as Superboy and I walked up to them. They both have a hard look on their faces, until Superboy pulls up his shirt, and I wipe the dust off of my black and gold suit, so they can both clearly see the symbols upon our chests.

Superman gasps at the sight of Superboy's, while the man in black says,

"Is that what I think it is?" He asks this looking at my symbol more than Superboy's.

"They don't like being called 'it's'," Kid Flash warned, stepping up to us.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy blurts out.

"I am the WonderBat. Genetic daughter of the Batman and Wonder Woman," I decide to reveal, everyone noticeably shifts into an uneasy position.

"Start talking," The man in black demands with a threatening glare.

"Are you the Batman?" I ask him.

"I am," he says.

"Where is Wonder Woman?" I ask him.

"I am here," The woman with the "WW" on her chest says from behind me.

"You… you two are… are my-"

"Start from the beginning," Batman interrupts me. My shoulder slump, and I back up a bit, scowling at the ground.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and I, tell them everything we did throughout the night.

" _Please accept me, please accept me,"_ I chanted in my head while watching the Batman and Wonder Woman discuss what to do with me in hushed voices.

"For what it's worth, WonderBat," Robin says while attempting to sling his arm around my shoulder that's a bit taller than him. "I really hope we get to live together. You seem like you'd be a cool sister."

"Sister?" I ask.

"Right, remind me to get you some books to teach you with," Robin says.

"Or, you could take her to a school?" Kid Flash interjects, swinging his arm around my crowded shoulder, with ease.

"With how old she looks? And not knowing what someone her age should know? Dude," Robin argues.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out…" I trail as I slip out from under their arms and walk over to the Wonder Woman.

I lightly touch her arm, just enough to get her attention. She turns around to see me, and gives me a look I can't decipher.

"Uh, hi, Wonder Woman," I start. "I know that this is weird and all, but I was kind of hoping that we could talk about-"

"Wonder Woman. You are needed," The Batman called to her from his spot next to Superman.

She glances at me once more, before turning away to meet up with the Batman.

" _Did she just leave me? Am I that unwanted by her and the Batman? Do they hate me because I was created?"_ I wonder sadly in my head, as I walk over to Superboy.

"We'll uh… we'll figure something out for you two, the League, I mean," Superman says. "I..uh.. I better make sure that we uh.. get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

With that Superman flies off.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels." the Batman says while two others, Aquaman and the Flash, flank him. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" The Flash interjects.

"End results aside, we are _not_ happy. You _hacked_ Justice League systems, you _disobeyed_ direct orders, and you _endangered_ lives. You will _not_ be doing this again," The Batman finishes.

"I am sorry," Aqualad starts. "But we will."

"Aqualad," Aquaman says. "Stand down."

"Apologies my King," Aqualad says. "But no. We did good work here, tonight. Work _you_ trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"Is this about your treatment at the hall?" Flash asks. "The three-"

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupts his mentor. "And, it's not."

"Batman," Robin pleads. "We're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asks.

"It's simple," I add, walking up to Batman. "Get on board, or get out of our way."

Batman's glare seems to narrow at me even more so. Either it's because he really hates me, or he hates that the boys are backing me up on this. But he seems to forget that I have his DNA running through my bloodstream, I can glare like that too.

"Meet us at the hall in four days," Batman says with a huff.

"Where are we going to stay till then?" Superboy asks.

"You are always welcome to stay at my above ground home complex," Aqualad says to Superboy. "I apologize, WonderBat, but it is a small complex."

"Hey! Don't worry about it babe! You can bunk with the Wall-man tonight," Kid Flash attempt to flirt while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh, no. You are coming with me," Wonder Woman says.

" _I'm in trouble,"_ I immediately think.

"You are my blood, and that makes you my responsibility," she reasons.

"A-alright," I stutter as I move to stand next to her. "Thank you anyways, Wall-man."

"Anytime, babe," he says, winking in my direction.

" _What is a babe?"_ I wonder as I raise my eyebrows in confusion

"WonderBat," Batman begins. "You and I are going to have some words."

"O-okay," I stutter. "Am I going to enjoy these words?"

" _Am I going to understand these words?"_ I think.

"That is your choice," He answers cryptically, while leading me away from everyone.

"Let's get one thing straight," Batman starts. "As far as anyone knows, you and I are not going to be father and daughter. We share DNA, yes, but that is where our similarities end."

I gaze at my feet.

"I never said I wanted a father, I don't even know what that is! Or a daughter. What I want is to help people, and if you disapprove, then deal with it," I retort, hoping it would sting a little bit.

"Good. We'll be seeing each other in four days," He states as he walks away.

" _That settles it then,"_ I think. " _He won't ever accept me. Wait, who says I want him to accept me? I don't care!"_

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Wonder Woman.

"Come," She says, flying away.

I follow her closely behind.

"I apologize for leaving you," she states shortly.

"It's okay," I say. "You were needed elsewhere."

"You are my biological daughter," she says. "It's not okay."

"You've only just met me," I say. "You didn't know I even existed, I assume it's natural to want to take a moment to yourself to sort out how you feel about this."

"You are quite reasonable for someone who has just come alive five hours ago," Wonder Woman states.

"I don't know anything beyond reason," I say. "The Genomorphs did not teach me much, only natural instinct, and common sense. Up, down, left, right, right and wrong. Though I only question the right and wrong."

"Why is that?" She asks.

"I was built to be a weapon. Cadmus has proven to us that they are a villainous organization, therefore, it would only be natural to assume that they have implanted false truths into my head," I reason.

"We can discuss that when we get you settled in," Wonder Woman replies.

We fly for a few more minutes before she slows down, and descends to an apartment complex. I follow in suit.

We walk into the building, and I realize that she is letting me into her home. Why would she do that? For all she knows, Cadmus planted a tracer on my suit.

"I'm afraid I don't have much room, so I hope the couch will suffice," She says as we enter her cozy apartment.

"A couch?" I ask.

"They really didn't give you much to work with, did they?" She states more than asks.

"I am unlike Superboy. They taught him everything, while they only gave me bits and pieces of information," I clarify.

"Well, we are about to change that," Wonder-Woman says.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman," I say.

"Please, call me Diana," She says, walking into the other room.

"Oh, alright… Diana…" I try.

"What is your name?" She asks from the other room.

"WonderBat," I reply.

"I mean your real name. Not your alias," She says.

"I… I do not have one…" I say.

"Then we'll give you one," she states.

"Alright!" I happily reply. "Well, I am your genetic daughter, so, would you like to name me?"

"I figure, you would like to name yourself. You do have the right state of mind to do so," She says.

"I am unaware of what people deem as regular names," I say softly.

"Alright," Diana says, as she re-enters the room wearing something a bit more comfortable. "Then I guess we'll have to think of something."

"You name some," I say.

"Alright, how about… Abby?"

I shook my head.

"Hmmm… Betty?"

I made a face.

"Okay...ummm… Oh! I got it! How about Adeline?" She asks.

I smiled. "I like it."

* * *

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman says. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight, you are going to do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but _covert_ ," Batman explains.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash says. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He finished pointing and the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman jumps in. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The seven of you will be that team," Batman finishes.

"Cool, wait, seven?" Robin asks.

He nods behind us and we all turn around.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss. Martian," Batman introduces.

" _This girl is green!"_ I yell in my head.

She comes out from the shadows with the Martian Manhunter.

"Hi," she says shyly waving her gloved hand.

"Liking this gig more every minute," KF says to us. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, WonderBat, it's okay if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," She says, joy evident in her voice.

We all walk over to the Martian, hoping to socialize.

"Hey, Superboy!" Robin calls over. "Come meet Miss.M."

Superboy makes his way over, and changes her red and white shirt to red and black.

"I like your shirt," She blushes, while he smiles.

"And this is Green Lantern: Jordan's son, Kid Lantern," Batman says.

A boy surrounded in a green suit with the Green Lantern logo on his chest. He has sandy brown hair and tan-ish skin. I can't see his eyes, they are covered in a green mask.

"Hey-ya," He waves to us. He walks over to us and shakes each of our hands.

"I'm pumped to start kickin' it with you guys," He says.

He shakes my hand last. We look into each others eyes. Well, he looked into my eyes, I could only look as far as the whites of his mask.

Our eyes widen when we realize we are still shaking hands. We quickly yank our hands back to ourselves.

"Uh… yeah, welcome aboard," I say.

"Today is the day," Aqualad states.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 2! Hop you guys enjoy it! And Just so you know, my rule is: 5 reviews = 1 new chapter. This was a one, maybe, two time thing. So review, and you'll get more/faster updates!**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor!

"Recognized: Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03, Wonder-Bat B-00," The automated voice says, announcing our arrival into the cave. We Zeta in to see Superboy, Aqualad, , and Kid Lantern all standing around a blue holo-screen

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" KF asked immediately after Robin.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad says with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF states excitedly as we run to the hangar door.

The door opens to reveal Red Tornado descending from the sky.

"Red Tornado!" KF waves as we meet him at the doors.

"Greetings," His robotic voice answers. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside of the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us,"Aqualad says.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reasons.

"But it's been over a week and we-"

"Will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupts Robin, putting his hand up as if to silence him. "For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

"This team isn't a social club," Kid Lantern says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Red Tornado begins. "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

"Keep busy," KF says while punching Robin's shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin wonders.

"Oh! I'll find out!," says enthusiastically, placing her gaze on Red Tornado's back.

"Recognized: Red Tornado 1-6,"

"I-I'm sorry I forgot, he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind," says in a down cast voice.

"Nice try though," KF comforts. "So, um… you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We _all_ know what you're thinking right now," Robin retorts.

"And now we tour the _clubhouse_ ," Aqualad says with slight venom in his voice.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides," Miss.M says.

"Tour guides?" I ask.

"It's like when you want to see a really sweet place, and someone shows you around, and you can ask them questions about the stuff inside the place," Kid Lantern provides.

"Oh. Thank you," I say absorbing the new information.

"No prob," He replies, resting both of his hands behind his head.

"Don't look at me," Superboy says.

"We won't," KF replies. "A private tour sounds way more fun."

"She never said private!" Robin says.

"Team building," Aqualad says. "We'll all go."

Robin punches KF before following into the cave.

"So, this would be our front door," M'gann begins.

We soon arrive at another door at the top of the mountain overlooking the city, and the...the… big blue water.

"And this would be the back," she finishes. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and re-enforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," KF informs.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised," Aqualad answers.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asks, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!" exclaims.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," Robin reassures.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Uh, he means, we're hiding in plain sight," KF clarifies.

"Ooohhhh… Am I the only one who smells something burning?" I ask.

"My cookies!" gasps as she flies into the kitchen.

"Cookies?" I wonder out loud as Kid Lantern and I fly in pursuit while the others catch up on foot.

We fly into the kitchen to see levitating a tray of burnt...cookies?

"I was trying out Grammy Jones's recipe from episode seventeen of..*eckem*...nevermind…" She says.

"I bet they tasted great," Robin says. "He doesn't seem to mind."

We all look over to KF who has just finished two of them off, some still stuck in his mouth.

"I have a serious metabolism," He defends.

"I'll make more?" She says as more of a question.

"Yes!" Kid Lantern says, joining Kid Flash in eating these...cookies.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says.

"Thanks, Aqualad," says.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," He says.

"I'm Wally," KF says. "See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike mister dark glasses over here, Batman has forbidden Boy-Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Boy-Wonder?" I ask.

"Don't ask," Robin pouts.

"Well, I have taken on the name of Adeline," I say. "But if you wish, you can address me as Addie."

"I'm Nash Jordan," Kid Lantern says. "I assume you already knew that, though."

"I didn't," I say. " But then again, I don't know a lot of things."

"Then leave that up to me!" He says, draping an arm around my shoulders. "I'll teach you about foods, and shapes, and colors, and-"

"Uh, let's not leave educating her up to the guy who ate the burnt cookies," Robin says, flicking Nash's arm off of my shoulder.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz," M'gann says. "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy gets up from leaning on the counter to leave, when we all hear a voice in our heads.

"Don't worry Superboy," It says. "We'll find you an Earth name too."

I cringe, knowing that SB won't take well to someone in his head.

"Get out of my head!" He yells at her.

"What's wrong? I don't understand," M'gann says in our heads as everyone cringes. "Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur orders. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally begins. "Cadmus's creepy little psychic gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann begins to apologize.

"Just stay out!" Superboy growls at M'gann as he storms out of the room.

"Hello Megan!" She says after a moment. "I know what we can do."

M'gann leads us into a large room where a small red...euhh...thing is stationed in the center.

"It's my martian Bioship," M'gann says.

"Bioship?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yeah, Martians use 'em when they travel. I've seen a few when Dad takes me to Oa," Nash says.

I give him a confused look. " _Oa?"_

"I don't think she knows what Oa is, Nash," Robin says.

"It's basically Green Lantern planet," He clarifies.

"Cute," Wally states. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it," She laughs, as she reaches out.

The Bioship then transforms from its small, oval-like shape, into a… different...shape? Then, it turns itself around, and it forms a large hatch.

"Well, are you coming?" M'gann asks, stepping towards the Bioship.

As we enter the small aircraft, it forms seats, and a- err..-dashboard? I believe it's called.

"Strap in for launch," She says as we enter the inside of the Bioship.

"Whoa." Robin exclaims as the ship produced it's own straps.

"Cool." Wally says when the same thing happens to them.

"This is sweet!" Nash says. "I've always seen the Bioships on Oa, but I've never actually been in one!"

"I've never been in a flying aircraft…" I say, carefully sitting down.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'gann asks.

Not moments later, the large doors in front of us opened to reveal blue skies.

The take-off was fast.

Too fast for my liking.

As soon as we took off, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

" _What if we crash? Can I get everyone out in time? Are we going to drown?"_

I clutch on to the bottom of my seat for dear life as we swerve around to look at the town.

"You okay over there W.B?" I hear Robin ask.

I nod my head quickly.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaims after a loop-de-loop, looking out the window.

"She sure is." Wally says, gazing at M'gann, who then looks over to him questioningly. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she." He recovers.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin laughs.

"Dude!" Wally exclaims.

"I may not have psychic powers, But I can guess what you're thinking," I hear Aqu- Kaldur say to Superboy. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

"He'll come around," I say to M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann says, sadly.

"He doesn't really _like_ anybody. He just tolerates us," I say.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?"

We pause and look at Superboy for a moment.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin says to change the mood.

M'gann stands up and lifts her arms as black and red moves up her body, making her look like an overgrown, female Robin. Then, she spins around,yellow and red stretches up her body, making her look like Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally says, looking at M'gann looking like him.

"Impressive, But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those," Robin says, pointing at her chest.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder" She admits.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asks.

"They're organic, like the ship! They respond to my mental commands." M'gann clarifies.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy sulks.

I roll my eyes.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?

"Density shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique," She says down-heartedly.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it,"Robin says pointing to KF, "bloody nose," Robin points to his nose, laughing.

"Dude!" Wally exclaims, while we laugh.

"Here's something I can do," We wait for a moment before the bioship turns see-through. "Camouflage mode."

" _ **Red Tornado to Miss Martian, An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates,"**_

"Received. Adjusting course," M'gann affirms.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin tusks.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, and Wonder-Bat," Kid Lantern point out. "Who knows what we'll find here?"

"We should find out what caused the alert," M'gann agrees.

"I think I know the cause," Superboy says, looking out the window.

We all glance outside to see a twister curving it's way around a -parking lot? I believe.

" _REALLY? A Tornado? When we're flying in a martian spaceship? Could this situation get any worse?!" I scream in terror in my head._

Then, we are shot into the tornado.

We all yell and holler, as the tornado throws us around. The grip I had on my seat tightened as M'gann re-directed the Bioship in the opposite direction, leading us out of the twister's hold.

We slow, then land in the parking lot.

As the Bio-ship opens the hatch, and releases us from the buckles, I run out the door and collapse on the ground.

"Oh land! I swear I won't leave you in a Bioship again!" I coo.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, then I see Nash collapse on the ground next to me, looking a bit green, and not because of the Green-Lantern thing.

"I couldn't agree more…"

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" Kaldur asks, realizing that Robin has left us.

"He was just here!" M'gann exclaims.

Just in this moment, I decided to disappear along with him, inside the factory that is under attack.

"Robin?" I ask as I see a large Red Robot with a scarf blow Robin back into a large pillar.

"Robin!" I yell.

I turn to the Robot.

"You're going to pay for that one!" I yell as I fly up and charge at it.

Before my fist makes contact with it, the Robot grabs my arm, spins me around, then releases me, making me fly out of control, into a window.

"ADDIE!" Nash yells, as I fall to the ground.

"Green Lantern, LIGHT!" He chanted, throwing his hand with the Green-Lantern ring on it in the air.

I was caught in some sort of green castle thing with a lot of air buoyancy.

"Thanks," I groan.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy growls.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin says as Superboy stand up to attack the Red-bot.

"My may address me as , Mr. Twister" It says in a strikingly familiar voice, tossing Superboy into a wall with it's powers.

KF, pulls his goggles out from his pocket, and places them over his eyes, as Kaldur, M'gann, Robin, and himself charge the Robot.

Mr. Twister takes Kid by the leg, and tosses him outside.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Twister says after blowing M'gann and Kaldur back.

"We're not children!" Robin defends, throwing his exploding Bird-arangs at Twister.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite _disturbing,_ " Mr. Twister says, flicking a Bird-arang off of his metallic chest.

"Well, we hate to see you _disturbed._ Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can," Robin taunts, while M'gann uses her telepathy to drop a metal- thing- on , which released some sort of air decompressor.

Superboy tried to use this as cover, as he jumped up and over his head to try and land a punch. But, as now predicted, blew him back before the punch can land, and SB was blown right into M'gann.

Kaldur dodged M'gann and S.B falling into the ground.

He ran around them, and met up with Robin, as Kaldur light up his hands with his electricity.

Twister spun them inside a mini-tornado, and made Robin and Kaldur smack into each other.

" _Are you guys not seeing that we can't keep attacking him like this? He'll only blow us back with his power over the wind. So what overpowers the wind?Hmmm… something fast can zoom through it… and something solid can withstand it…"_

"Uh… You got something crankin' in that pretty little head of yours, B.W? Cause I could use a plan!" Nash shouts from in front of me.

" _Pretty little head? What in the world…"_ I shake my head.

"I do, but I don't know if it'll work…" I shout back.

"I'm about ready to try anything!" He assures.

"We either need to get Kid back on his feet, or we need a large wall, capable of withstanding Twister's wind. But all of the walls around here will crumble in seconds!"

Nash smirks, "Leave the wall to me."

He looks forward at Twister, then his ring starts glowing with power. The light grows bigger, forming into a very large, green,translucent wall.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you," Twister taunts.

Nash and I follow Twister outside, Nash making the wall smaller so we could get through the door, the enlarging it again once we reached the out doors.

"So what was the plan again?" Nash asks.

"Get him to blow his wind at you, then I get Wally to speed through and cut the power off to Twister," I say.

"Kay," He responds. "Wait! He's gonna be shooting at me?" I hear him yell as I run to find KF.

Then, as it turns out, I don't need to.

He runs out in front of Twister, and hurtles around him three times.

"What have you done to my team?"Wally demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, tossing Wally back against the factory.

"Kid!" I yell, flying over to him.

"Uhh, Bat #2? If you're going to go through with this plan, You need to do it now! I can't hold this up much longer!" Nash yells as M'gann catches Wally with her telepathy.

"I got you, Wally," M'gann says.

" _Looks like I'll have to replace KF for this one…"_ I think.

"Lantern! Get his attention!" I command.

"Uhhh.. I- hmm… HEY BUCKET HEAD! BET YOU RUST ON THE BEACH!"

" _That's the best he can do?!"_ I reprimand in my head.

I fly around and behind Mr. Twister as he starts throwing Mini-Twisters at Nash, only to be stopped by the giant, green wall. I could see that every blast was pushing Nash back a little, and the wall starts to shrink a little after every hit. I dig my feet into the ground and wait as my power gains in my flight, (something Wonder Woman taught me a few days ago) and with a large "BAM!" I took off at top speed towards the Robot.

I am a second away from punching his brains out, when he turns at inhuman speed, takes hold of my arms, and throws me into Kid Lantern, who lets his wall down, and tries to catch me, but we end up against the wall of the factory.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," Mr. Twister taunts.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yells.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Robot questions. "I'm waiting for a real hero!"

"Read his mind. Find a weakness," Kaldur commands.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" M'gann says.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin assures.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing!" She exclaims after a moment. "Hello, Megan! is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic- An _android_. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur realizes.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough! _This_ is his test, something to keep us busy," Robin exclaims, folding his arms over his chest.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," KF says.

" _Speedy?"_ I wonder. " _Are they really sure that this is Red Tornado? Would the android really risk all of these human lives for the sake of a test? I'm not sure that he would…"_

"This game, so over," Kid Flash says, as the group moves closer to the, now airborne, .

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin yells at him.

"So let's end this!" Kaldur says.

"Consider it ended," Twister responds albit maliciously as he puts his hands in the air and makes the sky darken with clouds.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Kaldur yells, pointing to Mr. Twister.

To make the sky worse, Twister creates lightning, and makes the wind blow harder around us.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asks, pointing his thumb up to the sky.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." The android notes.

He fires at us, blowing us all back to the ground.

Superboy stands, rips his tattered jacket off of his shoulders, and he attacks Twister straight on.

Twister just lifts his hands and blows S.B back with lightning.

I lift my head up to see Twister descending upon us.

Nash begins to start up a new creation from his ring, when I hear something fly in front of us, casting a shadow on us.

"Aah! Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you Would not help me achieve my objectives, So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," Twister threatens as he takes his leave.

"What happened?" Wally asks.

"I'd like to know that too," Nash says, looking at M'gann and I.

"I placed the bioship between us," M'gann states.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!" SB accuses, punching a rock to bits.

"She didn't do it on purpose," I defend, placing my hands on my hips.

"I-it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," Robin attempts to interfere.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here," Wally tries, in attempt to not make M'gann cry.

"Stay out of our way," S.B growls, launching himself in the direction that Twister left.

KF runs off in the same direction, Robin following on foot, and Nash flying just in front of him.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," M'gann says quietly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team," Kaldur says down-heartedly, leaving us to catch up with the others.

"M'gann," I say placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't let what they said get to you. Superboy especially. His first 'mission' he thought that he could fly, only to almost fall down an empty elevator shaft only to have Kaldur catch him."

"I let everyone down…" She says.

"Not me," I say with a small smile. "Come on. Get up! How about we go show the boys how the ladies take care of business?"

She gives me a weak smile as she climbs up into the Bioship.

"Are you coming?" She asks, noticing that I don't enter the ship.

"Oh, I am! Just not in that. No offence, but I'd rather fly myself," I say.

She closes the hatch and we both take off towards the cave.

Minutes after we take off, the Bioship skids to a halt, and turns around.

"Addy! I have an idea! Tornado says that he can't help us, but that doesn't mean that we can't help!" I hear M'gann in my head.

I falter a bit when flying, mostly because of her voice surprising me in my head, and partly because of the harsh turn around that we just did.

"Okay," I respond. "Tell me the plan."

As M'gann relays her plan to me, I don't spot any faults other than speaking to the guys in their heads.

Superboy is definitely not going to like that part.

But, looks like he'll just have to deal with it.

As we land, we see many buildings destroyed, Kid Lantern was getting hit by a … boat? Kaldur was thrown across next to Superboy, and KF was with Robin, taking cover behind a building.

"Listen to me," M'gann says. "All of you,"

"What did we tell you?" I hear SB yell, a bit peeved.

"I know! And I know I messed up! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me." M'gann says.

"Get back! Everyone clear the area!" A policeman yells.

I spot two small children trying to make their way out of the small town, but their way kept on getting blocked by debris.

I fly over to them as quickly as I can, grab them up into my arms, and carry them away from the damage being caused by Twister.

I set them down about half a mile away, where I see a group of people.

"Go to them, and stay back! Don't come back! You hear me?" I ask them as i point to the group of adults, just beyond the bushes.

"Who are you?" The little boy asks, holding onto the girl's hand.

"I'm the Wonder-Bat," I say, flying back to the action.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot," 'Tornado' says, as I land back on the ground.

"But we've got a plan now," Nash tries to argue.

"The subject is not up for debate," 'Tornado' declines.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister says.

"I'm here now," 'Tornado' says to Twister, throwing 'his' hand out to create a dusty tornado to throw at Twister. Twister just responds with a twister of the same magnitude.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." 'Tornado' responds as the tornado and twister dissipate.

"No, Tornado, we are not," Twister disagrees, throwing lightning bolts at 'Tornado', supposedly short-circuiting 'him'.

"Remain still, android, the reprogramming won't take long," Twister says, letting little wires attach themselves onto 'Tornado's' fallen body.

"Longer than you might think," M'gann smirks, twisting her real face all the way around to face Twister.

Twister is blown back by M'gann's telepathy, only to be attacked by Superboy, and to be thrown into the water where Kaldur lies.

We see thrown up and out from the water to be held up by M'gann, and blown up by Robin.

As the Robot makes a crater in the ground, Nash creates a green plate with his ring, and he uses it to hold the robot down.

"No. Foul. I-I call foul," A man says, popping out from the Robot's chest.

Nash releases the plate off of the robot, and M'gann levitates a large boulder over to the man.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur yells, trying to stop her as she crushes the man underneath the rock.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin exclaims.

"You said you trust me," She smirks, lifting the boulder off of the man, only to reveal that he was a robot too.

"That's why she couldn't read his mind," I say, punching Superboy in the chest.

"Cool," KF says picking up a robotic eye. "Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you," Kaldur says, placing a comforting hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?," KF says while KL high-fives him.

"Ignore them. We're all just turbed you're on the team," Robin says.

"Heh. Thanks. Me too." M'gann smiles.

"And, Superboy probably owes you an apology," I say, pushing him forwards.

"Tuch," He tusks, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Let's take this back to the cave and have R-T analyze it," Lantern says.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur says to Tornado once we let him examine the man android body.

"Agreed," Tornado replies.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asks.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me," Tornado reasons.

"But if you're in danger -" M'gann begins.

"Consider this matter closed," Tornado interrupts.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally says.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin points out.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally exclaims.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing," Red Tornado adds, walking out of the room.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. I really was.

Nash wasn't trying at all. He could not have possibly been any louder.

"Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate," Robin says, dumbfoundedly.

"And more respectful," Kaldur adds.

"Speedy was so wrong!" Wally says, walking away with Robin and Kaldur.

"This team thing," Robin begins.

"Might just work out," Kaldur finishes.

"Soooo… Adeline," Nash says scooting closer to me. "What do you have planned after this?"

"I must return home with Wonder Woman. She is my guardian, and my mentor. She says that we will continue with my training on her home island," I say.

"She owns an Island?" Nash asks.

"No, of course not. It's the island where she was born. She called it Paradise Island," I say.

"Sweet!" Nash says, doing a strange thing with his fist. He brought it up in the air, then back down to the table.

"Maybe I should highjack a ride and join ya?"

"I do not think that would be a smart decision. From what Wonder Woman has told me, the other women there do not take kindly to men on their island," I say, standing up and moving to the Zeta-Tubes.

"Know when you'll be back?" He asks as I ready myself to leave.

"Not really," I say. "But I shouldn't be too long. I'll still be alerted for missions, so hopefully I'll be able to part-take in those."

"Well, whatever the case may be, I guess I'll see you soon?" He asks.

"Yes, you will," I smile, and enter the zeta tube.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

 **ALOHA! Yay! Chapter three! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on Writing!And for those of you in the comment section who aren't calling this B.S, thank you for your support! I promise I have a plan for Bat-Man and Super-Man, and that there's a good reason for Bat's being the way he is. I love ya'll like I love pizza!**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	4. Drop Zone

**Paradise Island**

 **June 9**

"Adeline," Diana says, "This is my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

I stare in awe at the woman standing before me.

She was about 5 foot' 9, and she has the same beautiful, black hair as Diana.

She wore purple robes, secured in the front by a golden belt. In her hand, she held a large staff, with some sort of feather design at the top. Upon her long hair, she wore a crown of gold, matching her necklace.

I take the time to also notice that she wears the same cuffs as Diana does on her wrists.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Queen," I say, kneeling before her with my arm crossing my chest.

"There is no need for formalities, young one," She smiles, motioning with her hand for me to rise. "After all, you are my grand-daughter."

My eyes widen.

"Yes, yes, I am well aware of your situation _Wonder-Bat,"_ She says with a smile.

"You do not despise me? I thought that Amazons' weren't supposed to have children, a-and I -"

Hippolyta raises her hand to silence me.

"We are not supposed to have children with men, you are correct, but you see here," She says, moving to Diana, "Diana is my daughter, however, she was created from clay, formed at the beaches here on Paradise Island. _You,_ were created from science. Not from _my_ Diana's will, but this does not mean that you are not her blood."

I furrow my brows.

"What exactly does this mean?" I ask. "Does this mean that you accept me into your family?"

"How could I say 'no' to my own granddaughter?" Hippolyta asks, a gleam of pride making it's way into her violet eyes.

I smile brightly as Diana pulls me closer to her in a one armed embrace.

"Amazons!" Hippolyta addresses. "This is our new Princess Adeline! She comes from the mainland, and she must be trained in the ways of the Amazon. Please, treat her with the utmost respect!"

" _Princess?"_ I wonder.

Cheers of the Amazonian women filled the air as the celebrate… well… _me_ I guess…

"May you be just as equal as my Diana in beauty, wisdom, speed, and strength," Hippolyta smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, my Queen," I thank saluting her with my fist over my heart.

"My dear!" She chuckles. "I told you, little Warrior, you are my granddaughter. There is no need for such formalities! Please, this whole 'my Queen' thing makes me feel old."

I smile at her.

"Alright, Hippolyta," I say.

"Diana," she says. "Why don't you show Adeline where she will be residing. I know the trip from the mainland is a long one."

"Yes mother," Diana smiles. "This way, Adeline."

Diana leads me away from the marble palace, and through a trail in the jungle.

"I see you were not exaggerating when you say Paradise Island," I say, looking around at my surroundings. "This place is beautiful."

"I always considered it home, but I guess to someone who has never been here… yes, it it quite the sight," She agrees, a small smile on her face.

"You were made from _clay_?" I ask.

Diana pauses in her trek, then lets out one of the loudest laughs.

"Yes," she says, a smile evident in her voice. "Yes I was."

"Well… alright then… sure, why not…" I say confusedly to myself.

We then continue our walk to where I will be staying.

"I think you'll do just fine here," Diana says after a moment.

"Oh?" I ask.

"From what I can gather from your mission report, you think fast, you ensure the safety of the civilians as well as your teammates, and," She continues. "You managed to show those boys how a lady cleans up a mess."

I smile.

"I wasn't aware that Red Tornado made a mission report," I say.

"He didn't," Diana replies. "Bat-Man did."

I stop in my path.

"Bat-Man?" I ask shakily.

I hear Diana sigh.

"I understand that the two of you don't exactly get along, but he will be the one issuing the missions on the team. I think you should consider trying to let go of your negative feelings towards him," Diana says.

"I'm not the one who got in his face and told him to shove it up his-"

"Adeline," Diana interrupts. "I said consider it. I never said that you have to talk to him."

"Good," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Cause I don't think I want a ' _father'_ who doesn't even care."

"Adeline, you must also remember, you are technically his daughter, but you must also remember, his DNA was stolen to create you, just as mine was. You must try and consider how strange all of this must be to him," Diana reasons.

"You seem to be taking it well," I try.

"Well, I must admit that this is very strange. I mean, I have a daughter, and I didn't raiser her for most of her life. No 'first words', no 'baby steps', and no 'first day of school tears', all things that mothers look forward to when having a child," Diana says. "But we can have many more 'firsts', like, 'first time throwing a spear at a moving target', 'first time deflecting a bullet with your cuffs', 'first body slam', or even 'first flight race'! We can make _new_ 'firsts'."

She is right. I never have body slammed someone… or deflected a moving bullet…

"I think I like those 'firsts' better," I beam at her.

"That's a good girl," Diana says, pulling me into a one armed hug.

We walk a bit further, until we come to a small clearing where a smaller marble building stands.

It looked like a small house, but with two small columns in front of the doorway. It doesn't seem to have any walls, or windows, but given how Paradise Island is in a constant state of transitioning from spring to summer, it would be a bother to have walls and windows.

The inside is fashioned like an old Greek building, but with shields, spears, and swords decorating the walls.

My bed is some sort of woven device that hangs between two stone pillars, but has many pillows, and blankets on it.

"It's called a hammock. It's just for the fun of not sleeping on the ground," Diana explains.

"Well, I should be going to sleep to. We have a long few days ahead of us, and we need to work hard and fast, just in case a mission pops up," Diana says, taking her leave.

"Good night, Diana," I say.

"Good night, Adeline," I hear her say as I climb into the hammock.

" _This is surprisingly comfortable…"_ Is my last thought before I doze off.

 **June 21**

I have been on Paradise Island for little less than two weeks, now. As Diana had promised, we made our own 'firsts' together. She, and some other Amazon women, taught me hand -to-hand combat, although I told them that I already knew most of the things that they were going to teach me.

I earned my own bullet cuffs within a few days. Hippolyta said it was because Diana and I had been blessed by Hermes with the minds quicker than a bullet.

I gained my very own lasso of truth, but, since they could not make another like Diana's, mine works for one minute on one person, and it won't work again for about fifteen minutes.

Diana and her sister -my aunt- Donna Troy, taught me different evasive maneuvers to use when I'm flying high in the sky, or if I'm being attacked in the sky.

Then, we receive a message from the Cave.

"Adeline," Hippolyta addresses.

"Yes?" I ask, while an Amazon girl that I've grown close to, braids a strand of my hair, while I sew a hole in one of her outfits closed.

"You are needed by your team," She says.

"They called?" I ask, as the girl finishes with my hair, and I finish closing the hole.

"Indeed, and they require your assistance," She smiles.

"Alright," I state, standing up and brushing off my skirt.

I was given an outfit while I was on the Island. It looked similar to the one Diana wears when she must be Wonder Woman.

I have a red and golden corset, like hers, but mine has one golden W and a golden bat beneath it on my neckline. Instead of the shorts that Diana wears, I was given a knee length, dark blue skirt, made of a heavier fabric. My shoes were ones that I had picked out before I came to the Island. They are light blue, and star spangled.

I reach over to my dresser, and place my golden cuffs on my wrist, and I tie my lasso around my waist.

"I'm ready," I announce to Diana and Hippolyta.

"Hmmm…" Hippolyta hums. "There's something missing… I know!"

She pulls out a small red and gold object from her robes. The object seems to be a… a crown?

"Is that a-"

"Yes, my dear. You are a Princess after all. And once my Diana, here, becomes Queen, you will learn the ways of Amazon Royalty," Hippolyta says, placing the small crown in my hair.

"Really?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Diana says. "You are my blood, my _daughter,_ when it is my turn to take the throne, I will need someone to be my successor."

"But… what about Donna?" I ask.

"She agrees entirely," Diana assures.

"Well, let us not overwhelm the poor girl, Diana. After all, she has a mission to go on!" Hippolyta exclaims.

"You're right, mother. I will see you again!" Diana says, waving to her mother as we make our way to the Invisible Jet.

"Good Bye my loves!" I hear her say as we get ready to take off.

"When can we return?" I ask Diana.

"We should wait a while. After all, apartments don't pay for themselves," She says as we take off to Happy Harbor.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **June 22**

 **Happy Harbor**

 **Mt. Justice**

"Isla Santa Prisca," Bat-Man informs. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name: Venom. Infrared heat heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a _covert,_ recon mission _only._ Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks.

Bat-Man and Red Tornado turn to face the team, then they glance at each other.

"Work that out between you," Bat-Man responds.

Robin nods, then smirks.

"Alright, head out," Bat-Man says.

"Right," Kaldur responds as we all break to change into our respective uniforms.

"So, Addie…" Kid Lantern addresses, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Been a while! How's _Paradise_?"

"Oh, well… I was sworn to secrecy about where Paradise Island is, and what I learned there. So I don't believe that I'm inclined to tell you anything other than, I've learned much, and I know how to protect people," I respond.

"Cool, cool, but I do have to ask," He says placing a finger on my crown. "You get married into royalty 'r somethin'?"

"No, marriage on Paradise is- uhh, I can't tell you- but I can say 'no, I am not married,' and Wonder Woman is a Princess-soon-to-be-Queen of Paradise Island, and me being her daughter, makes me Princess of the Island as well. I received my crown as I left for the mission," I explain.

"Oh-ho! I'm in the presence of Royalty! However might I serve thee?" Kid Lantern says, bowing at the waist low and dramatically.

"By never doing that again," I say, making my way towards the Bioship.

"Kid!" Robin calls over to him, now in his Robin get-up. "We're going on a mission, shouldn't you be suiting up?"

"Oh! Riiiight…" Kid Lantern replies.

He holds his left fist in the air and yells, "Green Lantern, LIGHT!"

In a flash of light green, Kid Lantern's outfit changes from his civies, into his Green Lantern get-up.

It consists of a dark-green, one-piece suit, with lights green-pulses?- outlining where his muscles are located. And on his chest is the ever-obvious Green Lantern logo. On his face, he wears a dark green mask that curves up after his eyes. Is short, shaggy, sandy hair remains the same, just as every ones' does.

"You guys ready or not?" He smiles, flying down next to the Bioship.

I see Robin roll his eyes underneath his domino mask, as we make our way to the Bioship as well.

"Addie!" M'gann smiles, moving over to hug me. "It's been a while! We missed seeing you for our exercises! How was Paradise Island?"

"Uh, no! She can't disclose that information!" Kid Lantern interjects, moving between me and M'gann.

"Uh, K.L? She's a Martian. If Addie doesn't tell her, M'gann can just go in her mind and find out," Robin replies, pushing K.L's arms off of my shoulders with a glare.

"Oh! I wouldn't do that! You're a part of the team! I trust you. If you can't tell me, then don't worry about it!" M'gann tries to recover.

"M'gann, it's fine! I believe in you, remember? I trust you. Now come on! We're all here now, so let's get this mission going!" I assure, noticing everyone else walk in the hangar.

"Yeah! W.B 2.0 is right! Let's get this party started!" Kid Flash says with a wave of his hand, as he dashes aboard the Bioship.

"Whatever," Superboy replies, walking behind him.

"It is great to see you back, Wonder-Bat," Aqualad says, patting my shoulder as he walks past us to the Bioship.

"Are you two coming on board?" M'gann asks K.L and I.

"I don't do so well in your ship, M'gann. I'll fly right beside you, and I'll board when the Island in on the horizon," I say. "Sound good?"

"Oh! Sure! I'll let you know when we approach. And you, Lantern?" She asks.

"Eh, I'll stick with Addie on this one. I'd rather fly with will-power on these ones," He admits.

"Okay!" M'gann smiles as she moves to the Bioship hatch. "Be safe you two!"

"I promise!" I reply as the door to the hatch closes.

"Think you can keep up, Addie?" K.L challenges, rolling his shoulders.

"Think you have enough will-power?" I challenge in return.

"Bet 'cher lasso, I do," He says, getting ready to take off with the Bioship.

"Good," I say, flying up, and out of the hangar right beside the Bioship.

"Aww, that wasn't fair!" I hear Kid Lantern pout from behind me.

" _Boys will be boys,"_ I recall Hippolyta say.

"Alright you guys! Prepare for this beautiful seven hour flight!" M'gann's voice says in my head.

"Seven hours? Aww man!" I hear Kid Lantern pout from behind me.

"Sorry, K.L… I can make the Bioship go faster, but she might not be able to get us a quick escape if we needed one," M'gann offers.

"Can we?" K.L asks nicely.

"M'gann, if the Bioship can't do it, it's fine. I'm sure K.L and I can handle it," I assure.

"But if she can, that'd be great!" K.L tries.

I fly over next to him and slap him upside the head.

"OW! You don't have to be so brutal, Addie!" K.L tattles.

"Suck it up," I reply.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

 **Off the Coast of Santa Prisca**

 **June 22**

"Kid Lantern, Wonder-Bat, we're approaching drop zone A In thirty. I think you two should come in now," M'gann informs, slowing the Bioship down so we can enter through the sides.

"Thank the Guardians! I was so bored!" K.L says as we enter the ship.

We get in just in time to see Aqualad stand up, and click on his belt, enacting the stealth gear that changes his bright red uniform top, into an all black top.

"Ready," He says.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode," M'gann states.

She then makes a hole in the floor of the Bioship, and Aqualad dives in without a word.

The ship slows to a stop as we wait for Aqualad to give us the 'go-ahead' to move in.

" _ **Heat and motion sensors are patched, "**_ His voice comes through on the comm. link. " _ **Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."**_

"Drop zone: B," M'gann informs us as we move into a clearing in the jungle.

Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin and all stand as she lowers the built in belt hooks.

Robin and Kid Flash attach theirs, and Kid Flash taps his 'Flash' logo on his chest, and his stealth mode turned on.

"How cool is this?" He states, turning to show off to M'gann.

"Very impressive," She enthuses, while changing her uniform into her own version of the stealth tech.

"Uh... that works too…" K.F goggles. "Hey Supey! Not too late to put on the new stealth tech!"

" _He doesn't need it. His shirt is already black…"_ I think.

"No capes. No tights. No offence," Superboy says, crossing his arms over his tights.

"It totally works for you," M'gann oggles.

I raise my eyebrow.

" _Oh?"_ I think.

"I-In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!" She recovers.

" _Yeah. That's exactly what she meant,"_ I think humorously to myself.

opens up a hole in the floor again, and she, Robin, K.L and K.F drop down silently.

I float down shortly after, only to have to move out of the way for Superboy, who made a crater in the ground from the magnitude of his impact.

"Knew I didn't need a line," He smirks.

"And yet creating a seismic _event,_ may not have helped us much with the _covert_!" Robin whisper-yells.

" _ **Aqualad,"**_ Miss.M says through the comms.  " _ **Drop B is a go."**_

" _ **Head for the factory,"**_ His voice says through the other side of the link.  " _**I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."**_

"Roger that!" Robin says as we look at the map of the island on his hollow screen.

He puts the map away, and we make our way to the direction of the factory.

We make our way through the jungle, over cliffs, and through mud bogs, when I hear a rustling sound.

Evidently, Superboy did too.

"Did you hear that?" He asks as Robin and I disappear into the shadows of the jungle.

"Uh, no," K.F replies. "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears…" Miss.M says.

" _Miss.M. Are you serious right now? Now is hardly the time,"_ I reprimand in my head.

"Okay, Rob. Now what?" K.F asks, turning to where Robin and I used to be.

"Uh, yo. Robin? W.B? Ya'll good?" K.L asks around.

"Man, I hate it when they do that," K.F whisper-pouts.

" _ **Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared,"**_ Aqualad's voice responds.  " _ **See if you're being tracked."**_

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," K.F reports.

"Two squads," Superboy corrects, looking to the left of where K.F was looking. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

The sound of gunshots fill the air.

"No super-hearing required now!" K.F responds.

" _ **Swing wide, steer clear!"**_ Aqualad warns.

"Yeah, yeah! As soon as we find Rob, and W.B!" K.F states zooming off towards to gunshots.

"Yeah! W.B may be Wonder Woman's kid, but she ain't bullet proof!" K.L agrees with K.F, flying after him.

" _Thanks for putting so much faith into my training, Nash. I really appreciate it,"_ I grumble sarcastically in my head.

I spot K.F trip over a rock, and go tumbling down into the middle of the gun fight.

" _IDIOT!"_ I yell in my head.

Then K.L runs into a tree branch (being distracted by K.F falling) and _he,_ in turn, falls down the same path as K.F.

" _MORON! I am surrounded by idiots, and morons. I'm surrounded by Idions!"_ I yell in my head.

"So much for the 'stealthy'," K.F says as K.L crashes right beside him in the middle of the fight.

Both sides of the gunfight start shooting at Kid #1 and Kid #2.

K.F starts running around rapidly, while K.L creates a green, bullet-proof bubble around himself.

Robin and I move closer to the scene to see Superboy deck a clown faced guy in the jaw, while K.F runs around even more trying to dodge bullets.

Robin and I choose to intervene.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Robin asks, taking out two goons at the same time.

I dodge, and deflect bullets with my cuffs, as I kick a guy in the neck who tried to sneak up on me.

"Yeah! Remember the whole ' _covert'_ thing? Cause this is definitely _not_ covert!" I agree.

"Why didn't you follow our lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you two were doing?" K.F asks, running up a guy's chest to kick him in the face.

"Yeah! Way to fill us in on that!" K.L agrees, making a throwing shield, and tossing into a few guys, making them groan in pain.

"We're not _mind readers_ you know!" K.F continues.

He glances back to Miss.M, seeing her throw two guys into a tree with her telekinesis.

"Err… I'm not, anyway," K.F defends.

"You told me I could only read the bad-guys minds," Miss.M replies.

Robin and I spot a shadow running away. Before I could lasso it, and before Robin throws a Bird-arang at it, Aqualad drops down from the trees, and electrocutes him with his hand. And to show off, he crushes the gun under his foot.

"I recognize those uniforms…" Robin states as we tie all of them up against the trees. "they belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I am certain Bat-Man would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation," Aqualad states.

"Agreed," Robin replies. "And since there's clearly no love-loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super-cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bat's and we'll be home in no time-" K.F interjects.

"These cultists aren't on Venom!" Robin argues. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff! We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" K.F argues back.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin states.

"And it's _you_?" K.F asks incredulously. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old _kid,_ who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you're a ' _mature fifteen'_?" Robin laughs. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss.M asks Superboy.

He scoffs and shakes his head 'no'.

"You?" he asks in return.

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" She says.

"You did alright," Superboy gives in, making Miss.M blush.

"What about you Wonder-Bat?" K.L asks, pulling me into a side hug. "Just think, you make the calls, and you're a strong female in charge that little girls look up to. Whaddy'a say?"

"I say, they are already looking up at me. They are littler than I am. How could they talk to me face-to-face without looking up?" I ask.

"Eh… just a thought," K.L says.

"Mirarlos argumentan," I hear one of the goons say. "Libérate y tomar ellos mientras están distraídos!"

"Cállate!" The clown faces man orders. "Por ahora , yo juego a lo largo de. Ellos me dan lo que necesito."

" _This… this is Spanish. Diana taught me spanish! I think I know what he said…"_ I think to myself. " _Something about breaking free, then 'no, I'll play along,' and something along the lines of 'they'll give me what I need,'. Oh, no. That's not suspicious."_

"Oh yeah! You don't even have super powers! K.F's voice fills the air once more.

"Neither does Bat-Man!" Robin defends.

" _Duh_ , you're not Bat-Man," K.F responds.

" _Duh_ , closest thing we've got!" Robin mocks.

"Uh, nooo, I do believe that ours truly over there is the closest thing given that that's _his daughter,_ " K.F points out pointing to me.

"Hey, now. Don't go bringing me into this," I say, still wrapped up in Kid Lantern's arm.

"Yeah, not cool, bro!" Lantern agrees.

"Hands off the sister, _green bean,_ before you're on the receiving end of a Bird-arang." Robin glares.

The man with the clown face chuckles. "Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into factory via my secret entrance," He says.

Miss.M kneels in front of the man, reading him.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something,"She reports, her eyes starting to glow.

"Ah, ah, AH, chica! Bane is not that easy," He-err- _Bane_ says.

"He's mentally reciting _futbol_ scores _en Espanol_ ," Miss.M says aggravatedly. "This could take a while."

" _Or_ ," I say, untying my lasso from my waist. "I could save us a lot of time…"

"It's not complicated," Bane says. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

We all exchange uneasy looks, but we agree to his terms none-the-less.

Aqualad unties Bane, and he leads us through the jungle, until we reach the cliff.

Robin looks out at the factory with his binoculars.

"Look at all that product…" He says in awe. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad finishes.

"Just what I was thinking," K.F says.

"Yeah," Robin laughs. " _You're_ the _thinker_."

"Sarcasm?" K.F asks. "Dude. A _real leader_ would be focused on getting answers."

"The amount of testosterone on this team is going to kill me one of these days…" I mumble to myself holding the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

I hear a large thud, and I look over to see Bane has just lifted a boulder out of the way, revealing a secret entrance.

"Answers," Bane says clapping off his hands. "Are this way."

"So, now El Luchador is our leader," K.F says, following behind Bane as he enters the secret tunnel.

Robin just pushes him aside and goes in after Bane.

We follow him down the long, damp tunnel, until we come to a metal wall with some sort of number pad, and glass scanner on in.

Ban puts his thumb on the glass thing, and it makes a beeping sound.

The metal wall opens, revealing that it is a door to the inside of the factory. We glance at each other before we enter silently.

Bane opens a door, and Robin checks for any cultists.

"All clear," He says after a moment.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asks as Robin disappears from in front of us.

"No, he just does that…" Aqualad says a bit annoyed.

I decide that I want to follow Robin.

" _He's probably going to go to a computer room of sorts to figure out who the buyer is,"_ I think to myself. " _If I were a computer, where would I be…?"_

I disappear into the shadows in search of some sort of computer room.

"And her?" Bane asks.

"We just let her explore. If she get's caught, don't worry about her. She was trained by _Amazons_. She'll be fine," K.L says.

"Stay put. I'll get the intel and be back before the Wonders'!" K.F boasts, running off.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad tries to stop.

" _Great_ chain of command…" Bane remarks.

I fly up to a large window, and peek inside to see a cultists working in a computer room.

" _Hey now! I found it,"_ I smirk to myself.

I hear a noise from below me on the walkway.

My head snaps down to see the flutter of Robin's cape disappear around the corner.

I fly down in attempt to follow him.

I catch up just as he throws a Bat-arang and one of the computers, and it releases some sort of sleeping gas.

With the Cultist knocked-out, Robin enters the room, and starts working on the computer.

He brings up a screen with some sort of lewis structure, just as K.F skids to a stop.

"What'cha got?" He asks.

"Chemical formulas," Robin replies. "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but-"

"This one's Venom," K.F points out as he takes a bit from some sort of snack bar. "-And that one's… whoa… the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent...But how did Kobra get access to project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin points out.

"Hey, that rhymed…" I say, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"Using the Cult to create a blockbuster venom super formula. _**Robin to Aqualad! We got-**_ static…"

" _Donna told me that if I study this shape and formula for a few seconds, then it would be recorded to memory. I wouldn't even realize that I said it or wrote it until it was already said and done. And who knows? I may need to remember this…"_ I think while I record the formula to memory.

" _One of the many bright sides of learning from the Amazons. You learn new things about your biology every day…"_ I smirk.

We hear gunshots come from outside the window.

"Ahh boy…" Kid says.

"We better get out there," I say, running out the door to find the source of the gunshots.

We hear a 'ROAR!' then more gunshots. I fly up and around a few machines, and I find the source of the noise.

Bane, Kid Lantern, Superboy, and Aqualad have been spotted.

Superboy is fighting some strange, brown and black monster with tears in it's skin, showing it's pure muscle, while Aqualad is holding up a shield of water to stop the bullets.

" _Wait, where's M'gann?"_ I wonder.

I don't have time to ponder. Cultists start noticing me, and shooting up at me.

"Who is that?" I hear someone ask from below me.

I land on the ground, creating a deep crater in the floor.

The Cultist don't stop shooting at me, but thank _Hera_ that Diana taught me how to use these Cuffs.

I hit every bullet that comes my way, with my cuffs.

I was trying to resist my thoughts, but I can't help but think:

" _I feel so cool! Yeah!_ Come _at me! You trying to shoot at me? Hah! No you don't !"_

"I got your back W.B!" I hear K.L say, creating a large wall behind me, where some Cultists had tried to sneak up on me.

"Right!" I reply, decking a guy in the neck.

I see Aqualad get rounded into a corner by the Cultists. As I knock out another guy, I see K.F come to his rescue.

"Miss. Martian! Radio is rammed!" Aqualad says as a new wave of bullets come at them. "Link us up!"

"Everyone online?" I hear Miss.M ask in my head.

"Yeah," Superboy says, not sounding too pleased that we have to do this.

"Wonder-Bat here!" I sound off.

"Lantern's a go!" Nash replies through the link.

"You know it, beautiful," Kid Flash responds.

"Good, we need to regroup." Aqualad commands.

"Busy now!" Robin alerts.

"Robin, NOW," Aqualad orders.

"Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path," Aqualad says, whipping a few men off of the catwalk with his water-bearers.

"Uh, which one?" Kid Lantern asks.

"Oh my Zeus, BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" I say.

K.F runs around knocking as many guys down as he can, while K.L floats in the air with a green shovel like object, sweeping it around, literally clearing a path.

We all make our way to the secret door that Bane showed us, and when Superboy caught up, we shut and locked it behind us.

We start running because I'm sure we are all aware that that door won't hold back that brown monster thing.

I hear a crash from behind us, and bullets whiz past us.

" _And what do you know?"_ I say sarcastically to myself.

"Superboy! Wonder-Bat! The support beams!" Aqualad orders.

We nod, and start punching and kicking through the beams in the tunnel.

Soon enough, the cultists, and monster were buried underneath the dirt.

The tunnel gets really dark, really fast.

I hear a 'snap' from beside me, and suddenly, a red glow illuminates the cave.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" I hear Robin ask himself, in a corner.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad agrees. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Bat-Man, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold every ones' hands?" Robin yells. "Gah… who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circ-"

"Before I slap you," I interrupt. "You better rethink that sentence."

"You know he's the one. We all do," Robin defends.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious!" M'gann states.

"Couldn't be more blunt," K.L says.

"Could've told ya'," Superboy agrees, then turns to glare at K.F.

"Okay!" He gives in, placing his hands on his waist.

Aqualad steps forwards to face Robin.

"Then I accept the burden," He says. "Until _you_ are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nods in approval.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island," Aqualad states.

"Funny," Robin says. "I had the same thought."

"So how are we going to do this? We can't just go up to them and ask them not to leave," K.L states.

"I have an idea," Aqualad says.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer, but it still doesn't track," Robin says as we run through the tunnels. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some _major nerdage,_ " K.F adds.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'," Aqualad states, as we slow to a stop.

Bane comes around the corner from the outside, holding some sort of device in his hand.

"Halt, _niños_ ," He says. "I'm feeling… _explosive_ …"

We look up when we hear a small beeping sound coming from the rafters.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asks.

"I want my factory back!" Bane says.

"Kid, you'll need a running start," Aqualad informs him through the link.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying," Bane continues. "If the latter, then the Justice League would certainly have come back to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more! Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect."

He reaches his thumb out to push down on the button, but in a flash, K.F got a hold of it before Bane pressed the detonator.

"With what?" Kid asks from a tree behind Bane. "This trigger thingie?"

Bane let out a loud roar of anger as he tried to attack K.F, but Miss.M uses her telepathy to hold him back.

" _Finally,"_ Superboy says, crouching down. "Drop him."

Miss.M complies, letting Superboy drop-punch Bane sky high.

"It's a touchdown, ladies and gentlemen! And the crowd goes wild!" K.L says in a loud voice, as he starts to mimic the sound of screaming people.

"No one?" he asks after no one starts to laugh. "Always gotta suck the fun out of everything…"

"Let's go," Aqualad states.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

We reach the shipment in no time, and when we do, K.F runs in, taking down as many people as possible as he does so.

Superboy jumps down from the top of one of the choppers, creating a landing crater, and scaring the cultists guarding the plane.

He looks over to the brown and black monster.

"Go again?" He asks with a smirk.

Just as the monster starts to charge, Aqualad uses his water-bearers to shoot the thing away.

"Sorry," Superboy smirks. "Not the plan."

Then, as both are distracted, Sportsmaster comes up from behind Superboy, and he starts shooting at him.

I race over to them, and start deflecting bullets.

Sportsmaster gets fed up after a while, so he tosses the gun to the side, and starts to go for hand-to-hand combat.

And with this, we start to brawl.

I'm not self-centered enough to say that I was way better. I landed some good hits, and he did too, but most of the time, we were blocking hits from the other.

"Not too bad for someone fresh out of the pod," He says after I punch him in the spine.

" _What?"_ I ask myself. " _He knows me?"_

"Thanks for the work-out," He says, grabbing Miss.M as she tried to attack. "But I gotta fly."

He pulls her with him, until he is in the plane, then he throws her back, making her tumble into Superboy. Seconds later, the chopper is up in the air flying away.

"Did you do it?" I ask her as I help her up.

She smiles, pulls out the detonator, and pushes the button.

We hear a loud 'BOOM!' come from the plane as it bursts into flames. From the other side of the plane, I see Sportsmaster jump out, and extend a parachute.

The now unmanned chopper comes crashing down into the factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra says, stepping on Robin's chest.

"Good!" He replies in pain. "'Cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!"

He flips around to release the foot off his chest, and he jumps back towards our group.

Kobra realizes that he is out-matched. Two super strength specializers, one martian, one Atlantian, one Lantern, one speed guy, and one Boy-Wonder.

"Another time then," Kobra says, disappearing into the shadows of the jungle.

Robin goes in to spot him, but, evidently, he finds nothing.

He turns to face the carnage that we've created.

"We picked the right guy to lead," He says. "Automatically making _you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Bat-Man!" He laughs.

I shake my head and start flying back to the Bioship.

"Hey! Princess, wait up!" I hear Nash call from behind me.

I slow down enough for him to catch up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You duckin' out of the party so soon?" He asks. "Come on! this was our first mission, and it was a success!"

"I was unaware that blowing up the building we were supposed to be spying on, is considered a 'success'," I say.

"Eh, more-or-less," He says. "So what now? Are you going back to Paradise or are you gonna stick around?"

"Wonder Woman said that we can't go back for a while. Something about 'bills don't pay themselves'? So, no, I will not be leaving so soon," I tell him. "Any particular reason that you ask?"

"NO! *echem* I mean… no. I was just wondering…" He says.

"Well," I smile. "In case you're _just wondering_ , I will still be here for the debriefing."

"Cool," He smiles back. "I can introduce you to this kickin' new burger joint around the block from the cave."

"Burger joint?" I wonder.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

 **Happy Harbor**

 **August 4**

"A _simple recon mission_. _Observe and report_. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then" Bat-Man says standing in front of us. "Good job."

"Yo, what?" K.L asks.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you chose who leads determines character," Bat-Man continues. "You are dismissed."

We all file out of the room.

"So…" Nash drawls out throwing his arm around my shoulders. "How about that burger joint?"

As I get ready to respond, a Bat-arang lodges itself in the wall and into the fabric of Nash's shirt.

"Hands off your teammates, _Lantern_ ," Bat-Man growls from the holo-screen.

Nash removes his arm quicker then Wally can run.

"Yes sir!" He squeaks.


	5. Schooled

**Metropolis**

 **August 3**

"I had that," Superboy says as Superman lands in front of him, finishing up rescuing civilians from a school bus.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge," Superman scolds.

"It didn't," Superboy defends

"But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers," Superman tries to reason.

"But maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out," Superboy asks slowly.

"Batman's got that covered," Superman avoids.

"He should be paying more attention to Wonder-Bat than me-" Superboy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"-Superman!" Superman answers into his comm. "Wait, Arrow. Slow down. What's attacking? No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates? Acknowledged. On my way. Sorry, Superboy. Duty calls."

And with that, Superman flies away to Green Arrows coordinates.

His comm. link beeps again.

"Already got the alert, Bruce." Superman says into the comm.

"I know Clark. But we need to talk," Bruce Wayne's voice sounds off in Superman's ear.

 **August 3**

"Recognized. Superboy, B0-4.

"Hi, Superboy!" M'gann greets as he storms through the cave, and through the holo-screen game Kaldur and Wally were playing. "How was Metropolis?"

Superboy gives no reply.

"Ready for training, everyone?" A voice says from the bay doors.

A woman with long, blonde hair walks in with a man I assume to be Martian Manhunter.

" _Is that who I think it is?"_ I wonder.

The woman wears a dark blue jacket, a black sleeveless leotard, black nylons, black choker, and a pair of black boots.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann greets, hugging Martian Manhunter.

" _So this_ is _Black Canary,"_ I think as I feel myself start to -and quoting Nash here- _fangirling_ in her presence.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," The Martian explains.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," M'gann says honestly.

"That's all I can ask," He smiles.

"Stick around," Black Canary says, noticing Superboy leaving the room. "Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," She continues, removing her jacket to reveal a large bandage on her upper arm. "And my own bruises."

" _She's going to teach us how to fight more baddies? This is so cool!"_ I 'fangirl'.

"What happened?" M'gann asks worriedly.

"The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict, Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner," She says.

I went to raise my hand, but Wally interjects.

"Right here. Yeah! After this-," Wally says, flashing over to Black Canary. "I'll show you _my_ moves."

She doesn't even give him a chance to get ready. She throws a punch, which he dodges, but he didn't dodge the kick that was coming round his feet.

"...Hurts so good…" Wally groans as the floor blinks with his failure status.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asks.

"Ooh, ooh!" Robin waves enthusiastically. "He hit on teacher, and got served?"

"He was being overly confident?" I add right after Robin.

"Dude!" Wally complains

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" Canary begins.

"Oh, please," Superboy interrupts. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it," Black Canary challenges.

Wally steps off of the lighted circle holding his arm.

Superboy and Canary glare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

He throws a punch, but Canary grabs hold of his arm and launches him back to the other side of the circle.

"Ha ha ha!" Robin laughs before Kaldur elbows him in the ribs.

Superboy stands up, growling.

"You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger into-" Canary tries to instruct.

He charges at her once more, but she blocks his attack, and sweeps his legs out from underneath him, making the floor light up with his second failure.

Robin is now not the only one trying to contain his laughter.

"That's it. I'm done," Superboy announces.

"Training is mandatory," Canary informs him.

The Holo-screen beeps before the face of the Dark Knight appears.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant," He explains.

"Whoa," Wally gasps. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"In the end, it took eight 'Leaguers' four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Bat-Man reports.

"An android? Who made it, T. O. Morrow?" Robin asks.

"Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so," Bats' says.

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter informs.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Kaldur states.

"So we all thought, or hoped," Canary replies.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston, and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion, in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks," Bat-Man informs.

"Yes! Road trip!" K.F celebrates.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asks aggravatedly.

"You had something better to do?" Bat-Man asks.

"Coordinates received. On our way," Kaldur says as his holo-device beeps.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," Canary says to Superboy as he walks out.

"Err… Miss. Canary?" I address, as the team leaves.

"Yes? Wonder-Bat?" She asks.

"Oh, please, call me Adeline, or Addie. Whichever you prefer," I say, feeling a little star-struck. "I was wondering if we could spar sometime? I know I train with the Amazons, but you're kind of my Idol, other than Wonder Woman, of course!"

She smiles softly as she picks her jacket up, off the ground.

"Sure," She replies. "I'd love to. Plus, I'd get to teach you some moves, and maybe you could sneak in an Amazonian move here and there."

"Yeah! Yeah, no problem! I'll see you next training session!" I wave running to catch up with everyone.

"Hey," Wally asks. "Does anyone know where Nash is?"

"I think he had some sort of business to attend to on Oa with Green Lantern: Jordan," I say.

"OooooOOooohhh," Wally sounds. "You gettin' cozy with the green bean?"

"Are you trying to describe your attraction to M'gann?" I ask innocently. "He just told me before he left yesterday."

"I think I've decided that I don't like your humor anymore," K.F pouts as we make our way to the coordinates.

 **Litchfield County**

 **8:08 P.M**

We all met near a large crater. I suspect this is where the fight went down with the android.

As Bat-Man said, there were four transport trucks waiting there.

We all saddle up on our Motorcycles, and turn our comms. on.

We were told to wait in the underbrush in case someone was watching.

So, we sit there, ready to go while Superman, Bat-Man, Red Tornado, Flash, Green Arrow, and Captain Atom load up the trucks.

"S.T.A.R. Boston is a go," We hear one voice say.

"S.T.A.R. Manhattan is go," Another confirms.

We see Bat-Man give them the signal to move out, and we all move to our respective spots behind the trucks.

But what I didn't hear could've been the most interesting thing for me to listen in to.

"I told you, we need to talk," Bat-Man says to Superman right as he was about to take off.

 **30 minutes later...**

"If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" Robin asks.

Silence.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" He asks when Superboy doesn't respond.

"Canary, and what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy asks.

"You're just cranky because she wiped the floor with you," I say.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me," Robin tries to comfort.

Superboy doesn't listen. He revs up his engine, and catches up to the truck.

" _ **Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!"**_

"Kind of figured," Robin answers as our truck becomes bombarded with small little robot-things.

" _Monkeys?"_ I ask myself.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growls.

The Robo-Monkeys start to crack through the windshield, and the driver tries to shake them by swerving the truck around.

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style," Robin laughs, pressing a button on his cycle that detached the back wheel from the front. It flies up in the air above Robin.

"Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode," Robin offers.

"No point," Superboy growls.

" _He seems to be doing that a lot. Growling,"_ I think to myself.

"Or not," Robin backs off as Superboy leaps off of his cycle, only for it to come crashing towards us. I ditched my cycle and flew over to Robin to grab him out of the way.

I did just in time too. The cycles all crashed together moments after I grabbed Robin.

"Thanks, sis," He smiles, shooting some sort of grappling thing out from his wrist, reeling him towards the carriage of the truck.

Superboy is up top, kicking and punching the robots off, while Robin seems to be trying to stop the robots from getting in on the back.

I decide to fly above and watch to make sure none get in from the sides.

Robin's detached wheel flies up behind us, and starts shooting at the monkeys, only for them to realize that it was a threat, and take it down.

I notice some of the robots cut into the cabin, so I untie my lasso, and start picking them off.

Once I got one, I swung it around, making it hit the others flying around me, and on the cabin.

When I look back, Robin has moved to the top of the cabin with Superboy, and he pulls out some type of batons to hit them with.

I see a few of them go down to the side, and they popped the truck starts to swerve and I see Robin up top losing his balance.

I don't worry about Superboy, he's durable, but Robin is still just a human with above average abilities. He can't walk away from a crash this big.

he jumps down to the roof of the driver's seat. He puts his face near the windshield and yells:

"Get out!"

I fly next to the driver's door, grab him, then I swoop up and grab Robin.

Just in time, too. The truck flips over multiple times, and stops upside down.

The monkeys in the cabin break out, and fly away with the android parts.

"Superboy!" Robin yells, noticing him jump off to go after the monkeys.

" _ **Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you- ,"**_

"- It's gone. And so is Superboy,"

" _ **Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you,"**_

" _ **I don't need help, don't want any!"**_ Superboy's voice yells over the comms.

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his comm," Robin deducts.

" _ **Super!"**_ Wally's voice rings in. " _ **Now we can't even track him."**_

" _ **He's out of my telepathic range,"**_ M'gann states sadly. " _ **This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"**_

" _ **Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves, and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled,"**_ Kaldur says.

" _ **Well, that's a great plan! Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!"**_ Wally interjects.

"Maybe we do. We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin asks, disassembling a monkey left behind. "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means _I_ can track _them_ with the one I captured."

"This is why I'd rather be on your squad for these types of missions," I remark. "Oh! no offence to everyone listening!"

"It looks both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham city," Robin whispers with a frown.

 ** _"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out,"_** Kaldur issues.

"Definitely a disaster, _heavy_ on the 'dis'," Robin says.

"Well," I say. "At least you won't have me carry you into Gotham! That would defiantly ruin your reputation."

 **Metropolis**

 **August 3**

"Apple pie," Clark Kent orders from the waitress.

"The 'Devil's Food'," Bruce Wayne orders.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert," Clark deducts.

"The boy needs you," Bruce gets straight to the point.

"No. He needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not," Clark disagrees.

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong. Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. This boy needs his father," Bruce states.

"And I suppose you're one to talk? You don't even acknowledge Adeline's existence. You told her to her face that you didn't want to be a part of her life," Clark counters.

"What I said to her was to protect her from the Amazons. You know that," Bruce glares.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you still told her that you wanted nothing to do with her, Bruce. I think you should take your own advice before you go out and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm not his father, and you're not hers. When you decide to accept Addie into your family, then I'll think about Superboy and I's relationship," Clark glares back.

"Adeline has Diana. She doesn't need a father," Bruce defends.

"You _know_ that isn't true. Who is going to scare the boys away when they get too close? Richard? She needs you, Bruce. She deserves a good father figure in her life," Clark tries.

"You do realize what you're saying, right?" Bruce glares again.

"I do. Maybe we should both work on this whole 'father thing'," Clark points out. "I'll take that pie to-go."

 **Outskirts of Gotham City**

On our way to Gotham, Robin and I decided to change into our _real_ uniforms. Big biker jacket and leather pants are not my style.

As Robin drives down a hill, We see K.F come up beside us.

"So you changed, too?" Robin asks amusedly.

"You kidding?" Wally asks. "I feel naked in civvies You still tracking the parts?"

"Nope. We decided to ditch them and now we're just cruising down the road!" I reply sarcastically.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered," Robin reports. "Wait. Dude, they're at my school!"

We glance at each other, then silently agree to run/fly/drive as quickly as we possibly can.

 **Gotham Academy**

As we arrive at Robin's school, we don't really need to go in search for Superboy and the android. We just follow the path of destruction. Literally. We follow the path into a large area of the school. A-ehhhrmmm… the place where the teacher blows a whistle… and where the kids throw things at eachother…

"Access Superman," The Android says, beating the _harpie_ out of Superboy.

Just as the Android is about to land the final blow on Superboy, K.F swoops in and grabs Superboy.

"Yoink!" He exclaims.

" _What now?"_ I wonder as Superboy is at our feet.

Robin throws a few Bird-arangs at the android.

"Martian Manhunter," It calls out, letting the Bird-arang faze right through him.

"Access: Red Tornado," It continues. It's bottom half turned into a red tornado as it moved towards us.

It blew Robin and Superboy into the -err sitting-steps?- and K.F and I into a wall.

I stand up holding my head, and then I hear:

"Access: Captain Atom."

I look up to see the Android's arm charging, then I feel myself get rushed away as the wall explodes.

I look up to see my savior.

"I got'cha _Princess_ ," Wally says, holding me bridal style.

"Uhgg! Lantern got you into that, too?" I complain as he stands me up.

"Eh, what can I say?" Wally shrugs. "It's got a ring to it!"

He runs off to charge at the Android.

"Access: Black Canary," It says.

It let out a high-pitched scream. One only Black Canary can duplicate. It blew Wally back before he even got the chance to get close to it.

"Superman," It says, grabbing Superboy's fist before it hit the Android. It then threw him back with another big punch.

"Martian Manhunter," The android says, elongating it's arms to hit away Robin's Bird-arangs.

Wally runs at it again, only to be caught up in the Android's arms.

"Superman," I calls, squishing Wally to it's chest.

"Martian Manhunter," It calls as a green arrow flies through it's head. It was enough to allow Wally to fall out of the Androids grasp and back away.

"Access: Black Canary," It says, sensing Superboy come out from the sitting-steps. It then takes his arm and throws him into the other sitting-steps across the wall.

Robin throws more Bird-arangs at the Android, but it dodges them easily.

"Superman," It says, eyes glowing red.

"Robin!" I yell, flying in front of him, cuffs crossed over my chest to deflect the laser eyes.I feel a blast of wind behind me, signaling that Wally got Robin out of the way. My cuffs work to an extent with the blast. It does deflect the blast, but it pushes me back into the wall, crushing it under the force of my weight.

" _This is almost too much to bear… I don't think I can hold on much longer…"_ I think as it blasts me through the wall and into the hallway filled with lockers.

"Oh, _yawn_. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic Your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals," I hear Ivo say from his spot on the sitting-steps.

" _Wait…"_ I think. " _Amazo cannot be at two places at once, so if Superboy distracts Amazo…"_

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy yells, launching himself at Ivo, who has just barely dodged Superboy's fists.

"Want to see me channel that anger?" He yells at Ivo.

"Great. He's gone ballistic again," Wally states, helping me up.

"Maybe not," Robin notices.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha!" Ivo calls out to Amazo in a desperate attempt to change Superboy's focus from Ivo to Amazo.

"Captain Atom," It says, blasting Superboy with the power of Captain Atom.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asks, kicking Ivo in the spine, sending him across the floor.

"Me, me!" Wally says, speeding past Amazo.

"Access: Superman," Amazo says, stomping the ground, making a chain reaction of floor boards, tripping Wally. But with his speed, it tripped him up and away.

"Martian Manhunter," Amazo says, fazing through A Birdarang.

"Superman," It says right after Superboy had his fist in Amazo's head. The head starts to spark with Superboy's fist planted through it.

It stops sparking for a moment, then, it explodes.

"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin orders.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Wally states.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad says running into the room with M'gann flying just behind him.

"Superboy, are you alright?" M'gann asks.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster," He smiles.

"Hey, where's Ivo? Wally asks, holding his arm.

We all look around.

He's gone.

"I'll go look!" I announce, flying off to surround the building.

"No! Wonder-Bat, we don't know what else he has up his sleeve. You could be flying into a trap." Aqualad warns me before I fly out the window.

I glance outside, then sigh.

"You're the boss," I say, landing next to Amazo's decapitated body.

I start helping Robin take it apart.

"Be careful that you don't-"

I tear it's arm off, wires sparking as I do.

"-Rip out the wires…" Robin finishes slowly after seeing what I did.

"Oh… My bad!" I smile sheepishly, using the arm to wave it off.

 **Mt Justice**

 **August 4**

 **1:00 A.M**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs, but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Kaldur reports.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary assures.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications," Martian Manhunter brings up, he and Canary crossing their arms over their chests.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," Bat-Man adds.

"The _whole_ League?" Superboy asks.

"Including _you?"_ I ask, arms crossed over my chest.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually," Bat-Man says, completely blowing me off.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin says, pulling out a green arrow from his cape. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you," Bat-Man says, while Green Arrow pulls out one of his own arrows to match the tip of the one taken from Robin.

It doesn't match.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-"

"Speedy!" Wally exclaims with a smile on his face.

"He has our backs," Aqualad joins in, sporting one of his own smiles.

"Souvenir!" Wally calls, taking the arrow from G.A, and running off to put it on his wall.

 **Oa**

 **Sector: 0**

 **Star system: Sto-Oa**

"Green Lanterns: Hal and Nash Jordan," Kilowog addresses us as we arrive on Oa.

He's a Bolovaxian, and sadly, the last of his kind.

I don't know the exact details of it, but his race was moved to a planet when their original one was destroyed, but Sinestro destroyed it when he went rogue.

He looks kind of like a Warthog, mixed with a cow, mixed with an ox, mixed with an alien. He's pretty cool once you get to know him past all of his brute force and Drill-Sergeant attitude. Super smart too. He told me that he was a geneticist once.

"Hey Kilowog! What's happening bro?" I ask him, going in for one of his rib crushing hugs.

"Had to smash in a few rookies heads, but you know how the training goes," He laughs.

"Ah, _boy_ do I know," I say, scratching the back of my head where I had to get some stitches from the time when we were training a bit _too_ hard.

"So," He begins. "What's her name?"

If I had a drink I would have spit it out.

" _What?"_ I ask. "Who's name?"

"I could spot your smile from light-years away kid. So who is she?" He asks again.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I try.

"Aww," Kilowog laughs. "You don't even know you like her yet! How cute."

"What? No, no! Addie is just a friend!" I defend.

" _Aww… immediately regrets decision…"_ I cringe.

"Oh? _Addie_ , huh?" He teases as we walk to the Lantern Room. "You knew who I was talking about when I said ' _crush'_ , didn't you? So you do know that you like her!"

"And some _friend_ she _is_ , Nash. It's not like you take her out to burger restaurants and have her try different things every time," Dad adds on. "Oh, and don't even get me started on when she had to leave to train with the Amazons on Paradise Island. Or when she came back looking, and I quote, 'Like a Princess, with blue converse and a lasso'? I might be paraphrasing."

"Hey! Stop that! I mean, sure she's pretty, and strong, and naive, and _really pretty_ -"

"You said ' _pretty'_ twice, Nash," Dad laughs.

"Oh," I say. "I-I did? I-I didn't n-notice."

"So what's keepin' you back?" Kilowog asks.

"How about a certain dynamic duo by the name of 'Bat-Man and Robin', and an Amazon named Wonder Woman?" I laugh nervously. "And the fact that she's now a princess of Paradise Island, because Wonder Woman is next in line!"

"How is it their business?" Kilo asks gruffly.

"Heh. Bat-Man equals Father, Wonder Woman equals Mother, Robin equals Brother. Makin' any sense yet?" I ask.

"OoHoo… you picked a tough family to try with! I wish good luck to ya'!" He laughs.

"It's not funny!" I argue.

"Kinda is, pal," Dad says, ruffling my hair.

"Is not!" I whine, folding my arms over my chest.

"Listen, kid," Kilowog says. "Don't wait too long to tell her. And try askin' her out. If not for you, then how about for your Uncle Kilo? Huh?"

"You only call yourself 'Uncle Kilo' when you want me to do something for you…" I pout.

He gives me the biggest puppy-dog eyes that he possibly can.

"NO! I know that trick! I've become immune to your 'puppy-dog' eyes!" I state.

"You have?" He asks sadly.

I look back at him.

" _Aww… brooooo… now he looks like a sad puppy… that's even worse…"_ I think to myself.

"Mmmmmmmhokay fine! I'll ask her out. But I'll do it on _my_ time!" I give in.

"That's all Uncle Kilo could ask for!" he smiles pulling me into a bear hug.

"Okay… lost feeling in my… spleen…" I wheeze.

"Oh, alright, kid. Go on ahead of us to the Lantern room. Your Dad and I'll catch up," Kilowog says.

I smile, and take off ahead of them.

"Does he still think that his mother is-" Kilo asks Hal as Nash flies out of sight.

"He does," Hal replies.

"Hal," Kilo says. "You have to tell him soon. If he finds out from someone _other than you,_ -"

"I know, I know. But how can I tell him right now? You saw how happy he was! I can't just take that away from him by telling him about his mother!" Hal argues.

"He'll be more upset the longer you wait to tell him, Hal. He'll think that you've lied to him his whole life! Would you be able to accept the fact that he might hate you for keeping this from him?" Kilowog asks.

"I just need to tell him at the right time," Hal says.

 **Lantern Room**

"As I am sure you are all aware," An announcer says from the stage. "Sinestro is gaining more power. More _fear_. So far, our attempts to detain this _fear_ have been unsuccessful. And I , sadly, did not call you here to bring you a new, better plan. You were summoned here today because we have no plan. Our Green Lanterns are being picked off in droves by Sinestro and his *echem* _Yellow Lanterns._ And we have discovered a plan. His plan. It's to drive the Galaxy into an untamable fear. Sinestro has a list, and we are on it, no doubt. So we must be prepared! Now is the time to prepare yourselves for a war. There's no use in sugar-coating it. And I do warn you, prepare yourselves for the worse. We must still protect those in our Galaxy, but our home comes first."

"With that being said, let us join in for our oath," A second announcer states.

" _ **In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's, LIGHT!"**_ The crowded room chants, throwing our ring hands up towards the sky, illuminating the night.


	6. Infiltrator

**Gateway City**

 **August 7**

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask Diana as we exit the cab.

She asked me a few days ago if I wanted to go to work with her. She works as a Military Secretary, but that's all I'm aloud to say about it.

I told her that I wouldn't mind, but in saying this, I had signed a verbal contract that requires me to have new clothes to fit the part as an intern.

We got quite a selection of clothes at a place called the Mall. Stores lined the many walls, and levels of this 'mall' place. We went shopping in places called 'Tilly's', and 'Forever 21', and 'Hot Topic'. Since the Justice League knows that not all of us have a job, or school, they give us 'allowance', so I insisted on paying for my things. But Diana _greatly_ insisted that I am her daughter, and she should have the right to 'spoil' me as she pleased.

At the end of our day, she told me since I don't wear a mask on my missions, it would probably be a good idea to get a pair of non-prescription glasses to make me look less like me in front of the people who have probably seen me.

I chose a pair that had big black frames, that I believe are considered 'nerd glasses'.

"Absolutely," She replies.

Diana has glasses too, but hers are more rounder than mine are. She wears a grey pencil skirt with a dark blue button up shirt tucked into her thin black belt. She also has the classic black heels and black nylons. She has her long black hair up in a bun, secured in place with a bunch of bobby pins.

"Who else can I trust with this job?" She asks.

I wear something semi-professional. I am still a teen, after all.

I have an orange sweater on with a little grey rib-cage printed on the front, and arm bones on the side. My skirt is a cute army print, with a leather band lining the top part. It's made of a wavy fabric that's been ironed in pleats, and underneath that is a solid army green fabric that helps the army printed part _not_ be see-through. Under my skirt, I have on black tights, and a pair of really cute shoes that we found at a place where we, evidently, pay less. They look like boots from the front, and the soles have the same texture as if they were boots, but they have a three inch chunky heel. They tie in the front, and zip up on the sides. My mid length chocolate brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, secured with a tie, and a black ribbon shaped into a bow. And on my face, my big 'nerd glasses'.

"Well… only if you're sure. I don't want to write down any wrong information," I tell her as we enter the base.

"You'll be fine, Addie. I promise. Oh, Good morning, Major," Diana greets as a man in uniform walks up to us.

"Good morning, Diana. How have you been?" The man asks.

" _Is his name Major? Or is that his rank?"_ I wonder.

"Oh, I'm doing well. How about yourself?" She asks.

"Overwhelmed with the amount of work that I'm being given, but aren't we all?" He smiles.

I take it he just now notices my presence.

"I don't believe that I've had the pleasure, Miss…?" He asks.

"Oh! Miss. Prince," I answer. "I'm Diana's-"

"Oh, this is your girl that you've been talking about, Diana. Nice to meet you, Adeline, was it? My name is Steve Trevor," He says, outstretching his hand to give me a handshake.

"OH! _You're_ Steve Trevor! Diana has said many great things about you!" I say, giving him a light handshake.

"Not too much, I hope," He laughs. "Well, I'll leave you two ladies to get settled in! Have a good day, Diana. And nice to meet you, Adeline!" He calls out as he walks away.

"You to, Steve!" Diana waves back.

"So…" I trail off after a moment. " _Steve…"_ I tease.

"Oh, stop it, you," Diana smiles.

* * *

So, my job wasn't too difficult. I just had to take partial notes on the meetings, paraphrase, and quote people on what they said.

Not too hard.

Then the subject of school was brought up among Diana's coworkers.

"Doesn't she go to public school, Diana?" A woman asks her.

"No. We haven't talked about it, but she's been home-schooled her whole life, and I think she'd rather keep in that way," Diana answers.

"What do you mean? Don't you know that being home-schooled lessens the child's ability to interact with other kids?" The woman asks.

"Actually it doesn't," I weigh in. "It increases their learning, and if they need to slow down for a subject, they can. And if they're excelling in another subject, they can just move right along. So you could be in eighth grade but be in seventh grade math, but you could also be in eleventh grade English. And if you're having trouble with a subject, you go to a building where they teach those classes, but you'd only have to go for like, two and a half hours of the day, then you could go home, do the work that you're assigned, then chill out for the rest of the day. And since you'd be going to the building anyways, many other kids would be going in for different subjects as well, and you can meet up with people with common interests."

" _Since when do I know all of that?"_ I wonder.

"Oh really now?" The woman laughs. "Then I suppose you don't get out much?"

I inwardly smile. " _You'd be surprised, honey."_

"She gets out enough. She does do a lot of community service," Diana covers.

"Oh?" The woman remarks.

" _I'm starting to not like you, lady…"_ I growl in my head.

"Yes, she cleans up the streets whenever she is asked to, and she has some wonderful friends who help her if she asks," Diana says.

Clearly this woman doesn't understand Diana's double meaning.

"Is that so?" She asks. "Well, I ought to let my son take a lesson or two from you. He could use some good, old fashioned community service."

"Any time, ma'am," I smile.

" _Never in a million years,"_ I say in my head.

"Well, we must be going now, Adeline has been invited to a sleepover with her friends, and she really mustn't be late," Diana dismisses.

" _I have?"_ I wonder.

"Oh, yes you mustn't," The woman agrees. "Well, good bye now!"

"Yes, good bye!" We say.

"I can't stand her…" I whisper to Diana as we enter the cab.

She laughs loudly.

"Barely anyone _can_ , my dear," She responds.

"So where am I going?" I ask.

"Oh, _Megan_ invited you to stay the night at her _house_ , and then tomorrow, you two are going down to the beach with some _friends_ ," Diana codes, as the cab driver could probably be listening in.

"Really? Sounds fun!" I say.

"Good," Diana smiles.

* * *

"Just remember, be safe, don't drown, and no boys," Diana reminds me as I enter the Zeta tube, with my overnight duffle bag.

"I won't!" I assure. "I promise I'll be fine."

"Okay," Diana breathes. "Have fun!"

"Bye!" I say as I step into the old telephone booth.

"Recognized: Wonder-Bat. B0-0," The mechanical voice rings out.

I see a flash of light, then, I'm in the cave with M'gann and Superboy.

"Hey, Addie!" M'gann greets, flying to me from the other side of the cave.

"Hi, M'gann! Thanks for inviting me to stay over. I'm… not quite sure how this whole 'slumber party' thing is supposed to work though…" I say.

"Oh! No worries! I looked it up online, and I have some things for us to do!" The martian smiles. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"If you say so…" I say wandering over to the living room right behind M'gann.

"So this is where we'll be camping out," She says as I set my bag on the couch.

I notice that M'gann has set up a variety of small, decorated boxes.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Oooooh!" She squeals. "They're makeup boxes! I thought that we could do makeovers, and give each other manicures and pedicures! We're going to have a lot of fun!"

" _What has Diana gotten me into?"_ I ask myself, a little afraid.

"Then we can bake, and tell scary stories-"

"I've got a scary story for you," Superboy says walking into the kitchen. "Hearing you two squealing about guys all night."

"Doing what?" I ask M'gann.

"Don't worry about it," She says. "He's just grumpy because he's a guy and can't do all this stuff with us."

"Huh!" Superboy snorts. "Yeah. _I'm_ envious."

"We shall try and keep the noise level down, Superboy," I assure.

"Yeah, whatever," He says, grabbing a soda out from the fridge, popping it open, and leaving the room.

"So," M'gann starts. "What do you want to do first?"

* * *

After about six hours of figuring out which brush was for which part of the eye, and manicures and pedicure, and making a mess of the kitchen, M'gann and I decided to tell scary stories in the dark, with a flashlight.

"Then, the girl ran into the cave where the campers set up camp, only to hear the frightening huffing and coughing of Wendigo right behind her. She lit a flare, and Wendigo's full, moose-skull headed, bloody mouthed form right in front of her…"

I am intrigued by M'gann's story.

"The screams were heard by the other camper, and she ran off into the woods. Little did she know, that the Wendigo was sneaking up behind her… and when she heard the thumping of feet behind her stop… the Wendigo let out a big… loud…"

"ROOOOOARRRRR!" Someone screamed from behind us, shaking the couch as they did so.

"WENDIGO!" I scream, socking whoever it was in the stomach with all my power.

"Hunnnn" They groan as they fall over on the ground.

M'gann goes to turn the lights on, only to see that Nash had returned, and was currently clutching his stomach in pain.

"...Worth it…" He wheezes.

"You moron! I could've killed you!" I yell at him as he tries to pick himself up off of the ground.

"But ya didn't!" He points out from behind the couch.

"Oh, but I'm about to…" I threaten.

"When did you get back?" M'gann asks.

"A few minutes ago," He says, getting up, still clutching his stomach. "Heard you two in here tellin' scary stories, and I saw an opportunity to have fun."

"I see an opportunity to beat your-"

"Hey," Superboy calls out. "What's with all the noise?"

He glances at Nash holding his stomach, me with a readied fist, and then the flashlight in M'gann's hand.

"Nevermind…" He groans, going back into his room.

"I was kind of hoping for a nicer 'Welcome Back to Earth' greeting," Nash pouts, jumping over the couch to sit next to me, arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Still not too late…" He sings.

"For what? Another punch? Oh, gladly!" I say readying my fist again.

"Nananananana!" He chants, jumping backwards up onto the back of the couch. "No ya don't!"

"So, what were you doing on Oa?" M'gann asks.

"Eh, some new orders from the Guardians came out, concerning this guy ' _Sinestro_ ' who went rogue a while back. He destroyed a few planets, and now we've got intel that says he's got a 'Planet Hit-List' and no doubt Oa's on that list. So just so you gals know, if I need to leave for Oa suddenly, it's because G.L's are being called in to defend it," Nash explains, sliding back down on the couch, arms crossed behind his head.

"Nash, that sound like a serious situation! You should be on constant alert!" M'gann warns.

"Eh, we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like Sinestro has a chance against an _entire planet_ of Green Lanterns. I'm sure we'll all be good," Nash assures.

"If you're sure…" M'gann says.

"I'm positive! Trust me," Nash assures.

"Great, now," I say pushing him out of the room. "Leave! This is a slumber party! And no boys are allowed!"

"Says who?" Nash argues.

"Says Wonder Woman!" I defend.

"UUH. Yeh, I'm out. I'm not about to get on WW's bad side," Nash agrees, placing his hands above his head in surrender, making his way to the zeta tubes.

"Are you coming to our Beach day tomorrow?" M'gann asks him as he's about to leave.

"You guys are having a Beach Day? Sweet! I'll see… I think school starts tomorrow…" Nash says, leaving through the Zeta tube.

I glance at M'gann.

" _Boys,"_ We say in unison.

* * *

 **August 8**

Robin, Kaldur, Superboy, Nash, M'gann, and I woke up, and arrived early to the cave, ready for a Beach day.

"You ever been swimming, Addie?" Nash asks, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

" _Is that just a habit of his?"_ I wonder.

"On Paradise Island, Donna and Wonder Woman did teach me how to swim, but it wasn't in the ocean…" I admit.

"You excited?" He asks.

"Is there a difference between a pool and the ocean, other than the waves and sea creatures?" I ask.

Nash lets out a hearty laugh.

"Aww… you have no idea, Princess," He calms down.

"Oh, about that," I say, as I elbow him in the ribs. "You got Wally into that! I thought I told you-"

"Hey, hey! Let's not fight about who said what," Nash tries to cover. "Today's a Beach day! Let's have some fun!"

"Come on guys! Let's go!" M'gann says, flying in front of us, then taking off again.

We all exit the cave, to be greeted with a warm, sunny day.

Robin is holding some sort of ball that look like it's made of bandages, Superboy and Kaldur are holding iceboxes, Nash holds a few umbrellas, M'gann and I have 'surfboards' I believe is what they are called, and we all carry our own set of towels.

M'gann is wearing a yellow, board short style bikini, while I wear a black, high waisted two piece with dark pink stripes on the edges of my shorts, and top, tying around to the back of my neck.

Robin wears blue trunks with dark red lining, Kaldur wears dark blue trunks, Nash is wearing trunks with dark army-prints on them, and Superboy wears grey trunks with white stripes on the sides.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" M'gann shouts excitedly.

"But first a moment of silence for our… _absent_ comrade," Robin says, dramatically.

"Poor Wally…" M'gann says, downheartedly.

"The struggle is real when it comes to school…" Nash agrees. "Let's hit the water!"

"Agreed," Kaldur smiles.

"Why would we hit water? What did it do?" I asks silently to Superboy.

"It's an expression," He says, putting his stuff down to go join everyone in the ocean.

"Oh…" I say.

"Come on, Princess!" Nash says. "Time to swim!"

He came up from behind me, catching me by surprise as he swooped me up and over his shoulder, and he ran into the water.

He didn't let me go until we crashed into thigh deep waters. Then we went underwater, where I got a good taste of salty ocean water. I launched myself back up and out of the water with a big gasp of air.

"Again," He gasps from behind me, his sandy hair wet, as he runs his hands through it to get it out of his face. "Worth it."

I smirk, and narrow my eyes at him. Then I start splashing him with water, and soon everyone joined in, splashing each other until we decided to try out those surfboards.

"Do you know how to surf?" Robin asks me.

"I've seen it on the television.. but no, I have not done it by myself," I admit.

He smiles.

"Come on," He says. "You can sit on the board with me while I show you."

"Okay," I smile, sitting on the edge of the board while he slides the board in the water, and paddles into the ocean.

"Not many big waves right now, but what we can do is catch some of the small ones to the shore," Robin informs.

"Okay," I smile.

As Robin said, we did not err... _catch_ … many good waves, but we did ride some back to the shore, which was still pretty fun.

As we ran back up the beach after falling into the water, Kaldur calls out to us:

"Robin, Adeline, we made Hot-dogs!"

"What are those?" I ask Robin in horror. "Are we eating canines!?"

"No! No, they're just called that because there's a dog called the wiener dog, and when the hot dogs are made, it just looks like one of them put in a bun," Robin laughs.

"Oh," I realize.

"Come on, Princess," Nash calls. "You're missing out!"

"Did he just call you ' _Princess'_?" Robin asks.

"He insists on doing so," I inform, as I take a seat on my blanket next to M'gann.

"These are good," I say as Nash hands me a 'hot-dog' right off of the beach grill.

"They're better with toppings!" Nash states with his mouth full.

"Chew with your mouth closed, genius," Robin reprimands, poking at a hot-dog without a bun.

Next, we decide to play a game called 'volleyball', where we had to keep Robin's weird looking ball off of the ground, but we had to hit it at each other, and make it go over the net to the other team's side.

Superboy, M'gann, and Nash are on one side, while Kaldur, Robin and I were on the other.

"No fair!" Nash calls out as Kaldur slams the ball down on the other team. "You guys have two bat's!"

"And if I were on any other side, you'd have two super-strengths on one team!" I defend.

Later on in the day, Nash decides to set up a blanket, and umbrella on the sand.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Setting up for nap time," He says, pushing his big black glasses up on his nose.

"A _nap time?_ " I ask again.

"Yep. A time in the middle of the day to sleep," He says.

"And this is required?" I ask again, sitting down next to him on his blanket.

"Not really," He says. "But _I_ think it should be. Naps are the best! Especially if it's in the middle of the day, or when you're overwhelmed, or if you're with someone who wants to take a nap with you…" He flirts, sunglasses dipping down his nose to reveal his bright, green, glowing eyes

"NO WAY IN ANY UNIVERSE!" Robin yells over to us, helping M'gann and Kaldur cover a sleeping Superboy under a mountain of sand.

"The Jury has spoken," Nash comments.

"So it seems," I reply. "Enjoy your ...err… _nap_ … Nash."

I get up and walk across the beach to the others.

"Why are you turning Superboy into a Pyramid?" I ask Kaldur.

"That's what happens when you decide to sleep and we become bored," Robin cackles.

"Then I do not wish to take part in this _napping_ idea," I decide.

* * *

The time is about 4:30 when we all decide to go inside and get ready, just in-case we had a mission come in.

That's when Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and a new girl in a similar Green Arrow suit show up.

"Recognized: Kid Flash B0-3," The overhead voice says.

"The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party star-" he trips over his own feet, dropping everything he's holding, falling at our feet.

He looks up at us, with a strange substance on his nose.

"-ted?" He finishes uncertainly.

" _Wall-man_ , Huh? Wow, love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" The new girl asks, bow resting on her hip.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asks Kaldur, standing up and motioning to the girl.

"Artemis," She says. "Your new teammate."

" _Merciful Minerva! This team could use some more girls,"_ I mentally cheer.

"Kid Flash," Wally introduces. "Never heard of you."

"Um..." Green Arrow interjects. "She's my new protege."

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asks a bit defensively.

"Recognized: Speedy B0-6," The automatic voice announces.

"Well, for starters," The red haired man starts, walking through the zeta tube. "He doesn't do by _'Speedy'_ anymore."

The man wears a red and black suit, close enough to the Green Arrows, but this guy wears no hood. Just a black mask, and a quiver on his back.

" _So this guy is this Speedy that I've been hearing about?"_ I realize.

"Call me 'Red Arrow," He says.

"Roy…" G.A begins. "You look-"

"Replaceable?" Red Arrow finishes for him.

"It's not like that," G.A defends. "You told me you were going solo!"

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow scoffs.

" _Not even two minutes and I already don't like you…"_ I growl in my head.

"Yes," Artemis interjects. " _She_ can."

"Who are you?" Wally yells again.

"I'm (She's) his (my) niece," She and G.A answer at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin speculates.

" _Yes, M'gann is the niece of Martian Manhunter, and now Artemis is the niece of Green Arrow?"_ I speculate in my head.

"But she is not your replacement," Kaldur assures Red Arrow. "We have always wanted you in the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally adds. "You know who'd we pick."

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis steps up. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Kaldur observes to Red Arrow.

" _I can't believe these guys… M'gann and Nash were new, and they did just fine on missions. Why do they not accept this...Artemis as well? I can't see the appeal in Red Arrow. He seems to be quite...what's the word again… Diana said it once… Oh! Sexist! That's the word…"_ I think to myself.

"Yeah. A reason named Roquette," Red Arrow informs.

I see Robin's eyes light up with joy.

"Nano-robotics genius, and clay-tronics expert at Royal University in Star City!" He explains, pulling up many articles about the blonde haired woman on the hollow-screens. "Vanished two weeks ago."

" _Abducted_ two weeks ago," R.A corrects. "By the League of Shadows."

"The what now?" Nash asks.

"Whoa," Robin beams. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hard-Core," Wally says, err… 'fist bumping' Robin.

"I already rescued her," R.A informs, walking to the nearest hollow-screen. "Only one problem: The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it: The Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, _flesh_ , _bone_ …

"But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science, and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking…" Artemis buds in, listing off possible uses. "Yeah. Sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know _anything_ about the Shadows…" Wally retorts.

Artemis replies with a smirk.

"Who are you!?" Wally cries again.

" _Ha! Aww, man… I like her,"_ I laugh in my head.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red Arrow begins again.

"But if the Shadow's know she can do that…" Robin begins.

"They'll target her," R.A finishes Robin's though. "Right now, she'd off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her _alone?"_ Green Arrow asks in disbelief.

"She's safe enough for now," R.A defends.

"Then let's, you and I, keep her that way," G.A offers.

"You and I? You don't want to take your new protege?" Red Arrow asks a bit harshly.

Batman grips Green Arrows shoulder, stopping him from moving forward, and he gives the green clad man a look.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission. which means it's her now, too." Green Arrow explains.

"Then my job's done," Red Arrow scoffs.

"Recognized: Speedy-"

"That's _Red Arrow_ ," He spits at the machine. "B0-6, update."

With this, the man formerly known _Speedy_ exits through the Zeta tube.

I look over and see Wally and Artemis glaring at each other.

"We leave in five," Aqualad informs, making his way to the room where he keeps his water-bearers.

"Artemis!" I call over. "I'm Adeline. Or Addie. Whichever you prefer. Known as WonderBat. Don't mind Wally, he's not so quick when it comes to running his mouth."

I shake her hand.

"Don't worry about it, err… Addie. I can handle a bit of pressure," She assures.

"I don't doubt it," I laugh.

"So what can you do?" She asks me.

"Power wise or Hand-to-hand wise?" I ask.

"Both, I guess…" She says.

"Well, I can fly, I have super-strength, deflect bullets with my cuffs, lasso my enemies into the truth, and I have incredibly quick reflexes. I was trained on Paradise Island with the Amazons, so-"

"AH! I thought you said you couldn't disclose that information!" Nash yells from the other room.

"I didn't tell her what I learned there! And why are you listening in?" I yell back.

"I wasn't! You just happen to be the only voice I can hear from over here!" Nash tries to defend.

I roll my eyes.

"I do have most of the abilities that Wonder Woman does, but I don't have all of them," I explain, my attention moving back to Artemis.

"Like what?" She asks. "Oh! No, I don't mean to pry or anything. Just… curious…"

"Don't worry about it!" I assure. "Wonder Woman can fly faster than I can, she can listen in to prayers sent down from this goddess… I forget her name though… and she knows more languages than I do, but, the most important thing is that she has more experience than I do."

"Why does that matter?" Artemis asks.

"She has had on the job training, and she knows and understands how to deal with an unknown enemy. I don't. Talking it out doesn't usually work, then what? Do I attack, or not? Do I wait for an opening? What are the risks? The _circumstances_? Questions that I don't know how to answer. But I do know one thing, that it's okay to mess up. That's how you learn," I say.

"Well… that's interesting…" She trails off.

"Way to be optimistic, _Princess_ …" Nash says in the other room.

I narrow my eyes.

"I thought you stopped listening!" I cry out.

"You thought wrong," Nash says, walking across the room now in his Green Lantern get up.

"I ought'ta strangle you…" I growl.

"But you don't!" Nash says, swinging over to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Because you _love_ me!"

And just before I could push him away, he does something weird to my cheek. A… _kiss_ … I believe it's called…

Before I could say a word about it, he was already across the room, making his way to the Bioship.

"You two are adorable," Artemis states, a smirk across her face.

"What?" I ask.

"You two _are_ together, right?" She asks.

I give her a confused look.

"Like… dating together… right?..." She tries.

"We go out to eat at places together, yes. But we are not _together_ …" I say.

"Take it from me, Addie," She says, placing hand on my shoulder. "You two should be."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Robin grumbles from beside us, seemingly popping out of nowhere. "C'mon. I'll show you to the Bioship."

"The what?" Artemis asks as she's suddenly being pulled along by Robin to the Hangar.

* * *

 **Nash and Wally**

"Dude," Wally deadpans. "You have a death wish? If Rob catches you pulling that, you'll be a dead man!"

"Then it looks like I'll just have to make sure _Boy-Wonder_ doesn't catch me pulling that then, huh?" I joke.

"You are going to die. I can feel it," Wally deadpans.

"Pshhh, nahh…" I say, throwing my arm out. "Robin won't kill me."

"No, he'll torture you until you agree to leave Addie alone," Wally states, folding his arms over his chest.

"Puhh! Dude," I say, throwing my elbow on his shoulder. "I'm a _Green Lantern_ , the one thing that can beat torture, ' _willpower'_ , is kind of our ' _thing'_. That's how we use these?" I say, pointing to my Green Lantern ring.

"Your ' _thing'_ is going to be your ' _funeral,'_ dude," Wally warns, placing his red goggles over his eyes.

"You gonna meet us at the school?" I ask.

"Yeah, it isn't too far," Wally confirms. "I can't believe this _new girl_. I mean, who does she think she is?"

"Well, Addie seems to like her," I point out. "And hey, maybe she's not so bad. I mean, Bats' wouldn't have let her on the team if he thought she'd weigh us down."

"Whatever," Wally pouts as Robin, Artemis and Addie walk into the room.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask them.

"Yeah, so we're just waiting on Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss.M?" Robin asks.

"Ye," I answer.

" _Ye?"_ Addie asks, mimicking my reply.

"Short for 'yes'," I clarify.

"But 'yes' doesn't need to be shorter… it only has three letters…" She says.

"' _Ye'_ is more fun to say though," I defend.

"Are you all ready?" Aqualad asks as he, Supe's and Miss.M walk into the Hangar.

"You know it," Wally replies.

"Let's go," Aqualad orders.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor**

 **August 8**

 **9:00 PM**

M'gann and Superboy are patrolling the rooftop of the High School,

Aqualad, Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash are in the computer lab with Dr. Roquette.

I am sent to patrol the sewer lines with Kid Lantern.

"Every one online?" Miss.M's voice asks in our heads.

"Ohh," Artemis voices. "This is weird."

"You get used to it," I say.

"And distracting," Dr. Roquette says. "Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"

"Lady," Kid Flash says. "Do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"

"Pot, kettle." Artemis says. "Have you met?"

"Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team," Wally attacks.

"That is so _not_ on me!" Artemis defends.

"Fate of the world at stake!" Dr. Roquette shouts through the link.

"She started it!" Wally blames.

"How 'bout I just help Miss. Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Artemis asks, clearly done with Wally and his pouting.

"Good idea," Kaldur agrees, a bit angrily.

Meanwhile, K.L is down here with me, making shadow puppets with his ring.

I slap him in the arm.

"Stop that!" I say out loud.

He gives me a sad face, and turns his ring down.

"You're too serious on missions…" He pouts.

"You might cut her some slack," Robin says. "It _was_ her arrow saved your butt against Amazo."

"What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's, arrow. Right?" Wally asks.

"Not so much," Robin replies.

"Hmph," He responds. "Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."

"You know, I can _still_ hear you?!" Artemis says over the link.

"This is _way_ too entertaining," Kid Lantern says through the link.

"Stop it!" I reprimand, hitting him in the chest.

"I couldn't get the Justice League," Dr. Roquette complains.

"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" Aqualad asks the doctor.

"My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, _brilliant science,_ and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and ' _assassinate me'_ written in neon," Roquette gloats.

"Ahw, Man!" K.L laughs out loud. "Is this lady serious? She really thinks she's all that? Ahww… I can't wait to tell Kilowog about this gem!"

"We will protect you," I hear Aqualad assure.

"Tracking the Fog now," the Doctor replies after a moment of silence.

"Mmm," Artemis's voice sounds off after a moment. "That boy…"

"He can hear you." M'gann says viciously. "We can _all_ hear you."

"Oh, I know," Artemis says.

"Okay," KL intervenes, "TMI."

"Miss Martian," Aqualad's voice chimes in. "Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."

"Ready. you embarrassed Superboy!" M'gann reprimands.

"Didn't hear him say that," Artemis challenges.

"Must you challenge everyone?" M'gann asks, almost exasperated.

"Where I come from, that's how you survive," Artemis reveals.

"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, We are under attack in the computer lab," Kaldur groans.

"On our way!" Artemis responds.

"What about us?" I ask.

"This might be a diversion," Kaldur says. "Lantern, patrol the outside perimeter while WonderBat patrols the sewerlines."

"Got it," K.L replies.

"You gave me mouth to mouth,"

"We heard that!" Every one reminds through the link.

"Yo, what?" K.L asks in shock.

"We are missing something," I deduct.

"Lantern, Wonder-Bat," Kaldur addresses, gaining my full attention. "Meet us in the computer lab A.S.A.P. We need to discuss our new plan."

"Got'cha," K.L replies.

"On my way," I respond, turning around in my path.

* * *

After we had discussed our new plan, we had all moved into our new assigned positions in a church. Mine was with Artemis, K.F, and M'gann, who is using her shape-shifting to pretend to be Dr. Roquette.

"Stop it, both of you," Aqualad says.

"What?" K.F and Artemis ask in unison.

"I can hear you glaring," He replies.

"Well, he's not wrong," I say.

Moments later, a guy in a black, purple, and red suit bursts through the double doors, attacking K.F by shooting some sort of webbing at him. K.F responds by throwing an air-tank at it.

Then, another guy breaks in, but this time, through the ceiling behind Artemis and I. And this guy had a large cartoonish hook for a hand.

"Don't stop working," Artemis tells M'gann/Roquette as she engages the man.

"What? You guy's don't have one for me?" I ask, helping K.F with the Spider-Man reject.

"Martian's here!" A masked lady says from the sky-light window. She holds some sort of crossbow in her hand, and her arrow is stopped by some sort of cabinet that M'gann used to protect herself. "It's now or never,"

The fake Spider-Man kicked K.F out of the way, webbed the cabinet away, and tried to fend me off.

"Heeeeyyy…" He says. "You're kinda cute."

"I'm not cute!" I yell at him, untying my lasso, and twirling it around. "I'm deadly!"

"Who says one can't be both?" He flirts, trying to dodge my lasso.

"Listen here, you Spider-Man reject-" I begin, catching him with my lasso.

"We've been duped!" I hear the lady yell once she saw that it was M'gann instead of the Doctor.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette!" M'gann states.

"Never's such a long time," The lady says, feigning sadness as she runs off to find her. "Pursuing target, keep them busy!"

"Pursuing their leader," Artemis sound off. "Take the rest down!"

"You are so not the boss of me!" K.F yells as he tries to take down Spidy, who had escaped from my lasso.

"Just do it!" Artemis replies.

Spidy grabs K.F from behind, and starts to place him in an arm lock. I fly above him, and use my lasso to lift him up in the air by the shoulders. Then, once he's at a decent height, I slam him down onto the ground a few times.

"Still think I'm cute?" I yell at him.

"Kid Flash, Wonder-Bat, we need to end this now," M'gann states.

"It's like you read my mind, beautiful," He replies, as Spidy webs him. But then, K.F super speeds himself around, making Spidy fly forwards towards K.F, who then kicked him in the chest when he got close enough.

"Yaah! whoo-hoo! I got mine," M'gann cheers.

"Great!" Wally says, sitting on the ground a bit wrapped up. "Uh… Little help?"

"Would you say that you're a little… _tied up?"_ I laugh at my own pun.

"Ha ha, very funny," K.F deadpans. "Now get me out of this!"

After we cut K.F loose, we rush over to the cafe where Kaldur, and Nash are guarding the Doctor. We were met with Artemis standing outside the store right next to the cafe.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Kaldur asks, exiting the cafe with Doctor Roquette holding him up, limping a bit, and panting heavily.

"She, uh… she got away," She reveals sadly.

"Oh, from you? Oh, _big surprise._ Notice _we got ours._ " Wally accuses, motioning behind him to where M'gann is levitating Captain Hook, and cheap Spider-Man.

"Pipe it down, would you K.F?" Nash says punching him in the arm.

"From the records of your first mission stored in the cave, you didn't do half as good," I say, hoping to bring his ego down a notch.

"Cool," He blows off, noticing the assassin's mask on the ground. "Souvenir!"

"Her mask?" Kaldur asks, pulling tranquilizers out from his chest. "Did you see her... her face?""

"... It was dark," She says downheartedly.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you," Kaldur reports. "Welcome to the team."

"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. _And_ with the exception of Addie. I have 12 back on Mars, but _trust me_ , it's not the same," Artemis welcomes.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks," Artemis says.

"I have a feeling that we'll get along perfectly fine," I smile.

"Yeah. Welcome," Wally groans shaking Artemis's hand, after Nash elbows him in the rib cage.

* * *

 **ALOHA! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry that I've been gone for a while,what with exams and homework and all that.**

 **So there is something that I'd like to address right quick:**

 **First: Yes, I know that Green-Lantern rings aren't hereditary. I am writing a D.C fic for a reason. I know what I'm talking about.**

 **Second: For those of you who have tried to comment about W.B being Mary-Sueish because she can fly, unlike Superboy, she has All of WW's powers, unlike Superboy, she was unloyal to Cadmus in the very beginning, unlike Superboy, (Which, if you actually read the Two first chapters, no she wasn't. She just didn't say much.) I have a simple argument to make: SHE'S NOT LIKE SUPERBOY BECAUSE SHE'S NOT SUPERBOY. If I wanted her to be like Superboy, she would've been Superboy. So please make like Elsa, and LET IT GO.**

 **For those of you who are enjoying my fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are appreciated!**


	7. Denial

**Mount. Justice**

 **August 19**

"Initiate: Combat training," The female robotic voice announces as Kaldur and Superboy begin their sparring session. "Three...two...one…"

We are in the cave, waiting for a mission to pop up. None have come around for a week or two, and I, along with everyone else, am getting cabin fever.

Although I don't live in a cabin.

And I don't have a fever.

These phrases are quite confusing.

Artemis, M'gann, and I are watching Superboy and Kaldur sparr on the light floor. No one bothered to suit up in our uniforms, so we all just hang out in our civvies.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out," Artemis says, gossiping with M'gann, watching Kaldur and Superboy.

"He's like a big brother to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally," M'gann notices, glancing over to Wally and Nash who were stuffing their faces with burritos.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of...uh...of-" M'gann tries.

"It?" Artemis finishes.

We all laugh.

"What about Addie and Nash?" M'gann tries again.

"I agree entirely," Artemis approves. "You two would be so adorable! Especially because of how he acts around you."

"He acts a way around me?" I ask. "What does that mean?"

"He's protective, and sweet, and funny… You two would be so perfect," M'gann agrees.

"In case you've both forgotten," I remind. "I'm an Amazon. Amazons do not get involved with men."

"She has a point," M'gann says after a moment.

"Fail: Aqualad," The voice announces.

"Black Canary taught me that," Superboy states proudly.

Then, the ceiling hatch opens up, only for Red Tornado to swirl down to the ground floor of the cave.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asks excitedly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado replies.

"Yeah, well, the' Batman's' with the 'Robin' doing the 'Dynamic Duo' thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a mission?" Wally asks with an accent.

"If we can be of help," Kaldur adds.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," Red Tornado says, bringing up a picture of an elderly man with a cane. "He is 106 years old -"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally jokes.

"- And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme! He was Doctor Fate," Kaldur states in awe as R.T brings up another picture, but this time it is the same man, But wearing a helmet and armor of gold.

"More like 'Doctor Fake'. Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledore's" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," I hear Wally whisper to Artemis and I.

"Dumbledore?" I ask puzzled.

"He's a character in a book. He's a Wizard," Nash explains, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," Red Tornado states.

"Great Hera," I say in awe moving towards the screen. "He is much like the Goddess of Victory, Nike. Very powerful, and victorious. I would consider it an honor to help locate such a magnificent power source."

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him!" M'gann agrees excitedly.

"Me, too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks," Wally plays off.

"Take this," Red Tornado says, holding out a key for Kaldur to take. "It is the key to the tower of fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally flirts with M'gann and I.

 **On the Bioship**

 **Salem**

"So, Wally, When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis questions, suspiciously.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," He plays off.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-" M'gann begins as we fly over Salem.

"Nothing's there," Superboy says.

"Take us down," Kaldur orders.

"Search the area. Make sure that there is nothing here," Kaldur orders us.

"Nothing," Wally states, as he finishes speeding around the area. "This isn't simple camouflage,"

"So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asks, hoping to get Wally to slip up.

"Absolutely... not!" Wally covers himself. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here!"

"A test of faith" Kaldur repeats, observing the key. "Stand behind me."

He places the key into the middle of the air, and turns it. Not a moment later did the large tower appear into our vision.

"Okay, that was cool," Nash interjects as we enter the tower.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks as we enter a room that gave the effect of a medieval-castle-like feeling.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent," A man says.

"Yo, chill," Nash says. "That's trippy…"

 _'He looks like Nelson…'_ I think to myself.

"We are _true_ believers," Wally steps forward. "Here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram frowns, then disappears.

 _'Good to know that we're not the only ones calling B.S on Wally's crap,'_ I think.

Moments later, a 'cracking' is heard from beneath our feet, then, we are dropped down into the floor.

And this floor, just happens to have a lava pit at the bottom.

Artemis grabs hold of me, and shoots up an arrow from a hidden crossbow, and we swing to the side of the cave.

"Yaah!" Superboy yells, clinging on to the side of the wall, his shoes melting in the lava. "Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble maintaining altitude," M'gann pants. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are," Wally flirts.

"Wally!" Artemis and I yell in unison.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He defends.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly," Kaldur states, keeping hold of Nash, as they try to stay on the small ledge that Kaldur has caught on to.

"Nash!" I yell. "Use your ring!"

"I... uh... yeah... about that... I may and may not have... left it at the Cave..." He admits.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I yell.

"We were sent to check on a _glorified helmet_. Excuse me for thinking that I wouldn't need it!" He defends.

"Hello, Megan! We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" M'gann yells up to the hologram of .

The floor of lava closes up with a solid metal replacement floor. I land with Artemis, and M'gann on to the floor.

"This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch," Kaldur observes, running his hands across the metal to examine it.

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you," Wally says, helping M'gann up.

"Enough! Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us all barbecued!" Artemis verbally attacks, shoving Wally away from M'gann.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asks defensively.

"When you lied to that… _'whatever-it-was'_ , and called yourself a _'true believer'_ ," Artemis answers.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asks softly.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie, a major load," He says, crossing his arms.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers," Kalder says.

"On Paradise Island, we, the Amazons, were shown the ways of the Mystic arts, and Wonder Woman can hear the prayers of Goddesses. And not only that, Wally, but I've seen the Gods will's worked out with my own two eyes," I try. "Wonder Woman asked Hera for her wisdom, then the clouds converged over the temple, and lightning striked the alter!"

"Dude, you ever hear of B _ioelectricity?_ Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks," He defends his point. "And I'm sure that whatever it is that you saw with the Amazon's is just an occasion of fantastical weather occurrences."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the _sound barrier_ in his _sneakers,_ " Artemis notes.

"That's _science._ I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science," Wally states.

"Let us test that theory," Kaldur says, lifting the floorboards of the hole.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally yells.

"It's snow," M'gann says, as the white powder like substance out of the panels.

"I think it's official," Nash begins. "We should have a snowball fight."

 _'A what fight?'_ I wonder.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asks, jumping into the hatch with M'gann and the others.

I look wearily into the snowy hatch.

 _'Is this supposed to be safe?'_ I wonder.

"C'mon princess," Nash says from inside the hatch. "I'll catch you."

I roll my eyes, and jump into the hatch, and into Nash's arms.

"See?" He says placing me on the ground. "Told ya I'd catch ya."

"Well?" I hear Artemis pester Wally, waiting for his explanation.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension," He explains.

Artemis and I scoff in unison.

"Duuude…" Nash groans.

"What's that?" M'gann asks, pointing to a floating staff in the middle of the tundra.

"Ooooohh… Maybe it's Nelson's _magic wand,_ " Wally teases, speeding over to it at the same time as Artemis.

"I got it," Artemis and Wally say in unison, grabbing the walking stick at the same time.

"I can't let go!" They yell, as they start floating, only to disappear.

"Okay, bye!" Nash yells angrily at the sky where Wally and Artemis disappeared to.

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he _needs_ to _believe_ the impossible can't happen," M'gann contemplates.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control," Kaldur explains.

"And he likes being a _'know-it-all'_ ," Nash adds, as we trudge on through the snow.

"Are you _not_ cold!" Nash yells at me after a moment as he starts to shiver.

"On Paradise Island, we-" I begin.

"Say no more," Nash silences me. "Just the _'Paradise Island'_ part explains everything."

 **With Wally and Artemis:**

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally notices, appearing in a stair space.

Abra Kadabra can be explained as looking like a man from Miami, Florida. His hair is in a low ponytail, opened up white, button down shirt, and black business man slacks.

Klarion looks like his could be a businessman, if it weren't for the gaunt features of his face, the strange, orange and brown cat with red eyes, the devil horn shaped hair, and the painted black nails.

There is another man with them though, he is of Oriental origins, and he is dressed in the strangest things. Bright, yet, dark red hair, shaved on the sides, and sweeping in front of his right eye, which have some sort of black eyeliner around them. A red Magician's blazer with blood red sequins everywhere, except for his collar, cuffs, and jacket pockets. Those were black. His shirt is a low cut black t-shirt, and he wears a deep red tie, over a black ribbon choker. His pants are a shiny, red leather, and his shoes are shiny and black.

"Well, would you look at that," Nelson replies.

He starts glowing, along with his staff. Seconds later, he is flying towards the staff and Wally and Artemis. Once his hands touch the staff, his binds melt away, and he opens an elevator in the ground.

"In here," He urges Wally and Artemis, who follow quickly.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," He introduces once in the safety of the elevator.

"No, duh," Wally replies. "Ow!" He cries out as Artemis hits him.

"I'm Artemis. Miss. Manners here is Wally," Artemis introduces.

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power," Nelson states.

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally scoffs. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are," Kent agrees.

"He is?" Artemis asks.

"Abra is a charlatan, but Klarion the Witch-boy, the Kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate," Kent explains.

"Right. _You're_ a Lord of Order," Wally says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coat fate used to put on, until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life. Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza," Nelson recalls.

"But if the first guy is using technology from the future, and the weird guy with the cat is a Lord of Chaos, then who's the Criss Angel reject?" Artemis asks.

"I'm not sure," Nelson admits. "In my time as Doctor Fate, I don't believe that I've ever met him before… Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, He'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

 **Back with Addie, M'gann, Nash, Kaldur, and Superboy:**

We hear a strange folding noise to our side. We turn to see that a new doorway has opened, and a warm, bright light floods the surrounding area.

"A way out of the Tundra? Count me in!" Nash exclaims, running over, and into the doorway.

"Wait!" I yell. " You could be falling into a-"

"OW!" We all hear his exclaim from the other side of the door..

"-Trap," I finish, as the rest of us follow.

"Friends of yours?" I hear.

I glance up to see standing with Artemis and Wally, perfectly alive and well.

" !" I exclaim, as a blast of lightning was shot his way.

"Friends of _yours?_ " Wally asks, shoving Nelson out of the way from another blast from Abra.

We are all forced to jump out of the way of the blasts, as well.

A loud _'Gong'_ sound, is heard throughout the room, as, and Wally walk through the bell into another undisclosed location. The Witch Boy following after them.

"Not today!" I yell, running in after them.

"Addie!" I hear Nash yell from behind me.

As I enter the realm of the bell, I notice that we are placed on the rooftop of the castle tower.

I see Nelson reach out for the Helmet of Fate, only for him to be shot down by a blast of red lightning.

"Mr. Nelson!" Wally and I yell, the later catching him from falling.

He stands himself back up right, and recites a spell in a language that I did not recognize. He slams his cane down on the ground, and a golden bubble surrounds them, protecting them from Klarion's hexes.

"NO!" He yells at the bubble.

"My turn," I smirk, twirling around in a fast circle.

This is something I was taught to do by Wonder Woman. She told me on Paradise Island that while I am acting as a normal person, in civvies, I remain powerless until I can turn into my uniform. She taught me how to change into my suit by spinning in a circle many times, and letting the work of Hera take control of my powers.

I feel my Wonder-Bat uniform grace my figure, my hair untying itself, my crown being placed on my head, and my cuffs circling around my wrists.

A flash of mystic light, and my transformation is complete.

"Get ready for the smack-down of your life," I say, launching myself at the witch boy.

But to my surprise, I was held back by a sudden force, that causes me to slam back down onto the ground.

"It seems to me like you're the one getting a smack-down, _princess_ ," A teasing voice calls from behind me.

My eyes narrow.

 _'That's not the Witch Boy…'_ I think.

"No, I'm not," He answers as if he heard my thoughts. "I guess you could say that I'm new to the business of villainy, but I have been around for quite some time." He says, lifting me up from the ground to face him.

"Doesn't matter how new, or old you are to the game," I spit. "You're still going down!"

I use my strength to shatter the binds around me. I don't wait a second more to charge at him, using my cuffs to deflect any blasts towards me.

Once I get close enough, I reach out to grab him by the neck, but my hand passes right through him, and I go crashing into the ground once more.

"Very impressive, _princess,"_ He taunts, making his hologram disappear. "You have the strength, the grace, the _beauty_ , of an Amazon, but you lack tact."

He uses my disorientation as a distraction as he uses his power to throw bolts of lightning at me.

"And you have the subtle-ness of a Peacock!" I retort, slamming my wrists together to create a loud ringing sound.

Not as loud as when Wonder Woman does it, but it's loud enough to disorient.

He drops his powers to cover his ears.

"I want that helmet, and I want it now!" Klarion yells, shooting the bubble even more.

But I only notice that Wally is using CPR on .

"No…" I say in disbelief. "...He's… dead?..."

"Wally, Addie, we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate!" M'gann informs through our link.

Klarion creates a hex circle around himself, making his power grow stronger by the second. He raises his arms into the air, and large, clawed hands rise with him, sinking into the bubble that protects Wally.

I try to fly over to them, but I'm held back, once again, but the other red-clad sorcerer.

"Not so fast, _princess,_ " He taunts.

"How do you know so much about me?" I ask. "About the Amazons!"

"A story that I'm not too fond of, and that will take up so much of our _precious time_ together," He taunts, bringing me closer to him so he could run his hand gently down the side of my face.

I snarl, and pull away from him.

"Hey, dumb kid," Klarion shouts. "You put that on, you may never get it off."

"Wally!" I shout as he places the helmet on his head, and Klarion shoots a large blast of lightning at him.

Wally is transformed into the armored figure that Red Tornado showed us back in the cave.

"Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" Klarion yells, as he shoots at the Golden Ankh Dr. Fate has placed between them.

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it claimed a host, but you are too late," Nabu informs.

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion starts reciting a spell, but is blocked by another Ankh.

Dr. Fate recites a spell, sending a golden blast at the Witch boy, making him disintegrate.

"Take that you gaunt devil!" I rejoice.

"I wouldn't cheer so soon, _princess_ ," The red-clad boy tells me motioning over behind , where Klarion was reforming.

Klarion readies himself, and shoots in the back with lightning.

"No!" I shout, hearing Wally's voice in his cry of pain.

Klarion sends a red blast shaped like a predatory bird, at Dr. Fate while he's down. He still manages to dodge it, but Klarion's not done.

"No, he's not done... yet," The boy agrees.

"Who are you!" I yell, struggling against my restraints.

"Do you want my _name_ , or my _alias?_ " He asks happily.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," I say. "You're going down whether I know your name or not!"

"Let me remind you that you're the one who's tied up," He growls, bringing me even closer.

Close enough to head-but.

"OW!" He yells in shock, releasing me from his spells, yet again.

"You're out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body," Klarion notices. "Zero affinity for the mystic arts."

Klarion creates a large cloud over the top of the building, making lightning strike out at , who tries desperately to shield himself from the blasts. It hits his bubble shield, making a rainbow-like, spark effect.

"Ooh, rainbow power!" Klarion notes.

His cat meows from behind him.

"I _am_ paying attention, you stupid cat," He yells at the cat.

The cat meows again, but this time even louder.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm _winning!_ " He replies.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane," Fate explains, literally bursting his bubble.

I don't know how Klarion could get any creepier, but he did. His eyes turned into a beady red, and he yells out, creating large blasts of red energy, launching them at Fate.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host. But that is not your way,"

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion yells.

"Am I?" Nabu challenges. He shoots a blast of gold out, making it seem like he was aiming for Klarion, when he was aiming for his cat instead.

The cat gets hit with the full force of Fate's power, knocking it back a few feet.

"Teekl! I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat," Klarion pouts, defending his mangy cat.

"We both know that creature is no cat, witch boy," Fate states as the Witch-boy starts to fade in and out of the physical plane. "And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer! Holy carp!" Klarion yells, nearly dodging a blast form Fate.

He appears above Teekl, taking the cat in his arms.

"We're outta here!" Klarion yells disappearing into a portal.

"I suppose that means that the fun is over," The red boy sighs. "I'll meet you again, _princess. Very soon."_

"Wait a minute now-" I yell, as he starts to walk off.

"Scarlet Magician," He says. "It's what I go by."

And with this, he disappears into the air.

 _'You bet we're going to meet again,'_ I think. _'And next time, I'll be ready to take you out."_

I look back to see that Wally has taken off the helmet, and is sitting over Kent Nelson's body.

I walk over to him, and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet," Artemis notes.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bio scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big," Wally explains.

"Wait. You're still claiming There's no such thing as magic? If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" Artemis asks, dumbfounded.

"Souvenir," Wally defends.

"Geek!" She exasperates, storming out of the room.

I laugh, listening to their exchange of words.

"Speaking of _speaking,"_ Nash states, appearing by my side. "What happened to the _Criss Angel_ reject?"

"The… who?" I ask, puzzled.

"You know, leather pants, cequin suit? That guy," Nash explains.

"Oh," I realize. "He...he got away."

"Aww, it's alright. You'll bet him down next time," Nash tries to reassure, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"And who says that he didn't get a beat down? He may have gotten away, but he didn't get away without with bloody ears," I smirk.

"That's my girl!" Nash shouts.

Then, a Bird-arang shoots out from the shadows, lodging itself in the wall right between Nash's face, and mine.

But way closer to Nash's face.

"Robin!" I shout, running to welcome my half-brother back to the cave.

"Good to see ya, Addie," He welcomes back, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, good to see ya too, Robin," Nash says, voice shaking, and still not moving from the spot on the wall. His eyes examining the Bird-arang centimeters away from his face.

* * *

 **Hey-ya!**

 **I know, this is waaaayyy early for an update, but I wanted to make sure that you all were sent for when my exam schedule is over, and I'll be back to regular homework, and teachers, and stupid people who roam the halls at the speed of molasses, and think that they're cool... sorry... I got ahead of myself there... lol**

 **Anywheeeeeeysss...**

 **Comment! I like comments! You don't have to fave. the story or anything, that doesn't make me as happy as comments do! I like peoples opinions! Unless you're a terrible person. In which case, leave. You're fired. From what, I'm not quite sure, but you're fired.**

 **P.S! (important stuff!)**

 **So, I've decided that I want to start answering some questions from the comment section, and replying to them, so, if you have a question in the comments, please ask! Although, I will not be giving out _many_ spoilers for my plot. (notice the ' _many'_ in that sentence ;))**

 **Okie! Gargoyle77 out!**


	8. Downtime

**Gotham City**

 **August 25**

 **6:00 A.M**

We are on the East End of Gotham city, fighting a clay monster.

K.F is the first to go down. Then it was K.L. Then it was Superboy. Then, M'gann, me, Robin, and now, Aqualad, who just got slammed into the side of the warehouse.

The Clay monster stood over Aqualad, laughed maniacally, roared, and shaped his fist into a spiked hammer.

As he rose it above his head to strike a final blow, Batman comes down through the window in the ceiling, and throws Bat-arangs into the Clay monster, which detonated when he absorbed them into his skin.

Then, seeing no other option, Batman decided to end the ordeal with a simple taser, making the clay monster melt in a puddle after a few seconds, right in front of Aqualad.

With no words, we all decided to head back to the cave via Zeta-Tube.

Needless to say, this mission was _not_ a success.

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman says as we enter the cave. "The rest of you, hit the showers, and go home."

"Head home?" Superboy asks sarcastically, pushing past Batman. "I _am_ home."

I walk past them with M'gann at my side.

"This is going to take forever to get out of my hair…" M'gann says, picking at the clumps of clay.

"How do you think I feel?" I ask. "My hair's longer than your's."

We both laugh lightly.

"I'll help you if you help me," M'gann offers.

"Sure," I say. "It can't be _that_ difficult. Can it?"

* * *

As I soon find out, yes. Yes it _can_ be that difficult.

After about an hour or so of working on hair, I decided that clay is _incredibly_ difficult to get out of hair.

"How about I make some cookies?" M'gann asks. "I'm sure you're exhausted from pulling out clay clumps."

"It's fine, M'gann, honestly. But I do have plans today," I say, drying my hair.

"Oh?" She smiles. "Does this plan include a blonde haired, green eyed boy, and a burger?"

"More like a black haired, boy wonder, and a burger," I correct. "Robin wanted to spend the day in Gotham today, and he asked if I wanted to join him."

"Aww, how sweet!" M'gann coos. "I'm glad that you two seem to be getting along, rather than you and-oh… oh, Addie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!"

"M'gann!" I say. " _It's fine_. I'm over it. He doesn't want to be in _my life_ , fine. But Robin can make his own decisions, and if he wants to 'adopt me' as his half-sister, that's his choice."

"But you've 'adopted' _him_ as your little brother too, right?" she asks.

"Yes! Of course! How could I not? Although, I do see him as more of an _older_ brother," I say.

"Because of how protective he is around you when Nash is around?" M'gann guesses.

"No, because he _is_ older than me. By thirteen years," I say.

We both laugh.

"True," M'gann agrees. "So, do you know what Robin has planned for today?"

"Sort of," I say. "He wants to take me to a… uh… ball of feet game?"

"Football?" M'gann asks.

"Yes!" I remember. "But I do not understand the point of the game."

"I'm sure he'll help you out," M'gann smiles.

* * *

I meet Robin outside of the Zeta Tube in Gotham, dressed in a white halter top with the Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman logos all down the front in descending colors from light green, to dark blue. My pants are all black with silver zippers over the pockets. I wear a high ponytail, and my big nerd glasses.

What? I'm going out in public, in a very crowded stadium. I don't doubt that someone has seen _Wonderbat_ on the news.

I also had time to grab my black vest with gold dusted zippers, and 'belt'. I like to wear it when I can, mostly because of the pins I adorned the side with. A few are Disney themed, some are random ones' that I thought were cool, but most of them are a character called 'Deadpool.' He is very amusing.

"Hey, Addie!" Robin greets. "You ready to watch the Gotham City Rogues take down the visitors?"

I take the time to notice how... _nicely_ Robin is dressed for the occasion.

"I do not know what that means, but sure!" I say.

"Don't worry about it," Robin waves off. "I'll teach you on the way."

He takes my hand and leads me to a long, shiny, black vehicle.

"What is this?" I ask, motioning to the car.

"It's called a limo, but don't worry about attention," Robin reassures. "We just got out of a high-class meeting with some widely known people. We're going back home to switch out cars."

"Switch vehicles?" I ask as Robin helps me enter the car.

"Yes, Miss. Prince," An elderly man calls from up front, in the driver's seat.

"Addie, this is Alfred. He's our butler back home, but he might as well be family," Robin introduces.

"Oh," I say, reaching up front to shake the man's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss. Prince." Alfred responds.

"Please, call me Addie, or Adeline. Whichever you prefer," I say.

"Very well, Miss. Adeline," Alfred settles.

"So, where do you live, exactly?" I ask Robin as we take off into the streets.

"Funny story, actually…" Robin says, scratching the back of his head. "Wayne Manor."

If I had a drink, I would have spit it out.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Wait. That would mean that you're… and Bat's is…"

"Yeah," Robin confirms. Or should I say, Richard Grayson. "But just like you and WW, you can't tell anyone. Not even M'gann. Or Kaldur! No one."

"You don't need to tell me twice," I agree. "So are you going to take those stupid shades off now?"

I hear Alfred stifle a laugh from up front.

* * *

 **With Wally and Nash**

 **Central City**

"So, you know what Rob's up to today?" Wally asks me as I get up to get us a few drinks.

"No, why?" I ask in return.

"I heard that he and Addie were going to a game in Gotham. You know about it?" He asks me.

"Eh… I don't keep up with football," I admit, tossing Wally a Coke from the fridge.

"No, dude. Like, do you know if it's true or not?" He clarifies.

"Oh, uh… I mean, she and Robin are siblings, so I mean, it might be," I say, plopping down on the couch in his front room.

"They're not related," Wally says.

"Huh?" I sound off.

"Not. Related," Wally repeats.

"But, they're always saying things like ' _bro'_ and ' _sis'_. Do they do that 'cause they're really close or something?" I ask.

"Naw. But before I tell you, you have to swear to never bring this up between Addie, or Rob," Wally warns.

"Dude, Lantern's Honor," I say, holding my hand up in the Bear-Scout salute. "Now tell me!"

"Okay, so, Addie is _biologically_ related to the Bats' right? Well, he and Rob aren't related other than, Bats' adopted him. Since Addie wasn't accepted by Bats', Rob decides to 'adopt' her, as his little sister. Not officially, but as far as their relationship is considered, they might as well be from the same parents," Wally jokes, popping open his drink.

"Wait, why didn't Bats' accept her? Wouldn't he want to keep an eye on her to make sure that Cadmus didn't do some creepy crap to her brain, or somethin'?" I ask.

"Only the Dark Knight knows," Wally says mysteriously, taking a large sip from his Coke. "But don't take Bats' less seriously. He still cares for her, even though he doesn't show it."

"Dude, are you kidding me? I have a large hole in one of my shirts because I put my arm around her shoulders in the Cave. Don't tell me that he doesn't show that he cares," I say, opening up my Coke.

"But think about it, who threatens you more: Bats' or Rob?"

"Rob," I say without a beat in between, swiping at my nose slightly in remembrance of what could've happened to my face if his aim wasn't so sharp. "Definitely Robin."

"Exactly. He cares _way_ more than Bats' does. That's why they're so close," Wally scoots closer. "And, from what I've heard, He and Rob have argued over Addie, a lot. And I mean _a lot_."

"Oh?" I ask, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, like, sometimes, I hear Rob in the gym in the Cave, and he stays in there for _hours_ until one of us has to stop him," Wally says.

"Yo, _chill_ ," I say, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah. Addie, she couldn't care _less_ about what Batman thinks about her. And who can blame her? She's now a Princess, _and_ she's being taken care of by Wonder Woman. I think she's fine with that. I know I would be," Wally says in a dreamy voice.

"Well, Wally. I didn't know that you're dream was to be a Princess of the Amazons," I joke, taking a swig of my Coke, making Wally choke on his.

"DUDE!" He yells as I laugh.

* * *

 **With Dick and Addie**

 **Gotham Stadium**

 **Gotham Rogues V.S New England Patriots**

After going to the Wayne Manor, (which has to be the biggest house I think I've ever seen) we made our way through the bustling crowd at the ticket line.

"Are there always so many people at these events?" I ask Dick as he gets us these things called cotton candies. Which are many shades of blues, pinks, and purples.

' _But why would we eat cotton? Isn't that bad for your digestive system?'_ I wonder.

"Yep, that's the part about these games. You're always smushed against people" He says amusedly.

"I do not see the entertainment value," I say as he hands me one of the candies.

"Eh, wait 'till the violence begins," He says nonchalantly.

"Violence?" I wonder out loud, as he leads me to our seats.

As we sit down, I see a large, marked up field, with strange 'Y' shaped stands on either side, and people in yellow and black shirts. They must have some sort of under armor on, because their shoulders look much too big to be natural.

"So, what is the object of this game?" I ask Dick as we sit down, and begin to eat the flavored cotton.

"Well, see those goals over on either side of the field? Well, the field beneath one of those, is the other team's side. The object of the game is to not let the opposing team carry the football into your field. If they do, your opponent earns a few points," He explains.

"And this game is well known?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's _huge_ ," He says.

"Why? All we do is watch large men beat each other up because they want to run to the other side of a field with a ball," I deduct.

"Yeah, but this is America. We find joy in watching guys run across a plain with a pig-skin," Dick says, leaning back in his seat.

"I see," I say, picking off a piece of my cotton.

I bring it into my mouth. It's not too bad! It tastes like- WOAH! It's gone!

"Dick!" I yell, shaking his arm.

"What? Addie, what?" He asks laughing a bit.

"My cotton has vanished from my mouth!" I shout.

"That means that you probably ate it," He says, leaning back again.

"No! It disappeared! I was about to eat it, then it just vanished!" I defend.

"Addie, it's supposed to do that. There's some sort of sugar that the makers put in it that makes it dissolve on your tongue," Dick explains.

"Oh," I say slumping down in my seat. "Does this mean that to get more flavor, I should eat bigger quantities?"

"No, that's gonna make you sick," He says.

"What kind of logic is that?" I ask exasperatedly.

Dick laughs. And not the infamous 'Robin Cackle', but a real, genuine laugh.

Then, the crowd stands up, and cheers as the black and yellow team makes a... goal?

"Is that a good sign?" I ask Dick.

"Yeah, that means we're winning," He smiles.

"We?" I ask.

"Yep," Dick states. "Our team is the Gotham Rogues. The black and yellow ones. If they win, they go on to the semi-finals."

"And _this_ is good?" I assume.

"Yep," He smiles.

* * *

 **Half Time**

"What do we do now?" I ask Dick as music starts to play throughout the stadium.

"We could go get refills on drinks, but the lines will be too long, so we can sit here and wait for a few minutes before going to do that," He explains.

"Well, in case I forget, thank you for taking me to see a game. I appreciate it," I say with a smile.

"Hey, don't sweat it. As an 'older-younger brother', I think I have the right to hang out with my sister," He smiles back at me.

"Well, either way, thank you," I repeat.

"No prob," He replies, looking back out to the field, taking a few sips of his drink.

* * *

 **Nash and Wally**

 **Central City**

Wally and I were surfing through the channels, waiting to get ready for the _First Flash_ birthday, as he tells me about the events with Ivo.

"Yo, chill out!" I laugh.

"Dude," Wally says. "I don't know how, but Addie straight up burst through the wall, and into the school's hallways."

"By what logic?" I ask. "I mean, she's strong and all but, how was she okay? She doesn't have very dense skin, and something like that would ruin her beautifully tan complexion!"

"Okay, that wasn't creepy. And, I thought you liking Addie was just something you did to flirt? Do you like her like, _for real?"_

"So what, if I do," I pout, sitting back into the couch.

"Dude," Wally drones out. "I'd either just come out and say it, or stop flirting."

"Hm, good to know. So, would you say that this logic applies to you and M'gann?" I ask with a sly transition.

"No way," Wally smiles. "Megalicious is _totally_ digging the Wall-man."

"More like, she's digging _away_ from the Wall-man, and towards a Superboy," I smirk.

"What? No way. What does a one month old have against me?" He asks with confidence.

"Black hair, blue eyes, mysterious, bad-boy, super strength, muscles-" I list off.

"You're supposed to be on my side of this!" Wally argues.

"Hey man," I say with my hands up in surrender. "I'm on the side of life. If telling you the obvious keeps me in one piece, I'm gonna tell you the obvious."

"Traitor," Wally mumbles.

"Nuh-uh, _truther_ ," I correct.

"Really dude? Drake and Josh?" Wally asks.

"Why not? That show was great," I defend.

"True enough," Wally agrees.

* * *

 **Addie and Dick**

 **Gotham**

 **After the Game**

"Thank you again for taking me to the game," I say for the second time today.

"Like I told you, no sweat," Dick replies, walking me to the Zeta Tube. "It's actually pretty fun going to a game with you."

"But I didn't understand anything that was going on," I say.

"Then it was fun _explaining_ the game to you," He laughs. "Better?"

"Better," I agree.

"See you at the cave tomorrow," Dick says, giving me a hug.

"See you tomorrow," I say, returning the gesture. "Oh! Tell Alfred that I said good-bye!"

"I will," Dick assures. "See ya'!"

"Bye!" I say, entering the Zeta Tube to go home to Gateway City.

"Recognized: WonderBat B0-0," The female robo-voice says as my particles are transferred to the Zeta-Tube in Gateway City.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

"Diana!" I shout through the apartment as I enter the door. "I'm home!"

"In the bedroom!" She calls out.

I close the door, and walk the short distance to her bedroom.

I enter, seeing her in her Wonder Woman suit.

"Do I have a mission already?" I ask her.

"Yes you do, but I'm dressed up for a different reason," She says.

"Oh?" I ask, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes," She says. "I've been asked to part-take in a 'Make-A-Wish' foundation event. They asked if _Wonder Woman_ could show up and say hello to the children."

"Why?" I ask, now curious. "And what is this…' _Make-A-Wish'_?"

"Well, Addie, it's a foundation that helps terminally ill, and cancered children become whoever they wish to grow up to be for a day, or they can choose to meet a hero of theirs and spend the day with them. For this specific occasion, The foundation has asked me to attend a Gala of sorts, to raise money for the 'Make'-A-Wish' foundation, so that other children can have the chance to meet their inspiration," Diana answers.

"But, why? Not to sound rude," I clairify.

"Because these children may never have the chance to grow up," She answers sadly.

"Oh," I respond, suddenly feeling the weight, and importance of this event.

"That sounds… fun," I say after a moment.

"Oh really, now?" Diana asks.

"Well, yeah. It's charitable, and you get to make children smile by showing up," I say.

"Well, good thing I asked to have _you_ signed up as well," She smiles.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," She confirms.

"What if I said 'no'?" I ask suspiciously.

"I knew you wouldn't," She smiles.

"So, I should probably get changed now?" I happily ask.

"Yes," Diana agrees.

"Okay!" I say, moving into the front room to do my twirling.

"Do they even know who I am?" I ask Wonder Woman from the other room.

"Maybe not all of them," She says. "But take it from me, you won't become a 'Justice League Hero' overnight. Things take time, so don't worry about them not knowing about you."

She enters the room, and I notice that she has applied on a bit more makeup than usual.

"Wonder Woman, reporting for duty," She states, standing up straighter, laughing a bit.

"And her widely-unknown assistant, Wonderbat," I copy.

"But soon to be globally known," She replies, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Come now. We mustn't be late."

"Of course not," I smile, following her out the window.

* * *

 **California, Las Angeles**

 **17:30 P.S.T**

"Now, I know that we promised you all that we planned a surprise for you all, but sadly-" the host of the Gala begins.

Diana and I planned this out with her. We wanted it too seem like we couldn't show up, then, we'd come straight down from the sky, and land outside of the main entrance.

Diana comes down first. She lands on one knee, and one fist,making a crater in the ground, while in perfect super-hero pose.

"Vivian!" Diana greets. "I apologize for my tardiness, but you see, I had to pick up my daughter."

She says this loud enough for the audience of children, parents, and media hosts to hear. I follow her to the ground shortly after she announces my arrival.

"Hiya," I wave slowly.

"Woah!"

"Wonder Woman has a daughter?"

"Is she cool?" I hear a series of questions, one after the other.

"Everyone," Wonder Woman addresses. "This is my daughter: Wonderbat."

"Hey," I say, noticing many children with beanies on their heads, and no hair. "I'm really excited to meet you all!"

"Wonderbat and I are here to scout out some heroes!" Wonder Woman states. "Wonderbat, the _device_."

I pull out a metal phone shaped object, it doesn't _really_ detect heroes, but it is set to light up to bodies of the children, and make it seem like they are all heroes.

But really, they are.

You can escape from a bad guy. You _can't_ escape from a cancer. You have no choice but to fight it off.

"Hmm… the scanner is reading _multiple_ pulses of hero energy. I don't know Wonder Woman, it seems as though _all_ of you kids are heroes…" I hint as the device lights up.

"Then we shall send them all through a rough training course!" Wonder Woman announces.

The kids cheer.

' _Today has been a good day,'_ I think to myself, as I'm surrounded by smiling kids, and happy parents.

* * *

 **Hiya! Sorry it's been so long, but here it is!**

 **And as for the questions:**

 **TMNTlovaaa + Guest: the new guy is the Scarlet Magician, and I have plans for him.**

 **Can't find your : I plan on making WW as the Linda Carter version, but more emotionally. She still looks like she does in the show.**

 **Copper001 : We shall see... ;)**

 **That's all for now! Again, comment a question, and I'll try my best to answer spoiler free.**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	9. Bereft

**Bialya**

 **September 4**

 **Nash P.O.V**

' _Ooooooouuuch,'_ I think holding my head. ' _That definitely doesn't feel good. Wait. Where am I? This isn't Oa.'_

I look around to see nothing but sand dunes, and the occasional cacti. The moon is high in the sky while the stars glitter around it.

"The stars definitely show that I'm on Earth, but, what? I'm supposed to be training with Kilo on Oa. Why am I back home?" I wonder out loud.

I hold out my hand, and attempt to use my ring to contact dad.

"Hey, Dad?" I ask.

No answer.

"Yo, pops? Mind telling me why I'm in the middle of a desert?" I ask again.

Same result.

"It's not funny!" I bark at my ring.

"Ughh, fine. Have it your way," I give up.

I look around to find some sort of footprints.

What? Maybe the person-err- _people_ who put me here left tracks?

Nothing.

Doesn't hurt to try.

"Alright," I resolve. "Looks like I'm flying."

I crouch down, and jump, lighting up my ring to activate my power.

* * *

 **13 hours later...**

"Sand… sand… sand… Oh look! More sand…" I say boredly to myself as I see the Sun start to rise.

"Ahww man. This is not entertaining. I wish I could get some actio- YO!" I yell as something small, but hard crashes into me from underneath.

I crash into the sand with a loud " _ **WHABOOOSH!**_ "

"Plech.." I spit out the unwelcome sand digestion. "Well that wasn't entertaining. Hey, what crashed into me- yoooo…"

I look around and spot a beautiful girl shaking out her chocolate-ie, brown hair, of sand.

She is in some sort of dark blue, black and gold outfit, with a black tiara looking thing on her hair with a red gem in the middle. Same can be said for he-err-cuffs?

"Uhh, hey. Mind telling me what all that was all about?" I ask, crawling over to her.

She wildly moves her gaze up to mine and-whoa!

' _Blue eyes be blue,'_ I think to myself.

She stands up slowly as if ready to catch something, and then, she takes off.

At me.

She starts wildly punching, kicking and growling.

"Hey! CHILL OUT!" I yell, grabbing a hold of her wrists. "Listen, I really don't want to have to use this ring on you, but if you keep doing-"

She head-butted me, and flipped me onto my back without a second to react.

"Okay," I wheeze. "That was kind of impressive…"

She launches up, and comes down on me with fists raised, and yelling a wicked war-cry.

"PSYCH!" I yell, rolling over a bunch of times to clear her damage radius.

She creates a large crater (In the sand? I'm not quite sure.) as well as a large cloud of dust.

"Alright, you asked for it!" I hold my ring out, and create a bubble around her.

' _Oh, what about an impenetrable ball? OH OH! Or a plexi-glass ball! Or how 'bout a stretchy ball!? OR A-'_

She punches through my ball.

' _Well… crap…'_

"YAHHHHH!" She yells, coming straight for me.

"Hey!" I say barely dodging her punches. "Look- We can- talk about this- yeah?- I didn't mean- to put- you- in- a- ball-ahoww!"

She socked me in the stomach.

' _She got that super strength 'dough,'_ I think to myself.

"This has been a long enough day…" I say as she beats down on me.

"OKAY! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I blast her with an energy pulse from my ring.

She gets blasted back onto the ground.

I run over and tie her down with my ring.

"Are you done yet?!" I yell at her. "Jeeze, girl. You might be the death of me someday."

She keeps on struggling against the ropes.

"Okay, listen!" I say, pulling her up by the ropes wrapped around her torso. "If you know where I am, then talk! If you don't, then beat it! I can't waste my time here!"

She silences.

"Fine then. See ya-"

"Hello? Uh, _team?"_ I hear in my head.

"Yo! What was that?" I think.

"Nash! Where are you?" The feminine voice asks.

"Uhh… Excuse me, creepy lady in my head, uh, I'm kinda busy right about now with a rabid girl on my hands! Call again later!" I say.

"Nash, you lost your memories too. And you're with Addie! Good! Where are you?" She asks worriedly.

"Not sure… and that's this girls name? Sweet… if she turns out to not be totally out of her mind, I need to get her digits…" I think.

"NASH!" The lady reprimands.

I see a shadow fly over us.

"Was that you?" I ask as a green girl flies back around to us.

"Nash!" She shouts. "I'm so glad that you're alright! And Addie-"

"I wouldn't! She's feral," I say.

"She wouldn't-"

 _Addie_ makes to bite the Martian.

"Yes she would," I interrupt.

"We need to go find the others, but, somehow, I don't think she's going _anywhere_ ," The Martian states.

"Wait, _others_?" I ask. "As in ' _more-than-one-more'_ others?"

"Yes, but first, let's get us all up to speed on this," She says.

Her eyes glow a bright green, before we are sucked into her mind.

I glance at my surroundings, and notice that the Martian has a bunch of fragmented memories. Some with a guy in a Superman tee, some with a guy in a mustard suit- yo _chill_ … It's Kid Flash. Some were with me, and Addie, and a blonde in a green Green Arrow get up.

"So, what is all this?" I ask, motioning wildly around me.

"These are the memories that I have so far. But what I was thinking, is that I could piece together all of our memories if you two just let me pull some of your memories from the last 6 months," She explains.

"What about Princess of Darkness over here?" I ask, pointing back to Addie.

"She… doesn't really have a say in it… If you say no, then I won't go into her mind. But I really need to," She explains.

I think for a moment.

"This will tell me why I'm here, and not on Oa?" I ask.

"It should, but we might need to meet up with the others for a few more clarifying details," She says.

"Then I'm down with it," I state. "Addie, if we know each other well, please don't sock me in the gut again for this."

The Martian uses these weird glowing head-hands to enter our minds.

My memories came flooding back.

The mission.

Radio Silence.

The alien tech.

Cookies?

ADDIE!

M'gann pulls out of our minds.

"What was that?" I hear a strong, but soft voice ask from behind me.

I turn my head to see Addie clutching her head.

"Hey!" I shout, moving to take Addie in my arms before she collapses. "Hey, Addie, I'm here. We're in Bialya!"

"Who-ahchh- who are you? And why am I outside?!" She starts to demand.

"Hey, HEY! Addie! It's me, Nash. Remember? Princess?" I try.

"I am no _Princess_. Now tell me where I am, and why you have brought me here!" She demands to know.

"You _are_ a Princess. Amazonian _Royalty_! For real, why do you think that you've got a crown on your head?" I try to reason.

"I have a-" she reaches up, and feels the metal brush her fingers. "But how- I am a project, not a princess… how-"

"SUPERBOY! Where are you?!" M'gann yells through the link.

"AHH! Guardians of the Universe! That was loud!" I cringe.

M'gann takes off.

"HEY!" I shout, taking off after her.

I screech to a halt. "Knew I forgot something. Come'ere, _Princess_."

"What are you- whahh!" She exclaims.

"You don't know you. I'm flying us to wherever M'gann is going," I explain, picking her up bridal-style, and taking off after M'gann.

* * *

 _'_ _Those are some serious-looking drones.'_ Is my first thought as they circle back around to go after a guy in all black with bright red hair, and Artemis.

M'gann swoops down, and uses her telepathy to smash the two drones together.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter'," Wally states, as we all land in front of them on the sand.

"You know my uncle J'onn?" M'gann asks. "Hello, Megan! Of _course_ you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Wally stops. "Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

"Your name is really _Wally_?" Artemis asks.

"Awww…" He groans in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I'm Kid Lantern: Nash Jordan, and this is...err… Wonderbat? A.K.A Addie!" I say.

"It's okay! We're teammates. Friends! I made you cookies!"

"You know her?" Artemis asks.

"No! I swear! Beautiful, I've never seen her in my life! At least, not that I-"

"You both lost your memories too," M'gann states.

' _No dip…_ ' I retort in my head.

We glance around to see that the Bialian Military is starting to show up.

"Come on, I'll fill you in as we go," M'gann states. "Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course!" Wally exaggerates. "Robin and Super… what now?"

* * *

We make our way to some sort of clearing- Wait. It's the desert. The only thing here _are_ clearings.

Okay, so we came to a clearer-clearing, where Robin and K.F already began to engage the military men who came out from the sand around this weird devise thing set up in the middle of the clearer-clearing.

I move to place Addie on the ground, so I could join in on the action, only to see that she's already gone in.

"Whoa, What?!" I exclaim.

' _Yo, I was holding her. How could I not feel that!? Cool, but super creepy…'_ I think.

She's in the ring and coming for _blood_!

And it's… kinda hot… STOP IT.

She throws a guy down on her knee like three times before decking him in the throat.

"OOOoooh! That's gotta hurt…" I say, flying out from behind the dune.

"K.F!" Robin exclaims, moving to shake hands with Wally. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face!"

"Hey, Rob! Memory loss?" Wally guesses.

"Six months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes," Robin suggests.

* * *

"So, we're on a team?" Robin asks.

"Yee," I reply, checking my ring's battery.

 _'15%! Yeesh. Theat's not good...'_ I cringe.

"The six of us and Superboy," M'gann clarifies.

"Then this must be his," Robin pulls out some sort of fabric with a red 'S' on it.

' _Oh. Sorry. A red 'hope' on it. Freaking Kryptonians and their accuracy…"_ I mentally pout.

"YES!" M'gann exclaims. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did," Artemis states.

"Feral-boy?" Wally asks. "Some _teammate_. He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are. _I_ don't know who we are!" Artemis defends.

"I remember Batman ordering radio-silence," Robin states. "Our team must work for him!"

"And how do you know that we don't work for my mentor? Whoa!-" K.F points to himself, and makes his black outfit turn into his normal mustard outfit. "This is so cool!"

He continues to poke at his chest, and we all do the same.

The only other person who can do that is Addie. Her corset turns from black to bright red, and her crown, lasso, and cuffs turn back to gold.

"Well, I guess the dark colors for the brightest on the team!" I state, throwing my arm around Addie's shoulders.

Robin gives me a glare.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis exclaims.

Wally continues changing.

"Quit touching yourself!" She exclaims. "We need our memories back!"

The next second, we're back in M'gann's mind.

"I've brought you into my mind to share our memories so far," M'gann begins. "But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to plow through our private thoughts?" Artemis accuses.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to grock what happened to us. Got it. Go," Robin agrees.

"It's not too bad. Addie and I already did… kinda… but-"

"We need to know," Addie says. "I need to know."

"My brain's all yours! Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you!" Wally gloats.

"Or _underwhelm_ you," Robin fires. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed?_ "

Artemis takes a moment to decide.

"The last six months only," She finally agrees. "And only what you _need."_

"M'gann nods, and reaches into our minds again, but this time, my memories are all back.

"Aqualad!" We all exclaim.

"Where is he?" Robin asks. "What happened next?"

"I don't know. That's the last thing I- _we_ remember!" M'gann defends.

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert for that long...that's not good for a guy with gills…" Wally states.

"Now that I know to look for him-" Robin pulls up a holo-screen. "He's close, but he's not moving."

"He probably passed out," I state. "The dude's from the ocean, just because he can 'Little Mermaid' his way up here, doesn't mean that he can breathe our air for that long."

" _'_ _Little Mermaid'_?" Wonderbat asks.

"It's a-"

"No time to explain," Robin cuts in. "We need to find Kaldur, and Superboy, then report back to the cave."

"Agreed," Wonderbat agrees.

* * *

We find Kaldur not to far away, and when we do, the dude is _totally_ dehydrated.

He is speaking Atlantean, but nothing that I could make out.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," M'gann reports, holding Kaldur on her lap.

"He needs immediate re-hydration," Robin states. "Call the Bioship."

"It's out of range," M'gann says, turning to Wally. "But you can get him there fast!"

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel," He admits, almost breathlessly. "Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He points over to Artemis.

She scoffs. "Why not just levitate him back?"

"I can't, I have to find Superboy," M'gann states, placing Kaldur back on the sand. "Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible," Wally points out. "Just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now!"

M'gann grasps her head in pain. "NO! Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" She yells as she flies away.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin shouts. "It could happen again!"

"So much for that," I pout.

"K.L, what about you?" Robin asks. "Can you air lift him?"

"My rings almost dead," I report. "If I'm carrying him and my ring dies, he could hit the ground with a splat."

"I could do it," Addie breaks in. "I have the strength of Wonder Woman. I'm sure pulling Kaldur along won't be too stressful."

"You sure, Addie?" Robin asks, moving over to her.

"Of course," she states. "After all, he has done much for us. This is the least I could do."

She picks Kaldur up, and swings his arm over her shoulders, holding him up by the waist.

"See? I'm fine," She says. "And soon, Kaldur will be too."

' _Beautiful, deadly, and sweet. Addie, you might just be my type of girl,'_ I wonder.

Robin pulls up a holo-screen from his glove, and he leads us to the bioship.

He stops for a second.

"Quick, over there!" He whispers, pointing over to a rock formation.

We all, move over to hide on the opposite side of the wall.

"Nash, turn your glow down!" Addie reprimands me.

"What? So you think I'm not bright?" I joke.

"Not the time dude!" Wally interjects.

I roll my eyes, and focus on the dimming glow of my suit.

Kaldur starts moaning in Atlantean again.

"Shhh, Kaldur," Artemis gently shushes. "Quiet now."

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad K.O-ed like this," Robin deducts, after glancing over the rock.

"It's not just him," Wally pants. "I'm _way_ out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis agrees.

"My ring's at like, 10% right now," I add.

We glance around, only to see that Addie, and Robin have disappeared.

"I forgot how much I hate it when they do their ninja thing," Wally states. "Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to 'ktttk' me!" He says, making a killing motion with his hand.

"I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night, about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan," Artemis covers.

I try to cover a small laugh.

' _Yeah, riiiiight. That's totally it…'_ I think.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Wally teases.

"Hey, amnesia, remember?" Artemis begins. "Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Ooohh, shots have been fired!" I bud in.

"Oh, like you're the Goddess of _Congeniality!_ " Wally replies to Artemis.

"Yeesh!" Robin's voice chimes in from right next to us. "Get a _room_."

"Dude, where were you two?" Wally asks.

"Breaking radio silence," He smirks.

Seconds later, I hear the infamous 'Robin Cackle', but it wasn't coming from Rob. Then we hear an explosion, and some goons coughing, and screaming.

"That's our cue, I take it?" I ask.

"Move it!" Addie commands, lifting Kaldur back onto her shoulders, and flying in the direction of the bioship.

* * *

Once we make it to the Bioship, Robin and Artemis are quick to hook Kaldur up to an I.V.

' _Or is it sea-water?'_ I wonder.

"Hey, everybody!" M'gann's cheery voice fills our heads. "I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way!"

"Who are you?" Aqualad gasps, waking up out of his dehydration-induced coma. "And how did you get inside my head?"

"Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something," M'gann states in our heads.

"Aw, man! Me, too!" Wally complains. "I didn't get a souvenir from the mission."

"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered," M'gann answers.

* * *

 **September 5**

 **Coast City**

I open the door to the apartment that Dad and I live in, and shlump around to the couch.

"Uhuhgggg…." I moan as I let myself fall face first into the couch cushions. "Man, is it good to be back home…"

"Long day?" An even voice asks from behind me.

' _That didn't sound like Dad…'_ I think in my head.

I bolt straight up and turn to face the source, Lantern Ring glowing, and ready for an attack.

I see a dude with inky black hair, with purple skin and pointy ears. Kind of like an elf. But what catches my attention the most is the yellow version of _my_ Green Lantern suit.

I may not have met the dude before, but I know who he is.

"Sinestro," I spit.

"Oh, look," He taunts. "Jordan's son has a brain."

"What do you want?" I ask. "And you better talk fast, before I split you in half!"

"With your ring's power level at it's lowest? I think not," He states. "However, I am not here to simply _chatter_. I'm here, because I want to make you a deal."

"And what makes you think that I'd be dumb enough to make a deal with a former Green Lantern. You're not even _worthy_ anymore!" I threaten.

"Once a Lantern, _always_ a Lantern," Sinestro states. "You'd do well to remember that, _boy_. But, I have a feeling that you'll _like_ this deal…"

"Oh, yeah?" I ask sarcastically. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I can let you in on a little secret," Sinestro hints.

"Oh?" I ask. "And what would that be?"

"Your Father has lied to you," He spits.

"About what?" I ask agitatedly. "Stop playing this pronoun game with me, traitor!"

"About your mother," He states softly, moving closer to me. "She _lives_."

* * *

 **Heya! It's me again! (obviously) Back with a new chapter, and P.O.V!**

 **SO, did you guys like Nash's P.O.V? And if so, would you all like more?**

 **You like? (Sorry. T.O.P reference... I like Bigbang... G-D is bae...)**


	10. Targets

**Happy Harbor**

 **September 7**

 **Addie P.O.V**

"Ready for school? I made our lunches!" M'gann exclaims, flying through the doors to the Zeta room, trailed by me, Kaldur, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter.

"The first day of the scholastic season," Martian Manhunter begins. "Carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well."

"Guess it's not a _Kryptonian_ thing," Superboy replies.

' _Whether he wants to admit it or not, he wants Superman to be here,'_ I think.

"You may wish to... _change_ before you depart," Kaldur points out to M'gann, attempting to be nice about her physical appearance.

"OH! I spent _hours_ choosing this outfit," M'gann states, changing her uniform into an outfit consisting of a pink sweater with a matching skirt, black flats, white over-the-knee socks, and a white shirt.

"What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

We give her a look.

' _You're still green, M'gann…'_ I think to myself.

"Well... " Kaldur begins, uneasily.

"Just kidding!" M'gann changes her skin color to a lighter pinkish color, and gives a curtsy. "Meet 'Megan Morse'! What's your new name?" She asks Superboy.

"My...what?" Superboy asks.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself," Martian Manhunter states, turning into his human shaped self. A tall, dark man in a nice looking business suit. "And suggested 'John Smith' for Red Tornado. You could be a 'John', too."

"Pass," Superboy states, crossing his arms.

"'Conner's' always been _my_ favorite name…" M'gan-err… _Megan_ states, hanging off of Superboy's shoulder.

He just shrugs.

' _Conner it is'_ I think to myself.

"A last name will also be required," Kaldur remembers.

"Very true," I agree.

"Perhaps, _Kent_ ," Martian- John says.

"Oh, in memory of the late Kent Nelson!" Megan realizes.

"Yeah, sure, why not…" I mumble, knowing full well that that wasn't what the Martian has in mind.

What? Diana told me after I told her that I knew who _Batman and Robin_ are.

"Ah, of course…" He 'agrees', changing back into his true form.

"Okay, sure," _Conner_ says. "I guess it would be an honor, or… something."

"Well _Conner Kent_ ," Megan begins. "Time to change your shirt!"

He touches his shirt as if he were offended.

"You don't want to reveal your identity!" She points out.

"I could run and go get you one-" I begin, but Conner has already taken off his shirt, and is flipping it inside out. "-Or, you can just change right here. Why not?"

"Will this work?" He asks annoyedly.

"Works for me," Megan blushes.

He places his shirt back over his head, and starts walking out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner _Nelson_?" Conner asks.

"They grow up so fast," Martian Manhunter states longingly.

Sphere comes up from beside him and beeps in agreement.

"So, Adeline," Kaldur addresses me. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, Wonder Woman says that I'll be ' _Homeschooled'_ , Robin is in school right now, and so is everyone else, so I have nowhere to be," I explain.

"Care to spar?" He asks.

"Sure," I say. "Just don't be sad when I wipe the floor with you."

"We shall see," Kaldur states, accepting the challenge.

* * *

"HUAHHH!" I cry out, sending Kaldur around my torso, and straight onto the cyber-floor on his chest.

" _Fail: Aqualad,"_ The automatic voice referees.

I walk over to him and take his hand.

"Hey, one out of three isn't all that bad," I play-mock, helping him up.

"Again?" He asks.

Just as I am about to respond, a voice is heard over the intercom.

"It's me," A familiar voice begins over the intercom. "I may... _possibly_ … be in over my head…"

"Coordinates?" Kaldur asks, bringing up a holo-screen.

' _Where have I heard that voice?'_ I wonder to myself.

The voice rattles off some numbers and directions.

"Kaldur, who is that?" I ask.

"Red-Arrow," He responds.

' _Oh, joy…'_ I growl in my head.

"Are you coming along?" Kaldur asks, making his way to a zeta tube.

' _And prove to that sexist little twit that I can totally throw him down into the mud? Abso-frickin'-lutly!"_ I cheer in my head.

"I have nothing better to do," I respond out loud.

* * *

Kaldur and I arrive in Taipei.

It's a nice place. I wouldn't like to _live_ here, but it is nice.

We wear outfits over our uniforms, because if we were to reveal ourselves in our disguises, then the gig would be up, and Diana and I would be revealed. The same for the others.

Kaldur wears a blue and black jacket that covers his gills, and I grabbed a colorful Wolverine jacket that covers my corset, and I held the hood up on the back portion of my head to cover most of my hair, like I've seen so many other teens do.

"The unification is unthinkable! Our peoples no longer have anything in common!" One of the older men yells at the other through Lex Luthor.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric," Luthor states. "Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things, such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony."

A woman in white face paint, with bright red lips, moves a tea cart up to the stands, but this is no servant.

"That is far enough _Cheshire_ ," Kaldur states, moving one of his water-bearers in front of her, unactivated.

Then she smirks, and clicks a button on her cart, and sends it forward.

Thinking quickly, Aqualad takes every drop of water from the room, and forms a barrier with his water bearers around us, and the crowd.

Just as the cart is about to hit the barrier, an arrow swishes past my hood, and hits the cart dead on.

It explodes on contact, busting the glass windows, knocking down a few columns, and it blows my jacket off, revealing my full uniform.

I glance over to Aqualad, only to see that he is sweating, and that his jacket is ripped in many places, revealing his glowing, Atlantean tattoos.

I spot R.A notch an arrow in his bow, and I stand ready with my wrist-cuffs crossing each other.

"It's over, Cheshire," Red Arrow states, another arrow notched into his bow.

"You would think so," She taunts, getting up from her spot on the ground.

A helicopter moves up to the window revealing Sportsmaster, and a bunch of his goons.

And they're armed.

One of the Ministers yells out orders of attack (I think?) in a foreign language, and a few security guards move in to take action.

' _Well… this should be entertaining…'_ I think as they start to pile into the room.

"Take Sportsmaster. Cheshire's mine," R.A orders.

"So territorial, and only our third date," Cheshire taunts once more, moving to attack R.A with her twin sai.

"Wonderbat! Evacuate the people!" Aqualad orders.

"But Aqualad!" I shout, hitting away a few bullets. "You know that I can do more than that! Let me take out a few guys along the way!"

" _Wonderbat!"_ Aqualad reprimands.

" _Fine…_ " I groan. "Just gotta suck the fun out of everything…"

I turn to the people, "Alright! Let's get moving! Out! Now!"

Nobody listens to me.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

On instinct, I grab the arm, flip them over my body, then flip them on their chest, and dislocate their shoulder with an loud ' **Crack!'**

I look back up to the group of people.

"GET. OUT." I state once more.

They listen to me now. Good. I was worried for a second.

They quickly file out of the room, running down the stairs, and some taking the elevator.

"Glad they see it my way," I say to myself.

I join back in the fight,

I see Aqualad be thrown down by the Sportsmaster, as his water bearers, and his tattoos cease to glow.

Sportsmaster takes out some sort of mace on a string, twirls it around, then he tosses it at Aqualad's fallen form.

I fly out in front of Aqualad, and hit it away with my cuffs.

Yes, I know that this mace is no bullet, and it is substantially bigger, and heavier, but the cuffs worked all the same. I just had to hit it away instead of just blocking it.

I spot Aqualad snap out of it, then roll over to attack Sportsmaster while he's recovering from my sudden appearance.

Let me tell you though, the man is a true challenge to fight. He's always got something up his sleeve, like, say, a _sword_?

He jabs at Aqualad, who forms his own sword from his water-bearers.

"Not bad, _Lad,"_ Sportsmaster compliments. "Better than your team did at Santa Prisca, and Bialya."

"How did you-" Aqualad begins.

"Let's just say I have an inside source. _Very_ inside,"Sportsmaster states.

"Aqualad, let's end this," R.A calls shooting an explosive arrow at the sprinklers, making them all go off.

"Agreed," I growl, running up the Sportsmaster's sword, and kicking him in the jaw.

I mentally applaud myself. I felt good about that kick. I am proud.

Aqualad uses the gallons of water coming from the sprinklers to form a large Water-Eel. It swoops around the room, taking out goons as it goes, until Cheshire throws a grenade into it's mouth, evaporating it, and creating a smoke wall.

An assassin flies over-head, twin blades raised, and falls towards Luthor, and the Ministers.

I fly as fast as I can, in attempts to take down the assassin, but Luthor has an ace up his sleeve, that he didn't bother to share with the rest of the class.

"Mercy," Luthor calls.

His assistant puts her arm out, and it transforms into a- what? A laser-gun of some sort? And she shoots the assassin away.

I skid to a halt in mid-air.

"Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Luthor jokes, as though his assistant were a punchline.

"That technology is most impressive," One says, shaking Mercy's hand.

"We owe you our lives, sir," The other states, shaking Luthor's hand.

"They owe him their lives?" R.A asks in disbelief.

"Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor. Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty, which could eventually lead to reunification," Cat Grant reports from beside us.

"Wait a second here!" I interrupt, landing on the ground in front of her. "I told everyone to evacuate the area! There were lives at stake! Why are you still here? Do you want to get killed by a villain? Because that's how you get killed by a villain!"

"Wonderbat, enough," Aqualad states, placing a hand on my shoulder, leading me away.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor," Red Arrow pouts, as we walk out of the building, feathers a bit ruffled.

"Not for _Luthor_ , for _peace_ ," Kaldur corrects. "Beyond that, if Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over."

"Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said," R.A states. "Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly," Kaldur concludes.

"Not tell them?"

"I don't not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off," Kaldur logically states.

"Good luck with that," R.A scoffs.

"One moment, my friend," Kaldur stops. "Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave."

"You're right. The team deserves... _has_ my respect," Red Arrow states. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me, I'll be there."

"Good to know," I reply sarcastically.

"You know, for someone grown in a test tube," R.A begins. "I guess you're not all that bad."

"For your sake, I'm going to take that as a compliment," I say, holding out my hand.

He reaches out with his gloved hand and shakes it.

* * *

"Kaldur?" I ask as we re-enter the cave.

"Yes, Adeline?" He answers.

"I've been thinking about what the Sportsmaster said, and I have a theory… or _question_ rather," I state.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Is it possible that, since I was made from Cadmus, that they implanted something in my mind that makes me subconsciously report to them?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Adeline, I… I cannot be sure. But, if you truly do suspect this, then perhaps you should have yourself looked at?" He suggests.

"I don't suppose you know any doctors who take in Cadmus clone projects?" I ask humorously.

"I do not," Kaldur agrees with a light smile. "But, I'm afraid that you might not like the other option…"

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"It's _who_ it would be, and that would be to have Batman scan, and analyze your mind for any abnormalities in your system, other than the obvious," Kaldur states, turning to me with a serious, yet caring look on his face.

"He wants nothing to do with me, Kaldur. And I'd rather keep it that way," I pout.

"You might not have another option," He says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Mmmmm… I'll _think_ about it… okay? Nothing is for sure, but, I'll keep it in mind," I agree.

"Thank you," He says. "One less person that we have to worry about."

* * *

 **HEY. I return with gifts of a new chapter.**

 **And I'd like to shout out to Judy. Laura .L, who's been commenting like it's her job! Applause! And a cookie. (::). There. Enjoy your cyber-cookie. You should be proud.**

 **Guest: I place Addie to be in about the same age group as Artemis, and Wally, but Nash is about Sixteen.**

 **.L: Well, I do have an 'episode' where he explains how he got it. I don't want to give _too much_ away, but I'll just say this: he was placed in a dark situation, and Hal had to act quickly. ;)**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	11. Terrors

**Gateway City**

 **September 14**

 **Adeline P.O.V**

"Adeline!" I hear Diana call me.

"Yes?" I answer from my spot on the couch.

"Would you come in here for a moment?" She asks from her room.

I stand up, and make my way through the hallway leading to her room.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No," she smiles. "I just wished to inform you that I will be gone this afternoon, and into tomorrow morning. The department is having a little Gala that takes place at the same time every year, and I didn't wish to worry you."

"Oh, thank you," I say, noticing a long, dark blue gown in the corner of the room, hung on her dresser. "Is this what you're wearing?"

"It is," She smiles, placing on her eyeliner.

"It's very… pretty," I state, running the silky fabric through my fingers.

"As it should be," She laughs. "I did pay a hefty amount for it, so I'd expect it to look good."

"How much is-"

"Something you shouldn't have to worry about, darling," Diana interrupts. "So, do you have anything planned for the day?"

"Not unless a mission pops up," I state, crossing my arms and leaning on her dresser. "M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Red Tornado are all out on a mission, and who knows how long that will take. Artemis is… somewhere… Dick is busy doing his homework, studying for his Mathlete competition, Wally is probably eating food somewhere, and Nash… I'm not sure what he's doing today either…"

"Well, why don't you call him and ask?" Diana asks me.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "Did you just force me to get out of the house?"

"I am," She states, turning towards me. "Adeline, you need to spend more time out in the open! Learn how the social world works! I know that you do go on missions, and that you're involved with your team, but just those two alone aren't going to help you when you're stuck alone in the middle of a city with no way out."

"Alright! I get it, get out more," I defend. "But how do I call Nash? It's not like I've ever spoken to him over the phone before."

"I'm not sure either," She admits. "But, you can get dressed in your civvies, and go wait for him at school!"

"Okay! Where is that?" I ask.

"Coast City, love," Diana replies, turning back to her mirror.

"OH! That's right…" I state, walking into my room to pick something out to wear.

I end up choosing a Winchester's tee-shirt, a silver and black sequined skirt (obviously with shorts underneath), a thick black belt, white lacy socks, and black combat boot styled heels. I place my hair up into a high ponytail, work some black-winged-eyeliner magic, added with some pink lip-gloss, and finished with my large 'nerd' glasses.

"Diana? Should I fly, or Zeta there?" I ask from the other room.

"Zeta there! If you land while in your disguise, then our secret's out!" She replies.

 _'True enough…'_ I mentally agree.

"Good-bye Diana! Have a good time!" I call out as I reach the door.

"You too, love!" She replies.

I leave the apartment, and make my way outside, and towards the back of the building, where an old telephone box lies. Hint, hint: That's our Zeta tube.

"Zeta: Coast City," I state, lowering my glasses for the zeta to eye-scan me.

 ** _"Recognized: Wonderbat: B-00,"_** It states, sending my particles through the beams, and into Coast City.

I come to, in another telephone box, but this one appears to be in an alleyway of some sort.

I exit the booth, and the alleyway, to find myself in the middle of a few apartment buildings, and a bustling street.

 _'Okaaaayyyyy… So… what now?'_ I wonder, looking both ways.

Someone bumps into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I state as the man recovers.

"Oh, it's fine lassie," He states. "Yer quite the stone, aren't ye?"

"I guess you could say that," I chuckle. "Hey, could you point me in the direction on the Coast City High School? My aunt works there and I wanted to surprise her."

"Sure, lass," He smiles. "It be just down that a' way, past the bank, and over to yer right, if you go down a few more buildin's."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" I thank.

"Not a problem little lass. No problem at all!" He calls, continuing on his path.

I follow the elderly man's directions, and sure enough, there is the building that has Coast City High written on top on the two story building.

I hear a loud ringing noise before a flood of teenagers exit the building.

I stand at the curb, waiting, and searching for Nash.

A few kids bump my shoulder on their way to the buses, or to the street.

Then I hear:

"DUUUUUDDDDEEE! You see that right? Tell me I'm dreaming!"

I turn to face the voice.

"A'int _no way_ that that goes _here_!" A teenage boy says looking at me.

The boy is average looking, nothing to be impressed with, honestly.

The oriental boy wears a green beanie over his dark black locks. His skin is almost a sickly white shade, as if he only spends his days inside. He wears a black backpack, a grey hoodie, and some dark blue jeans ripped on the knees.

"Chill out, Mort," A familiar voice cuts in, shoving the guy over slightly. "That's _her._ "

Nash is dressed in a brown leather aviator jacket, a few sizes too big on him. His shirt is a plain grey color, and he wears camouflage green pants.

"Wait, _her,_ her?" The other boy asks as Nash makes his way over to me, his friend in tow.

"Addie? What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Oh, well, everyone else is busy right now, and I figured that you'd be getting off soon, and maybe you'd like to-"

"Yeah! I-I mean, uh...yeah," Nash responds.

"Uh, _dude_ , you _can't_. We've got a-" the boy begins.

"It can wait!" Nash elbows his friend in the ribs.

"Do you have prior engagements?" I ask suspiciously.

"What?" He blows off.

 _"Yes,"_ His friend answers.

" _Nah_ … I'm free!" Nash contradicts his friend's answer.

"Nash…" I reprimand, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I can re-schedule-"

"No!" I interrupt, poking at his chest. "If you're already busy, then we can hang out some other time! And plus, your friend leads me to believe that your arrangements are important."

"At least I know that _she_ can get through your thick skull," Nash's friend replies, poking at Nash's sandy hair.

"Aww, bugger off Mort," Nash pushes. "Sorry, Princess. I guess we'll have to put something in the books for us later."

"Nash, it's fine," I say as he looks at the ground. "Hey, you know where to find me when you're free. Call me later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" He pouts.

I smile at him softly.

Then, quicker than Wally could ever hope to be, Nash reaches down to cup my cheek, and he kisses my right cheek softly.

"Later, Princess," He smiles, throwing his skateboard down and zipping off down the sidewalk, followed by Mort calling out:

"See ya later, mystery woman!"

 _'He did it again,'_ I think. _'He kissed my cheek.'_

I reach up to tenderly touch my cheek, and I feel a heat rise into my face.

 _'First thing's first,'_ I tell myself. _'I can not tell Dick about this.'_

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **Diana P.O.V**

"Well, fancy meeting you here," I say to a very peculiar Bruce Wayne.

"Hello, Diana," He greets me, visibly tensing up in my presence. "I had a feeling that you'd be here."

"I, on the other hand, was not aware of your involvement in my job," I reply.

"I have invested in many things, Diana," He states.

"And yet some things still elude your gaze of _investment_ ," I allude.

"Well, some _things_ , have agreed that they do not require my _partnership_ ," Bruce states.

"Just because _they_ say they don't, doesn't mean that _they_ are telling the _truth_ ," I say, sipping on my glass of red wine.

"You two really need to work on your secret talk," Richard pops in, seemingly from nowhere.

"I was unaware that there would be more than one Wayne at this event, Richard," I smile.

"What can I say, we travel in packs," He smiles. "So, where's Addie? I thought that she'd be with you?"

"No, I opted that she stay behind for this one," I state. "However, she might also be with Nash…"

"What? Why?" Richard asks in brotherly concern.

"Well, she was under the impression that everyone was busy with schoolwork or missions, so, she decided to pay a visit," I smile, glancing at Bruce from the corner of my eyes.

I see him glance back at me nervously.

"She's _out_ with a _boy_?" He asks angrily.

 _'Like a father should,'_ I think to myself.

"Yes," I respond. "Hal's boy, Nash. Is there an issue?"

"She's naive. He could trick her into doing anything," Bruce defends.

"He's on the team," I respond. "He's been helping her understand how to socialize with other kids her age. I, for one, approve of their friendship."

"That boy isn't looking for a friend in Adeline," Bruce states.

"Too bad that she doesn't have a father to warn her about these things," I jab. "Bruce, just because you grew up being a playboy, doesn't mean that all boys do."

"Diana-" He begins.

"Bruce," I interrupt. "She'll never admit it, but she wants you in her life. She needs a father."

"What she needs, and what she wants are two different things entirely," Bruce tries to defend.

"Are they?" I challenge.

"She needs to be protected from Cadmus, and the Amazons," Bruce states.

"And what does she want that is so complicated to you?" I push on. "You want to know what I think? I think that you don't want to take on the responsibility of caring for another child. She is perfectly capable of defending herself from the likes of Cadmus. And she needs not fear my mother! Bruce, she's the one who suggested that she be trained in the ways of the Amazonians, but choose her own path in the world!"

"Her _path_ ," Bruce begins, moving closer to me. "Does not go by the _Wayne Manor_."

"Bruce!" Richard exclaims.

"We're done here," Bruce states, setting his glass down on the counter, and leaving the Gala. "Good night, Diana."

"Bruce-"

"I said, good night," He spits.

I sigh.

"I'm really sorry about him, Diana," Richard apologizes. "Addie's still kind of a touchy subject."

"You need not apologize for him, Richard," I state. "Adeline isn't helpless without him. And, she does have you."

His bright blue eyes widen.

"Richard, I need you to promise me something," I say, grasping his shoulder. "If ever I am not around, please, watch over her. She does have the team, but you're her brother. Please. make sure that she's alright."

He straightens up his back, and looks at me as if he were a soldier given orders. "I promise. I'll protect her."

"Thank you," I say. "Now, go along, Bruce won't be too happy waiting in the car."

"Right," He says. "Thank you, Diana."

"For what?"

"For finally trying to beat it into his thick skull that he needs Addie," Richard elaborates.

"Anytime," I laugh. "Get along now."

"Tell Addie I said hey!" He shouts, following after Bruce.

"I will," I acknowledge.

 _'Bruce, how long will it take for you to realize that you need her?'_

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **Addie's P.O.V.**

I walk down the Street of Gateway City. There's no particular reason, but I do like the sereneness of the city after dark. The stars illuminating the sky, the occasional aircraft flying overhead, and the street lights making the asphalt glow under is bright lanterns.

 _'I could go back home, but I'm sure that I'll be bored out of my mind,'_ I think to myself, as I pass an old magic store.

As I begin to cross the street, I hear a rustling in the alleyway.

"I don't think you understand me," A voice begins. "If you don't give me what I want, you and your little store are going to burn to the ground surrounded in Greek Fire!"

I duck back to the front of the store.

 _'Where can I change?... There!'_ I run into the alleyway on the other side of the building.

I begin to spin around, feeling my hair whip my face, and my uniform gracing my figure.

I run back around to the alleyway where someone was threatening the store owner.

"I'm telling you, it doesn't exist! I-I can't help you!" The owner stutters.

I get a good look at the man threatening the owner. He's wearing a red and black magician's coat, and his hair is bright...red…

I lean against the building.

"And here I thought that I'd seen the last of you," I state, making my presence known by the two men.

"The _Wonderbat_ ," Scarlet Magician begins, sauntering towards me. "And to what do I owe the pleasure to-"

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"And here I thought that we got off on the right foot," He fake-pouts.

"You are an accessory to the murder of Kent Nelson, Doctor Fate: Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. We are _not_ friends," I state, moving closer to him.

"I was thinking that we are more of… acquaintances-"

"Clearly you thought wrong," I state. "Now beat it before I beat you."

"Oh, but you see, I can't," He says, leaning back dramatically. "See, over here promised me an item. And I never allow promises to be broken."

"Well, _I_ promise to throw you into Arkham if you don't leave this city, and _leave_ here alone," I threaten.

"Oh," He breathes out. "It seems as though the princess has a sword."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Aww, come on!" He pleads, his bright red hair reflecting the street lights glow. "I need this material!"

"And I need a raise, but do you see me getting one?" I ask sarcastically.

He narrows his eyes, which start to glow a bright blue color.

"Fine," He says. He turns around quicker than I can comprehend, and he freezes . "But, if you want the old man back, you're going to help me."

My eyes widen in shock, as I rush over to the frozen form.

"Turn him back, Magician!" I order.

"Or what?" He challenges. "Are you going to lasso me to death?"

I growl, and stalk over to him, only to be stopped by the weird red hand things that he used to keep me in one place the last time.

"Now we both want something," He states. "You want him to live, and I want my product. If you don't help me, he'll die."

I tense up.

 _'Merciful Minerva… if I don't the man will die… if I do, who knows how many people will die because of Magician's plans…'_ I think to myself.

"You swear on your life that you'll let him go?" I ask.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die," He states, crossing his heart with his fingers.

I sigh.

 _'Hope that I'm doing the right thing…'_ I wonder.

"Fine," I give in. "But if you back down on our deal, I will kill you."

He takes the red hands away.

"Deal, _love_ ," He states, grabbing my arm, and pulling me chest to chest with him. "Hold on tight, _Princess._ I don't want to lose you in the Earth."

"What are you-" And we disappear from the alleyway.

I don't open my eyes during the trip, but when we land, my vision has gone haywire, and my stomach has gone topsy-turvey on me. I fall over when I feel him release me, and I try to make the world stop spinning, and jumping.

"That wasn't fun," I groan, as I collapse on the forest floor.

"The first few times," He acknowledges.

"Where are we?" I ask, as my vision calms down.

"The Rain Forest. South America," He says.

"Because the Rain Forest is such a small place!" I reprimand.

"Maybe you'll find that the world is a small place," Magician states mysteriously, his gaze set many miles away.

"Mind telling me why you brought me here, Magician?" I ask angrily, shaking in attempt to stand up.

"You'll see soon, _Princess_ ," He spits maliciously.

I am finally able to stand up straight. Magician begins to walk off into the depths of the forest, behind the bushes, and trees.

"Hey! Wait just a second here!" I shout, running after him. "I'm not doing anything you say until you tell me-"

"That," Magician begins, pointing his baton at my neck. "Is where you're mistaken. You will do whatever I say. Do you know why?"

At this point he has me backed up against the trunk of a tree, his left arm next to my head, and his right arm holding the baton on my throat. I try my best to act threatening; Baring my teeth, narrowing my eyes, and growling deep in my chest.

"Because you know the value of a life," He states, his face inches from mine. "You'll do anything to try and save anyone. Including a villain."

"For you, I might just make an acception," I spit.

"But you'd realize what a terrible mistake you've made after you'd done it," Magician smirks.

"And I'd move on with my life after a good thought or two," I reply.

We stop our bickering once we hear the sound of gunshots come from behind us.

Magician quickly grabbed me, and threw me on the ground underneath him, in hopes of stopping one of us from getting shot.

I make the quick decision to toss him off of me, stand up, and start blocking their shots with my cuffs.

The men began yelling orders at each other. I assume it's so they know to make sure that they actually hit us with the bullets, and not graze us.

"Tell me that you have a better plan than getting shot at!" I yell at Magician.

"Of course I do," He says, grabbing my wrist. "Run."

He yanks on my wrist, and we run throughout the forest, running, jumping, and leaping over obstacles.

"I'm beginning to doubt that this mission is worth all the trouble!" I shout.

"It's worth more than you can imagine," He states mysteriously.

We tumble down a slope, and Magician pulls us against the steep hill, and covers my mouth with his hand.

I give him a _'do you want to lose that hand'_ look, and he replies with placing his finger over his mouth, then pointing up towards the armed men.

I look up, and I see them scowl, and run right past us.

I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Exciting, no?" He smiles, panting.

"You're out of your mind," I spit, beginning to stand up.

"Wait!" He takes my wrist again. "They might still be out there."

"That's wonderful!" I smile, quickly changing my expression to a deadpan-sarcastic look. "I also don't care."

"We aren't done here," He growls.

"Then tell me what I am to do, and let's get this over with," I growl back, snatching my hand back to my chest.

"We aren't close enough yet," He says. "We need to move quietly-"

"Wait," I begin. "Why didn't you just teleport us back to where we are supposed to be?"

"There is a device that blocks my magic from entering the vicinity," Magician responds.

"I need to get Gateway City one of those…" I state.

"That's not the point!" He whisper-shouts. "The point is, I need what they took!"

"That sounds an awful lot like theft," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not theft if it's already yours," Magician argues.

"Then why don't you call in the League-"

"I'm a villain! Do you honestly believe that they'd help me?" He asks rhetorically.

"I do!" I defend.

"Yeah? Then tell me, _Princess_ ," He spits, getting in my face. "What exactly has the 'League' done for you?"

"They rescued me from a life of destruction," I answer.

"That's not good enough to save me," He scoffs, backing away from me.

"To save you?" I catch.

He looks away angrily.

"Are you… are you dying?" I ask.

"It's none of your business," He pouts.

" _Great Hera,_ it isn't my business!" I reply. "If I'm here to help you, then I need to know why!"

"Because I'm cursed!" He yells. "And that stone is the only way that I'll live!"

I pause.

 _'The only way, huh?'_ I think to myself.

"You doubt me," He states more than questions.

"I forgot that you could do that," I reply.

"I don't need you to believe me," He scoffs. "I hold something over your head. Not the other way around."

"You don't have to go through this alone," I try to empathize.

"Yes," He negates. "Yes, I do."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Again, Princess," He spits. "Not your business. Now come on. We don't have much time. The guards probably alerted the base, so we have little time to accomplish my task."

I look at him sadly. "Okay," I reply softly.

"We need to go one mile west, then, we'll need to break into the base," He begins to explain to me. "But therein lies my dilemma. I cannot touch the stone. It can read my magic, and deny it's touch."

"Deny?" I ask. "Sounds almost like a computer. But if it denies you, then how do you expect it to save you?"

"My powers came from the curse. If the stone repels my magic, it repels the curse out of my body as well. Then I'll be home free," He smiles.

"So why can't you just touch it while we're in there?" I ask.

"Do you want to have to fly all the way back to your city carrying me?" He asks rhetorically.

"I see your point," I state. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let us go now," He orders, running into the forest once more.

I begin running after him.

 _'Wait, why am I wasting my energy running?'_ I wonder. _'I can fly, or swing from vines, or even leap off of tree branches. I think I'll do that.'_

I leap up, grab a tree branch, and begin to use what the Stimulation Suit instilled in my muscle memory.

Sooner rather than later, we arrive at the base.

It looks kinda like a glorified, cemented, light up, heavily guarded tortoise shell.

I drop silently back down to the ground next to Magician.

"How do we get in?" I ask, making him visibly jump.

"I forgot that _you_ could do _that_ ," He states my previous line. "Well, I suggest that you bust in through the door, and I hold the men with guns back with my magic."

I give him an incredulous look.

"That's your plan?" I ask.

He nods.

"That has to be one of the stupidest plans that I've ever heard," I accuse.

"Do you have a better one?" He asks angrily.

"As a matter of fact…"

* * *

I slip in through the ventilation system on top of the base.

 _'Okay, I'll admit, these vents are pretty cramped,'_ I think to myself as I crawl through the constricting area. _'I bet Robin could do this without a sweat. Wait, okay, you can do this without their help. If Robin can do it, so can I. After all, I am the biological daughter of Batman…'_

As I move past the air ducts, I occasionally hear the tapping of keyboards, or the chatter of workers, but nothing prepared me for the last one with a glowing yellow aura.

"When will they be arriving?" A smooth voice asks.

"Soon," A familiar voice replies.

"Are you prepared for this?" The smooth voice asks again. "After all, he is your brother."

"Brother?" I mouth to myself, looking in the duct.

I see a strange looking man.

His skin is a dark purple, and his ears are slightly pointed, giving him an elf like appearance. His inky black hair is slicked back tightly to his head. But what bothers me the most is the fact that he wears a similar outfit as Nash does when he is Kid Lantern, except this one's is a bright, eerie yellow, matching his sinister eyes.

"Of course I am, Sinestro," I see a familiar little 'Brat with a Cat' step into my line of sight.

I visibly roll my eyes.

 _'Wait,'_ I think. _'Back up, Sinestro? Here? Already? This isn't good… I have to warn Nash, and the other Lanterns!'_

"Good," Sinestro replies. "I must be off. I have an important meeting to attend."

And with this, he leaves the room.

 _'Merciful Minerva…'_ I realize. _'We are definitely not going to be feeling the Aster, as Robin so eloquently puts it…'_

With a new determination to leave, I hurry down the rest of the vent

As I reach the last duct, I make sure that I don't hear anyone in the room, then, I punch through the vent, and fly into the air, right above a glowing red geode.

"About time you got in here," Scarlet Magician states. "Three minutes behind, we need to move. Now."

I narrow my eyes, then swoop down to grab the geode, but as my fingertips touch the stone, my hand phases right through it.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

Then, the hologram fizzels away, and the alarm sound.

Metal gates slam down on all of the walls, preventing our escape, but these gates are glowing red.

"HEY!" I shout, hitting at the gates.

"Ah, ah, AHhhh!" Klarion tuts. "It looks like I've caught two birdies!"

I see Scarlet Magician collapse on the ground.

"Magician!" I hollar, moving to his side. "What have you done to him, _Venti_?"

"It's the gates! They're made of the same stone that my dear brother had hoped to acquire," Klarion coos, tenderly touching the bars. "But, see, the crystal rejects his magic and magic flies out when rejected, but since it's trapped in the stone rejecting it, it just bounces right back off, and hits him with it's full force over and over again!"

"You… You're sick!" I shout.

"Down, kitty," He spits.

"...Your cuffs…" I hear Magician's voice crack.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Well, I'll leave you two birdies alone for a moment," Klarion states. "But when I come back, we're going to have a little...fun."

His voice reminds me of nails on a chalkboard, but the tone of his voice isn't what makes me cringe.

"... Your cuffs…" Magician tries again.

 _'He looks so weak,'_ I think sadly to myself. _'I wish I knew what he is talking about my cuffs…'_

I glance down at them, and notice the bright glow the red stars are giving off.

"My cuffs?" I wonder out loud.

"...Same… thing… Us… out…" He tries, gasping in pain.

"Shhhh… Don't talk," I state.

I move over to the cage.

"Worth a shot…" I say before I slam my wrists into the cage.

I don't expect more than a small shock, so imagine my surprise when sparks fly off of the cage and the star gems in my cuffs.

 _'Us, and Out… This is what he meant!'_ I realize.

"Don't worry, Magician," I begin. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

"...Haneul…" He whispers.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

 _'Did he just say 'Hah', then 'nool'?'_ I wonder in confusion.

"...Name… Haneul…" He groans.

"You better not be giving up!" I shout. "We haven't come all this way for you to give up just because of a little brat!"

"... Barely...Breathing…" He argues, a pained look on his face.

"But that means that you still are breathing," I state. "We're almost there!"

I continue hitting the geode bars with my cuffs, and sparks begin to fly every which way.

"Just *buzzt* a few *buzzt* more *buzzt* HITS *buzzt*!" I cry, hitting the bars with all of my strength on the last hit.

Finally it breaks free.

"YEAH! Who doesn't need to rely on the team? THIS PERSON!" I cheer, hearing Haneul gasp at the pain being lifted from his chest.

"Haneul!" I cry, helping him up. "Come on. We need to get out of here!"

I carry him off my shoulder through the red geode cage.

"Alright, remember your crappy idea to get us in?"

He groans.

"Well, it's now our wonderful idea for getting us out," I state.

I take my stance, placing one of my arms in front of my forehead as if blocking the sun from my eyes, then I take off forwards, breaking through the walls, windows, and anything else that stood in our path.

That is, until we reach the outer wall. Remember that thing about the base looking like a cement turtle? Yeah. I can't break through cement.

I land just in front of the wall as the guards begin to shoot at us. I try blocking the shots with my cuff, but one arm isn't enough, and Haneul isn't strong enough to stand.

I try and spot an escape.

"If you have any other stupid ideas, now would be the time, Magician!" I yell.

I see his eyes glow blue, then sparks fly off of the lights, burning them out.

 _ **"What's that gonna help!"**_ Is what I was about to yell at him, until I see why he did it.

They can't shoot at what they can't see…

I set him down gently, and I rush over to pick off the guards.

I flip a few into each other, body slam most of them, and kick a good portion of them in the throat before I don't hear them moving anymore.

I rush back over to Magician, and begin to rush over to the large metal door that is slowly closing.

We barely make it out in time before the door shuts, ripping a part of my skirt.

I tear the piece off, and take off into the sky.

* * *

When I'm positive that we made it, I land softly on the forest floor.

"...See?... Fun…" Magician smiles, still a bit out of it.

"See? You're hurt. And the geodes didn't work. You still used your powers to kill the lights in the base."

"... I was so sure…" He whispers.

I lean down to his fallen form and wrap him in a hug.

"We'll find another way," I promise. "There are many other worlds out there. Surely they must have something that could work, or, at least hold off your sickness-"

"Uhhhhgnn…" He groans. "You don't have time to help me. I'm a villain, remember? We never win."

"But I'm a hero. It's my job to help everyone achieve their greatness. No matter how evil they may seem to be," I state.

"You… you're really a gem. Aren't you, Princess," Haneul pants.

"No," I begin. "I just had a good teacher to tell me what is right, and what is wrong."

"Well… I believe that I promised you something," He states, teleporting us back to Gateway City.

I feel the nausea set in once more.

"You're free to go, Jones," I hear Magician spit. "You have Wonderbat here to thank for it."

I see a large form run off back around the building.

"Thank you," I say.

"No. Don't do that," He states. "That means that I helped you. And if I help people, then that makes me a hero. And trust me, I'm no hero, Princess."

"That's the first time that you haven't spit the word 'Princess' at me," I smirk as he walks away.

"Don't expect it again," He states.

And with this, he disappears.

 _'Now I can go home and- WAIT! I need to tell Nash about Sinestro!'_

I fly back to the Zeta tube, and hurry back to Coast City.

I don't have time to change, this is urgent.

As I near Nash's building, I go over what I'm going to tell him.

 _'I can't exactly tell him I was helping the bad guys… Okay so, I was investigating the Rain Forest, and I overhear Klarion call someone Sinestro! That's it!'_ I go over in my head.

I burst through the building's roof access, and pound on Nash's door.

"NASH! NASH IT'S ME! I NEED TO TELL YOU-" He opens the door slightly.

"Addie! W-What are you doing h-here?" Nash asks nervously.

"Nash! I need to come in and tell you that-" I try to enter the apartment, only to have Nash push the door back to it's cracked open state.

"Nash?" I ask. "What's-"

"What? Nothing! I-I mean… what's going on?" He asks.

"Nash…" I warn. "I believe that something's up with you…"

"I'm fine! Honestly!-" I try to push the door open again, only to have the same results, but this time, I notice a yellow glow coming from inside the apartment. And this is no lamp glow. It's the same eerie glow that I recall seeing in the…

 _'No...Nash, no…_ ' I plead in my head.

"So was there something you needed to tell me, orrr….?" He tries.

"...I-...No… No it can wait…" I decide.

"Alright… well, see ya!" And he slams the door in my face.

I run out of the building, chest heaving.

 _'Great Hera...What has he done… I need to tell Kaldur. NOW,'_ I decide, flying back down to the Zeta tube.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

"KALDUR'AHM!" I scream. "KALDUR!"

"Adeline?" I hear him ask from the right, clearly in the middle of something with Batman, Conner, M'gann, and Red Tornado. "What's wrong? What has you so worked up?"

"Kaldur!" I cry, running to his chest. "Kaldur it's Nash!"

"What happened?!" Conner asks, becoming more serious.

"Is he alright?" M'gann asks.

"Adeline," Kaldur asks, pulling me away, and to face him and Batman. "What happened?"

"Not here.." I sob, feeling the weight of betrayal.

He and Batman pull me into the other room, away from Conner and M'gann.

"Start talking," Batman orders.

"I think Nash is working with Sinestro!" I cry, running into the arms of the closest person, not really caring that it was into Batman's embrace.

* * *

 **Much chapters. Such updates. I happy.**

 **I like that you like!**

 **.L.: I do plan on doing the second season of Y.J, and I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying my story! Truly, seeing that you comment makes me** ** _ridiculously_ happy! Also, I'm sorry, for whatever reason the site won't let me save your full pen-name into my dox. :( P.S: all will soon be revealed!**

 **TMNTLovaaa: Before I got the review, I had this chapter planned :D it's like you know...o_O... and I do plan on a few more, maybe three or four, without the team and just following Addie (or Nash) on individual arcs.**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	12. Homefront

**Gotham City**

 **September 22**

 **Addie P.O.V**

Ever since I told Kaldur and Batman about Nash and Sinestro, I haven't been back to the cave. How could I knowing that I could run into Nash at any given time?

I feel like if I see him, I'll attack him.

' _How could he?_ ' I wonder. ' _He knows who Sinestro is. He is trying to take down every Green Lantern there is. No, not how could he. How dare he.'_

I haven't gone back to my apartment either. He could come by asking for me.

So, I've done what I have never wanted to.

I accepted Dick's invitation to stay in the Wayne Manor with himself, Bruce, Alfred, and an eleven year old boy named Jason Todd.

Alfred welcomed me with open arms, and an offer of dinner.

I declined, and stated that I was just tired.

Dick showed me to my room, one of the _many_ guest rooms in Wayne Manor.

I met Jason the next morning. The small ebony haired, emerald eyed boy came off as a bit of a hot-head, but seeing as though he's going to be training with Dick and Bruce, I'm sure he'll grow up into being a great man.

He asked me why I looked like Wonder Woman (I hadn't changed from my uniform), and what I was doing in 'his' house.

If I wasn't so out of my head, I would have laughed at how tough he was trying to act.

Bruce, on the other hand, seemed very uncomfortable about the situation.

I don't blame him really. I don't think that he has the same problems with Dick and Jason that he does with me. I am, after all, his offspring, and an angsty teenager. I'm not sure that he's had to deal with that before.

"Addie," Dick knocks on the door.

I've been sitting on the bed for two days.

"Addie, you need to eat something. You might have super-strength, but you don't want to be on the receiving end of Alfred's wooden spoon," Dick tries to lighten up.

"Thank you, Dick. But I'm not hungry," I state as I hear him open the door.

"Yes you are," He tells me, setting down a tray of Alfred's pancakes next to me. "Eat."

"How can I?" I ask. "I have more important things to worry about-"

"Nothing is more important than your health," He interrupts.

"How about the threat of our planet being destroyed but Sinestro, with Nash by his side?" I ask.

"You can't take them down if you're not healthy," Dick points out.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Addie, don't be a brat," He accuses, folding his arms over his chest.

"What?" I ask.

"I invite you to stay here away from everyone, and you deny us giving you food," Dick accuses. "You're acting pretty ungrateful."

I think for a moment.

' _I have no quarrel with these people… and...I suppose he has a point… Alfred did go out of his way to make these for me… and they do look incredibly fluffy…'_

I sigh.

"You're right, Dick. I'm sorry… Just, this whole thing with Nash is driving me down into a dark place, and I'm not quite sure how to deal with something of this magnitude," I explain, lowering my head, ashamed of my behavior.

"Addie," He begins sitting down next to me. "We'll sort this out. He might not be the mole, but he's probably got a reason as to why he's doing this."

I wrap my arms around Dick's torso, and bury my face in his chest.

"How am I supposed to act normal around him knowing what I do?" I ask, as Dick wraps his arms around me.

"Just pretend like nothing's happened," He responds. "When we figure out why he's doing this, they you can decide if you want to pulverize him, or help him come back."

"You're right…" I sigh.

"Duh, of course I am," Dick states.

I thwack his arm lightly.

"Hey, you have school today," I notice his formal looking uniform.

"Yep, Gotham Academy," He states.

"Is school any fun?" I ask.

"Eh, it has it's up's and down's," He admits.

"Well… good luck," I wish him, unwrapping myself from his torso.

"Thanks," He says. "I'm gonna need it."

"Well, I'll see you later!" I wave.

"Bye Addie!" Dick calls from outside my door.

I see a young, messily dressed Jason rush by my door, trying to catch his ride with Alfred.

"See ya _Wonder kid!_ " He yells.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Have a good day, _J-bird!_ " I wave.

I hear him groan at the name I've given him.

I smirk at the results it's produced.

I begin to eat the pancakes that Alfred made, without utensils, just as Bruce walks in.

Before I talked to Dick about staying here, I'd never seen ' _Batman'_ without the cowl. Bruce is a very tall man, with dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair. I must've gotten the hair from him, because Diana's hair is a soft, jet black. He stands in my doorway dressed in a nice navy blue, pin-striped suit, with a dark blue tie.

No matter what though, he still has the glare down to a point.

"Adeline," His deep voice resonates throughout the room.

I turn to face him, a pancake hanging halfway out of my mouth. I quickly rip it off, and wipe my mouth.

"Ehrrr… yes, ?" I ask, not quite sure how to address him.

"You can't stay here all day," He states.

"Oh, right… I'll be on my way then-"

"You're coming with me," He orders.

"I'm… what?" I ask.

"Diana and I agreed that it would be in your best interest that you stay under my supervision, until you leave for the cave to meet with Red Tornado and Aqualad," He says. "Today, you'll be posing as one of Diana's reporters on Wayne Enterprise's Scientific Research and Development Department."

"Alright... thank you, ," I thank.

"Also, don't call me that. Bruce will work just fine," He adds, leaving me to my thoughts.

' _Well, one step closer to- wait. I thought that I didn't care what he thinks about me! That's right, I don't,'_ I try to convince myself.

I stand up, and twirl back into the outfit I had on when I left on my unofficial mission with Scarlet Magician.

' _I hope this is good enough for a 'reporter' for Diana…'_ I think to myself, as I step outside the guest room.

As I walk down through the grand hallways of the Wayne Manor, I found my mind drifting to Haunel.

' _I wonder if he's okay...or if he's found a lead in his search for a new cure… I do hope that he's alright…'_ I ponder to myself. ' _He may be a bad guy, but he's not a bad… guy… if that makes any sense.'_

"When do you plan on leaving for the Cave?" Bruce asks as I catch up to walk behind him.

"Around 6. If that's not too early. I'd like to prepare for any situation that might occur while I'm there," I state. "Do you have a mission planned for us?"

"No," He answers stiffly.

' _Okay… not a talker. Got it,'_ I think as I attempt to break the ice between us.

We exit the manor, and enter the black vehicle Alfred put out for us before he left to drop off Dick and Jason at school.

As I buckle myself in, I ponder if I should ask him any questions.

' _Stop that. You don't care! Remember?!'_ I yell at myself.

"So, what kinds of questions should I ask?" I ask Bruce.

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out," He states pulling out of the large driveway.

' _So much for that…'_

* * *

 **Wayne Tower**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce parks in the garage of Wayne Tower, and I walk behind him to the the front of the building.

While we were driving, he told me to pull out a note-pad and pen from the dash.

I had to ask him what 'the dash' was.

As we enter the building, I see that a small group of paparazzi are waiting for us at the door.

So many questions and pictures, and flashes of light.

Shoving, pushing, and squeezing…

I can't handle it!

Too many loud voices, and things being shoved in my face.

I feel Bruce grab my arm, and pull me into the empty elevator.

I collapse in the corner, and begin taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asks sternly.

"I-I… I'll be fine…" I wheeze. "I guess that I'm not that great with spaces closing in around me…"

"You'll get used to it," He states as the elevator 'dings'.

"High speed elevator?" I ask as I stand up.

"Of course," He replies.

' _Yeah. Great topic of conversation,'_ I think to myself, as we enter the floor anyone could recognize as the Research and Development floor.

Many different forms of Robotics hung around the hallways, some with teenagers working on them, others seem to be abandoned.

"This is the Development Department. Our military, and civilian robotics and technology are made on this floor," Bruce announces as I start taking notes. "Many of the kids you see here are from Gotham Academy, and are interns at S.T.A.R Labs. They work here for a few school hours, and they earn college credits, and community service hours."

A small dog-like robot ran past us, a student chasing after it moments later.

' _I wonder if their tech is used for the Cave, or even the Justice League…'_ I wonder.

"Ah, good afternoon, ," A dark man greets, coming over to us and shaking his hand. "I see we have a visitor!"

The man is tall. His dark brown eyes hold the wisdom of many men. His hair is short, and salty with age, but he wears a kind smile upon his face. His attire includes a grey sweater-vest with a white button-up shirt underneath it. His pants are casual dress pants, and his shoes are a shiny black as if they had been polished just moments before.

Over his attire, he wears a white lab coat.

"Indeed. Lucius, this is Adeline Prince. Diana Prince's daughter. She will be reporting straight to Miss. Prince about our new military technology. Adeline, this is our Director, Lucius Fox," Bruce introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Adeline," He smiles, out stretching his hand to mine.

I shake his hand.

"Same here," I smile in return.

"Miss. Diana is going to have her hands full with this report, let me tell you that much," He jokes.

"O-oh, I don't doubt it! I almost got run down by a robo-dog, and an angered teenager!" I joke back.

"Well, I can take it from here Bruce. Go run along, and run your company," shoo's Bruce away.

"If It's all the same to you," Bruce begins. "I'd rather stay and supervise. Not to say that I don't trust you-"

"I know, I know!" Mr. Fox puts his hand up in surrender. "Always the superstitious one. Well, come along! I don't have all day, you know."

He leads us into his lab, and begins to show me his works.

The first one appears to be some sort of futuristic gun of some sort, with a blue glow.

"This right here, is an Ice ray. Much like the one Captain Cold possesses, but less accessible to the general public." He picks it up, and flips his safety goggles down. He points it over to the target across the room, and fires it.

The target is turned to ice within a matter of seconds.

"I still need to adjust the aim on it, but otherwise, it will soon be accessible to our men in arms," He explains.

The next one is a small camera.

"Now, don't be so quick to judge it. This camera can shoot infrared, gamma ray, thermal scans, regular video, and continuous loops if connected to a security system."

Next is a glove made of titanium, with some sort of trigger in the palm.

"Now, I'll admit that I'm a fan of theater, especially the cinema. So imagine my inspiration after watching Iron-Man for the first time?" He smiles as he places the glove on his hand, and aims back at the frozen target.

"Now, this is no 'Iron-Man' blast-" He shoots at the target, melting the ice, and the target to a crisp. "-But it's still as effective."

"When would you say that these will be available to our military, ?" I ask.

"Maybe another 12… 16 months? I still need to fine tune, and check all of these things. Wouldn't want an Ice-gun exploding in our men's faces," He smiles, as I take notes.

"No we wouldn't," I agree.

"Well, Lucius, Adeline and I must be on our way," Bruce concludes. "She and Diana have much to discuss, and we both need to be off."

"Ahh, of course . But first, Miss Prince, would you mind giving Bruce and I a moment?" Mr. Fox asks.

"Not at all, I'll just be outside," I state. "It was really nice meeting you, !"

"The pleasure is all mine, Adeline," He waves as I step outside.

' _He seems nice enough… why can't that rub off on Bruce- STOP IT. You don't care, remember?'_ I argue with myself.

As I wait in the hallway, I can't help but feel as though something bad is going to happen. Not here, at Wayne Tower, but _somewhere_ …

' _I better get to the cave early… I have a feeling a mission will be coming in soon…'_ I decide.

I look at the wall clock.

' _Perfect timing too. It's almost 6.'_

Bruce and exits the room.

"Come now, Adeline. We need to be going," Bruce orders.

"Of course," I reply, walking behind him.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **6:43 P.M**

"Recognized: Wonderbat- B-00," The female voice announces my arrival.

"Wonderbat," Kaldur calls. "Perfect timing. We must explain the _situation_ to Red Tornado."

The ' _situation'_ is Kaldur and I's code for the mole.

"Of course. Lead the way," I state.

Although Batman knows about Nash, and Sinestro, he is not aware of the supposed mole on the team.

Red Tornado, on the other hand, will be a good adviser towards the situation, given his logical standpoints.

"Red Tornado," Kaldur calls. "We must speak with you."

"What troubles you, Aqualad, and Wonderbat?" The android asks.

We explain the events of when we were called to action with Red Arrow, and when Sportsmaster hinted at having a mole in our team.

"So you two have told no one else of this...mole?" Red Tornado asks.

"I cannot be sure one exists," Kaldur says. "And if it does, if the team _is_ being betrayed from within, I must investigate. Without…'tipping my hand'."

"And we cannot even be sure that Nash is the mole. Sinestro has not made it clear to whether or not he has alliances on Earth. And even this is highly doubted. Why would he seek allies on planet he hopes to destroy?" I clarify.

"But, perhaps we should tell Batman?" Kaldur suggests.

"Generally, the Batman expects the team to handle it's own problems, but the decision is yours," Red Tornado advises. "I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower."

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our 'den mother'," Kaldur assumes.

 **"Recognized: Red Tornado- 1-6,"** The automatic voice announces.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow," R.T explains. "He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A 'Hot Date'."

And with this he disappears in the Zeta Tube.

"Well, so much for that," I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I suppose now we investigate," Kaldur states, going to find Conner, M'gann, Nash and Wally in the Garage working on Conner's bike while Shere watches over them.

Sphere beeps in happiness when Kaldur and I enter the room, and it rolls over to cuddle me. Or, at least I think that's what Sphere is doing when it rolls against my calf.

"Torque wrench," Wally calls as M'gann uses her powers to float over an object into Wally's hand. "Thank you, Green Cheeks!"

"I have been meaning to ask," Kaldur begins with his arms stretched out. "Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No," Conner answers.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents," Wally boasts. "Socket wrench."

"Daily cheer-leading practice has presented a challenge," M'gann ponders, as she floats a socket wrench over to Wally. "Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. _This_ team! Not the Bumblebees."

"Nah, it's all cool, bro," Nash smiles, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I duck under, and away from him.

' _I only allow friends to do such things, traitor,'_ Is what I want to say.

He gives me a hurt look, but doesn't attempt it again.

"Artemis starts school today," Kaldur notices. "Do you think _she_ will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

I slap Kaldur's arm when no one is looking.

"Nah, she'll manage alright," Wally defends. "I mean how much more hostile and annoying-"

There is a sound of large waves crashing through the cave, and we are all swept away through it's currents.

I am unprepared, and I didn't hold my breath.

I feel my lungs burning from lack of oxygen, until I feel the waves around me decrease as I slide across the cave's floor.

"You okay?" I hear Nash ask me.

I cough up water, and quickly fly to the ceiling to get a better view of the situation.

Big mistake.

I see everyone scatter, K.F and Conner run towards the direction of the Bioship, only to be taken out by water.

Kaldur and M'gann run the opposite way to the grotto, only to be caught in a cage of fire.

A strange grey cement like substance it thrown at my feet, and it sticks them to the wall, hanging me upside down.

' _I so called it!'_ I say in my head as I see Wally, Nash, and Conner stuck in the same substance as I am, then I see Kaldur and M'gann struggle in the cage.

' _Atlantean biology isn't built for that much heat,'_ I remember. ' _And Martian's aren't either!'_

Two robots appear, both looking a bit like Red Tornado.

"And now we wait," Their robotic voices announce.

I try slamming my fists against the hardened goo, but to no avail.

It stays just the same.

"Ahgghhh!" I cry attempting to force myself to the ground, only to have the same results.

I begin to feel whoozy as blood rushes into my head.

I flip myself backwards, and dig my fingers into the ceiling, hoping to slow the effects of nausea

' _Robin and Artemis better hurry up!'_ Are my last thoughts as I pass out.

* * *

"Hey! Red Tomato!" I hear Wally yell from beneath me. "Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?"

' _What in the name of Zeus…'_ I wonder as I slip back into consciousness.

"Yeah, and by the way," Conner speaks up. "Worst death trap _ever_! We can escape any time we want!"

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash lies.

' _Is this a diversion?'_ I wonder.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb-bots!" Conner yells. "We don't breathe air!"

"And I'm a _Green Lantern_! I can just use my ring to break myself free, and take you both out!" Nash quips in.

The boys all laugh.

"And M'gann? I can't believe you're buying her act!" K.F laughs.

"Yeah! You know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars?" Conner piggy-backs off of K.F. "That cage is just making her homesick!"

"Duh! Haha!" K.F laughs again.

"And Wonderbat up there? She was trained by Amazonians! You think a little cement like that is gonna stop her? Wrong!" Nash gloats.

' _Stop that. You know I'm not that strong. I'm no Wonder Woman,'_ I think to myself.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Artemis's voice calls from an air duct.

I hear a wave come crashing over the Cave's main power generator.

My eyes widen.

"ROBIN!" I shout, releasing my grip on the ceiling, and arching my back backwards, so I could see what was happening right side up.

I see Robin being raised in a cylinder of water by the male-looking robot.

I struggle even more against my restraints.

Robin is placed on the platform at the Robots' feet.

He's not moving.

' _No… no! He's okay! He's probably just faking it! He's Robin! Richard Grayson! He can't die! … Can he…?'_ I argue with myself.

"3 minutes," He announces.

"1 minute," He announces a minute later.

"Stop the clock," Artemis sounds off, coming from the elevator. "I surrender."

"No! Artemis!" I yell. "Don't-"

She flips over the Robots, and shoots her last arrow into the generator, making it spark, then, the robots shut down.

The water around K.F, K.L, and Conner recedes, and the fire cage around Kaldur and M'gann fizzles out.

"Kaldur!" Conner hollers. "How's M'gann?"

"How about you ask Kaldur how he's doing too, rock for brains!" I yell at Conner.

"She breathes," Kaldur pants. "I believe she will recover. What of Robin?"

Artemis is by Robin's side in seconds.

"Tell me he's okay!" I holler down.

I hear the most glorious thing.

He begins to cough.

"H-He's breathing too!" Artemis cries with joy.

"Merciful Minerva," I pray.

"Way to get traught," He pants.

She falls back onto her rear, and sighs in relief.

"Okay… so, how exactly are we getting out of this?" Nash asks from below.

* * *

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually _did_ ," Robin explains as we discuss how to get out of the cement. "Blacked out though…"

"M'gann…" Conner rasps, reaching out with his free hand to hold hers.

She is hanging off of Kaldur's shoulder at the moment, recovering from her traumatic experience.

"I'll be fine," She tries to reassure.

"Will you quit playing with that thing, and cut us free already!?" K.F yells at Artemis.

"It's not working, genius!" She defends. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time," Red Tornado's voice says as he enters the cave."What has occured?"

"Had a little _visit_ from your family," Robin sasses.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis adds.

"I was not aware I had relations," He states.

"Where have you been?" Conner asks.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower," He answers. "When it became clear that cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta-tubes were also non-functional. I transported to Providence, and proceeded here."

Sphere squeels, and pops it's self out from the wall.

"Hey, boy," Conner greets, as the machine in Artemis's arms turns itself on.

"The pulse has worn off!" K.F and Robin yell.

Not a second later does Red Tornado turn on us.

He sucks all of the oxygen out of the room, knocking me out for the second time today.

* * *

"Adeline!" I hear Diana call. "Adeline! Love, are you alright?"

I feel someone shake me awake.

"Mmmhmmm… Dia- Wonder Woman…?" I moan.

"Yes, love…" She replies as I am placed on the ground where Batman sets to working on the cement at my feet.

"I-I didn't know what to do… All I could do was sit back and watch as-"

"Don't move," Batman instructs.

"That's 'Batman' for, 'it's okay'," Diana jokes.

"There was nothing you could do," Batman continues as he points the laser beam at my feet.

"I wanted to help them… but I-I wasn't … I wasn't strong enough… and Red Tornado just- a-and I couldn't-" I begin to sob into Diana's chest as she hold me close to her.

"Shhh, shhhhh… It's going to be alright," She soothes, running her fingers through my hair.

"Addie, It's not your fault," Robin soothes as well. "We all tried."

"Wait! Where are they?" Artemis yells.

"Gone," Robin replies. "All three of them. Gone."

* * *

 **Heya! I'm back with a brand new chapter for y'all!**

 **.L: Keep these reviews goin' hun! I'm lovin' it!**

 **YJ and Batfam: Yo, chill... I got like four emails within an hour with all yo' reviews! (Don't chill though, I secretly love it ;))**

 **Kate the Saint: Aww! Thank you! This one probably isn't as good as my last chapter, but I'm always keepin' it 100! Love the love, love!**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	13. Alpha Male

**September 23**

 **6:34 A.M**

We all come back to the cave after the events of Red Tornado's betrayal.

All I see is destruction.

' _Remember when you said you wanted to be a builder?'_ I think humorously to myself.

Green Lanterns Gardner, Jordan, and Jordan Jr all help with the large scale destruction. Creating cranes, and lifting cement blocks.

When the generator is restored, all of the lights in the cave turn back on.

Martian Manhunter and the Atom help with configuring the Cave's main frame, which was busted when sphere was thrown into it.

Sphere rolls by them, and Manhunter gives sphere a pat.

"Synchronizing: Cave security protocols with Watchtower mainframe," The female automatic voice calls out.

Wally, Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Conner, Nash, M'gann and I all sit in the dining hall wearing depressed looks upon our faces.

Green Arrow sets down a bowl of nuts on the table.

"Thanks," Wally begins. "But no thanks."

"Yeah, what we want are answers!" Robin exclaims. "About Red Tornado and his siblings."

"And not the watered down version. We're grown up enough to know," Nash defends, crossing his arms over his chest.

Green Arrow moves to take the bowl.

K.F moves to take it out of his hands. "Leave the bowl…"

Kaldur and I report to Batman.

"We had suspected that there had been a breach in the team," I begin quietly.

"It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow," Kaldur begins. "Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack, Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still-"

"YOU KNEW?!" Conner yells, attacking Kaldur.

"Hey!" I yell, throwing him off. "Watch it Rock-head!"

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" He yells at us.

"Connor, what are you doing?" M'gann yells at him, flying over to us.

"Kaldur and Adeline knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!" He accuses.

"You two knew?" Robin asks.

"But didn't tell us?" K.F adds on.

"We sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur begins.

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Artemis argues.

"It's not like that-" I try.

"Isn't it though?" Nash yells at me, getting in my face. "Keeping secrets like this is not protecting us!"

"That's _rich_ coming from you!" I yell back.

"You almost died!" Conner yells at M'gann.

"Enough!" Batman yells. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel looks a lot like Superman. He's tall, muscular, has black hair, and bright blue eyes. His outfit is a red one piece with a white gold lined cape, and he has a golden lightning bolt on his chest.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel greets.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Conner begins to threaten.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, which makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team," Batman explains.

"' **Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla'**?" Wally reads the news article out loud.

"Really, yo!" Nash complains.

"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?" Conner asks via telepathic link.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Robin pleads.

"I never joke about the mission," Batman deadpans. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

" _Your_ team," Wally scoffs, storming past us.

"You're coming with?" I hear Robin ask Cap. Marvel.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Captain Marvel exclaims.

"Translation. He blames us for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us," Robin whispers, as Kaldur and I appear behind them.

"It's a big club," Wally scoffs at us.

I give Kaldur a re-assuring look as we enter the Bio-ship.

* * *

 **Northern India**

 **9:36 P.M**

"All clear," Robin reports as we exit the bioship.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters," Aqualad orders.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters," K.F argues.

"It's recon, we know what to do," Robin spits.

"We always review-" I begin, trying to regain Robin's attention.

"We don't need to," Nash snaps at me.

"Kid, Robin-" Aqualad begins.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Robin accuses.

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" K.F adds on as the two disappear into the jungle.

"Come on. I'll keep you safe," Superboy orders , grabbing her arm.

M'gann yanks her arm back.

"I just want to protect you," He defends.

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health," Artemis pokes at Superboy, then storms off with Miss.M.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge," Superboy accuses Aqualad.

Kid Lantern begins to fly off.

"Nash-" I call, flying after him.

"What? You're not gonna stick with you new _pal_?" He spits.

"Get back here," I command. "We need to talk."

"You know, for once, I really don't want to talk to you," He spits.

"That sounds like a you problem, now doesn't it?" I reply, flying in front of him.

"Get out of my way _Adeline,_ " He growls at me, using my full name.

"Try me, _Nash_ ," I growl back. "We need to stop ignoring each other-"

"I'm sorry, was _I_ ignoring you? Or were you hiding from me?" He asks angrily. "I was looking for you everywhere, Addie! Why are you avoiding me? Did you think I was the mole?"

"Not for the reasons you might think," I defend.

"Oh really now?" He mocks.

"Yes!"

"Then why?" He yells. "What reason could you possibly-"

"Because I saw you with Sinestro!" I yell.

His eyes widen.

"W-what? T-that's-"

"You stutter when you lie, Nash," I state.

"I-I d-do not!"

I raise my eyebrow.

"O-okay, maybe a little," He admits. "But I'm _not_ with Sinestro! Are you crazy?"

"No. Don't degrade me! I saw you Nash! And don't think that I haven't noticed the golden sliver slipping into your bright green eyes! You've been working with the _fear-ring_ haven't you!" I demand to know.

"It's none of your business, Addie," He says.

"The _Underworld_ , it's not!" I yell at him. "How could you be so _stupid_? After everything Sinestro's done, and _you_ want to have faith in him?"

"Of course I don't!" He argues.

"Then why can I see it in your eyes?" I ask.

"You don't see anything in my eyes," He says lowly. "Not anymore."

"Just because I don't agree with your decisions, Nash, it doesn't mean that I care any less about you," I say, reaching out to his cheek.

He ducks away.

"Nash," I begin. "Why? Why are you trusting him?"

"Trust?" He asks. "I don't trust anyone. Not anymore."

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "And why's that?"

"When were you planning on telling me that you went on a mission to save that K-pop reject?" He attacks.

"When were you planning on telling the team that you're working with Sinestro?" I defend.

"When I turned on him," He responds.

My eyebrows raise in suspicion.

"He has information on my mom. Addie, I need to know what my Dad has been hiding from me about her," Nash pleads.

"Then why don't you just ask him!?" I yell.

"Yeah, like _he'll_ tell _me_ ," Nash scoffs.

"If you explain the situation to him, I'm sure he will," I assure. "Now, as much as I'd love to talk about this, we have a mission to work on."

"Huh. You mean the one where Aqualad is supposed to be in charge? I don't think so," Nash crosses his arms over his chest.

I glare at him.

"Regardless of what you may believe, he is still our leader. He did the things he did for the right reasons," I defend.

"Some of the world's worst nightmares happened with the best of intentions," Nash growls to himself.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Kaldur and I didn't create a seismic event, now, huh?" I retort.

"Link established," Miss.M's voice says in my head.

"Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?" Artemis asks us.

"Listen, please-" Kaldur tries.

"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that," K.F retorts.

"Hey, Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves," Robin sarcastically reports.

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you," Artemis budds in.

"Superboy, are you online or just pouting?" M'gann asks.

"Busy. Call back later,"He replies.

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us." K.F remarks.

"He should be _chalant._ _Way_ chalant. _Extremely _ chal-" Robin begins.

"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?" Artemis asks

"Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?" M'gann pipes up.

"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?" K.F asks Robin.

"We've known each other for years!" Robin points out.

"Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them." M'gann says.

"Not that we'd do that. _Never,"_ Artemis states.

"And Wonderbat seems to be just fine with this! Speak up why don't ya!? You had a part in this too!" K.F yells at me through the link.

"If all of you don't shut up, and let the man talk, I swear, I will come down there and beat all of you into Kingdom Come!" I yell through the link. "Good enough for speaking up,Wallace?"

"Enough! Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him," Kaldur takes control.

"Under your leadership? I don't think-" K.F begins.

"This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader,I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here," Kaldur takes command once more.

* * *

We all make our way to the coordinates Kaldur sent us.

We surround a base about two stories high, and surrounded with small pointy-techie-thingies.

"I'll fly over," M'gann begins.

"Negatory. The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound," K.F reports.

"Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap," Robin contributes.

"I see a target," Artemis says.

"Then be ready to hit it," Kaldur prepares. "Be ready, all of you,"

Kaldur runs down the hill, and lights up his arms to electrocute the pointy-techie-thingies.

I can't see where the small gap is, but evidently K.F can with his goggles.

"Now!" He yells at Artemis.

She shoots an arrow through the gap, and dead center of a red button on the base, that shut the machines down.

We all meet up at the bottom of the base, only to stop when we hear a monkey call out to his buddies on the roof of the building as the alarms sound off.

"Aww, heck…" Nash cries.

We begin to fight off the monkeys.

"Good thing Superboy isn't here!" I joke as Robin and I work as a unit to take out the monkeys. "He _definitely_ wouldn't be feeling the Aster!"

"Remove their collars!" Kaldur orders.

"Sounds easy when _he_ says it," Robin says, As we are tackled by monkeys.

Luckily, Artemis has our backs, shooting at their collars with her arrows.

In return, Robin uses his Bird-arangs to hit the two sneaking up behind her.

"You have to show me how to use those sometime!" I say.

"Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!" I hear K.F hollar.

I look around to see a Gigantic Gorilla wearing a red beret, and a loaded six barrel machine gun.

Wally runs head first into it, and all he does is bounce backwards.

I turn back to the Gorilla and glare.

"Your turn," I growl as M'gann gets up.

I fly at it arms first. It moves to swat me out of the air, but that wasn't my goal. I grab it's arm, and swing it around with my momentum, and I release it, making it crash through the walls of the base.

"Remind me to never tick you off to that point," Nash remarks.

"It's The Brain!" K.F says, yelling at the strange R2D2 rip off.

...Nash made me watch _**Star Wars**_...

"Uh, I can see it's a brain," Artemis sasses at him.

"Not _a_ brain, _the_ Brain," He clarifies.

"In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah," The Brain calls to the Gorilla.

Mallah, opens his hand, to reveal a small remote with one large button on it. He presses a button on the remote, and more of those pointy-techies come up, and force us to the ground with it's electricity.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now!"

Miss.M uses her telepathy to take the remote from Mallah's hand, and she releases us from it's hold, just as Superboy bursts through the wall behind Mallah and the Brain.

Alongside Superboy is a very large, very white wolf, who jumps from his side to attack Mallah.

' _Why does Conner always get the cool pets….'_ I pout.

We all begin to attack the large Ape, one after another, Nash and I work on holding him in the air, then he drops him, and I kick him right back up to the ceiling, where Miss.M slams him back down.

Artemis and Robin use their respective devices to explode the machine off his back, and hands, while Kaldur works on taking down the Brain and freeing Captain Marvel.

Now, we have a member of the Justice League on our team! No way we'll fail now!

The Gorilla growls as his sudden surrounding, roaring, and puffing out it's chest.

" _Try it_. I _hate_ monkeys," Superboy growls at the large Gorilla, cracking his knuckles.

It growls, and readies itself for an attack.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo. _Au revoir, mes amis_ ," The brain starts to open itself up, and it seems as though he's turning into a large weapon of sorts.

I ready my stance.

"Get down!" Kaldur yells.

Everyone hits the deck, but Nash and I. We are in the air.

Just as I believed something bad was happening, I see a green glow surround me, and arms wrap around me, pushing me against the wall.

The lights flicker back on.

I look up to see Nash's face buried into my shoulder, and a green orb surrounding us. I assume that it's one of the safety bubbles.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was... a light switch?" K.F asks.

* * *

As we exit the scene, I see that dawn is approaching over the horizon.

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asks K.F as we all make our way back to the bioship.

"One word: Souvenir," Wally smiles, placing the red beret on his head.

"Two words: Gorilla. Lice," Artemis lists off.

"Huh? Oh, man!" Wally complains, removing the hat, and holding it at arms length.

"That's the last of the collars?" Cap. Marvel asks the tiger, after he removes a collar off of the last monkey.

It growls in acknowledgement.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

It growls again.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise," Cap. Marvel promises the Tiger as it runs off into the jungle. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny,"

"The rest of the pack is gone, what are you still doing here?" Conner asks the white wolf, rubbing his fur all over.

It yipps happily.

"I think he wants to stay with you," M'gann says, watching the scene unfold.

"Can I keep him?" He asks as if he were a child in a puppy store.

"Ha ha ha! First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays," Wally notes.

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself," M'gann replies.

"Well, he's gonna need a name. How's about Krypto?" Wally offers.

"Pass," Conner passes on as the Wolf growls at the name.

"Besides, isn't that taken?" M'gann asks.

"I am still prepared to step down," I hear Kaldur say as we all gather to the bioship.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" K.F asks.

We all raise our hands.

"Guess it's unanimous," Cap. Marvel says, shaking Kaldur's hand. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asks.

"Nope, gotta fly," He says just before taking off into the sky.

"So, what _are_ you gonna call him?" M'gann asks Conner as they enter the Bioship.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Conner asks.

"Generic, but acceptable," K.F replies.

"Nash," I say, taking his hand. " We do need to talk about your deal with… _you know_ …"

"We will," He says, his grip tightening around my hand. "Just not now. Kay, Princess?"

He nuzzles his nose into mine.

"Okay," I reply, as he leads us onto the Bioship.

* * *

 **HOLA.**

 **.L: So, I can't really answer your questions without giving away any spoilers... so please forgive meeeee!**

 **YJ and Batfam: It's okay to ship Addie and Kaldur! I was thinking about it at first but then I took a minute, then thought, "Naaaahhhh...". And Addie, is very much based off of me, and how I would react in the given situations. Nash is based off of a mixture of Michelangelo, and Leonardo from TMNT. Mostly Mikey though.**

 **I know that Jason isn't supposed to be in here yet, but I've always had the biggest crush on Jason, and I couldn't wait any longer! You see? This is me holding restraint!**

 **Gargoyle77 Out!**


	14. Revelation

**October 1**

 **Gateway City**

It's been a few days since my talk with Nash. Most of it was me yelling at him how stupid he is, and what an idion he could be.

On the bright side, he did agree with me that he was being a bit... _rash_ when he agreed to work with Sinestro because of his mother.

That's when we also started disagreeing. He kept telling me that he _has_ to finish his training with Sinestro, and thus be working with the yellow lantern fear ring, so that he can find his mother. I disagreed because there is an easier way to find his mother! Ask his father.

He stormed out.

So here I am, minding my own business, when the phone rings.

I stand up from the couch, and answer the plain black phone on the kitchen counter.

"Prince Residence," I answer, but the phone still rings.

' _The Justice League phone?'_ I think. ' _But Diana isn't here…'_

I reach around the table, and pick up the secret phone.

"Wonderbat speaking," I answer.

"Cave. Now," Batman's voice orders. "Code Red."

"On my way," I answer, now in battle mode.

I hang up the phone, and move to the center of the room.

I make sure I have space, then I begin to twirl.

My Wonderbat uniform graces my figure, and my lasso circles around my waist.

I slow down, and open the kitchen window.

' _This better be good…'_ I think as I make my way down to the telephone box.

"Recognized: Wonderbat- B-00."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **6:13 P.M**

"Addie, you're late," Artemis calls as I enter the cave to see the holo-screens turn to snow.

"Takes a few to get from California to Rhode Island," I defend. "Give me a break."

"Dude," Wally says, looking to Robin for answers.

"It's not me!" He states. "Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. _All_ satellite signals!"

A large, white face appears on the screen. He is wearing dark red lips, a purple overcoat, and he has green hair.

"Great Hera! What is that!?" I scream in surprise.

" _Joker…_ " Batman growls.

He knocks on the screen a few times.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Joker begins. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement-" He flips open a switchblade.

"-from the _In_ justice League," He cackles.

The screen pans to show a full image of Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Count Vertigo, Black Atom, and Wotan.

I gasp when I see the full figure of Sinestro on the screen.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," Count Vertigo begins. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait…"

The camera is grabbed by the Joker to see his face again.

"-The more we get our _jollies_!" Joker cackles as the screen turns back to snow.

"Roger that, Aquaman. The U.N will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that," Batman says, rewinding the video.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan, Sinestro. Eight heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced," Robin notes.

"There's your secret society," Wally says.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis says.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth, and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur says.

"Yeah? That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt!" Wally says, obviously ready to go.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team," Batman says.

"Oh, man," Wally pouts as Artemis elbows him in the ribs.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it," Batman says.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatara asks Batman.

"They're ready," Batman says.

"Ready? Ready for what? Ow! Will you cut that-" Wally complains at Artemis.

"Hello, Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis deadpans.

"I don't know. I guess we'll-" She points at the screen. "Ohh…"

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct.

"I trust you can locate the enemy.

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." Zatara chants a spell, locating the coordinates of the Injustice League. " _Etecol retnecipe fo yrecros!_ There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana bayou,"

"We are on our way," Aqualad says.

"Back to the Bayou," Nash jokes.

* * *

 **Louisiana**

 **6:52**

The Bioship is heavy with silence.

I suppose we are all trying to prepare ourselves to fight the bad guys. The _real_ bad guys.

"What's in the duffel?" Kid Flash asks Aqualad, eating a protein bar.

"Plan: B," Aqualad answers.

"Addie," Nash whispers. "Don't worry."

"I don't worry for me, Nash," I state.

"You think because Sinestro's there, that I'm gonna-"

"You better not," I growl."If you do what I think you might do for him, I will no longer be able to help you. We will no longer be allies, and everything that I've ever felt-"

"You felt something?" Nash asks, noticing my slip up.

"How can I not?" I ask him with pleading eyes. "Please don't do it."

"You all right?" I hear Superboy ask Miss. Martian.

"Dizzy," She answers.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin wonders, counting his Bird-arangs.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Wally notices.

"Not me, her," M'gann says.

"I feel fine," Artemis says.

"Me too," I state once everyone shifts their gazes to me.

"Not her, the Bioship. She's trying to shield us, but-"

The Bioship decides to go haywire, and begins to fly all over the place, making me sick.

"Addie!" Nash yells.

There is a large 'BOOM!' heard (and felt) from beneath the Bioship.

We start flipping, and skidding off of the bayou waters, effectively making me sicker.

Suddenly, we slam into a stop.

I hear everyone groan.

"Robin!" I yell. "Are you okay?"

"Just _dandy_ ," he moans.

We jerk forwards again. This time, large vines have wrapped around the Bioship, taking us underwater.

A tearing is heard from the roof of the Bioship. A hole is torn open, showing Black Atom's ugly face.

"He's hurting her!" Miss.M yells, holding her head.

Superboy is quick to act, socking Atom in the face.

But Atom was blocking the water, so as soon as Superboy knocks him away, a flood of bayou water comes water-falling in.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis says, taking out a re-breather, and handing one to K.F

"Wow. Uh, thanks," he says, taking the device slowly.

"M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch," Superboy says.

"Hello, M'gann. Of course," She laughs, giving herself gills, and swimming down to open the bioship.

I hold my breath and dive under.

"Out. Everyone out!" Aqualad orders.

"Bit of an issue!" Lantern's voice replies.

I whip my head around to see that Nash is stuck in the seat. The seatbelt is stuck.

"I got him!" I yell. "Go!"

I swim over to Nash, and rip his seatbelt off.

' _Sorry, Bioship! This might hurt…'_

Right as I rip off the belt, I grab Nash's arm, and use my flying under the water to zip through the hatch at the bottom.

We emerge from the surface with a loud gasp.

"Good thing I've got you to constantly save my tail," K.L pants with a smile.

I punch him in the arm.

"Scare me like that again! See what happens!" I yell at him as he holds his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks and all that jazz," He smiles.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover," Miss.M says looking at the sinking Bioship through the foliage.

"Ahhh," I hollar, falling to my knees as a sudden wave of nausea hits me.

"Vertigo," K.F groans as said person steps out from the bushes behind us.

" _Count_ Vertigo to you, _peasant_ ," He spits.

I see Superboy launch himself at Vertigo, only to be thrown down, and knocked out by Black Atom.

Aqualad stands, unsheathes his Water-bearers, and begins to fight back with his power.

"Robin, Miss Martian, Wonderbat disappear!" Aqualad yells.

"Bit of a problem there, Kal…" I groan feeling myself getting ready to puke.

"Get up. We will keep them busy. You three, fulfill the mission objective," Kaldur orders, as I attempt to stand.

"I'll get her," Robin announces, taking me up into the trees before anyone could notice.

Even I didn't notice. And I'm the one he lifted.

I look down at the scene, until Robin grabs my arm and pulls me away.

I don't see behind us, but I feel here presence as we walk through the mud.

"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-" Miss.M begins.

"Sorry, that's not the gig," Robin interrupts as we approach the red dot on his hand held move the foliage around to see a dome like structure with a large plant-think coming out of the top. " _This_ is. The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."

' _Hey...this looks like the one back in the rain forest… when I was helping Haneul-'_ I begin to think.

"Well, hello!" Poison Ivy's voice says from behind us. My initial reaction is to fly up and away, but with how nauseated I am, I could barely lift my arms. "And _good-bye_."

Ultra-Humanite appears from behind her, and aims to shoot at us while we are wrapped up in Ivy's vines.

Miss.M uses her telepathy to make him miss his mark, and shoot at the vines holding us instead.

I fly at the Ultra-Humanite , hitting away the 'bullets' with my cuffs.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little... reconnaissance mission," Ivy says, lifting her arms in attack.

Robin flips over, and slides on her vines, flipping up onto a branch with practiced ease.

I let out an Amazonian war cry as I charge at the monkey like creature, and I throw the weight in my leg around to kick him in the face, then twist myself around to deck him in the teeth.

"Robin, she's made contact." Miss.M announces as she explodes the vines attacking Robin.

"Artemis?" He asks.

"No," Miss.M answers, seeing a large glowing cage float towards the base, surrounded by Vertigo, Black Atom, Wotan, and Sinestro.

Moments later, the Glorious Bioship flies over, and knocks out Wotan.

The glowing cage disappears, and everyone braces for impact.

"I hate monkeys," I hear Superboy growl as he and Wolf are faced with Ultra-Humanite.

Aqualad and Artemis are faced with Poison Ivy.

 _Normally_ , I wouldn't worry about them, but _normally_ they have weapons to defend themselves with.

"I feel naked. And not in a fun way," Artemis quipps after noticing what I have.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained," Aqualad says. "Maneuver 7."

Artemis runs at him, jumps in his folded hands, then he throws her up, and at Poison Ivy, who gets a good kick in the face.

"Where are Robin and the Martian?" I hear Vertigo ask Black Atom.

"Aww, You forgot about me!" I whine, revealing myself.

I untie my lasso from my waist, and throw it around Vertigo.

"You think that I'm hiding plans?" He asks, as if I didn't know what I'm doing with my lasso.

"Not quite," I smirk.

I use my strength to throw the Count into Atom, who was getting ready to pounce on me.

I then begin to twirl him around on my lasso, using my momentum to toss him into the bayou.

"What'd we learn?" I ask him, not expecting him to answer me.

"My baby!" Ivy gasps, seeing her plant thing lit up with Robin's exploding Bird-arangs.

With three large explosions, the plant explodes, Robin and Miss.M standing on the top of the base.

"Timber," Robin deadpans.

Ivy, in a fit of rage, commands her vines to attack Robin and Miss.M, but Miss.M uses her Telepathy to shatter her vines.

Moments later, a laser gun is shot at the two.

They move out of the way to reveal the Joker, Atomic Skull, and Sinestro.

"Children? Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable! That last one might not be a word. So sue me," Joker rants.

"Kill them. Kill them _all,_ " Count Vertigo demands.

I look around to try and find Nash.

"Have you told them yet, _boy_?" Sinestro asks Nash, as they fight with their rings.

"That you're no good, and that I'm gonna beat your sorry butt back to Oa? You bet I have!" Kid Lantern spits back, making a mace with his ring.

Sinestro returns with a large shield, and a blaster.

"I see you have brought the girl!" Sinestro states, looking at me. "You're right, she is quite… _ravishing…_ "

"Stay away from her!" Nash yells, attacking Sinestro with a strange looking sword.

"Enough!" Wotan yells, shooting everyone down with lightning.

"ROBIN!" I yell, seeing him get thrown down by the force of the lightning.

' _He might be a ninja, but he's still human!'_ I yell in my head. ' _And I'll be the first to admit that this is painful!'_

"The helmet of Fate," Wotan states in awe as the electricity stops.

We all look over to see Kaldur holding the Helmet of Fate just above his head.

"No, Aqualad, don't-" Wally tries to stop him, only to be barrel rushed by Atom.

"Kaldur! No!" I yell reaching out for him, but it's no use.

With a bright golden light, Kaldur'ahm, becomes Doctor Fate.

"Wotan, you are mine," Dr. Fate states, flying up to Wotan in the sky.

"Wonderboy, you are mine. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" Joker says, mocking Fate. He slashes at Robin with switchblades, but Robin skillfully dodges them. "Always wanted to carve this bird."

"Get away from my _brother_!" I yell, flying down to the Joker, hitting him with full force.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughs as I tackle him. "I didn't know that good ol' _Batty_ had another _birdie_!"

"I've come to realize that you don't know a lot of things!" I hollar, beating him with my cuffs, rolling in the bayou, kicking and scratching him. "Touch him again and I'll be your _end!"_

He laughs again. "Wanna know how I got these _scars_?" He mocks.

"What? Eating paper? *punch* Fishing accident? *punch* Messing with my brother?! *punch*" I ask, not at all interested in the story.

"I can defeat you, and I will!" Wotan yells at Fate.

"Not tonight, Wotan," Zatara says, appearing from the sky with Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern: Gardner, Captain's Marvel and Atom, Superman, and the Hawks.

Batman throws a Batarang at the Joker (he got up while I was distracted.) as they all land in a circle around the _In_ justice League.

"It's over," Batman growls at the villains from next to me.

"There will be another day," Vertigo gives in, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us," Joker growls, raising his hands in the air, moving the plant carcasses up, and making them release spores into the air.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman yells, punching the Joker down.

Moments later, he shoves re-breathers in Robin and I's mouths, then covers us with his cape.

' _What is he doing?'_ I wonder. ' _I thought he-'_

"Fear not. Fate has intervened!" I hear announce after he sucked all of the spores into his ankh.

Batman releases us from under his cape, and I take out my re-breather.

I look up at him, and notice that he doesn't have one.

' _Did he just-?'_ I begin to wonder. ' _It's been a long day…'_

* * *

"What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever," Wally rants sadly.

Fate stares at us for a moment, then he lifts the helmet off of Kaldur's head freeing him.

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asks in disbelief.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful," Kaldur smiles. "He says hello."

"We're done here," Batman announces from behind us. "The super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for _your_ performance... it was satisfactory."

"That's Batman for: we did awesome!" Nash cheers, throwing his arm around my waist, and the other one he throws in the air.

Batman glares at him in warning.

Nash notices, and removes his body from my vicinity.

I smirk, and place my fists on my waist, cocking my hip to the side.

* * *

 **October 2**

 **2:45 A.M**

I arrive home to Diana's apartment.

She said that she'd have to stay late at the Watchtower for a while to make a report on the Plant-things.

I shut the window behind me, and let out a sigh of exhaustion. I close the beige curtains, and turn on the lights in the kitchen.

I rummage through the fridge to find a soda, or something fizzy.

I pop open a Coke, make my way around the bar into the front room, throw myself down onto the couch, and let out a deep, relaxing sigh.

I take a large swig from my drink, then lean my head back onto the back of the couch.

I feel my head naturally move to the side of my face, and I close my eyes.

' _Today has been way. Too. Long,'_ I deduct, opening my eyes slightly to take another swig of Coke.

Through my tired, blurry vision, I see a red shimmer next to me on the couch, but I ignore it and close my eyes again.

' _We don't own anything red and shimmery, Addie…'_ My subconscious warns me.

My eyes snap open, and I take a fighting stance on the couch.

"Calm yourself…" Haneul's heavily accented voice says. "It's just me…"

My shoulders relax again.

"Yeah? Well 'just you' got me in trouble last time we met in Gateway City," I say, sitting back down on the couch, turning the lamp on.

I look at Haneul, and I see that he has scratches all over his face, bruises on his chest, neck, and jaw, and blood running down his forehead, arms, and soaking through his shirt.

"Haneul!" I yell, setting my drink down on the table, moving over him. "What happened?"

"I tried to find it alone…" He says.

' _His cure…'_ I think in my head.

"Idion! You were supposed to tell me when you were going to go find it!" I yell at him. "For obvious reasons, you shouldn't go alone!"

"Don't pretend like you weren't busy," He tries to joke.

"Then wait for me! Don't go by yourself! What attacked you anyways?! A land shark? Tiger? Dragon?!" I yell, examining his wounds.

"My half-brother…" He answers, moving away from my hands on his face, grimacing.

"Klarion?" I ask.

He nods.

"...Brat…" I curse. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To get the med-kit," I answer, walking into the bathroom.

"You don't have to-"

"That's _great_!" I interrupt. "You come to my house? You are going to accept my hospitality whether you like it or not!"

"Stranger, and stranger…" I hear him say as I grab the med-kit from under the sink in the bathroom.

"How do you even know where I live?" I ask as I sit back down on the couch, and open the kit, pulling out a needle, and some stitches.

"What do you think you're doing with that!?" He yells at me.

"Helping you. Now shirt. Off. Now," I order.

He glances up at me with his glowing, electric blue eyes, through his bright red hair.

"No way in the world are you coming near me with that," He says.

"We can do this the _easy_ way, the _hard_ way, or _my_ way," I offer. "And trust me, you won't like _my_ way."

He glares at me, then sighs. He reaches back to take his jacket off, laying in a crumpled heap on the couch, then, he removes his shirt, revealing a large gash going from the top of his collarbone, ending about five inches above his waistline.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Are you sure you weren't attacked by a Tiger?" I ask.

"Pretty sure Tiger's don't have a cat familiar to keep them in this dimension," He sasses, laying on his back on the couch.

I place the thread through the needle.

"This might hurt a bit, but here," I hand him a clean towel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asks.

"You bite it," I say. "Now hold still…"

The needle pierces his skin, and I feel him tense up, and he bites down on the towel with a muffled groan.

"Sorry…" I apologize. "I know it doesn't feel good."

"Talk to me," He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Distract me from the pain," He says. "Talk to me."

"Uhherrr… how about that weather?" I begin, not quite sure of what to talk about.

"How about your Lantern?" Haneul changes.

"Oh, _my_ Lantern?" I ask. "That's quite _presumptuous_."

"You two are together are you not?" He strains as I pierce his tanned, toned skin again.

"Not in the way you might think," I say. "And what about him?"

"Isn't he working for Sinestro?" He asks.

"Again," I say as another stitch goes in. "Not in the way that you might think."

"Ahh… so I am to assume that you know why, and you approve?" He asks.

"No," I answer. "Yes, I know why, but no. I don't approve," Another stitch. "But who am I to say what he's allowed to do with his life?"

"So if you could, you wouldn't take him back to the side of _good_?" Haneul asks.

"Of course I would," I say as another stitch goes in. "But that would be me being selfish. It's what _I'd_ want. Not him."

He stares at me for a while, then smiles shaking his head.

"What? Is the thought of wanting someone to make their own choices, so ridiculous?" I ask him.

"No, no," He says. "It's not that. It's just… you surprise me every time we meet, Princess."

"I hope that's a good thing," I joke, placing in another stitch.

"Trust me," Haneul says. "It is."

* * *

 **People of the Multi-Verses!**

 **Sorry this is a day late. I won't lie. I got lazy.**

 **.L: Oh, hun. I don't mind the questions! And I have not seen Batman V.S Superman yet, but I'm pretty sure Batman wins, and DC is just trying to catch up to Marvel in one movie. Sorry, I do like Marvel Movies better than DC movies. DC's T.V shows are life though. However, you can't be a level 2 and go up against a level 9000.**

 **No other questions?**

 **WHAAAAAATTTT? O_o**

 **As always, love you guys so much! And thank you for those who have been commenting! For those of you who aren't: Don't be shy! I love comments!**

 **Gargoyle77 Out!**


	15. Humanity

**October 10**

 **6:58 P.M**  
 **Nash P.O.V**

"Pineapple juice!" Captain Marvel hands Wally a glass of yellow liquid.

During our battle with the _In_ justice League, Wally's arm was broken. Ever since then, Captain Marvel has been waiting on him. Hand and foot.

It's kinda creepy...

"Ahh. Just what the Doctor ordered," Wally reclines in his couch-chair.

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" The Captain asks.

"Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure," Wally hints.

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some," Captain Marvel says, flying off to the kitchen.

"Because that wasn't weird …" I say from Wally's side, leaning back on Wolf, who had decided that it was nap time.

"Good work, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week," Black Canary states, stopping Artemis and Robin's sparring, and M'gann and Kaldur's sparring.

"Yeah, for everyone except kid malingerer," Artemis taunts.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the _In_ justice League here!" Wally defends, waving said arm in the air.

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week," Black Canary says.

"Recognized: Zatara, one, one. Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A-zero-3. Authorization: Zatara, one, one," The computer rattles off after Zatara enters a code into the Zeta-tube's holo-screen

A girl about Robin's age (whatever that was) walks in after Zatara.

She has his black hair, blue eyes, and skin tone, but obviously she was a girl. She's wearing some sort of school uniform. She looks kinda nervous...

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna," Zatara introduces.

"Hi! I'm-" M'gann begins, only to have Robin jump in front of her.

"Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin. Heh. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Nash, and Connor.

"Welcome to the Cave," Kal welcomes.

"Thanks," She replies timidly.

"So, uh, are you joining the team?" Robin asks.

' _Alright, little man! I see how you roll! Get the introductions, then straight to the info!'_ I think.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit," Zatara cuts in.

"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?" M'gann asks telepathically.

"Not just Zatara. I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?" Conner bring up.

"Because we like having him around," Wally says.

"You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot," Artemis states.

"And your point is?" Wally defends.

"It's creepy, dude," I say.

"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor," Kal says, crossing his

tattooed arms over his chest.

"Yeah. At least he trusted us," Robin says.

"If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M-all of us killed!" Conner growls.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude," Zatanna says.

"All right. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything," Conner states.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T. O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority," Black Canary says.

"But you've found none of the above!" Robin points out.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this," She orders.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?"

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" Cap. Marvel says, entering the room holding Wally's nacho's.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few," Conner promises.

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, wolf!" Marvel alls, flying outside.

"Wait! My nachos!" Wally whines. I grab him and take him into the kitchen with the others, only to see that Zatanna had changes.

"When did you- how did you-" Robin tries to ask.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" She deducts.

"We're hunting down that robot," Conner says.

"Yes, we are," Kaldur agrees.

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything," She says.

"What about 'new girl'?" Artemis asks.

"I'm sure she won't tell!" Robin shrugs, clearly trying to get on Zatanna's good side.

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me," She hints.

"Oh, she's gonna fit in _great_ ," Artemis gives her approval.

"Addie's gonna like her," I say, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaning on Wally's shoulder.

* * *

"M'gann, the Bioship wasn't authorized for departure," Black Canary's voice sates over the radio.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!...To show her happy harbor… Be back soon!"

"Roger that. Errr...have fun," She says, cutting the communication off.

"Where are we going?" K.F asks.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location," Robin points out. "If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."

We all look at K.F.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Wait!" I stop. "Shouldn't we go get Addie? She _was_ a part of this too, after all."

"K.L, we don't have time-" Kaldur says.

"She could meet us somewhere," Robin interrupts. "I'll call."

* * *

 **Gateway city**

 **Addie P.O.V**

Haneul has been recovering on the couch for ten days now.

I told him when I hear Wonder Woman return, he needs to make himself scarce.

The phone begins to ring.

The _Justice League_ phone.

I run over to the kitchen, and pick it up.

"Wonderbat!" I state.

"Addie! It's Rob. We need help on this mission-" Robin's voice says over the phone.

"Robin, I can't. I'm sorry! Wonder Woman isn't home yet…and I don't usually take a mission if she doesn't authorize me to go-wait. Wouldn't I have gotten a call from Batman if there was a mission?"I ask.

"It's...unofficial..." He states. "So are you coming?"

"See you later Robin. Come back in one piece!" I conclude.

"Addie! Wait, if you change your mind, we're at Yellowstone. 100 Meters south of Old Faithful," He says.

"Good bye, Robin," I sing, knowing he wont take it to heart.

I hang up the phone.

"Go to them," Haneul says.

"What? No! Wonder Woman-"

"I'll disappear if she comes back. Now go. They need you," He reasons, placing an arm behind his head.

"Don't make me regret this," I say. "If you do anything stupid while I'm not here-"

"Like what?" He asks. "I can't get up without popping a stitch. I'll be laying right here, until either you, or Wonder Woman returns."

"Behave," I say, opening the window, and flying down to the telephone booth.

I fly back up after a moment.

"Uh… you wouldn't happen to know where Old Faithful is… would you?" I ask Haneul with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 **Yellowstone National Park**

 **Nash P.O.V**

"Black out all external communication. Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman too, I imagine, will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time," Aqualad says.

"Look. I'm trying to be all _non-chalant_ here-" Robin begins.

"Why? Be as _chalant_ as you like," She flirts.

I can see Robin blush.

' _Awwww...She's speaking his 'butcher-the-english-dictionary' language...Ohhh...I ship it…"_ I think in my head.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis asks.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere _near_ on my dad's level," She explains. "I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our E. T. A. to Yellowstone? I'm _way_ past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor," Superboy yells. Clearly antsy.

"Calm it, Supes. We're going as fast as we can," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Shut it, Lantern!" He yells at me. "Shouldn't you be just as upset? Addie was almost killed, too! Don't you want to take Tornado down for her?"

"She doesn't need me to do anything for her! She's an Amazonian, durrr!" I argue.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asks him calmly.

"Aren't you?" He yells back.

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. _Certainly_ , he deserves a chance to prove he's _more than the weapon others designed him to be,_ " Aqualad says with a double meaning behind his words.

* * *

"Stealth mode," Aqualad orders moments after we land.

We all engage our stealth tech, but I dim down my green glow down to a dark green almost like Artemis's stealth green

"I recommend you stay behind," Aqualad says to Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. You must do as you see fit," He hints.

"Good," She says. "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen cool!" She yells.

With a swirl of purple smoke, she has transformed into her Alter-ego's look.

She looks like a female magician, compared to her dad, but with the obvious feminine twist.

We hear a 'boom' from outside.

"Take cover!" Aqualad orders. "Be ready!"

Artemis, notches an arrow, Kaldur readies his bearers into swords, Robin takes out a few Bird-arangs, Superboy takes a fighting stance, Miss.M readies her telepathy, Zatanna places her hands out in front of her, readying a spell, and I form a blaster from my ring.

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't think that I'd actually break on of Wonder Woman's rules! And I didn't know where- Ahh!" We hear Addie yell. "Don't shoot! It's me!"

We all put our weapons away.

"Hey, Princess! Glad you could join us!" I smile, as I make my way over to her, to wrap my arms around her waist.

I see Robin glare at me.

And he still hasn't put the Bird-arangs away…

...Releasing arms now…

"Who is she?" Wonderbat asks pointing to Zatanna. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Zatanna," She stutters.

' _She's nervous around Addie?'_ I wonder to myself.

"Are you new on the team?" Wonderbat gets ahead of herself. "This is so great! Now we can have an all girls slumber party, and it won't just be me, Artemis, and M'gann! No offence, I love you two, but the more the merrier!"

She flies over to hug the girl.

"Add's," I begin. "Her dad's not letting her on the team…"

She releases her slowly.

"...Way to get my hopes up…" She pouts.

"Now that we're all here, let's move,"Aqualad orders.

"Ah-ah!" I tell Wonderbat, stopping her. "Stealth tech."

She taps her emblem, and her corset turns black and gold, and her cuffs and crown turn into a black metal.

"Better?" She asks.

"For stealth tech, yeah," I say. "Now we can go."

We fly out to catch up to the group.

"Ivo was right. Something's down there," Robin reports, taking down his Holo-screen.

Aqualad leads the charge.

We only make it a few feet out before the wind picks up, and blows us away.

I'm thrown against a tree with the force of the wind.

I see Wonderbat about to hit a large, sharp rock.

I throw my ring hand out, not even thinking about what to make, and a large bubble catches her before she hits the rock.

She looks around, confused for a moment, then looks up to see me, then, we both see Tornado.

"Why, Tornado? Why are you doing this?" Miss.M yells.

A picture appears in my head of the ground. Engraved in it were the words 'Play Dead'.

"Message received?" She asks us.

"Got ya," I say.

"Who cares 'why'? Nail him!" Superboy yells, 'charging' at him.

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!" Aqualad orders, running right behind him.

Superboy locks his hands in place, then throws Aqualad up at Tornado.

Just as he's about to 'take him out', Tornado punches Aqualad down, and right into Superboy.

Artemis moves to shoot him, but Tornado only turns the arrows back on her.

"Look out!" Robin yells as the arrows explode on the ground where they were.

"That does it, Red. You're not the only spin doctor around here!" K.F yells, beginning to run in circles, creating his own tornado, while Miss.M moves behind Red to 'take him out'.

Tornado 'anticipated' this, and grabbed Miss.M, and threw her into K.F.

"Come on, Princess," I say, creating a wall to stop the wind. "You get him through the wall! I've got your six!"

"My what-"

"Just go!"

I keep the wall around her as she flies up to take on Red T, but I was so focused on that, that I didn't see the log that has been uplifted by the wind, and I _really_ didn't see it coming to hit me.

It hit me with full force, making me lose concentration, taking Wonderbat's defenses down, leaving her wide open for Tornado.

He smacks her out of the sky like a bug.

"Addie!" I yell as she hits the ground, creating a large crater.

' _She's just doing what Red T said. She's fine...Right?'_ I try to calm myself down.

"Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was," A voice deeper than Red T's begins. "I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do. Blowing a message into the sand?"

The new Red lifts the message up, then throws it at us.

Just as one large piece is about to his me, Wonderbat throws herself over me, and cracks the rock in half around us.

"An eye for an eye, I believe the phrase is," She states, helping me up from underneath the log.

"Little strange in this context, but I think you get the gist," I smile.

"Zatanna?" Robin asks.

"I'm good, but Red Tornado's getting away." She says.

"Is he abandoning us?" Artemis asks, running after the new Red.

"I don't believe that." Miss.M says, flying after Red Volcano.

"You stand no chance against me, _humans_ ," Volcano says, smacking K.F away.

"We're not human!" Miss.M and Superboy yell.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is-" He creates two large hands out of the ground, and claps them together between them. "Meatbags."

He creates a crater that drops Artemis and Aqualad down, but Artemis shoots an arrow up, and grabs Aqualad.

"Yeah? Well this _meatbag_ is a Green Lantern! And Green Lantern's don't give up to robots!" I yell, flying after him with a shield of pointy objects.

"Perhaps you should learn, then," Volcano states, throwing sharpened rocks up at me.

In order to protect myself, I drop the shield, and create a bubble around myself. But my momentum is still throwing me at Red Volcano.

He leans back, and kicks my bubble -with me still in it- across the playing field.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move," He states after caching on of Robin's Bird-arangs.

Zatanna speaks a spell, and smoke wraps around Volcano's eyes, blinding him.

"Tornado never knew my moves!"

"And I bet you've got some good ones! Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off a little too 'Wally'," Robin says.

"I don't mind," She flirts.

Suddenly, a Volcano erupts from behind Volcano.

' _Because that's not foreshadowing…'_ I think, shaking my head to free it from the dizziness I feel.

"Nash!" Wonderbat yells, flying over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm as alright as one can be after being drop-kicked in a bubble…" I joke, holding my head.

"He's activating a stage 2 volcanic eruption. If it gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye," K.F reports.

"Hit him from all sides," Aqualad orders, taking out his water bearers.

Wonderbat and I fly up, and take him from the top.

She lets out a wicked Amazonian War-cry as she attempt to take him from the top.

Volcano moves out of the way, landing on a lower surface splitting up Superboy and Miss.M.

Wonderbat hits the previous surface with full force, shattering the top layer.

She snaps her head down to Red Volcano, who is holding Miss.M up by the cape.

Wonderbat takes off again, while Volcano is busy, and she slams herself into him with full force, as K.F comes up from behind Volcano, to save Miss.M.

Water erupts from behind Aqualad, twisting and turning in the air, smacking into Volcano moments after Wonderbat took off to find another good hit.

"Nice hit!" Robin verbally applauds.

"Yeah, man! That was some serious Avatar Water-bending!" I agree.

"The hit was not mine," Aqualad says in confusion. "Look!"

We all look in the direction that Aqualad points.

To his left, Red Torpedo stands, his arm out, clearly in control of the water.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Volcano pleads as the Reds' take him down from all sides.

Red Tornado dives deep into the Lava, keeping Volcano under along with Inferno, and Torpedo.

Superboy, jumps diagonally, and pulls Tornado out.

As he is set on the ground, we see that his legs from the mid-thigh down have been melted off.

"Tornado, listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 Supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it. Triangulate around the pressure locus!" K.F orders Robin.

"Right. There, there, and there," Robin point out on his holo-screen.

Artemis shoots at the spots, as Red T lifts himself in the air, and creates the largest tornado I've ever seen him make.

He vacuums the smoke out of the atmosphere, and into space.

"Yes!" K.F cheers as the Lava cools.

* * *

"There," Robin states. "That should do it."

After Tornado came down from the sky, he collapsed. Robin was able to locate Morrow's lab under-ground, and he began to fix up Red T's vocals.

"Yes. I can speak again," Red T confirms.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet," Kaldur states.

"The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved, though not by me. My sister and brother were the _true_ heroes this day," He says.

"My point is this: you were never the mole, never a traitor," Kaldur says.

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow," Red explains.

"Cool. Souvenir!" Wally says, holding up a robotic arm.

"Red-y, we can rebuild you! Better than you were before!" Robin cheers.

"I do not believe I should be repaired," Red T says sadly.

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Conner asks angrily.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live," Red T explains.

"But you _do_ have advanced A. I. programming designed to _learn, adapt, evolve,_ " K.F states.

"Hello, M'gann! You wanted to become more human!" M'gann says.

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs!" Artemis agrees.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me," Robin says.

I see Addie tense up.

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well," Kaldur says.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to 'care' about you all," Red T says softly.

"See? Practically a meatbag already," Conner jokes. I think…

"Which reminds me…" Red T begins.

* * *

After replacing Red T's legs, He wished us well, and flew off to...err...somewhere…

Back in the Bioship, Addie sits in front of me looking distressed about something.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asks.

"Actually, yeah. Best ever," Zatanna says.

"Heh. First of many, I hope," Robin flirts.

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life," She says.

"He's not gonna ground you for life!" I laugh. "A few months, or 'till you're 18 _maybe_ , but not for _life_."

"Not helping, dude," Wally says.

"At least we had fun, right?" M'gann asks.

"If you can call getting thrown into a Robot _fun_ , then yes. I suppose we did," Addie says.

A few minutes later, we arrive back at the Cave.

Black Canary, Captain Marvel, and Zatara waiting for us.

"Aww, geeze," I exhale. "Forgot about this part."

"Zatara's here? Why?" Addie asks.

"Zatanna Zatara, is my full name," Zatanna speaks up. "He's my father."

Addie looks down after a moment.

"Well, best we face the gauntlet now, right?" Wally tries.

Zatanna sighs, and changes back into her casual clothes as we exit the Bioship.

"ZATANNA ZATARA! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Zatara yells at her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's all just chillax for a minute here-" I try to mediate.

" _YOU!_ " Zatara turns on me. "What right did you have to take _my_ daughter on a _mission_! She's not ready for such-"

"I apologize, Zatara. But, yes she is," Addie interrupts. "More than once, today, has she saved the lives of any, and all of us. We couldn't have stopped Red Volcano, and helped Red Tornado without her help. Perhaps we should not jump to such rash conclusions! And perhaps you should not be so harsh in your punishments upon her."

"And who are you to tell me how to parent my daughter?" He yells at her.

"I did not mean for it to come off that way," Addie tries to defend. "I was simply stating that such a punishment might be too harsh! She did save us on multiple occasions, after all."

"Perhaps Wonder Woman should be _more_ harsh with her punishments upon you!" Zatara yells.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves here-" Kaldur weighs in, standing between Zatara and Addie. "We have all had a long day."

Zatara ignores him, pushing past his arms.

"How would you know what it's like to a _father_ , to have the fear of losing their child, when you don't have one?" Zatara spits.

Addie visibly shows her shock, her eyes widening, as she takes a step back.

"Zatara," Canary snaps at him. "That's enough fro-"

"No," Addie says quietly. "No, he's right… I-I wouldn't know…"

She turns away from us, and flies quickly out of the cave through the Hangar doors.

"Addie," I call. "Adeline! Wait!"

"I-I didn't realize-" Zatara begins.

"Of course you didn't! You were to selfish thinking about winning the argument, when you should've watched who you were arguing with!" I yell at him. "Now, she's gone off by herself to do… who knows what… to prove you wrong!"

"Lantern," Kaldur says, taking my elbow, but giving me a look tat says _'Not here. not now. Not against a Leaguer'_. "Stand down. We will find Adeline, and fix this."

"When, Kaldur? She needs us now," I say.

"Go," Robin says. "She needs someone, you're right. But she doesn't need _us_. She needs someone to comfort her, and we can't catch up to her safely."

' _He's giving me permission to be near her?'_ I think. ' _That means that the world is ending, right?'_

Instead of questioning him, I nod, throw a dirty look Zatara's way, and fly off to find Addie before she does something stupid.

* * *

"ADDIE!" I yell, trying my best to catch up to her.

She doesn't slow down.

I shove another dose of hard willpower into my ring, making me go slightly faster.

"ADDIE,SLOW DOWN!" I yell, knowing that my ring couldn't handle much more of this without a good recharge.

I catch up to her slowly, and I pull up next to her.

"ADDIE!" I yell. "You need to slow down!"

"I want to go home!" She yells back, tears streaking down her face.

"Addie, you are home!" I yell back. "Me, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Robin, Wally, and even Conner! We are your home! When you have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to! You come to us!"

She begins to slow down, so I fly in front of her and bring her to a slow stop.

I can tell that she's crying.

"Addie, forget about Zatara. Forget about Batman! You don't need their approval. Their _love!_ " I say, grabbing her arms, and pulling her closer. Slowly descending from the sky and into a forest below. "Addie, don't you realize how loved you already are? The people you rescue love you! The Amazons love you! Wonder Woman loves you! The team loves you!"

She throws her arms around me, and sobs into my neck as we reach the forest floor.

"Addie," I begin softly, pushing her away slightly so she see's my face.

' _Why can't she see it?'_ I wonder, looking into her dark, clear blue eyes.

I move a stray piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and I make my mask disappear to show her my eyes. She needs to see how sincere I am about my next statement.

"Addie, _I_ love you."

"...Nash…I-I-" She begins, tears streaking down her soft, pale cheeks.

"It's okay," I shush, placing my thumb over her thick lips, softly. "You don't have to say _anything_."

She places her head on my chest, right on my Green Lantern Corps. emblem.

 _'I want to kiss her'_ I think. _'But she doesn't need that right now... she needs someone to hold her. To let her know that she's loved. I can wait. I will wait. For her.'_

I hold her closer, and slide down to the floor against a tree, her sliding down with me, so that her legs are folded underneath her, and her head still rests against my emblem.

I look up at the stars as I hold her, and as she cries, and wonder what she ever did to deserve this complicated life.

' _I'll admit, I don't know much, but I know that I'll stay here with you all night if I have to,'_ I think. ' _And I swear, I'll make sure no one hurts you like this again, Addie. I'll protect you until the day I die, even if you don't want me to. Even if you don't need me to. Especially if you don't think you need me to.'_

* * *

 ** _Well,_ I'm back with your daily dose of depression. lol.**

 **.L: So here's the sitch (what up Kim Possible reference!)- I understand where you're coming from on the Nash+Addie in Failsafe, but I feel like there are too many stories out there that have the basic 'the world is ending, so I love you' plot line. So their relationship is going to grow, as well as her relationship with the Scarlet Magician O_o. Addie and Conner's relationship is a mutual understanding. Both are trying to find their place in the world, and they both just...get each other, but they respect each other's interests, and realize that other than Cadmus, the Daddy issues, and their 'alike abilities', they don't really have much in common, but they respect each other. If this makes any sense.**

 **Guest: Possibly. O_o**

 **GIRL LANTERN: Thank you! I've noticed the same, and I promised myself that I wouldn't stop just after the whole 'mole' thing. And when I end a chapter, I usually don't pick up where I left it unless it's in the original piece (I.E: a 'to be continued' episode) But I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!**

 **Xavier: Well here you go! Lol**

 **.Batfam' : Haneul has his ways... possibly an inside source...O_o... and it's a semi-official thing. You'll see when the next chapter 'Failsafe' comes out!**

 **Wow! I really do appreciate all the reviews this story is getting! At this point I'm only supposed to have 70 reviews because of my '5 reviews= 1 new chapter rule', but I've got 82 at this point! That's enough for an extra chapter! So... I'll make y'all a deal, yeah? If I have more reviews than I should at the end of this story (end of the season is the final chapter) I'll add in a few chapters (with time descriptions) of a bunch of one-shots with the characters. Deal?**

 **As always, Gargoyle77, Out!**

 **[P.S!: I know that I'm working on this story, but if you have any interest in the Anime 'Bleach', and with Shuuhei and Kazeshini, I've created a new story called 'Rebellion'. My reviews rule does not apply to it, mostly because it's just something in my head that I needed to get out before I went mad. But check it out, and tell me if I should make an update schedule for it!]**


	16. Failsafe

**Here it is! The chapter most of you have been waiting for! Enjoy, my young padawans...**

 **October 16**

 **Addie P.O.V**

"Attention: You have entered the boundaries of Earth space. Disengage all weapons and is your final warning," Green Lantern Gardner states at the alien spacecraft, Green Lantern: Jordan, and Batman by his side.

The ship's circular spot lights up as if it were charging, then, it shoots at both of the Lanterns.

I look over to Nash, who watches in horror as the beam cracks through their defenses, and they are disintegrated.

I grip his hand in comfort, but I can't tear my eyes away from the scene just outside of our atmosphere.

"Code red! Full offensive deploy!" Batman's voice says over the video.

We soon see Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter appear on the screen, flying towards the ship.

The ship charges again and shoots, but the four disperse. Batman in his ship veer out of it's wake.

The Leaguers, however, didn't realize that the beams were not stationary.

It spread out in two directions. One plucked off Superman and Marvel, while the other took out Atom, and Martian Manhunter.

We see the ship Batman was operating get blown to scrap, but a small part of it had broken off with him inside of it.

' _Was I just worried?'_ I ask myself.

Just as we all thought the Dark Knight had survived the ordeal alone, a scout ship comes from the mothership -along with countless others- and it decimates Batman.

The signal turns to snow, just as a separate holo-screen pops up,with Zatara's face on it.

"Tornado, did you-" He begins.

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures," Red Tornado orders.

"Affirmative. See you in the field," Zatara states, the transmission ending.

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you," Red Tornado says, turning to face us.

"We stand ready," Kaldur says, placing on his game face.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live," A woman with green eyes, and bright red hair is on the screen. "The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City."

I have to look away. I can't bear the thought of losing so many people...

"You should both be safe here. At least for now," I hear Zatara affirm.

"Thank you, Flash. And Zatara. Denny, you OK? As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line," She reports.

There are sounds of explosions, the screaming.

"Iris! Iris, get out of there! I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck. Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Ikonn, Atom, and Aquaman," I hear Cat Grant report.

Nash nudges my shoulder, and I see that the screen has shifted to Smallville, where I see Wonder Woman kicking some alien be-hind.

She uses her lasso to swing around a scout ship into a bunch more, making them explode on contact.

"Yeah! Show 'em what we Amazonians are made of Wonder Woman!" I cheer at the screen.

Everyone turns to give me a strange look.

"Excuse me if that's good news that she's destroying a few ships!" I defend.

"Wonder Woman, above you!" I hear Red Tornado shout.

I see her look up as a shadow is cast upon her.

Within seconds, we see her get disintegrated.

"No… NO! MOM! NO!" I scream at the screen.

Nash holds my arms to stop me from going out there and taking the aliens on one by one.

"Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League-" His transmission gets cut off as he is… offlined.

"R.T!" Robin yells.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Kaldur states sadly after a brief moment of silence.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Conner asks, putting his game face on too.

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed," Kaldur says going into battle mode.

"Checking satellite imagery. Here's where the aliens are now," Robin says, pulling up a large screen of the globe. Red dots representing the alien forces are everywhere.

"This these two get lost?" Conner asks pointing at two red dots. One in the Arctic, and the other one in the middle of the…

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude. The other one? I'm not-"

"Paradise Island," I inform, seeing no reason to hide it's location anymore. "But why they're _there_ make no sense to me..."

"Themyscira?" Kaldur asks. "It's in the -"

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Conner asks in disbelief.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin informs.

"Must be some fortress," Conner says turning to storm off to the Bioship.

"Connor…" M'gann tries to comfort.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know," Conner states quickly. "Uh, you know, _now_."

"We will target this lone ship," Kaldur issues.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Wally says.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house," Artemis says, smacking Wally.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly!" He tries to defend.

' _Does he still not know that they're together?'_ I wonder, wiping away my tears.

"Wait! Kaldur! Paradise Island! They need me to be there!" I say.

"Go. If you find a way to take down these ships, then call us immediately. Understood?" He asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I'm going with her," Nash states.

"Nash, boy's aren't allowed on Paradise Island," I say.

"Then I'll stay just off the shore line," He states. "I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"Fine," I reluctantly give in.

"We need to stop at my place first. Get my lantern. And...dad's…" He says. "My ring won't charge back up without it, and I have a feeling that this will take more than a few hours."

"Kaldur?" I ask for his opinion.

"Agreed. Get what you need. Then straight to Themyscira," He orders. "Move out!"

"We'll Zeta to my apartment, grab the lanterns; then get to the furthest Zeta in the U.S, closest to Paradise. Got it?" Nash asks.

"Let's move," I state walking over to the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Wonderbat- B-00; Kid Lantern- G-03."

* * *

As we arrive at Nash's apartment, we are required to hide from many alien scout ships.

We eventually make it to Nash's apartment building, and I can feel a sense of dread as he opens the door, and walks into Hal's room to grab his father's lantern.

He walks back out slowly, then walks into his room to get his lantern.

The lanterns' look almost exactly like the emblem on Nash's chest, but in 3-D, and they seem to have a pulse. That's the difference between Nash's lantern, and his fathers'.

Nash's lantern was glowing with willpower, while Hal's was… turned off, I believe would be the correct way of describing it.

I reach my hands out, offering to carry one.

He gives me a shocked, and saddened look, just before handing me his lantern, keeping Hal's close to his chest.

"We need to go, Nash," I say softly.

"I know…" He replies, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly, as though he were going to disturb someone's sleep.

I place my hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"We will Avenge him. All of them. I promise," I tell him.

"I just wish I could give them proper burials on Oa…" He says, looking back down.

"I understand," I say, taking his hand. "We must hurry, Nash."

He takes a deep breath, nods, then flies outside.

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

As soon as we arrive in the closest Zeta tube to Paradise Island, we are forced to make haste.

The Zeta tube we had arrived in was blown to smithereens as soon as we exited from it.

"Addie! You go! I'll keep out watch!" Nash says from beside me.

"Nash!" I yell.

"The Amazons don't need me, Addie. They need you more! You are their princess after all," He smiles.

"They won't follow us all the way out here is one of their ships is already there," I say. "We shouldn't see much action until we get there."

"Right," Nash says, flying up next to me. "Addie… I know that this is probably the worst timing, but you need to know this before something bad happens to me. I've been madly in-"

"I love you too," I interrupt.

He gives me a stunned expression.

"After what happened last week… What Zatara said… what _you_ said… I-I just realized how much you did truly mean to me…"

"That's… huh… Well, my Uncle Kilo sure will be happy," Nash smiles.

We fly in silence over the ocean.

* * *

As we reach Paradise Island, I see that there is fire everywhere. The forest, the stadiums, the temples, _everything._

"I'll stay off the Island," Nash says. "Put these in a tree or something."

He hands me the Lanterns'.

"Nash…" I say. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said last time, Princess," He says. "I've got your six."

I smile fondly at him.

"Great Hera, I love you," I say, pecking his cheek.

"Guardians of the Universe, I can't tell you how much you mean to me right now, Adeline," He says, taking me by the back of the neck and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

I take off soon after, placing the lantern's on a branch in a nearby tree.

After accomplishing this, I fly into the heart of Paradise, only to find it in ruins.

"No…" I whisper in shock.

Troya...Hippolyta… my auntie, and grandmother… _gone_ … Everyone, just… _gone_ …

"Adeline…" I hear a hoarse whisper escape my grandmother's lips.

"Grandmama!" I shout, falling beside her. "I'm here."

"H-He's… very han-handsome...indeed…" She says.

"Nash? Are you talking about Nash?" I ask, tears streaking down my face.

"Ye-yes… my small love… but a darkness l-lurks within…" She prophesizes. "He wishes th-the best… bu-but he would bring the wo-worst to… to love you…"

"Grandmama…" I whisper. "I swear… I will avenge the Amazons. These aliens will not live to see the next chariot of Apollon cross the sky."

"A-As long as you keep your faith high… may the guidance of Hermes… be ever with you…" My grandmother whispers.

I see her last breath escape her lips.

"...No…" I cry.

A shadow is cast over me.

I look up, and see the alien ship that has killed my family.

"... _YOU…"_ I growl. "You. Are. _MINE."_

I fly at the ship with full force. Swinging my lasso around it, throwing columns at its underside, slamming it into as many things as possible, until I run out of steam to keep me going.

I fall against a broken column, looking straight into the beam of the ship.

' _I accept my fate, Hades of the Underworld,'_ I pray.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power Sinestro's might!" I hear Nash yell.

I open my eyes, and I see that Nash didn't just grab his lantern from his room.

He took Sinestro's Yellow Lantern ring as well.

"...Nash...no… don't give in…" I pant.

"I'm sorry, Addie," He says, his usually green... _everything_ now an eerie yellow.. "But I'm not as strong as my dad was. This is the only way I can protect you!"

The ship turns on Nash, seeing him as the bigger threat.

"NASH LOOK OUT!" I scream as the ship starts shooting at him.

Nash begins to block the shots with the fear ring.

He throws things at the ship. They seem like some form of alien blasts, and objects, but I can't tell.

But I can tell when Nash screams, that he's gone too.

' _I love you Nash… I love you so much Richard, and Jason… Haneul, I suppose you could be a lot worse... '_ I stare into the center of the blaster about to shoot at me. ' _Merciful Minerva, guide me.'_

* * *

"You're all alive!" M'gann yells.

"What happened in there?" I hear Batman ask.

I open my eyes to see everyone in the cave.

In our Civvies.

 _...Alive_...

"The exercise, it all went wrong," Martian Manhunter says, holding his head.

"Exercise?"

"Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League," Batman explains.

"That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too," Martian explains.

"I-I'm so sorry," M'gann says, beginning to cry.

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Conner defends, rubbing Wolf.

"We _tried_. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who _should have_ awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose- to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So _damaging_." Martian Manhunter explains.

We all move to comfort M'gann, but she falls into Captain Marvel's arms first.

I hold her around Marvel's arms, and I try soothing her.

"Shhhh…" I whisper. " M'gann, it's okay… we're okay… _you're_ okay… We don't blame you. Not even for a second…"

She doesn't answer.

She just cries into Marvel's arms.

' _She's not going to be left alone,'_ I decided. ' _Not tonight.'_

* * *

"Addie," Nash's voice calls to me as I wait for M'gann. "I...I didn't want you to see that part of me…"

' _He means the part where he turned from willpower to fear…'_ I think.

"I won't tell anyone…" I say, not looking at him.

"I don't care who you tell, Addie…" He says. "I just need to know if you're okay."

"No…" I say. "I watched everyone die, Nash. I'm _not_ okay."

"I-I...I'm not sure what to say…" He admits.

"How about ' _I'll never pull something that stupid ever again'_? Or, ' _I'm such an Idion'_? Or, how about telling me that you'll never put that _stupid_ ring on again!" I give him options.

"Will an ' _I'm sorry_ ' suffice?" He asks, turning me around to face him.

"For now...I suppose…" I say, falling into his arms. "Don't you ever die for me again. You hear?"

I feel him chuckle, then kiss the top of my head.

"I can't promise that, Princess…" He states lovingly, wrapping his arms around me.

"You better," I say, wrapping _my_ arms around him too. "Or next time, I'm gonna bring you back from the dead and kill you again."

" _Guardians_ , do I love you," He murmurs into my hair after a moment.

* * *

 **Heyo!**

 **.L: Yes. Yes I do. But I feel like if Batman and WW were to get together, it wouldn't be because he asked he out, or confessed his love or some crap. I feel like it would be WW that would make him ask he out, but he wouldn't realize that's that she did until she walked away. Lol**

 **chyanne200: I know right!? I'm having a dilemma with who she ends up with, myself! Guess we'll see where the story goes!**

 **Xavier: Well thank you Professor X! (IDK if that's who you were going for, or if that's your real name... cool either way) It brings me happiness that you enjoy my twist on the YJ series!**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18: Yeah! I think I jus felt as though Zatara would say something like that in the heat of the moment.**

 **Yay! Now I'm somewhat caught up with my chapters : reviews ratio!**

 **Okay, so has anyone ever heard of the Survey Corps. Dance Crew? They are possibly the coolest thing to happen to my life. Go look 'em up if you can on Youtube. I promise you wont be disappointed. Their channel (sadly) had to have some things taken down, but look them up! They bring me great joy. XD**

 **Gargoyle77 OUT!**


	17. Disordered

**October 23**

 **Addie P.O.V**

We all sit silently in the cave's living room.

M'gann tries to busy herself with baking, Kaldur leans against the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest, I sit next to Robin on the couch, Nash and Wally rest their heads in their arms on the counter from the living room side, and Artemis leans against the loveseat behind him.

The League has set up individual therapy sessions for us all with Black Canary.

Conner is first.

I can only _imagine_ how _that's_ going.

I see him storm through the cave, seeking out his bike, planning to go for a ride, Wolf following just behind him.

' _Looks like I won't have to imagine…'_ I conclude.

Black Canary comes out moments later.

"Artemis," She calls softly. "Come."

Artemis sighs, then walks past us to Canary's newly dubbed 'therapy room'.

I lean back on Robin's shoulder, still attempting to cope with the fact that I saw my family die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I zone out most of the time waiting, but I know that Kaldur is next. Then Wally, who takes in a bowl of pop-corn. Next it's Robin, then M'gann, then me.

I sit down on the green couch just across from Black Canary, my eyes cast downward, finding a sudden interest in my folded hands.

"Adeline," She begins softly. "We have as much time as you need."

I open my mouth to say something, but close it when no thought comes to mind.

"Let's start with when you saw Batman die," She says, leaning forward.

My eyes widen in shock as I snap my head up.

"I think we both know that you've been trying to deal with your emotions alone when it comes to talking, or even _thinking_ about him," She says.

"I want nothing to do with him," I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then why did you run away when Zatara brought him up?"

"Excuse me if he was out of line, and I was unprepared for his bull-headed-ness..." I mumble.

"He was," She agrees. "But it doesn't change the fact that if Batman were to suddenly come in here and say that he wanted to take part in your life, you would be overjoyed. Am I wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about him," I say.

"That's fine," Canary says. "Then how about Wonder Woman?"

"I saw her die," I say, my eyes beginning to water as I re-play the image in my head.

"That must've been terrible," She says.

"I felt like I had died. Despite where I came from, who actually _made_ me, she took me in as her daughter. She, and the _Amazons_ are my _everything_. My _home_. But when I went to Paradise Island to find the scout ship, they were gone too," I say, tears running freely down my cheeks at this point. "My grandmother _died_ in my arms. I held her hand as she drew her last breath. I saw Nash turn- _face_ the scout ship so I wouldn't die, but he only succeeded in killing himself in the process."

"So you layed there and accepted your fate," Canary says.

"There was nothing worth living for anymore," I say. "But of course, now that I think about it, I had Robin. And Jason. But I just… I wouldn't have been much use in the state I was in."

"Earlier, you said that Nash saved you," Canary recalls after a long silence.

"That idion…" I shake my head.

"Adeline, what did he do to save you?" Canary asks.

"He tried to destroy the scout-"

" _Adeline_ ," She reprimands. " _How_ did he try?"

' _She knows that there's something up with him…_ ' I think.

"I-... He… I can't say…" I state, sinking back into the chair.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because he did a bad thing… and _he_ knows he shouldn't have, but he gave into it anyways…" I say.

"Addie, if you're holding something back that could save lives, I need to know," Canary says, reaching over to touch my arm.

"He'd hate me if I told you," I say.

"And you love him, don't you?" She asks.

"I'm… I'm not sure I do," I admit. "But no matter how much care for him, if he does something so horribly wrong, I won't hesitate to take him down. I can cry about it later."

"I think we both know that's the Batman programming talking. Not you," Canary reads.

"Possibly," I nod. "But until I come up with a better solution, or the time occurs when I have no other choice to turn on him, this will be my opinion."

"But you still care about him?" She asks.

"Yes… but I'm not sure to what extent… I've told him twice that I love him, but… the words don't feel… _right_ … Not that they're untrue! I'm just not sure I love him in the way I want to… If this makes any sense," I say. "Merciful Minerva, I'm confused…"

* * *

As our session ends, I find myself ignoring Nash's calls for me as I walk out of the cave.

' _I just need some air…'_ I think as I walk down to the beach. ' _This is all too much…'_

I sit down on the cool sand, and watch the waves roll up, then recede back to the blue depths they came from.

' _Am I in love with him?'_ I ask myself. ' _Or is it that I'm in love with the idea of him?'_

A strange blue light streaking down from the sky interrupts my train of thought.

I squint my eyes to get a better view of the object, but my efforts prove to be futile.

The bright light fills the sky, making me shield my eyes, until it suddenly disappears.

I look up in confusion.

I see a large wave coming towards the shore.

That's when I realize that whatever it was, landed in the ocean.

' _Maybe it was a Martian ship?!'_ I exclaim in my head. ' _I'll go help them!'_

I jump off the sand and fly out to the approximate landing site of the supposed ship.

When I approach it, I see a large marble-like object floating on the surface of the ocean.

' _Now, I'm no expert, but I'm like 99.999999999871% sure that Bioships don't look like that…'_ I affirm to myself.

I float down to investigate it.

Hovering just above it, I see that it is a bit larger than my head, and translucent. Something is inside of it.

I reach down to touch it. I know what you must be thinking:

"IT JUST FELL FROM THE SKY, WITH FIRE SURROUNDING IT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE, AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA TOUCH IT?"

Yes. Yes I am.

It is smooth, and cool to the touch despite falling from the sky surrounded in flames.

I retract my hand immediately after feeling it move.

I see... _whatever it is_ … begin to poke at it's enclosure, cracking it as if it were glass.

My eyes widen.

I reach down, and take the marble into my arms, and speed-fly back to the shore, where I crash land onto the sand.

' _That's right, I can't do that thing where you transition from flying to walking… Merciful Minerva, I'm still an amature!'_ I whine in my head.

I pick myself up, and the surprisingly heavy marble.

I see it start shattering it's confines piece by piece. I soon realize that it has very big golden eyes.

The creature is a black-ish brown color, (from what I can see in the moon's glow) and it has a long face, almost like that of a horse, but scalier, and with horns lining in a straight line up it's nose. It has a hood of some sort, relating to a triceratops, and it has four legs with small claws, and a tail.

"Uhhhh… have a nice flight?" I ask it as it's molten gaze meets my dark eyes.

It gives me a gurgling chirp sound, and it… smiles?

As soon as it takes in my appearance, it closes it's eyes, and changes it's color scheme.

The dark creature turns itself into a dark blue color, matching my skirt, while on it's horns and claws, fade from red to gold, matching my corset.

It's eyes open, and I see that they have changed as well, but only slightly. In the center, it remains gold, but where the whites of it's eyes should be is a bright, crimson red.

"So, uhh… you don't plan on killing me right?" I ask, not expecting it to respond.

It chirps at me again, then moves itself around so that it faces me.

It attempts to crawl on me, but soon realizes that it was not strong enough to hold it's own weight yet.

"Careful little guy!" I say, brushing away the last shards of the shell it was in. "Don't want to hurt yourself, now, do you?"

It mumbles and hums against me as it decides that curling up into my chest sounded like a good idea.

"Now, how am I gonna explain this one to Robin?" I wonder out loud walking back into the cave.

* * *

As I enter the cave, I see a small blanket on the couch, and move to wrap the small alien creature in it.

"Adeline?" I hear Kaldur call from behind me.

"H-hey Kaldur!" I exclaim in surprise, hiding the creature behind my back. "W-What brings you here?"

"Adeline, we are all here," He says. "What is that?"

He reaches to the bundle right behind me.

"Something I found…" I say without saying what it is.

"Are you planning on telling me what it is you found?" He asks, an eyebrow arched, and arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Okay, so you see… what had happened was-" I begin.

The little creature chirps from behind me, shaking the blanket off of its head, but it only succeeds in getting the blanket off of the corner of it's face, making it rest on it's hood.

"Adeline, what is that?" He asks.

"I'm not sure," I admit. "It came crashing through the sky, and into the bay. I thought it was a Bioship at first, but then I saw it start cracking, so I took it to the shore, and it hatched."

Kaldur keeps his distance from it, while the creature tries to smell him.

"But it's really cute, and it acts like a puppy, and I really want to keep it!" I continue.

"Adeline, you don't know what it is," Kaldur notes.

"But even if it is bad, why don't we all raise, and train it to be good!" I say, picking it up, and cradling it in my arms. It starts to swat at loose strands of my hair. "And look how cute it is! It's like a little dragon! PLEASE CAN I KEEP IT?!"

"I think we should run this by Red Tornado…" Kaldur states. "But, I suppose if he has no issue with the small creature…"

I smile brightly, and smush him in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" I squeel.

"I'm gonna name you… hm...Skotádi!" I say.

"Darkness?" Kaldur asks.

"Well, it was dark when I found him, so why not?" I ask as it chirps again.

"I suppose it doesn't matter…" Kaldur says.

* * *

Long story short… Red T doesn't care. As long as I'm responsible for it.

"Addie," Robin begins. "Is that a dragon?"

"Possibly…" I say slowly, as it perches on my shoulder.

"And you have it...because…?"

"Why not?" I ask. "Who else on this planet would take care of a dragon?"

"Any and every nerd ever?" Artemis quipps.

"Well, good thing I found it first!" I say, feeding iit mashed potatoes.

Yes. Skotádi likes potatoes.

"And, again, you have it, why?" Wally asks.

"I want to raise it to be a part of the team! If Conner can have Wolf and Sphere be a part of the team, then why can't I have Skotádi be in too?" I ask.

"No, not arguing, just curious," He defends.

"Can I... _touch_ it?" M'gann asks timidly.

"Sure! He doesn't have any teeth yet, so it doesn't hurt if he bites," I say.

She takes a spoon full of the potatoes, and slowly feeds it to him.

He sticks out his forked tongue, and licks the spoon, while M'gann pets his neck.

"See? Isn't he just the cutest?" I exclaim, as M'gann becomes more comfortable around Skotádi.

"Okay… you and I have very different definitions of 'cute'," Artemis states.

"I'm gonna see if I can take it home!" I say.

"I don't think WW will let you keep a Dragon in the house," Robin states, beginning to feed Skotádi.

"Well, if not, then I'll keep him here. He can stay in my emergency room, here! I don't have anything important in there, and he can go outside whenever he wants to," I strategize.

Skotádi seems like he's in heaven right now. He's getting rubbed, and fed his favorite thing, I hope he'll like it here!

* * *

 **Gateway City**

"Diana?" I ask as I enter our apartment. "I have a surprise! I really hope you'll like it!"

"Sorry, Princess," I hear the voice of Haneul answer from the couch. "Your Guardian isn't here."

"Well, then maybe you'll like it!" I exclaim, hopping on the other side of the couch.

"Is that a Dragon?" He asks, his electric blue eyes widening.

"I think so, but I'm not sure… I've named him Skotádi!" I say, placing him on the couch.

Haneul backs away from Skotádi as he growls (adorably) at the Magician.

"What's wrong, Sko?" I ask, picking him back up into my arms.

"For obvious reasons," Haneul begins. "Magicians, and Dragons _don't_ get along."

"Obvious reasons?" I ask.

"You've never watched any Disney movie, have you?" He asks.

"Can't say that I've watched many," I state, calming Skotádi by rubbing his forehead.

"Magicians are almost completely different than Wizards, but in the perspective of a Dragon, we might as well be the same," He begins. "Back in the days of Castles, and Queens, Wizards used to put Dragons in mountains, and have the King's Knights slay them as a form of initiation. But the slayings made them very rare. The Dragons passed this knowledge of magic-users down through their fading generations, so much that it became their instinct, even at birth."

"So, Skotádi doesn't like you because of something that happened over 200 years ago?" I ask.

"If we had met when he was hatched, he would've liked me, but since he's been awake long enough to distinguish humans from Magicians, he won't like me very much," He says.

"Maybe he should get to know you," I say. "Or maybe he just knows how annoying you are, already."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," He deadpans. "Just wait until he grows into the size of a lion."

"Wait, what now?"

* * *

 **Heyyo!**

 **This is either late, or one time...**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18: Glad you liked it!**

 **Kaine: WTF dude.**

 **.L: I wanted this one to be a bit more light hearted than it is in the show, just because I need a bit of fluff right now. Lol.**

 **.Batfam' .: Inner conflict is going to be a major theme for Nash's character. Will he deny the darkness, or will he give in to Sinestro's power? O_o**

 **Xavier: Okay seriously, WTF. Some one needs to explain this thing to me. And I'm pretty sure you and Kaine are the same person. I'm like 99.99999999999981% sure.**

 **That's all 'till next week!**

 **Gargoyle77 out-ie 5,000!**


	18. Secrets

**Mount Justice**

 **October 31**

"Recognized: Wonderbat B-00," I hear the female A.I announce through the cave as I enter through the zeta tubes.

Seconds later, I hear someone howling.

' _Pretty sure Wolf doesn't sound like that,'_ I think to myself as I make my way into the common room.

I see Wally standing in the middle of the room wearing a red plaid shirt, and long, red hair on his head, face, and arms.

"Really?" He asks a sleeping Wolf. "You're not going to join in at all? What kind of Wolf are you?"

"I think Wolf is done with you and your B.S, Wally," I state, patting his back as I walk by him.

"Wally, stop torturing him," Conner accuses as M'gann wraps him in some sort of Ace bandages.

"What are you all doing?" I ask, pointing out the costumes.

"It's Halloween, silly!" M'gann smiles, throwing me a pallet of make up.

"And this means….?" I ponder.

"It means we can dress up as whoever we want, and get free candy!" She exclaims.

"That's not all there is to it, but she's got the gist," Wally states, walking over to us. " _Megan, stop torturing him._ Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date."

I raise an eyebrow. ' _Does he really still not know?'_

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance," M'gann states. "Zatanna too."

"Good! Keeps us on the down-low," He smirks.

' _I really want to burst his bubble right now, buuuuut, I think I'll leave that to Artemis. Yes. That will be much more entertaining,'_ I inwardly smirk.

"So," Wally begins. "You going as my favorite martian?"

"Not exactly," She says, turning herself into some sort of pale creature in a long, torn up wedding dress.

"Ehuuuuhhh… what?" I ask out loud.

"I'm the bride of Frankenstein!" She states.

"Whoa, babe," Wally says, scratching the back of his head. "Eat my brains _any_ time."

"Oh.. _kayy then…_ " I trail off. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You put it on your face," M'gann says. "Unless, you don't need face paint that is…"

"Great minds think alike!" Captain Marvel states, making himself known.

The caped Wonder appears in front of us with some sort of pie smudge all over his face.

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" M'gann smiles.

"Well, sure. I'm going with…" He scratches the back of his head. "Uh, I mean, you _did_ invite the _whole_ team, right?"

"Yeah! We'll all be at the dance. So don't worry about us! Go. Have a good time at your party," M'gann reassures.

' _I think he assumed that he was invited to the party too, M'gann,'_ I think to myself.

"Well, I suppose now I won't look like a fool when I show up to Nash's party," I state, holding up the pallet of colored makeup.

"Nash is having a party?" Wally asks, "Without me?"

"I believe it is a school party much like M'gann and Conner's," I state.

"Recognized: Artemis B-07, Zatanna Zatara A-03," The AI announces.

Artemis is wearing all black, her shirt, pants, shoes, and a black and red cape. Her long blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail, and she wears no mask.

Zatanna wears a shorter black dress, but with a large pointy hat on the top of her long, black inky hair.

"Oh look! Zombie Captain Marvel," Zatanna notices, walking up to the group. "That's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it?"

"No, no no no! See, I-" He looks around, then huffs at us. "Fine. I'm going trick-or-treating."

"Recognized: Captain Marvel 1-5," The AI announces as he storms out.

"And I'm not sharing my candy," Is his final statement to us as he zetas to… who knows where.

"So," Artemis begins. "Addie, you're not coming?"

"Not with you all, no," I confirm. "Nash has invited me with him to his school's dance."

"Oh," Artemis sings. "So you two are official now?"

"I-I wouldn't say that," I stutter, looking down at the palet.

"Wait, who's Nash?" Zatanna asks.

"Kid Lantern," Artemis answers. "Who's been flirting with Addie since before I joined the team!"

"Has not!" I defend.

"The first day I was here he kissed you on the cheek, and threw his arm around your waist!" She states.

"He just does that-" I reason.

"Only to you!" She fires.

"So, what are you going as, Addie?" Zatanna asks, hoping to break up the situation.

"I'm not sure," I admit.

"You should totally go as Leia," Artemis states.

"Star Wars? I don't think so," Zatanna says. "That would be way too obvious! She should go as something spooky."

"Or, maybe she could be a hero?" Artemis says.

"Or," I interrupt. "I could not go?"

"Oh, no," Artemis states, grabbing my arm. "You're going."

"I don't know-"

"What? Like this whole 'costume' thing is _so_ unknown to you?" Zatanna replies sarcastically.

"I just don't know if I'm up to it," I reply.

"Afraid that he's gonna turn you down?" Zatanna asks.

"What? No! Nash isn't that kind of guy," I assure. "I just-"

"She doesn't know if she really like him like that, yet," Artemis explains.

' _I feel so terrible…"_ I think. " _I told him that I love him, and yet, I'm not sure if it's true...Why aren't I sure? I thought that if I said it out loud, that I'd be positive about it, but, I'm not. And now he thinks that I do love him. How can I explain this to him, without hurting him? I never want to hurt him. EVER."_

"Well, I'd hurry up, girl! He won't wait around forever," Zatanna states.

"Just go as a Pirate! They're scary, cool, and I think we could help you pull it off," Artemis says.

"But, I don't have any clothes here to change into," I point out.

"Not a problem," Zatanna smirks, lifting her arms and aiming them at me. "Nrut Enileda otni a Etarip!"

I am surrounded in a purple smoke. When i clears, I see that I'm wearing a brown leather corset over a big, baggy white dress. The sleeves rest on the edges of my shoulders, and end at my wrist. I reach up to see that I'm wearing a large black hat, with an equally large red feather.

On my waist rests two large brown belts, and my shoes are big brown leather boots.

Around my neck rests a small golden chain, and a large golden coin hanging on it.

"Well, Zatanna, I guess that is one way to do it," I notice.

"Now, go get your Lantern!" She cries, shoving me at the zeta tube.

"Alright, I'm going!" I cry. "You all have fun at the Dance!"

"You too!" Artemis calls as I enter in my location, and zeta to Coast City.

* * *

 **Coast City**

 **Coast City High School**

As I arrive at the school, I see that Nash is out front waiting for me.

Dressed as Han Solo.

' _Artemis was right...Or she was in on it…'_ I think, as the Blond Solo makes his way to me.

"Just on time, I see," He says, holding his arm out to me.

"I do try to be punctual," I smile taking his arm.

' _You are so fake, Addie,'_ I think as I smile at him.

"NAAAAAShh!" I hear someone yell from across the school yard.

"MOOOOORtt!" Nash yells back in the same tone as we wait for him to catch up.

Mort is dressed as Boba Fett.

' _Artemis was so in on this,'_ I affirm.

"Hello, again, mystery woman," Mort bows.

"Addie, will due just fine," I smile, curtseying.

"Addie, hu? Nice," He states. "Ya'll ready to par-tay?"

"I suppose…?" I question, not really knowing what 'par-tay' is.

"Let's rock!" Nash agrees, dragging me inside.

I'll admit, the only school I've only ever been in one school, but I didn't get a good look at it. Mostly because I was fighting an Android, and I was thrown through a wall.

The hallways are lined in grey lockers, and in between them are doors that I assume lead into class rooms.

The walls are an off white color, and the floor is a strange white marble. The ceilings were higher than ones in houses, and lined with the lights that are really long, except for in the places where there were windows.

We soon enter a large room filled with students, and chaperon teachers.

The room is much like the one we fought Amazo in. Lined with bleachers, it has rectangular glasses with net hoops hanging on them, and it has markings on the floor.

The lights are dimmed, and the music is blaring through speakers. I see many kids dressed up as Justice League members. Through a rough estimate, I count about 50 Supermen/superwomen, about 35 Wonder Women, and 60 Batmen. The rest were the other leaguers, and a few original characters like Spider-Man, Mario, Princess Tiana, and a few Ninja Turtles.

' _Hmm. Must be awkward for Tiana… you know… because she kissed Leo's cousin… Ha! Yeah, okay that was lame. Good thing I didn't say that out loud…'_ I laugh inside my head.

As we enter further into the gym, I see someone walking past me in my costume. My _Wonderbat_ costume.

' _Because that's not strange..._ I think to myself, raising an eyebrow.

Mort walks back to us, trailed by Princess Tiana, and a guy dressed up as a man with small black feathered wings, and a long, tan trench coat. He wears a black suit underneath, with a backwards blue tie around his neck.

'Tiana' is shorter than I am, what with my 5'3 height, and she wears a very poofy light blue dress, much like Cinderella's, but 'Tiana; is carrying a frog plushie in her arms.

"Kyle, Madison, this is Addie," Mort introduces. "Addie, meet Kyle and Maddie."

"Hi," I wave shyly.

"Addie, huh?" Maddie asks. "Cute name."

"Hey!" Kyle butts in. "If you two become best friends, we'll call you the -addies!"

"No," Maddie states.

"Please don't," I agree.

"See, you two are practically besties already!" Mort agrees with Kyle.

"They think girls are so simple," Maddie states under her breath.

"They couldn't be more mistaken," I finish.

She gives me a strange look.

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

 **Later in the night**

I feel Nash take both of my hands.

I give him a questioning look.

"What do ya' say, Princess," He begins."Care to dance with me?"

"I-I don't really know how-"

"Come on," He interrupts, dragging me out onto the floor as a slower song begins.

"Nash-"

"Just stand on my feet," He says. "I'll lead."

I step up onto his feet as he holds me closer to him.

' _I'm such a terrible person…'_ I think to myself as I look up into his green, and gold eyes, seeing them filled with joy.

I lean my head on his chest.

' _Why am I doing this? I'm leading him on! How could I continue on with this?! Merciful Minerva, I'm so fake! How dare I! I can't hurt him like this! Even if I tell him later, he'll still think terribly of me for being so… careless...heartless…'_ I begin to question myself.

I feel him rest his head on mine.

' _I don't like feeling like this… Why did I tell him that I love him?! I don't love him in that way! Great Hera, I need to calm down. I can't panic. Not here. Not while I'm with him,'_ I say to myself.

"Addie," I hear him call me. "Are you okay?"

I look up to meet him eyes.

He's so worried…

He's worried about me…

I can't…

"Nash… I… I-I'm so sorry… I just… I-I can't…" I pull away from him and hurry out of the door.

"Addie!" I faintly hear him over the music.

' _I just need to get away! I can't hurt him anymore!'_ I shout in my head.

I run down the hallways, and out of the building.

I take large breaths as I feel the wind hit my face.

"Addie! Clam down," I hear Nash say as he catches up to me.

"Nash, I can't… I can't hurt you," I begin to cry.

"Addie, what's wrong?" He asks, grabbing my shoulders. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I look back into his eyes.

"Nash… I don't want you to hate me," I say as tears begin to blur my vision.

"Addie, I could never hate you," He assures.

"You will after this," I say.

"What did you do Addie?" He asks me softly.

"I-I… I told you that I love you…" I say.

"Is that all?" He laughs.

"I didn't mean it the way you wanted me to…" I admit.

For the longest time, all I can hear is the sound of cars, and sirens in the distance.

"Please say something…" I ask. "Anything. I hate the silence."

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean it'?" He asks.

"I mean… I think I might have said it in the heat of the moment… I was trying to convince myself that that's how I felt about you, a-and that if I finally said it out loud, I'd believe it… but I don't…" I explain.

"So back at the Cave, when I called for you, you ignored me on purpose?" He asks.

I nod slowly.

"A-and when I held you that night I told you, you were using me?" He asks.

"What? No! No, Nash I'd never do that! I-I was just so angry and exhausted that I needed to just be with someone… Nash, I never meant to hurt you! I swear! I'd never wish to hurt you," I say, reaching out to trace his cheek.

He turns away from my hand.

I feel my heart drop.

I begin to back away from him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, _so sorry…_ " I chant as I begin to run away.

I run out of the school yard, and begin to run to the zeta tube that brought me here.

' _Stupid...Stupid, STUPID!'_ I yell at myself in my thoughts. ' _Why must you ruin every chance to be with him?! You could've been in love with him, and you just have to tell him that you didn't mean it! You're such a horrible person.'_

As I reach the Zeta tube, I nearly collapse in anguish.

' _Why am I here…? I'm not real… I'm a creation like Frankenstein… I'm not natural… I shouldn't exist...All I do is destroy... I thought I swore to never destroy anything! And here I am. I just tore us apart... maybe I can't ignore the side of me that was programmed with destruction. I'll break something in some way."_

I enter the zeta tube, and head for home.

If that's what I can even call it.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **Diana's apartment**

As I approach my door, I stop for a second.

Do I hear someone?

Am I being watched?

' _Stop being so paranoid. Haneul is probably here,'_ I assure myself.

I roll my eyes at my paranoia, and I enter the apartment.

I turn the lights on in the living room.

"I know I'm home early Haneul, but things didn't go as planned. You wouldn't believe it. Hey, where's Sko? I thought he'd be the first one at the doo-" I stop in my explanation, noticing man in a black and orange mask sitting on my couch, and Haneul tied up in iron shackles.

I freeze in my spot.

"Sorry. No one was answering, so I let myself in," The man states.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That's not very original. Try a more… outstanding question, like: Where do you eat?" He begins.

I narrow my eyes at him in the best Bat-glare I can give him.

"Oh, you are your father's child…" He states.

' _He knows?'_ I ask myself _._

"Oh, yes. I know all about you, Project W.B. You are not unlike Project Kr. Breaking out of your pods with the help of the sidekicks," He says. "But, then again. When you're a mercenary, you do have to study up on your target."

My eyes widen as the man takes out a stun gun, and shoots me down with it quicker than the Flash.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," He remarks.

I hear Haneul give cries of protest as the masked man moves to take me away.

My vision goes black, and My consciousness fades into nothing.

* * *

 **Ayeeee... I'm either late, or on time, depending on how you want to look at things...**

 **So here we go!**

 **Firecracker: Wait and see...**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Yes, dragons. I love them! HTTYD is the best thing...**

 **.L: It wasn't in my plans... but I gave you a bit of Star Wars... that one's for you...**

 **Guest: I appreciate you likings. I really do.**

 **bluerose45: THANK YOUUUUU.**

 **Kaine: You, good sir, need to pipe down.**

 **Be Your Anchor123: I'm not sure what you mean by 'face claims' so imma give you my two interpretations of the phrase. 1) I picture Nash looking a bit like the actor who plays Finnick in the Hunger games, but a bit younger. Addie looks almost like the actress who plays Amberle in the Shannara T.V show. And Haneul looks like G-Dragon (of Bigbang) In their Music video 'Bang Bang Bang'. (trust me, you'll know him when you see him lol) 2) yes, you'd have to ask me to use the appearances of my characters in your fic's, and provide their parts to me as well. I hope this answers your question!**

 **Guest: I like see reviews.**

 **People. We've passed 100 reviews. ErMrGrd. 'Be Your Anchor123' is the 100th reviewer! You get a potato! YAYS! Thank you all so, so much for reading my story! I can't believe all of the love it's receiving! Keep on making my day y'all! I love you all so, very much!**

 **And hey! Go and check out "Hunt for the truth' By Multiverse Central! I've been a Beta for him, and I think it's going to turn out to be an amazing story, so be sure to go read, and review M.C's fics for me!**

 **Gargoyle77, OUT!**


	19. Confusion

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Is the first thing I hear as I enter the cave.

It's been two days since Addie ran away from me. I still don't know what I'm going to say to her if we see each other. What can I say? She admitted that she doesn't feel that way about me, and that she's been feeling/not feeling this way for me since I told her I love her.

I see Wonder Woman in the cave, dragging a mass of red around, throwing it into walls.

The rest of the team, minus Addie, is standing back with eyebrows raised in concern watching the Amazon.

"Uhh… so, what's going on over here, exactly?" I ask Wally, as I watch.

"Addie's missing, and I think this guy was in the apartment when WW got home, and Addie was nowhere to be found," Wally explains.

"Guy?" I ask.

"That's the Magician from the Tower of Fate. The one who Addie was fighting while I put on the Helmet," Wally states.

"Wait, and Addie's missing?" I ask.

"No one has been in contact with her since All Hallows Eve," Kaldur states, his seafoam blue eyes glaring at the red figure with calculations running through his mind.

 _'She's been missing for that long? She's missing because of me… Guardians I'm such an idiot… If I hadn't been such a jerk to her, she'd still be safe. But why was the Magician still at her place?' I wonder._

"I swear, if I knew where she was, don't you think I'd have told you by now?" The Magician yells in a tired, accented voice.

"Why should we believe you?" Robin asks. "You're the villain remember?"

"Maybe once… then a few times after that, but she's been helping me become a good person. Why would I wish anything bad upon her, when I owe her my life?" The Magician asks back.

"Who knows what kind of ulterior motives you might have?" Wally asks, placing his arms over his chest.

"Why won't you listen to me?" He yells at us, Wonder Woman tightening her grip on him.

"Miss Martian," Kaldur calls. "Do it."

Her eyes become a bright green color as she reads the Magician's mind.

"He doesn't know," She confirms. "And so far, it looks like he's telling the truth about everything else… I hate to say it Aqualad, but his story checks out…"

"Then who took her?" I rage out. "You were there weren't you? Then you saw who took her!"

"Lantern-" I vaguely hear Kaldur call me.

I grab the Magician by the collar of his stupid suit, and bring him off of the ground.

"Who took her!?"

"So I finally get to meet her Lantern," He mocks. "Too bad, really. When she came back, I might have spotted tear stains on her porcelain cheeks. I assume it was you who put them there?"

I growl, and wind my fist back to punch him in the face, but I feel someone grab my arm before I have the chance.

"Stand down," Kaldur orders. "We will find her, but this is not the way to go about it."

My lip curls up into a snarl, then I drop him back onto the floor with a thud.

"A man in a black and orange mask took her. Something about being a mercenary, and needing to collect her as his bounty," The Magician informs.

"An orange and black mask? Mercenary? Collections?" Robin begins to put together, bringing up a Holo-screen image of a large man with the very same mask, and packing with weapons. "That's Deathstroke's M.O."

"Deathstroke? Isn't he like, the best mercenary since, oh I don't know, ever?!" Wally yells.

"A mercenary took my daughter? A Princess of the Amazons?" Wonder Woman begins to shout. "He does not yet know the wrath of the Amazons! Nor the severity of his crimes!"

"Hey, hey, WW!" Wally approaches. "Take a few breathers! We'll get her back."

"This is not a mission for the team," The voice of Batman states, making himself known. "This is a top priority League mission."

"Oh? Because that went over so well when Tornado was 'top priority'," Robin states. "No offence, but we can and will do this."

"Do you even know where to begin your search? Who Slade might have given Wonderbat to?" Batman shoots back.

"If you let us investigate, I'm almost- no, I'm positive that we'll be lead to Cadmus," Robin argues.

"Cadmus is no longer in operation," Batman states.

"At least not publicly!" Robin counters.

"The team is not to go on any mission regarding Wonderbat. Am I clear?" Batman states as more of an answer than a question.

"Yes sir," Comes Kaldur's strained reply.

"Good. Superboy, Kid Lantern, lock him up in the second interrogation room," Batman orders.

Superboy and I take the Magician roughly by the arms, and half walk, half drag him into the interrogation room.

"You go on, Supes. I just need to reinforce the lock, and we'll be good here," I inform.

"Whatever," Superboy replies quickly.

Despite giving off this tough guy act, I know that Superboy wants to watch over came from the same place after all. He's worried about her, and we all know it. He just shows worry through rage.

And I lied.

I'm not reinforcing anything, but the fact that I'm going to free Addie.

I'm going to do this by stealing the Magician.

I silently open the door again.

"What is it now?" The Magician asks boredly.

"Shut up," I say, throwing a gag into his mouth with my ring. "You are going to help me find her."

He replies with something equivalent to 'why would I do that?'

"Because A) you don't want to be here, B) I don't want you here, and C) because despite you being a villain, she still cared about you. That means she'd kill me if she found out that I hurt you, even in the slightest. So are you going to help me, or not?" I ask.

His electric blue eyes narrow, then he nods slowly.

"Good. Now stay behind me, and I'll get us out of here through the back door," I say as I use my ring to un-do the iron shackles and I take away the gag.

"Just so you are aware," He begins. "I'm not helping you. I'm helping her."

"Good to know. Now our first stop is going to be back at the house. We need to pick up Sko so he can track her scent," I begin.

"Not a problem," He smirks.

He takes my arm, and I feel a sudden wave of nausea hit me.

When I open my eyes, we're in Addie's apartment.

"How did you-whoa… dizzy…" I say, falling to my knees on her carpeted floor.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," He states. "Don't you know that?"

I glare up at him as I regain my balance and sight.

"Skotádi!" The Magician calls through the apartment.

A mass of dark blue comes running out from under the couch, and behind the Magician's legs.

"I know, Eomma isn't here… but we will find her. See? I have brought you her Green Lantern friend. He will help us," He explains to the Space Dragon.

"Does it even understand you?" I criticize.

"Dragons learn more languages than humans can ever hope to within their infant year," He explains to me. "And Skotádi is a boy. Not an 'it'."

"Whatever," I say. "Now how is he gonna lead us to Wonderbat?"

"Adeline is perfectly capable of taking care of herself in these types of situations," He spits. "Skotádi can track her from many miles away. He just needs something with her scent on it… but it must be something strong, a hairbrush, or toothbrush will do the trick."

"I'll go get a hairbrush …" I say walking down the hallway, and turning into the first door I see.

"Her door is the next one down," He calls from the other room.

I pout, then walk into the next door.

"I knew that… I was just... making sure we are in the right place…"

"Do you know anyone else who has a dragon in their home?" His smug voice replies.

I make faces at the door as I look for Addie's hairbrush.

"Her brush is on her nightstand," The Magician calls.

I turn around to face her bed, and I see a blue, 'Little Mermaid' hairbrush sitting on her nightstand, next to her blue and silver colored lamp.

 _'I've never been in Addie's room before…'_ I notice, taking in my surroundings.

The walls are a light green color, and her door is an off white, much like the marble columns on Paradise Island.

She has anime, movie, and t.v show posters placed inside poster frames, placed artistically on her walls.

Her bed is a black sleigh bed with a Captain America shield hanging on the front, and her pillow is a picture of the characters from Supernatural.

She has a small nightstand next to her bed, and across from the shield is an off-white, distressed dresser with rod-iron ladder looking thing hanging above it with necklaces, and two bows clipped onto it.

But it's what's on her dresser that makes me feel even worse about myself.

There's a picture of us.

I remember when she took it, but I didn't know that she framed it.

It's when we first met, and I found out that she had never been to a zoo.

She was smiling the whole time we were there, especially when she saw the lions, and the free range peacocks, and chickens, and ducks.

She wanted a picture to remember the lions, so she took a few, then I remember stealing her camera, and snapping a few photos of her, then she took one of us together. Our heads connected on the sides, and a big smile plastered on her face. Her glasses were a bit misplaced on her face because of my head leaning on them, but that just managed to make her look even more adorable than she already was.

"How long does it take you to find a hairbrush?" The Magician complains, walking into the room with Skotádi on his shoulder.

I look up, not realizing that I had picked up the picture and was examining it with care.

"I found it," I say. "I just… I've never been in her room before…"

"And I take it you've also never seen that picture before?" He asks.

"I have, but I didn't know that she framed it…" I admit, looking back at the picture, sadly.

"She's right," he begins. "You are dramatic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell at him.

"It means 'pull yourself together'!" He shouts. "We'll get her back. Now quit crying, and let's get a move on. It won't be long until they realize we're gone."

I steel my jaw.

"Right," I reply.

"Come on Skotádi," The Magician coos at the Space Dragon, lifting the brush up to his nose. "Where is Eomma?"

The small dragon closes his golden-red eyes, and takes a few sniffs of the brush.

His eyes flash open, and he begins chirping, and pulling the Magician's bright red hair.

"He's found her scent," He announces.

"I could've guessed that much," I retort.

He glares at me.

"Lead the way, Skotádi," He says. The dragon points it's head north.

"North it is," He replies, grabbing my arm again.

"Oh, no!" I yell. "We're not gonna-"

We did.

That turdblossom teleported us without asking me.

"Here?" he asks Skotádi.

Skotádi sniffs to the left.

"West," Magician states, teleporting us West.

"Here? No? More eastern?"

Teleport.

"More West?"

Teleport.

"Less West?"

Teleport.

"Here?"

"Boy, it better be here!" I yell at him. "My breakfast has gone topsy-turvey from the first few teleportations!"

"Relax yourself, Lantern. Skotádi says we're here," The Magician states.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask looking around and seeing nothing but trees and rocks. I bring up a map of the U.S on my ring.

"Yosemite? Why would they bring her to a National Park?" I wonder.

"The same reason one would be in Yellowstone," Magician replies.

"You know about Yellowstone?" I ask.

"Adeline may have mentioned something about heading off to the park," Magician states cryptically.

"Where is she, Sko?" I ask the dragon as he's placed on the ground.

Skotádi sniffs around the floor for a minute, runs over into a few bushes, then chirps.

"He only makes those sounds when he senses her," Magician states hurriedly, running over to follow Skotádi into the bushes, me following shortly after.

If I weren't awake then, I am now.

I skid to a halt when I notice where we are in the park.

On top of a waterfall.

"So… she's invisible?" I ask in shock.

"No… Skotádi senses Adeline here…" Magician states.

"So, what do you think? Underground?" I ask.

"No… in the Waterfall," he states.

"You gotta be joking," I laugh. "Who's gonna build a secret lair in a waterfall in Yosemite, with millions of people here everyday?"

"Who says the entrance is in the waterfall, baegchi?" He spits. "The entrance must be somewhere up here… but where?"

"Maybe Skotádi senses Addie up here, because the entrance is up here?" I point out.

"Do you see anything that might be an entrance to an underground lair?" He asks sarcastically replies.

"You can't do something with those powers of yours?" I ask. "And here I thought that you were supposed to be this 'all powerful' being."

"I never said that I was 'all powerful'," He spits back, getting in my face.

"Then I guess that makes you just another street magician?" I taunt.

"Adeline trusted my powers enough," He states. "Does this account for nothing to you?"

"Addie isn't here, now is she?" I respond.

"She's here somewhere. And when we find her-"

"You'll what? Prove to me 'once and for all' that you're a good guy now?" I mock.

"I don't recall needing to prove anything to you," He glares.

"If you want to go back into that interrogation room, then I suggest you keep doing what you're doing," I threaten.

"You got me out. I doubt you could get me back in even if you tried," He laughs.

"We'll see about that…" I throw a green bubble at him, but he expected it, and teleported behind me.

"Indeed, we will!" He laughs.

I turn my ring into a blaster, and begin shooting at him wherever he teleported to.

"Why don't you get over here and show me how powerful you are!" I dare the magician.

"You hardly seem like it would be worth it!" He replies.

I shoot a large blast at him, hitting the tree behind him.

Let's just say, whatever I hit, made the grass and rock drop out from underneath me.

* * *

I awaken to feel something licking my face.

I open my eyes, and I see Sko.

And that scared the crap out of me.

I jump up quicker than a lightning strike, and held out my ring in protection.

' _Calm down… it's fine_ ' i think to myself.

"No it's not," I hear the Magician reply.

"You're right," I agree. "You're still here."

I see him roll his bright blue eyes under his bright red hair.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around.

I see a small light at the top of the tunnel. I assume that's where I fell in. But all around us are rocks, like we're in some sort of sideways cave.

The cave is dark and musty, but the air is cool and light. This place makes no sense…

The walls are wet, and have moss growing between them, but there isn't anywhere it could be growing from…

"Do you feel that?" the Magician asks me, his bright eyes illuminating the darkness, just as my ring, and suit do.

"Feel what?" I ask.

"There is an air current, but no place for it to be coming from," He states.

A small gust hits my face.

"Yeah… yeah I feel it…"

"There must be a fake wall. A complex hologram, perhaps… I sense no magic at work," He explains.

"So we just find the wall? No big deal," I laugh.

"Not if it has electric properties," Magician deadpans.

"Who would want to-"

"You would be surprised," He interrupts me.

"Okay, then… so what's your bright idea magic-man?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest.

"Why me? You broke me out. Aren't you supposed to be the one with a plan?" He criticizes.

"I broke you out so you could assist me," I growl. "Now, do your thing and assist."

"What makes you think I want to assist you anymore?" He questions. "It's not like you've been very… accepting of my plans."

"Do you want me to take you back to-"

"The cell? You're going to need to try something else that actually frightens me," He smirks.

"So, straight to Wonder Woman then? And Batman?" I suggest. "Neither of them are all that fond of you. And plus, they think you took their daughter. Which makes you numero uno on their hit-list."

"But which one of us committed the _real_ crime here?" He turns. "After all, I didn't break out of the cell myself. I couldn't either. It's made of iron. Iron and magic don't mix."

"They don't know that," I state.

"On the contrary," He points. "Why do you think Batman ordered you and the Superboy to place me in the second cell, and not the first? Would not have that been an easier feat?"

' _Alright, magic-man… I guess you have a point…'_ I think to myself.

"I know I do. Now use your ring, and find the wall," He orders.

 _'Oh yay. Another telepathic… just what I needed today…'_ I grumble in my head.

"For Merlin's sake. If you're going to acknowledge that I can read your mind, they why don't you do the same with your feelings?" He asks. "Just say it."

I narrow my eyes at him, but I begin to use my ring as a metal detector of sorts.

It gets a hit.

"The wall to your right. It's a fake," I announce. "Unguarded. We can go through without hassle."

He wastes no time in stepping through the wall, Sko hot on his trail.

I follow closely after, and we run into a hallway. Like, a nice one.

The floors are marble, and the walls are a bright blue. Kinda reminds me of a hospital hallway, but with less… sanitation.

The ceiling is lined with those long LED lights that you'd see in a classroom, but these ones don't flicker.

"So what now?" I ask, flying up next to him.

"We follow the hallways, until we find her!" He calls out, making a right.

"And what then?" I ask.

"What do you think, oh wise one?" Magician asks.

We keep running down the hallway. So far, it has no separate hallways. Just a long hallway with lots of turns.

Finally, we come to a door.

We duck beneath the window, then we carefully glance through them in the corners.

Skotádi doesn't want to waste any time though.

He pushes the door open with his little head, and he bursts into the room, crying out for Addie through his chirps, and strange sounding calls.

"That dragon is going to get us killed…" I state as the Magician and I are forced to follow Skotádi inside.

Let me tell you: this room has to be the creepiest room I've ever been in. And I've been in Sinestro's old room on Oa.

The room was dark in comparison to the hallways, and in the center of the room, is a large tank filled to the brim with a strange green water like substance.

Addie is floating inside of it.

"Addie!" I shout, flying over to the tank.

She's asleep, she looks just like she did when I last saw her…

Well… that brought back up those memories…

"She's alive," the Magician states as I place my hand on the glass. "But what the substance around her is… I cannot say… It's nothing I've ever encountered before…and why is no one here?... I wonder..."

"But she's-" My ring starts to ring.

I place it up to my face and answer it.

"Kid Lantern here," I answer.

"Nash," My Dad answers back.

I inwardly cringe.

 _'He knows! He knows! He knows!'_ I yell at myself.

"H-Hey! Dad! H-How's it hangin'?" I ask, attempting to act casual.

"Nash Jordan, if you are doing what I think you're doing, and going out looking for Addie with that Magician-"

"Whaaaaat? Pshhh, naaa… I just… needed to get some air… She's missing, a-and I need to deal with that right now…" I lie.

"So. I'm standing right next to a zeta tube. If I go home right now, I'll find you sitting on the couch 'getting some air'?" He questions.

"No… because I'm not home! I'm just running around the cave right now… doing things…" I respond.

I spot the magician out of the corner of my eyes typing around on the tank's mechanics, and I see that he's managed to get it to drain, and Addie was slowly floating down with it.

"Oh really, now?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I respond.

 _'Sure, why not…'_

"Then I'll see you in two," He states, ending the transmission.

"NO WAIT! I- auuunngghhh! Tell me she's almost out of there!" I yell.

"This is a gradual process," He responds.

"My death is about to be a gradual process! We need to hurry this along!" I shout.

"Then why don't you contribute, and use your powers to get her out of there!" He yells back as Skotádi paws at the tank leaving small scratch marks in it.

I push out my ring, and make it go through the glass, and wrap around Addie.

I have to think for a moment about how I'm going to get her through the glass. MY ring's power can density shift. She can't.

"I need you to teleport her out," I state. "She's breathing the air I placed in there, but I can't get her through the glass."

The magician pops in, then out of my bubble, carrying her in his arms.

Alright. I'll admit. That hurt. I am wounded.

I deactivate my bubble, then create a bulldozer to crash through the walls.

"Wait a second," Magician stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"I can teleport more than two people at a time," He states. "Take her arm. Come on up here Skotádi!"

The little dragon climbed up the Magician's leg, and into the place between Addie's stomach and the Magician's chest.

I take her arm, and the moment I do, I find that we have been transported to the cave.

In the middle of the cave…

Where everyone is watching us…

The team has a look of surprise on their faces, except for Robin and Kaldur. They look disappointed.

Wonder Woman, Batman, and my Dad all stand around us glaring, and gaping at us.

"So… there is a totally logical explanation for this…" I begin.

"Adeline!" Wonder Woman calls out, reaching for Addie.

"Hold on," Batman stops her.

He advances on us, making me back away.

He kneels in front of her, pulling something out from his belt, and placing it on her neck, wrist, and chest.

"She's breathing," He announces. "Vitals are normal. No oddities in her heartbeat… she's going to be alright."

I can practically see the relief fill the room.

"You…" Wonder Woman growls at the Magician.

"Alright, wait a second!" I yell, holding my hands out in front of us. "He didn't take her. It was Slade, remember?"

"He escaped!"

"I...uh… I-uh actually… let him...out…" I admit. "But he was the only way we could find Addie!"

"Nash, when we get home, you have no idea how much trouble you are in," My Dad growls.

"And I'm okay with that! I'm actually relieved! But let me just say this-" I begin, gesturing to the Magician. "He did more to save her than I did… Than I ever could… If anything, please just don't punish him. He's actually not that bad of a villain."

Batman glares down on the Magician.

"Is that so?" He asks.

"All of it!" I reply.

"I wasn't asking you, Lantern," He snaps.

"Sir… I wouldn't have come back if I didn't want her safe," The magician replies.

Addie begins to move.

"Addie?" I call, reaching her side.

Her eyes open halfway, revealing her dark blue eyes to us.

"Haneul…" She lazily smiles up at the Magician.

 _'Why is she laughing at noodles?'_ I wonder. _'Hah noodle? Is she loopy or something?_

"I'm here," the Magician answers.

Skotádi begins to crawl up her chest and lick her face with his forked tongue.

"Sko…" She mumbles.

Sko gives out a chirp of happiness.

"I'll take her to the med bay," Batman addresses, taking Addie from the Magician's hold. "As for you two… you will both be addressed after I make sure she is stable."

"I understand sir," I state.

"Whatever," the Magician replies.

Batman exits the room with Wonder Woman following closely behind.

"So, _Nash_ …" I hear Robin begin maliciously. "Care to explain to us your _big_ _idea_?"

I cringe seeing the team's unanimous looks of disapproval.

"So you see... what had happened was…"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

"Was it wise to allow the Lantern inside? You know the mission was not made for him!" A young white haired male asks a tall blue haired male.

"I agree!" a second replies, his dark pinkish-red hair shrouded in the same darkness that the other two are. "Haneul was supposed to be the one to prove himself. To prove that he could do this alone."

"I don't see how it's fair though!" A third states, his dark hair accentuated by a single caramel streak. "How is he supposed to prove himself when he doesn't even know that's what he's supposed to be doing?"

"All in due time, brothers," The deep voice of the tall blue haired man replies. "Haneul will soon have his chance to show us his worth."

"But did we have to take the girl?" The second voice asks. "She doesn't have anything to do with this… and even if she did, we didn't have to pay the mercenary so much to go get her."

"You just wanted to go get her yourself because you think she's pretty," The third voice mocks.

"I don't see you disagreeing…" The second voice pouts.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late in the day!**

 **I've been staring at computer screens all week and my eyes are slowly killing me.**

 **.L: Well, this is my own chapter this time... Misplaced is next though! And, perhaps... and perhaps not...?O_o?**

 **Brandon12389: Glad you're semi-enjoying my story!**

 **Kain: It's not trolling if you get caught in it before you reveal it.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Holy Jar Jar on a Jumprope! You read all these chapters in one day? And you liked them? You are my new spirit animal. My first was Sasha from Attack on Titan. But You're the chosen one now.**

 **Baller12344: Thank you! And If you read my last chapter responses, you can see who I used to describe my characters. And It depends on what type of questions you mean?**

 **IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!**

 **Thank you all so much! Just so you know, my updating schedule might be fluxuating for a while before I can get back on track. Finals, S.O.L's (that's STAR tests for my West Coaster's) and exams are coming up, so I won't have all that much time to update as I usually do. So please forgive any delays in chapter updates. I promise I'll be back on track by the next two or so months.**

 **-Gargoyle77, out!**


	20. Misplaced

**November 5**

"Did you get everything?" The Dark Knight asks us, as we exit the Bioship, returning from a long day of shopping for the Cave.

"Everything on your list, Batman. Plus groceries," M'gann responds, floating a few boxes out of the Bioship, and I carry three large boxes over my head. Two in my arms, and one on top of those, making me look similar to a pyramid.

"Cookie fixin's?" Wally asks, spotting a few supplies in one of her boxes.

"Snickerdoodles!" M'gann replies.

"Babe... You rock my world," Wally's mouth waters.

"Hey hey!" I hear Nash exclaim, using his ring to lift the boxes out of my arms. "What did Bat's say about you lifting heavy objects for the next few days?"

"Nash, I have super-strength. It's hardly anything to me!" I defend.

"I see your point, but even _I_ have to agree with the Green Giant," Haneul replies, using his magic to lift more boxes out of the Bioship.

Since the events that happened a few days ago, the team agreed/was forced into taking in Haneul. Not as a team member (Merciful _Minerva_ , no) They took him in to show him, and I quote, 'the ways of a hero".

He hasn't done horribly, but he still has some work to do if he's to become greater than his adoptive brother Klarion, in every form of the word.

"Glad you're back, Zatanna. Does this mean you're officially joining the team?" I hear Artemis ask the black haired girl, as they exit the elevator.

Zatanna had been banned from visiting the Cave after the Red Tornado fiasco, but once in awhile, she'll come around for a few minutes with her father, Zatara.

"I don't know Zatara's so overprotective I mean, just getting him let me visit takes a full day wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space!"

Zatara cast a spell on the crates, beginning to move them, and Tornado created a mini-tornado around more crates to do the same, when Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara disappeared.

"Dad!"

"Great Hera!" I exclaim. "Where have they gone?"

* * *

 **Gateway City**

"We've set a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with -" I hear K.F ask in my comm. device.

"No! Can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or the Watch …or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow," Robin replies from the Cave.

"Paradise Island is a negative as well. My grandmother will usually answer my prayers, or I'll feel her slight presence, but I feel nothing…" I report to both of them through the comms. "I'm with Scarlet Magician now. We're going around the city, and gathering children in the theater down the way."

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash, out," Wally signs off.

"I'll try and see if I can't get someone to go help out Kid Lantern while Magician and I round up everyone on this end," I state.

"I think K.F is on his way there now," Robin states, as I throw my lasso around a few kids attempting to break-an-entry. "He just tied everything up in Happy Harbour, making sure they have a plan for now. He's on his way to pick you up. We need you two back at the cave for right now. We need to make an announcement to the kids still here."

"Copy that," I state. "Robin… have you checked in with Jay-bird? Is he okay?"

"He's fine for right now. I told him not to panic," Robin says.

"Robin, don't you think that you should be there for him right now?" I ask, tossing the boys back into a wall, turning my back to them to focus on Robin's answer.

"I said he's fine, Addie," Robin snaps.

"A-alright…" I stutter after a moment of radio silence. "Wonderbat out."

I turn back around, and give the kids a stern look.

"Now, just because your parents are gone, doesn't mean that you have permission to commit crimes," I state, placing my fists on my hips. "Why don't you both do something beneficial to the community instead? We could use a few people to help out."

They both glare at me.

I glare back.

They shiver.

' _Man, it's good to be scary,'_ I think to myself as I show them where they are needed.

"Wonderbat," I hear Haneul call me over the comms. "Go to the Cave now. I can handle things here."

"But there's only one of you, and hundreds of them?" I point out.

"I can create doubles. You can't," He reverses. "They require your assistance at the Cave. Go."

"Try not to kill the small ones…" I advise satirically. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

 **The Cave**

"Attention, children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin, Wonderbat, and Kid Flash," Aqualad introduces us, talking to the camera broadcasting the message everywhere.

"We are using the Justice League's tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet," Robin explains.

"We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please stay calm," Kid Flash states.

"We urge you to keep your heads," I begin. "This is a temporary issue, I assure you. We will find whoever may be responsible for this, and we will find our parents."

"We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up. Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one.

"Protect them. Protègez-les. Baohù tāmen," Wally translates in a few other languages.

"It is up to you. Please. Help in any way you can," Aqualad ends.

"I pray to Hera that they are alright…" I say, as Kaldur places his hand on my shoulder.

"We will find them," He swears.

"I know," I sigh. "Right now, I think you need to try and contact anyone in Atlantis. You may hold up a straight face, Kaldur, but I know you're worried."

He stares into my eyes, then smiles softly.

"You are right…"

"Of course I am," I state in attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **Mission Room**

We all stand behind Robin in our uniforms, as he pulls up a holo-screen of the Earth.

Zatanna, now in the outfit I met her in, Holds out her hands, her left donning a wand.

She begins to use the incantation that her father used a while back.

A red dot appears on the globe right next to North Carolina.

"Coordinates locked! Roanoke Island," Robin states. "You did it."

* * *

 **The Cave: Adult-verse**

 **Bruce Wayne P.O.V**

I just got off of the comms. with Diana. She's worried about Adeline. I tried to assure her that we are going to get them all back, but I'll admit it to myself: I'm worried about her. And Dick. And Jason.

But mostly Adeline.

She is the only one of the three who I have not personally trained. Not that her training with the Amazons isn't effective. But because she doesn't have the things I had Luscious fit her fo-

"So... how desperate are we?" Zatara asks me, as I enter the room, him staring at The Helmet of Fate.

"I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke. But the rest of the League is deployed to avert the chaos," I report. "Tornado, you and I are on our own."

"I would do anything to get my daughter back," Zatanna states, a sad, but determined gleam in his eyes.

"Yes. But we both know there are many ways for you to _lose_ her," I point out, speaking from personal experience.

Not that he needs to know that.

"So... not that desperate. Not yet…" He agrees. "The entire League is unavailable?"

"Except, perhaps, for Captain Marvel. He's missing," I inform him.

' _Adeline… don't make me regret regretting you…'_ I silently pray to whichever deity might be listening.

* * *

 **The Cave: Kid-verse**

We are all gathered around the holo-screens, working out a plan.

"Klarion is behind this," Haneul states. "There is no question about it. But even as strong as his magic may be, He is nowhere near as strong enough to take on this spell. He would require help."

"Who do you suggest that might be?" Kaldur asks.

Granted, the team doesn't trust him, and he still has much to prove to them, he still knows more than Zatanna does about the Wizarding world, and about Witches. And Kaldur might still be skeptical of Haneul, but at least he gives him the chance to prove himself to the team.

"There are a few, but it is hard to tell… Wotan is on the list, and obviously Klarion is as well. But otherwise? It could be anyone from the Dimension Klarion and I come from, or any sorcerer from _this_ dimension," He explains.

"Because that helps us a lot," K.F huffs, nudging K.L with his elbow.

"I'll vouch for him," I growl at Wally. "I've yet to be tricked by him. If he does it now, then place the blame on me."

The sound of thunder is heard throughout the room.

"It works!" A boy's voice replies from behind us.

We all snap around to face a small child, about ten years old. He wears a red sweater, and dark blue jeans. He also has electric blue eyes, and black hair. Almost like Robin's.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad shoots at the kid.

"M'gann! Read my mind!" He says. Her eyes start to glow as she does what the child asks her to.

"He's Captain Marvel!" M'gann says in surprise.

' _What? This child is the Captain?'_ I ask myself.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-" Wally replies sarcastically.

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" The kid replies.

"Perhaps I am not the only one confused about your current state, Captain," I suggest.

"That's… kind of a long story…" He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Long story short, There are two dimensions, and I can travel between them. Batman and Zatara are in the Cave right now!"

"Which means communication is possible between our two worlds," Kaldur concludes. "Go back. Tell them we are ready to receive our orders, and create a plan."

"SHAZAM!" He yells, a flash of lightning coming from nowhere.

"He's gone…" Nash says in awe. "That's kinda awesome…"

"Batman says there will be threats in both dimensions, and we may not be familiar with our opponents," The child states, returning from the other dimension.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack," Kaldur responds to Batman.

"He agreed. He says that our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupting their efforts," The small Captain replies.

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one," Kaldur concludes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Haneul asks. "Let us go this moment."

"There's something we can agree on," K.F states.

"Roanoke Island, be prepared," I join in, jogging to catch up to them.

"Not for you," K.L replies, stopping me in my path.

"Nash, let me pass!" I say, placing my fists on my hips.

"You're still recovering!" He tries. "No heavy lifting!"

"Oh, please!" I exasperate. "I've seen Klarion. I can snap him like a brittle twig."

"This is magic we're dealing with. Not hand-to-hand combat!" He argues.

"And you're under the impression that I require your protection from the mystic arts?" I shoot back at him.

"Adeline!" Nash yells at me.

"Nash, I don't need you to protect me from every little thing! Great Hera! You'd think that you're afraid of me dying from a bug bite!" I argue back. "I'm not afraid, Nash. You shouldn't be either."

I storm past him, and to the top of the Bioship, Sko going inside.

' _Tell me to stay behind… Just who does he think he is?'_ I yell at him in my head as we begin to take off.

* * *

 **Roanoke Island**

We all get in place as Robin and Artemis try to surprise Klarion by throwing Bird-arangs, and arrows at his back.

"That's the best you can do?" Klarion taunts. He stretches out his arm, and a bolt of red lightning goes to hit Robin and Artemis.

Haneul Appears right below them and blocks the bolt with a red shield.

"Since when does my baby brother defend the weaklings?" Klarion asks sickly.

"I'm not your brother!" Haneul shouts shooting Klarion with an unstable looking bolt of lightning.

Klarion easily dodges it.

Aqualad with his water bearers, Superboy with his fists, and me with my lasso, charge at Klarion from three sides of the crossroad, only to be shot back by the red barrier brought up by him around the red, glowing pentagram.

As we hit the ground, I hear Zatanna use a spell on the barrier, but it barely ripples.

"It's but baby magic," Klarion laughs. He recites a backwards spell like Zatanna's, and she's thrown back a few hundred yards.

She screams in terror, but Superboy thinks quickly enough, and catches her before she hits the ground.

I get up, and begin to use my strength to try and break through the force field, attempting to help Miss.M as she throws boulders at it, and Kid Lantern as he uses his ring to make large, heavy objects to toss at it.

Klarion takes a breath, and shoots fire out of his mouth, Miss.M barely getting chance to dodge it.

"Listen, when Nabu possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat!" I hear Wally inform Artemis.

"Good! Not a big cat fan, anyway!" Artemis says, launching an arrow at the tabby.

Klarion just turns the arrow into a ball of yarn and it falls at the demon cats' feet.

"Show 'em what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl," Klarion's face turns sinister as his eyes disappear, and red beads take their place, and his silhouette becomes sharper, and creepier.

Teekl turns into a larger cat, much like a Saber tooth tiger.

"Merciful Minerva!" I exclaim as it hits away Superboy, and begins to brawl with the super-human.

I begin to wind up my lasso, only to have Skotádi jump in front of me and transform his little self into a Lion sized space dragon.

"Skotádi?" I question as he launches himself at Teekl, starting the beginning of a bloody brawl between two powered creatures.

"I told you he'd grow into a lion sized-"

"Quiet you!" I shout at Haneul as he uses his powers to slowly break down the shield. He reaches the inside on one hit, shooting Klarion in the spine.

Klarion cries out in pain, and whirls around to spot Haneul.

"We may not be brothers, but our magic is one in the same!"Haneul states, shooting more bolts at the Witchboy.

In this moment, the yellow gem in the center begins to glow and spark.

"So... you teamed up with the grown-ups?" Klarion notes, still attempting to shoot back at Haneul.

"What can we say? We're just full of surprises!" Kid Lantern states, dropping a tank on the red force field.

"Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others," M'gann explains in our heads.

"That is so cool! I mean… it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!" Billy states.

"That would explain why it was sparking," I notice.

"Any plans as to how we remove it?" Haneul asks us.

"We could dig under?" I suggest. "See if the force field reaches under ground, and all the way around?"

"Zatanna!" I hear Aqualad shout as Klarion uses his magic to keep Aqualad down with continuous lightning.

I whip around to see Zatanna holding the Helmet of Fate above her head.

"Stop!" K.F yells.

"Zatanna, stop!" I exclaim reaching out for her, but we are too late.

Zatanna places the helm on her head, and she is transformed into Doctor Fate.

"Klarion! This ends now!" Fate states in a mixture of Zatanna, and a deeper voice.

"Go, Kids'!" Aqualad orders the two.

As the battle between Fate and Chaos begins, we can all visibly see that the Helmet is dissolving, and returning onto Zatanna's body. Almost like it has a bad signal.

"Ha! There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split too." Klarion laughs in victory. "You're not all here, Nabu! And you are losing in whole, and that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl? She gave herself for nothing."

"Say that again! See what happens!" I shout flying at, and hitting the dome with all of my strength just behind where he stands inside.

"No, Witchboy! Her degree of sacrifice will not be in vain!" Fate/Zatanna's voice replies, shooting fireballs at the shield.

"No No, no, no, no, no! No!" Klarion pouts as his shield is deactivated, and as Fate locks Klarion in a golden ankh.

"Now, Kid!"

K.F speeds in to take the gem from the center of the pentagram.

"Doc! Catch!" K.F shouts, throwing it back up to Fate.

Fate catches the gem, and recites an incantation.

Not even seconds later, the adults reappear in our world. The Justice League surrounding us, and the adult sorcerers in the pentagram.

"They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to…" Klarion pouts. He waves his hand, and the restrains disappear slowly as Klarion also opens a portal with a wave of his hand. "Oh, well! Fun as it lasted. Teekl! See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first!"

And with that, the portal closes, and Klarion is gone.

"Get back here you coward!" Haneul yells at the air, attempting to open his own portal, but he soon collapses on the ground.

"He's gone, Haneul…" I say, helping him up onto Skotádi, who hasn't gotten any smaller.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" K.F asks, pointing at the portal Klarion had just escaped from.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained," Fate explains.

"For once, I can agree with Fate," Haneul agrees, a bit defeatedly. "He is of a Witching World. We are taught many things, including how to free ourselves of any prison. Any form of containment. No matter what the cost. The Sorcerer Supreme is correct."

"Did we win?" Robin groans as I help him stand up.

"At a cost," Kaldur replies sadly.

"Fate!" Zatara yells up at the figure. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No. Hear what the helmet wants in these last few hours…" Fate begins. "The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Robin shouts.

"She has her own life to live!" Artemis agrees.

"How can you claim this to be Justice?!" I shout at the figure.

"Kent would _never_ allow you-" Wally begins.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone," Fate explains.

"Take me, instead... My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of your power!" Zatara argues.

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will dawn it?" He/she asks.

"My word," Zatara begs.

There is a long pause.

We all wait to see what Fate does.

Then, Fate lands softly on the ground,and removes the helmet, revealing a distraught Zatanna.

"Dad!" She shouts running into her father's arms.

"Zatanna! Remember: I love you. " He turns to us. Mostly to Robin. "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word," Batman states, stepping closer to Robin and I.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!" Zatanna yells. But she can't change the Wizards' mind.

The Leaguer places the Helm over his head, and he is transformed into Doctor Fate.

"Leave these to the Fate," Zatara/Fate's voice replies, taking the adult sorcerers away.

He flashes away in the sky, leaving Zatanna to fall to her knees. Robin, K.F, Artemis, and K.L are by her side in seconds.

Zatanna is unable to remove her gaze from the sky where Fate hijacked her father's mind, and body.

The rest of us are left standing in a circle on the crossroads.

Ironic, isn't it?

It seems as though all deals are made at a crossroad.

And all deals have a catch.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

I run into the apartment, Skotádi following right behind me.

I throw the door open, and I see Diana sitting on the couch, her face etched in worry. She has her thumb nail in between her teeth as she watches the news for any sign of me.

As I throw the door open, she stands up faster than the Flash, and she embraces me in a large hug, just as I do.

"MOM!" I cry into her chest.

"It's alright, my little love," she says, brushing my hair with her fingers. "I'm right here…"

So we stand there embracing one another.

Both worried about the other, and both still in our work clothes.

* * *

 **At the Cave: Many days later**

With no one else to stay with, Batman, Kaldur, and Red Tornado all agreed that it is in Zatanna's best interest if she stays with Conner, M'gann and Haneul in the Cave.

We all pitch in with helping her move.

M'gann, Artemis and I help her pack up her room, then Robin, Conner and Nash helped to load up the Bioship, and we all helped her move her things into her new room.

Setting down the last few boxes in her room, M'gann attempts to soothe the girl's emotional distress by giving her a verbal tour of the Cave. Telling Zatanna that she'll get the real tour later on.

"-And my room is right next door, if you need anything," M'gann says.

"Thanks. I …could use a little alone time. Okay?" Zatanna asks.

"Of course," M'gann agrees as we file out of her room.

"Zatanna?" I call just before I exit the room. "We mean it. _Anything_. Even if you just need someone to be here with you."

"I-I know… Thanks Addie…" She says softly.

"We can't imagine what you're going through, I know that," I begin again, this time moving towards her. "But please know that we want to help in any way we can. We will be there for you in any way we can. And if you want to talk, here's Robin's number. I only have a home phone, and Wonder Woman doesn't want me to start giving it out… but Robin knows it. So if you want to talk, call him, and he'll call me, and I'll be here faster than Wally. Alright?"

I hand her a piece of paper with Robin's number on it.

"Y-yeah… thanks again… Addie…" She says beginning to cry.

"It's not a problem," I smile softly. "Well, I'll leave you for now. But don't forget. Alright?"

She nodds, and I leave the room.

' _That poor, poor girl…'_

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **I've been so super busy with studying for SOL's, and AP exams... 3 essays in 2 hours? Normally I'd be fine (exhibit A: My long chapters...lol) But these essays have me slowly dying on the inside. And I'm moving again. And I have to start wearing my glasses again because people evidently hate giving us 'bubble in tests' and they think that computer screens in your face, all day every day, is healthy for your eyes.**

 **Sorry. Had to rant there... Let's get to the comments!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Yes. You are my spirit animal. You, and Appa... and T.O.P... and that butter fish...**

 **Firecracker: Well... that's what you get for being active... lol**

 **.L: Here ya go! A week late... but hey, it's here!**

 **Baller12344: Yeah! I see so many people who just add in their OC's and don't really give them 'episodes' of their own. They just add them into scenes. And as for the who I based my characters off of: I left you a comment in the comment section, so go ahead and check that out! And as for what I'm like: I'm 16 (almost 17) I'm a Junior (almost Senior) I'm Heicho Height (that's what I call being 5'3 because Captain Levi is 5'3... and so am I...) My mutant power is stepping outside and blinding people with my reflectively white skin. I still want to be a mermaid. and about 5% of my brain wants there to be a Titan apocalypse so I can save people, and laugh and watch the ones who laugh at my anime love get eaten by Titans as I zip away on my 3DMG, giving them the finger. But mind you... this is just 5% of my mind. The rest is fairly rational. Mostly... kindof... nahh...my bad...**

 **Digidestined10: I'm glad you like it! And will they get back together? Or will he fall into the darkness of fear, and go insane? O_o...**

 **Brandon1289: I know! I was just trying to be sarcastic over the computer... I failed miserably... I'm glad you're in love with it! I do work hard on it!**

 **You all do not know how much your love of this story means to me!Like, for two weeks, I was still straining myself to get on my computer and finish this chapter, but my eyes really hurt from being on the computers at school all week, non stop. I had to stop after every paragraph to rest my eyes. But it really is you guys that give me the motivation I need, so that you all so entirely much! I do love you all!**

 **-Gargoyle77 OUT!**


	21. Coldhearted

**November 11**

 **7:00 A.M**

I wake up in my bed, days after the incident with Klarion. I close my eyes, and stretch out my stiff limbs with a strange call that sounds almost like a dying bird.

It's a habit of mine. I only began to do things like this when I began my training on Paradise Island.

What? They told me that there are times when I shouldn't keep my feelings in. Morning stretching qualifies as one of those necessary times.

As I begin to settle myself back into bed, I hear the phone ring in the kitchen.

As I throw off my covers, I see that Skotádi has made his large-self comfortable on the foot of my bed, making it sink to the ground slightly.

"Lion sized puppy… that's what you are," I grumble as I rush into the kitchen.

I pick up the house phone as such:

"Prince Residence."

"Addie!" Robin's voice shout-whispers. "Don't tell me you're just getting up?"

"Naw… I've been awake for *yawn* hours…" I reply.

"So you'll be here in a few to surprise Wally, and help M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna with food?" He asks.

"Sorry to burst your bubble brother," I begin. "But despite what you may think, I can't cook. As a matter of fact, I burn water."

"Then you can light the candles," He says. "Nash, Kaldur, and the Magician are already here lifting the wall decorations!"

"That's b'cause they're over-achievers…" I pout. "I'll be there in a few."

"Good. See ya' then," He says.

"Bye," I yawn.

Merciful Minerva! I'm not even dressed yet!

I run into my room, only to slow down as I look out the window.

' _Snow? In South California? That's definitely not right…'_ I think looking at the white floofies fall onto the window-cill

I pull out a black dress that goes down to just above my knees, and a pair of tights that have the Supernatural anti-possession sigils across the knees in black, then they switch into a neutral tan color from there up. I put on a pair of lace up, black boots that end half-way up my calf.

I pick out a silver chain necklace with an angel wing on it, and place it around my neck. I curl my hair slightly with a flat iron, and give myself some black eyeliner, with grey-silver eye-shadow.

I don't bother putting on my glasses, mostly because they all know who I am. Don't want them seeing me on the television with my glasses on, then them figure out that Wonder Woman is Diana Prince.

Before I jump out of the window, I grab the present I got Wally, and I leave Mom a note on the fridge.

She's been working non-stop trying to help fix the damage of Klarion's work, and doing her actual job at the base. Needless to say: She hasn't gotten much sleep, so I don't want to wake her up.

As I jump out of the window and into the phone-booth, My feet crunch on the white frosties on the ground.

I reach down and touch it with child-like wonder.

Sure, I've seen snow, but I've never gotten to experience it.

It's so cold, and formable! I pick up the snow in my hands, and I form it into a ball.

I laugh as I throw it at the next building, and I see it explode upon the contact of the brick wall.

I look up when I hear a loud whimpering.

Skotádi is half way out of the window-cill, whimpering because his posterior is caught in the frame, restricting his way out.

"Sko," I laugh fondly. "You know that's the only way I can let you out of the apartment without you being seen!"

He gives me the big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you better remember this when I don't feel like getting up in the morning!" I holler at him as I float up to him, bending the bars around my window to fit his size, letting him jump out.

I pull him into the phone booth first, hearing his entrance.

"Recognized: Skotádi. A-00."

I step into the phone booth next, and I see the retinal scanner reset.

"Recognized: Wonderbat. B-00"

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"Glad you could join us, Addie," Robin teases, giving me a side hug around the waist.

"Quiet you," I pout. "Where do I put the present?"

"Just over by the cake, will be fine," M'gann says from the kitchen.

As I'm about to set the present down, I feel someone grab me around the waist, and spin me around.

"Where's my hug?" I hear Nash ask me, snuggling himself into my neck.

"Keep this up, and it might have just left!" I yell at him.

"What? I can't hug you?" He teases.

Now, despite what you may be thinking, Nash and I have not...err… how you say 'gotten back together'. After he and Haneul rescued me from the pod of goo, Nash just has been acting like I never told him that I don't feel for him the way he feels for me. I don't know if he's blocking it out, or pretending like it never happened.

I'm not sure I'm okay with either of those options.

"If you don't mind," Haneul begins, walking by us with a stack of decorations in his arms. "We have some work to be attending to,"

Haneul isn't wearing anything different, but his jacket is missing, revealing his very muscular, very tan arms.

' _I'm not sure if I should be ashamed, or attracted…'_ I say in my head. ' _Ashamed. Ashamed is definitely the first one to be on that short list.'_

I look away from the two, a light blush making it's way onto my cheeks as I set the present down, and Nash releases my waist.

"Adeline," I hear Kaldur call me over.

"Yes, Kal?" I ask.

"We could use your powers right now," He smiles.

"No problem!" I smile, "What can I do for you?"

* * *

Kaldur, Conner and I out up the ceiling drape-y things across the living room, and in the waterfall room, and a few 'Happy Birthday' Banners across the entrances.

A couple Leaguers start to arrive, including Flash, and Red Tornado.

"Guys!" Robin yells across the hall. "He's coming!"

"Hide!" M'gann and Artemis order.

I duck under the table I was standing at with Kaldur, and Haneul, and M'gann turns the lights off.

"Recognized: Kid Flash. B-03," The voice announces. "Zeta 2 network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions."

"Whoa! I just made it!" Wally says, walking past the mission room, and into the kitchen. "Be a tragedy if I missed my own-"

"SURPRISE!" We all shout as he turns on the lights.

"WHaaaaaattt?" He fakes his surprise. "You guys! You shouldn't have!"

"Right," Robin laughs. "Not like you've been hinting for _days_ or anything."

"Well, don't just stand there Speedster!" Nash begins. "Take a seat and lets par-taaayy!"

Wally takes off his jacket, and takes a seat on the couch.

' _He's missing something...That's it!'_ I shout in my head.

"Haneul!" I shout-whisper. "Can you…."

I whisper my plan into his ear.

I see a mischievous smile make it's way onto his face.

"And who says you can't be evil?" He says on the sly.

I roll my eyes, and shove him towards Wally.

Just as Wally spots him, Haneul places the party hat on Wally's dusty red hair, and he waves his magic over it, making it impossible for anyone to remove it, but himself.

"Not cool!" Wally shouts, attempting to take the hat off.

Robin cackles, and throws his arm around Haneul's shoulders.

"You're gonna do just fine here," He smirks.

"Settle down everyone!" I shout over them, as M'gann and Artemis bring in the cakes.

"We made _two_ cakes!" M'gann says, leaning down to place it on the table.

"Awesome! What'll you guys eat?" He jokes.

"We'll split the cupcake," M'gann says. "Make a wish!"

" _Waaay_ ahead of you!" Wally flirts.

Wally thinks for a moment, then he blows out the candles on both cakes.

We all clap and cheer, before M'gann begins to cut the cake.

"How much do you wanna bet that Wally wished for a kiss from M'gann?" Nash bets me, holding me from behind, his arms around my shoulders, and his chin on my shoulder.

"I have no doubt about it," I smirk.

"Addie," Robin calls. "Cake."

"I like food!" I exclaim, breaking free of Nash's arms, and running over to get my plate from Robin.

"You're welcome," He whispers, handing me a plate.

Robin understands my 'situation' with Nash. Robin knows that I'm at odds with my feelings, and he gets it. I have only been around for five months. How am I expected to be thrown all of these emotions, and just expect to know what to do with them?

I do have feelings for Nash, but I might have been wrong as to what type of feelings.

Perhaps I was hoping that he'd be my love? Or maybe all I really want him to be is my best friend? How can I be expected to know this all? I haven't even been here for half of a year!

"Thank you," I whisper feeling a bit guilty. "Hey, why don't you go bring a slice to Zatanna? I'm sure she'd love the company."

I see Robin blush.

"Pu-lease," I nearly yell. "I've seen you on T.V Dick. Don't tell me you've never charmed a girl, or even gotten a smile out of one!"

"It's not like that!" He tries to defend. "This time it's…"

"Real?" I offer, smiling knowingly. "Go over there before I drag you myself."

I offer him a plate of cake, and push him over to her.

I see him offer it to her as they start up conversation.

I move to stand by Haneul.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" I ask.

"I'm not sure…" He says, taking my fork, and taking a bit of my cake. "I've never been to a 'birthday' celebration before."

"You haven't?" I ask in shock.

"Have you?" He asks in return.

"No, but I have an excuse!" I say. "I'm only five months old. You are centuries old. How could you not have-"

"Because Klarion is a brat," He answers, taking another bite of my cake.

"Hey!" I shout, taking back my fork. "Go get your own. And what do you mean?"

"Klarion never acknowledged my birthday. My 'Parents' only ever cared about him. So, I was left to my devices," He explains.

"I'm...so sorry…" I say. "Hey, how about this: You pick any day, and that will be your birthday from now on. And we'll always celebrate. Whether it be with all of us, or just the two of us. And we can do whatever you want too! We can go to the zoo, or stay home and watch a movie…"

"I'm not a charity case, Princess," He smirks, taking his finger, and swiping it on the frosting of the cake. "Besides, I'm not really the party type."

He walks away, licking the frosting off of his finger.

I raise an eyebrow at his actions.

I feel something pawing at my dress.

I look down to see Sko giving me big puppy eyes, and looking between me, and my plate.

"No!" I shout. "This is human food! Not Space Dragon food!"

He gives me even bigger eyes.

"I will not give in to your foolishness," I state, looking away from his golden gaze.

"Attention team," Batman's voice begins over the intercom, disrupting whatever music was playing. "Suit up. Polar Stealth. Mission briefing in 5."

"A mission? Right now?" Nash complains. "But… cake…"

"Come on, green bean," Robin says, dragging him along into the mission room.

* * *

 **Mission Room**

"Hey, where's Flash?" K.F asks the holo-image of Batman.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman explains. "A massive Ice Storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected 5 flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible, and must be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" K.F asks.

The entire room tenses up, then has the same though.

' _Way to keep a secret, Wally…_ '

No telepathy needed for that one.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asks Robin.

"The League's orbiting Headquarters is not weaponized," He sighs, shooting a glare at K.F. "And with both Green Lantern's off world, discluding Kid Lantern, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asks. "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa! Really?" K.F exclaims.

"Totally wicked," K.L agrees, high-fiving K.F.

"Superboy," Batman begins."Use the Supercycle to rendezvous with the Bat-plane at Ice Fortress I. You'll drop off Robin, Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary, and Red Tornado in Ice Fortress II. , Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress III. Wonderbat, you will take the Invisible Jet, and drop off Scarlet Magician, and Kid Lantern, at Ice Fortress IV where you will all meet up with Wonder Woman, Doctor Fate, and Atom. Other Leaguer's will deal with Ice Fortress V. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uhh, Batman?" K.F begins. "I think you skipped-"

"Kid Flash," Batman re-begins. "A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional Air Traffic grounded b the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston, and run it 3,000 miles across the country."

"Who is this girl?" K.F asks in shock.

"Does it matter?" Batman counters.

"No… of course not… but can't we Zeta-"

"Zeta tubes are offline," Robin interjects. "Sorry…"

"Right… then how can I say 'no'?" K.F sighs. "Guess I won't be needing stealth. Speedy delivery boy, at your service..."

He taps his logo, and his red and yellow suit re-appears.

"I suppose you'll be needing stealth as well," I hint an Haneul.

"Don't need it," He replies. His red magic swirls up his body, and every red piece of fabric on his body turns white, except for his hair.

"You'll need a cap," I say.

He pulls up a secret hood from his jacket.

"Am I free to fight now?" He asks, smirking at my surprise.

"Not all the way," Nash says, as we begin to make our way up the staircase to the top of the cave.

It's where I parked the jet.

Don't judge me.

Out of nowhere, Nash pulls out some sort of collar, and places it around his neck.

"Nash!" I exclaim.

"This is in case you get any ideas about betraying us," Nash explains. "One wrong move, and you'll be toast."

"Nash! When we are in the air, you better believe I have some choice words for you!" I shout at him, not having the time to beat him up.

* * *

 **Invisible Jet**

"Nash Jordan!" I begin. "How could you? Haneul has my full confidence in his abilities, and in his loyalty!"

"And you know so much about loyalty in the five months you've been alive," Nash rolls his eyes.

"Clearly I know more about it that you do!" I argue. "How dare you just force a killing device around his neck! Had he not proved himself when the world was attacked by Klarion?" I inquire.

"Maybe to you and Kaldur, but not to the rest of us. You're faith in him means nothing to me," Nash growls.

"Oh, so that's where we stand?" I begin. "My faith means nothing to you? My faith is what got me this far in trusting you. In trusting the team. Can't help but wonder what else doesn't mean anything to you."

"You think this is about what happened at the dance?" He asks condescendingly. "You think that this is about me being mad at you for running away? You've got it all wrong, _Princess_."

Funny.

He used to call me 'Princess' as a term of endearment.

Now the word is filled with malice, and anger.

"Perhaps it is who who have it wrong, _Lantern_ ," I spit. "Do you think that I think about the 'wrongs' I have done regarding our relationship? That I spend _every_ waking hour, wondering what you ever did to make me feel this way? No. I wonder why I didn't do it _sooner_. I think that you are _filled with_ so much _fear_ , so much _anger_. Too much to notice what a _monster_ you are becoming. I don't think _Haneul_ is the one who needs the _collar_."

There is a long moment of silence after that.

' _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!'_ I yell at myself.

' _I'm thinking that maybe it's a good thing I ran. If these are his true colors, maybe it's good that I didn't stay. Good that I'm not going to watch him tear himself apart with fear, and rage. Or maybe I should stay to help him figure this all out?'_

"Glad I know how you really feel," He spits, sitting back down on the floor.

I continue piloting the jet, a regretful expression making it's way onto my face.

' _Too far?'_ I ask myself looking back a Nash.

I can tell the change in his demeanor is not a good one.

I could tell what I did the moment I did it.

I drove him closer into Sinestro's arms.

' _Too far, indeed.'_

* * *

 **Ice Fortress IV**

I put the Jet into Auto-pilot, and I have it hover around the Ice Fortress where I see Mom, Zatara/Fate, and Atom taking out the artillery on the fortress.

Opening the hatch at the belly of the Jet, I glance at Haneul, and Nash. Both prepared and ready for the battle.

"On my mark!" I yell over the howling wind. "Three! Two-"

Nash jumps out of the Jet before I finish.

"Nash!" I yell.

"Handful. Isn't he?" Haneul asks, popping out of my sight.

I roll my eyes.

"...One," I say miserably, pencil diving into the action.

The wind rushes past my ears, and through my hair as I slice through the sky. It doesn't last for long though, as I land on the Fortress, making a crater in the floor.

I don't have time to find Wonder Woman, as I am thrown into the crossfire immediately.

I hold my cuffs up to dodge the shots being thrown at me by the oversized machine gun.

I toss my arms over myself as I dodge, and run at the machine, making the blasts ricochet off of my cuffs, and right back at the machine.

Wonder Woman comes around just in time to lasso the machine off of it's hinges, and throw it into the air before it explodes in my face.

Literally and figuratively.

"I read your note, love," Wonder Woman says, working with me to destroy the propellers on the bottom of the fortress. "Did Kid enjoy his party?"

"Well, up until we got called in for a mission," I say, grabbing a piece of shrapnel, and tossing it into the fortress. It didn't go in far enough.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but this was kind of important," She laughs.

"I can see that!" I reply, kicking the shrapnel piece further into the fortress. "On the plus side, he won't be hitting on M'gann anymore! Artemis finally broke the news to him!"

"About time that boy figure out," She laughs, throwing me up in the air to punch through one of the snow propellers.

" _ **How's it going up there, fellas?"**_ I ask Kid lantern and Scarlet Magician.

" _ **Just fine,"**_ K.L responds with a tight lip.

" _ **Almost clear on this end,"**_ S.M replies a bit lighter than Nash did.

" _ **We are almost complete as well,"**_ I report.

" _ **Does it sound like we asked? " **_Nash sasses me.

My lip tightens as I hold back a remark.

' _Can you say : 'uncalled for'?'_ I think to myself.

* * *

"We are locked down out here," Wonder Woman reports to Batman through her comm. "Yes, they are all plausible suspects… Yes the Magician and Wonderbat are here… No, Kid Lantern is missing…"

After we took down the fortresses, Nash has been nowhere to be found. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. After all, I am the one who told him that he belonged on a leash.

I feel Haneul place his hand on my shoulder, giving me a look of sorrow.

"Stop thinking this," He says so that Wonder Woman can't hear us. "He made his choice."

"But that's the point," I begin. "I didn't know I was helping him make it."

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I know it's been a while, and this chapter is a bit short, but this is what I could manage to do within the week, and with how little they showed in the episode.**

 **Before I get started with the replies: Luna Star Phantom did a really awesome Fan art of Wonder Bat, and it's on her page! Go check it out, and tell her how awesome it is! So shout out to you hun! Thank you so, very much for even considering to make a F.A of Adeline! I can't express how happy I am that you even thought to make one!**

 **Which brings up my other point: If anyone out there wants to make Fan Art of any one of my OC's in Project W.B, Please feel free to! Just send me a comment of where I can find it if you do!**

 **Now onto the responses!**

 **.L: Sorry to disappoint with this chapter. I will have Artemis, Zatanna, and Addie have a bonding time next chapter though. I promise, the next one is going to be good :D**

 **Brandon 1289: Thank you! Much appreciated!**

 **Firecracker: My exams are actually next week, but SOL's were going on, and they might as well be exams. Thankfully, I might only have to take my Chemistry exam (meaning I only show up on Friday of next week). And I was in AP English 11 this year, so you have fun in your advanced english classes. I'm not gonna lie, they're not gonna be easy. And I love you all too!**

 **Anon 124: No prob! I'm here to reply! Lol.**


	22. Image

**November 22**

 **9:42 A.M**

"All Team members," Batman's voice states over the Cave's systems. "Report for mission briefing."

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected President of Qurac," Batman explains, bringing up a picture of a large, older man, and a topographical map of Qurac, and it's neighboring country, Bialya. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian."

"Sure, any friend of _Bruce Wayne's_ …" K.F whispers to Robin who visibly tenses up.

"But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya. Queen Bee," Batman continues.

"Not a fan," Superboy scoffs.

"I thought Queen B was Beyoncé?" I ask K.F.

"Well… yes, But Queen Bee is an actual Queen," He explains.

"Few are," Batman agrees. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times. And has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

Batman pulls up a video clip of the Quracie leader.

"After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule," The Leader states in front of a mural of the Queen in question.

The Queen is a dark skinned woman with long black hair, and doe brown eyes. Well, they would look like they were doe eyes, but we know that those are the eyes of a shark. Cold, and calculating. She wears a dark grey corset with a sheer, light purple cape. In her hand she releases a dove, as if a symbol of peace, but we know what she really means.

"I laud president Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation," The Queen addresses in front of a mural of the same picture.

"And the Quracies are okay with this?" K.F asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly," Whoa. Did Batman just… laugh? Barely? "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protesting and invited the Bialyan military into his country, to enforce Martial Law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin inquires.

"And some women. But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader," Batman orders.

"Promotion! Sweet!" K.F exclaims moving to give Robin a high-five.

"Me?" Robin asks uncertainly. "What about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice," Batman explains.

"Great…" Robin sighs.

"Dude! You totally left me hanging!" K.F says, his arm still up waiting for Robin to respond.

"We are ready whenever you are," I say.

"Wonderbat, Artemis, and Zatanna," Batman calls. "This is not your rest of you are dismissed."

M'gann, Superboy, Robin, Haneul, and Kid Flash make their way to the Bioship.

"You three are assigned to a special mission," Batman begins.

He brings up a picture of Wonder Woman, and the-

"Wonder Woman's last known location was in this spot before her trackers were either deactivated, or she flew off of the grid."

"Wait," I interrupt. "Mom is missing?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say missing, but she is not on our specialized Justice League radar," Batman explains. "You three are to go to her last known location, and investigate."

"And you can't go… why?" Artemis asks.

"The location is within the direct vicinity of Themyscira," Batman says.

"Themy- what?"

"Paradise Island," I correct. "Women only."

"Wonderbat," he addresses. "You are the leader, since you are the only one of us that has been to the island, and who has been welcomed back."

"Yes sir…" I agree.

"Take the-"

"Invisible jet? Yeah. I know the drill," I sass.

' _What? Like he'd actually make me the leader if I hadn't already been there,'_ I reason.

"I'm ready when you all are," I say to Artemis and Zatanna.

I leave the mission room with the girls trailing behind me.

* * *

 **Invisible Jet**

 **Within the Vicinity of Paradise Island**

"Addie, are you-" Artemis begins.

"I'm fine," I interrupt, focusing on the sky. I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm… worried…"

"I'm sure Wonder Woman is fine," Artemis reassures. "She is a tough girl-"

"It's not Mom that I'm worried about the most," I admit. "It's Nash."

"Nash… Kid Lantern, right?" Zatanna asks.

"Yes," I confirm. "He has been missing since the Ice Fortress attacks, and I fear that I have pushed him right into Sinestro's arms."

Could I just have slapped myself right then?

"Nash is working with an Intergalactic Dictator?" Zatanna asks in horror.

"I-"

"And you knew?" Artemis accuses.

"But you see-"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Where could he be?"

"Is he destroying cities?"

"Could you both just… _not_ right now?" I yell at them. "He won't destroy cities. That's not like him. No… he'd pretend that he contributed to it, but it would all really just be the work of Sinestro…"

"I'm not sure," Zatanna says. "Last we saw him, you pushed him away for food…"

"On my defence, it was cake," I say. "But last time he and I were alone… I had my doubts… I didn't think I loved him, but that's what I told him in the simulation… but then I kept feeling wrong because I wasn't sure I meant it, then I told him what I felt and he got mad, and then I ran, then got captured, then he kept pretending like I didn't say it, and...just… hhhuuuaaaaghhhh…." I gasp/complain.

"Sounds… complicated…" Artemis states. Giving me a look of sympathy.

"Sort of…" I affirm. "But if this is the road he wants to take, then who am I to stop him? If he thinks that this will enact his revenge, I will beat him. If he thinks that I'll change my mind, then he is dead wrong."

"I think we can see that," Artemis notes, placing a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

 **Last known location**

"These are the coordinates?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, but I can only see a sand bar…" I state, looking down into the Ocean, where a tan line reaches across the otherwise blue expanse.

"No sign of a struggle either…" Zatanna states.

"We should move onward," I order. "Maybe she is on the Island…"

"Wait," Artemis stops. "The Island? Paradise Island? You're taking us there?"

"Unless you have a better idea, then yes," I smirk.

"But don't you need-" Zatanna begins.

"Permission from the Royalty? Yes," I affirm. "Good thing I'm the second-in-line Princess of the Amazons."

I take up the wheel of the Invisible Jet, and speed us up to get to the Island quicker.

"I need you two to look away," I begin. "I can't let you know where it is. Even if you are invited."

"We understand," Artemis states, both her and Zatanna turning away.

I focus my eyes back to the sky, and speed onward to Paradise Island.

' _Mom...I need you to be okay…'_

* * *

"Approaching Paradise," I announce.

They both come out from their seats, and look out the windshield of the Jet.

Their eyes widen, and their jaws drop.

"You live _here?"_ Zatanna asks in awe.

"When I become first-in-line Princess of the Amazon's, then yes," I answer. "But for now, I just live in an apartment in California."

I bring the jet over to the sandbank, and I slowly land it where the waves and high tide won't reach it.

I open the door cautiously.

"Whatever you do, don't shoot anything," I order. "It could be an Amazon, and we don't need anyone to be banished. Clear?"

"Yes," Artemis and Zatanna affirm in unison.

I slowly jump out of the Jet, followed shortly by Artemis and Zatanna.

Right away, I notice that something smells... off… like a perfume made of B.O, and Axe cologne. But the scent is too faint for anyone else to notice, but it's there…

"Addie, is something wrong?" Zatanna asks me, noticing my stare off into the jungle.

"Yes…" I answer. "Follow me, and stay close. Something's not right, and I have a feeling that we are not alone here."

As we begin our trek through the jungle, I can't help but feel as though we are being watched.

I keep my head on a constant swivel. Looking through the dense brush, and ahead into the trail o the main plaza.

We soon come to the first semi-clearing. This is where one would see many Amazonian women bathing, and playing within the safe waters of Themyscira, and yet there is not a single Amazon in sight.

I scowl at the scenery. Something is definitely wrong.

I jump off of the small bridge, and land softly on the sandy bank of the river-pool. I see strange tracks in the sand. There are many of these tracks. They are in pairs, parallel to each other, but they all run different directions. I kneel down to run my hand over them.

' _I do not know these tracks… they are not from any animal I have encountered…'_ I ponder.

"Addie," Artemis whispers. My head pops up as if I were a meerkat. "We have something here."

I jump back over the bridge to see that Zatanna has pulled back the large leaves of a bush to reveal a pile of bullet-deflecting cuffs.

My eyes widen in shock.

"We must make haste to the plaza," I announce. "If something truly has happened here, we will find out if there is no one in the temples."

"Lead the way," Artemis says, readying her bow.

"Follow me, quickly," I order.

I didn't wait for them to reply as I take off down the path, straight to the temples.

Running into the center of the plaza, I'm thrown to the ground by some sort of blue magic.

I was thrown back ten feet, but, given my training, I claw at the cobblestone, and slow myself to a kneeling stop.

"Addie!" Artemis yells.

"I'm fine!" I shout, throwing my hair out of the way so I could see our new opponent.

He is a tall man. Which is the first thing to surprise me. How did he get here? No man has been allowed on Paradise since… well, since Steve Trevor, and the Nazi's.

The man has frosty blue hair, and his eyes are a dark green, but they're bright at the same time. He's wearing a long, black leather trench coat. Popped at the collar, and tied around the waist.

He's wearing long, black pants, and black combat boots, tied up all the way.

"I can't let you pass," He states in one of the deepest voices that I've ever heard.

I lift myself up menacingly. "You dare come and defile the Island of the Amazonians?"

"I dare do what I please," He replies. "But you are not who I was hoping for."

"Well sorry to disappoint," I say, launching myself at him, using my flight to increase my speed.

He simply rolls his eyes, and flicks his hand, sending me back to the ground.

"Addie!" Zatanna yells. "Etativel reh!"

I'm suddenly lifted up off the ground, seconds before an electric blue whip crashes down on the cobblestone where I just was.

I see Artemis begin shooting explosive arrows at the man, but he kept up a shield around himself, making them miss him and explode elsewhere.

"Careful, Archer," He tuts at Artemis. "Wouldn't want to destroy the town now, would we?"

Zatanna releases her hold on me, and I fly up and untie my lasso from my waist.

I begin to twirl it in the air, only to nearly miss an arrow.

"Hey! Watch where you shoot!" I shout at Artemis.

"That wasn't me!" She shouts back, taking aim on the blue haired man.

"How amature to assume that only one person arrived on Paradise…" Another voice begins.

I look around to see another man defiling _my_ island with his presence.

He has dark pink, almost red hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with two zippers, and epaulettes with silver buttons on the edges of them. He leaves it open, though. Revealing a very toned, very tan chest. He wears dark black jeans with golden zippers going every which way, paired along with the same combat boots as the first man.

In his arms, there is an electric pink bow and arrow quiver, that I would've made fun of if it didn't look so...cruel.

"Artemis!" I shout. "Take the archer! Zatanna, hold the one-man-blue-man-crew off! I need to find Wonder Woman, and the Amazons!"

"Go!" Artemis shouts, taking aim at the new archer.

I fly off to the temple of Athena, hoping that someone would have taken shelter at her sanctuary.

"Look out above!" I hear yet another male voice say.

I stop for half a second, and am barely skimmed by a black spear coming up from the ground.

It scrapes my arm as it comes back down to it's owner, making me fall to the ground.

"You have to give me some credit," he begins. "I did tell you to look out."

"Another man, defiling the beauty of Themyscira…" I spit, recovering from my fall. "It seems to me like we need to move."

"If it helps any, it _wouldn't_ help," He says. "We found this by tracking Wonder Woman sightings, strange phenomena around the-"

"Doesn't matter that you found us," I say, pushing myself up. "It matters that you dared to step foot on my island, and had the nerve to attack my family."

This man is wearing a black leather jacket with leather tassels hanging from the body of the jacket.

Unlike the previous man, he has a white shirt on underneath his jacket. But _like_ the pink haired man, he wears the same pants, and shoes.

His eyes are a lighter brown, but his hair is a bright, snowy white.

"Just how many more of you are there?" I ask angrily.

Something big hits me in the back, knocking me back over.

"He's the last one," The white haired man smiles.

I snarl, rolling out of the way, and standing myself back up.

 _This_ man was sporting some black leather pants, and a black leather and fur vest, with no shirt on underneath, but in his defense… I guess… he also has quite a few large necklaces to cover up.

He had a bowl cut hairstyle, covering his eyes. Off to the side of his dark hair, there lies a single caramel streak.

In his hands he holds a large, white mace.

"I'm starting to notice the boy-band theme here," I joke.

"Boy band?" The bowl-cut guy asks the white haired one. "Hwan, are we in a boy band?"

"I didn't think so…" He- Hwan replies. "But I think we'd be good at it, Seung! Kyung, and Jeong would be alternative rappers, and we could be main vocalists!"

"I think Jeong would be a singer, and Kyung would be the rapper…" Seung ponders. "And what would we make Haneul?"

"Haneul?" I ask hearing the Magicians' name. "You know him?"

"Now you've gone and blown our entire scheme, Seung!" Hwan yells. "Now we have to explain it to her!"

"Do we?" Seung asks.

"It would be polite-" Hwan explains.

' _I could totally just back away slowly, and go find my family…'_ I note as the two fight.

' _Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to just be going…'_ I use my power of flight to slowly float back into the Temple of Athena.

"Those two are just…" I sigh.

I look up at the towering statue of Athena. At her feet there are bowls of fruit, and other sacrifices given to the Goddess of Wisdom.

I pick up a grape and examine it.

It's still cold, and ripe. So they haven't been out long.

Someone must've come to pray to the Goddess for the wisdom to beat these men off of the island.

If this is so, then maybe there are a few women that these other magicians' missed.

I have to go find them… but where?

And how do I deal with the Magicians'?

"And what does Haneul have to do with this?" I ask out loud.

"A good question," I hear Seung reply. "But sadly, we've decided not to tell you. You did run away after all."

' _I can't fight them in here,'_ I conclude. ' _And I can't fight them with only my cuffs and lasso. I'm not that good… but if I can find a sword, or dagger…'_

"You think we should take her back to Kyung?" Seung asks Hwan.

"He's busy with Jeong dealing with her friends…" Hwan states. "We could take her to the other Amazons…"

"So she could plan an escape with them?" Seung points out. "We should fight her, then bring her to Kyung. That way, she'll be dealt with, and he and Jeong can deal with her friends in peace."

"You keep referring to me as that," I begin, spotting a sacrificial dagger. "' _Her'_. Why is that? I assume you know my name. Or am I overestimating your collective intelligence?"

They give me questioning glances.

"It seems as though I _am_ overestimating you," I state. "I am Wonderbat. The genetic combination of Wonder Woman and Batman. Princess of the Amazons, and the Knight of Gotham. You know what that makes me?"

I slowly move to the dagger.

"Not one idea?" I ask. "It makes me a Princess. And you're in my Castle. Uninvited. I'd ask you to leave nicely, but…"

I throw the bowl of grapes at them as a distraction.

"You've made me angry!" I finish, using the dagger to attack them.

I go after Hwan first. He seems like he'd be the most dangerous. More… in control that Seung.

I go for his arm first. If I incapacitate it, then he won't be able to throw the spear, and make an easy opponent.

If not for Seung, I probably would've done it, too. But alas, the white mace-man comes up on my 5 o'clock, in attempt to get me off of Hwan.

I have just enough time to anticipate this, and leap off of Hwan seconds before Seung hits him with his white mace.

It made a very amusing sound. Like a 'Thwack' and a 'Crack', and a 'Pop' all at once.

"Seung! You idiot!" Hwan shouts, holding his tender jaw.

"Would you prefer I left her there?" Seung asks.

I begin to fly out of the temple at m top speed.

"She's getting away!" Seung shouts.

"She's _mine_ now…"Hwan says.

I can't see what he's doing, but I can assume that he's winding up to throw the spear at me again.

I burst out of the large doors, just as the black spear grazes my already wounded arm.

' _That thing comes back!'_ I remind myself. I duck, and roll through the air, letting it pass me as I fly off to find Artemis and Zatanna.

Wasn't that hard. I just needed to follow the sound of explosions.

Soon enough, I see the two still battling Kyung, and Jeong (which one is which, is a mystery to me.)

"Artemis! Zatanna!" I order, seeing Artemis resort to her crossbow as she runs out of arrows for her bow. "Two more hostiles! All powered! Retreat, and reform!"

"W.B! Where?" Zatanna asks.

"No time!" I explain shortly. "Scatter!"

Not my best call, but if we are to defeat these men, and relieve them of their place on Paradise Island, we need to be alive.

I see Artemis and Zatanna disappear into the dense brush of the island, Zatanna reciting a spell, and Artemis jumping onto vines and branches.

Meanwhile, I hear the blue haired man yell to the other:

"Find them. Now!"

I take off into the depths of the jungle. I run, jump, fly, and hurtle over and under branches, hoping to lose whoever might have been on my tail.

I duck behind a few large boulders just next to the waterfall.

Waiting for someone to show themselves, I wait behind the large rock formations.

This is my home turf. I know this Island like the back of my hand. If they want to try their chances, I'll let them. But they better be prepared.

When no one comes along for a few minutes, I begin to make a call.

Hanuel had shown me how to call his staff earlier in our 'friendship' in case I needed help.

I needed to draw a symbol somewhere, and recite a small incantation. No powers of the supernatural needed.

The symbol is quite simple: A line, in a triangle, in a circle, in a square, in a star.

"Audite vocem meam, Haneul!" I chant.

The symbol turns a bright red, and it turns clockwise, then counterclockwise.

"Who is this?" The metallic voice of Haneul asks.

"Who else did you tell about the staff-connection?" I ask sarcastically.

"Wonderbat?" He asks. "You are still on Paradise Island, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," I answer.

"Then why-"

"I need answers. Now," I begin. "Jeong, Seung, Hwan, and Kyung. Those names mean anything to you?"

"If my first language isn't too rusty, they mean: Silent, Victorious, Bright, and Respected," He sasses.

I narrow my eyes.

"They're names. Do you know them?" I ask.

"Don't believe so," He answers. "Why?"

"Four guys here. All magicians, and they keep mentioning your name," I report.

"I don't recognize the names…" I answers again.

"Well… we're past that now," I sigh. "How do I incapacitate them?"

"You can't," He says. "But, you can drive them away. All you need is Iron. Iron is the only thing that can wound creatures of magic."

"Right," I nod, trying to think of something that might work.

' _Iron? We might not have any of that on Paradi-WAIT!'_ I think, gaining an idea.

"Would a bell work?" I ask with a newfound excitement. "We have these...church bells of sorts. If I were to ring it, would it hurt?"

"See, you do have a brain past all of that hair," He teases.

 _"So it'll work?"_ I ask, disregarding his comment.

"If you can get to it, yes," He confirms. "But be careful. If there are four magicians on the Island, that means that they're there for something. And whatever it is, it's enough to make _four_ magicians to come together to obtain it."

"I'll be careful," I promise. "And you better come back alive too. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Princess," He smirks. I can't see him, but I assume he's always smirking.

The transmission ends just as I hear a rustle in the jungle behind me.

My head snaps around and I duck even further behind the boulders.

I take the dagger out from my belt, and I get ready to pounce.

I hear their breath, and their steps as they near my hiding spot.

' _Three… two…'_ I count down as they get closer.

' _One more step…'_ I think.

I hear them take that final step, and I pounce.

I tackle them by coming from behind them, grabbing their shoulders, throwing my body weight over , and bringing the person down with me on the ground.

I bring my dagger to their neck, and throw them on the edge of the waterfall, holding them in place.

"Addie!" Zatanna yells. "Addie, it's me!"

"Zatanna!" I shout in surprise. I back off, and help her up. "Sorry. I'm on edge…"

"It's fine," She assures. "I would be too."

"So, do you know where Artemis is?" I ask.

"I haven't seen her, but I can see if I can find her?" She suggests.

"I'm not sure your location magic will work on Paradise Island," I say. "This is no regular island. It plays with magic, and makes compasses go haywire."

"Alright. So then we need to find her?" She asks.

"Yes… Or perhaps she will find us," I state. "Did you gather any information on the Magicians while you fought them?"

"Well… they're much more powerful that Klarion," The reports. "I don't think Wonder Woman and the Amazons are missing, either."

"Elaborate?" I ask.

"Klarion had to use himself, and about five other sorcerers to take this world, and split it into two dimensions. I think whoever these guys are, they're more powerful because they did that spell to Paradise Island. And _only_ here. And they have the juice to stay out of the incantation, _and_ fight with their magic, _and_ they're still powerful." She reports. "I don't know if we can beat these guys without some serious juice."

"But they were saying that they'd put me with the others?" I ask.

"If they didn't want you to know, they were probably bluffing," She reasons.

"I contacted Haneul," I begin. "He says that Magicians are creatures of magic. And all creatures of magic have a similar weakness-"

"Iron!" Zatanna interrupts. "Do you have any iron here?"

"It's a church-bell… of sorts…" I explain. "It's in the Temple of Hera, but from what I saw, they might be guarding it. So far, it looks like my plan is to ring it, and hope that it hurts them enough that they leave."

"But, how will we get everyone back?" She asks. "If they leave, the spell won't break…"

"... What other choice to we have?" I ask softly. "If we let them stay here, they would defile the beauty of Paradise… And my grandmother wouldn't allow such a thing."

"But I think she'd also like to see you again," Zatanna says, placing a hand on my shoulder, as I place my palm on the trunk of a tree.

"This is a tough decision to make…" I sigh.

"I know… It's never going to be easy…" She says.

' _I suppose she knows all about it too… her father had to make the decision…'_ I think to myself.

"We need to get to the Temple," I decide. "We'll figure out a plan, but we need a back-up."

"Alright," Zatanna agrees. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Don't move!" A hard voice orders from beside me. "Addie? Zatanna!"

"Artemis!" Zatanna shouts. "There isn't really time to explain, but we need to get to the Temple of Hera."

"The one with the olives?" Artemis asks, putting down her crossbow.

"No, that would be the Temple of Athena," I correct. "Hera's temple is in the middle. The largest, grandest Temple on this Island."

"With the bell right?" Artemis asks.

"Yes. The one with the bell," I sigh. "It's made of Iron. One of the things that can harm creatures of magic."

"Well, maybe this can be of some use," She says, pulling out a metal wire roll.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's an aluminum-iron alloyed metal wire," She explains. "G.A uses it when he needs to zip-line around. He gave me one for emergencies. This definitely counts as one of those."

"I could kiss you," I smile. "But Wally would get jealous, so I'm not going to."

"Wait… Now, I have a plan!" Zatanna exclaims.

"I'm ready for it," I smile.

* * *

"Where are you little Princess?" I hear Hwan coo as he searches for me around the Temple.

"Not telling…" I mock from the shadows.

' _Just need to keep him busy until the signal…'_ I recall.

"Should I tell Kyung that you're not being nice?" He threatens.

"Now… which one would he be?" I ask from a different spot in the tree. "Smurfette, or the Secret Powerpuff Girl?"

"I won't tell him that you called him 'Smurfette," He laughs. "But we did tell him that Frosty blue would make him seem a bit… _cartoonish_."

I hear a series of pops in the distance.

"Sorry, Frosty," I apologize. "I have somewhere to be."

I jump down from the branch I've been perching on, swing around on his black spear, and bring him to the ground as I land upright.

I smirk, then take off towards the bell tower.

' _Make it as obvious as possible…'_ I remember.

"You know me too well!" Hwan shouts. "I love the chase…"

' _Because that wasn't pervy…'_ I think as I run.

I can't fly, otherwise he'd lose my tail, and with our new plan, we can't have that.

I make it seem like I'm trying to lose him, but I know what's going on.

I slow to a jog as I approach the Temple plaza. I hear Artemis and Zatanna fighting Jeong, Kyung, and Seung.

Trying to get them to line up.

I burst through the brush, and surprise Jeong by lasso-ing his bow away from him, and when he leans down to chase after it, I knee him in the jaw as I run into the center of the plaza.

I look back, and I see Hwan trip over Jeong as he too emerges from the brush.

Artemis distracts Kyung, by launching exploding darts at him, pushing him back.

Zatanna recites incantations, lifting, and dropping Seung, lining him up with the other three.

We pause, and they all regain their stances.

"We are going to ask this once," I begin. "Reverse the spell on Paradise Island, and leave for good."

"But you have something here…" Kyung responds. "And we can't get it with these Amazonian Women around…"

"Alright," I respond. "Zatanna, if you please?"

"Eit meht pu htiw eht piz-enil!" She recites.

Seconds later, all of the magicians were upside-down, hanging by their feet.

I see them attempting to use their magic to get down, but it doesn't work.

"Aluminum-Iron alloyed zip-line wire," I explain. "Compliments of Green Arrow, and our very own, Artemis."

"You think this can hold us?" Jeong asks. "It's alloyed! We can still use our powers."

"Oh, I am very much aware of that," I smirk. "But you see that? That bell is made of Pure Iron. You decide to not cooperate, I ring it, and your ears start bleeding, and you die of blood loss."

"In short," Artemis interjects. "We can do this the hard way, or the Amazonian way. I would have said the easy way, but you already gave that one up after we asked nicely."

"So, reverse the spell, or face the consequences," I give them an ultimatum.

They give each other questioning looks, and Jeong shrugs.

"Fine," Kyong agrees.

He begins a spell in a deep voice, and in a foreign language.

All around us, the figures of Amazons begin to fade in. Some are running around in battle armor, and some are praying for wisdom, and guidance.

I spot Mom talking to Grandmother in front of the Temple of Hera.

Wonder Woman spots us, the Magicians' included.

"Mom!" I shout, flying up to the top if the Temple to embrace her in a bear hug. "I thought I 'd never see any of you…"

My grandmother breaks me and Diana apart, so she could embrace me in her own hug.

"You will see us until you tire of us, my little love," She smiles.

"Mother," I address pulling us apart. "Artemis, and Zatanna assisted my quest in a tremendous way, going up against these creatures of magic."

"I see…" My Grandmother frowns at the men. "They will be rewarded in time. But for now, these creatures of magic are men. And they defile the greatest beauty on this planet with their presence on Themyscira. They should be eliminated."

"Perhaps this is too rash of a decision?" I question.

"Explain," She orders.

"Well… in the World of the Man, there is something I have learned that has become a most prominent factor in my morality. Robin, who I consider as my brother, one said to me: A life is a life. No matter how vile. We are not meant to be executioners. Destroyers. I say, we let fate take over," I try to reason.

"Are you suggesting that we do not punish them?" She asks.

"No! They have done terrible deeds while on this island," I agree. "But, I may have a better idea…"

* * *

"I have got to say, Addie," Zatanna begins. "I like this much better."

We all decided to tie up the magicians to the outside of the invisible jet, and drag them around through the ocean.

But just before we tied them up, Artemis, and Zatanna were rewarded by the Queen, and Princesses of Paradise Island, with an unexpirable welcome back to Themyscira. They recieved Golden half crowns as 'thanks' and were also given the location of Paradise Island.

What? If they're welcome back, might as well tell them where the exact coordinates are.

"Have they had enough yet, Artemis?" I ask as she monitors the men through the roof of the jet.

"Eh… One more, and I say we cut ties," She smirks.

"Going down!" I announce, as I dive the belly of the jet into the ocean, and Artemis slices the wire.

"I have to admit," Zatanna begins again. "As almost sadistic as that was, it was pretty funny."

* * *

 **Heys! I know I've been out for a long time! School officially ended last week, I'm moving (but not far), and I've been so super tired. But I got a chapter done for you lot! Over 5,000 words! The second longest chapter!**

 **Firecracker: I did not in fact have fun. Just so you know. Lol**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Draw those pictures, girl.**

 **.L: When ever I see another chance, I'll try and put in a little Addie/Dick fluff. I love the dialouge, and the older brother role that Dick has a chance to practice before Jason, Tim, and Damien become the 'Robin's'.**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: The gap has indeed gotten bigger... Will he resist the Dark Side? Or will His love for her drive him to insanity? All shall be revealed...**

 **Brandon 1289: If there _happens_ to be some sort of space creature that looks like a dragon in the D.C.U, then the creation of Sko is purely coincidental. But if not, Sko is an OC of sorts. I created him when I rewatched X-Men and said 'What if Mystique had a dragon?' And out came Sko. So, yes, Sko is an OC, but if he resembles a DC character, then it is purely a coinci-dink.**

 **That's all for right now!**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I want to know what you guys think of Hanuel? Do you like him enough for a chapter in his P.O.V? Or would you rather keep him all strange, and mysterious? And any Fan-theories on the connection between Hanuel and the 4 Magicians? Comment below, and let me know!**

 **-Gargoyle77 Out-ie 5,000!**


	23. Agendas

**November 25**

 **Watchtower**

A flock of birds fly up, and over the Big Three, in the aviary of the Watchtower. Orbiting thousands of miles above the Earth's surface, and floating in space.

"Times like these," Wonder Woman begins, staring out onto the blue planet. "One feels the very weight of the world upon us."

Wet, but heavy footsteps are heard from behind Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"Everyone is here," Aquaman announces.

The three sigh, and prepare themselves for the long, tireless meeting.

They enter the conference room of the large Watchtower, spotting every known Justice League member around the U shaped table.

The large windows begin to darken as the conversation might be heard by some alien force against the Justice League. And this meeting is no joking matter.

"Our agenda is clear," Aquaman begins, addressing the group. "What's at stake should not be underestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come," Superman adds in.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League," Wonder Woman weighs in.

"Please, take your seats. We have work to do," Batman orders.

"Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies," Martian Manhunter explains. "No one needs or wants another Injustice League."  
"Point taken," Superman agrees. "But the option remains to vote 'no' on one or all candidates. So I nominate Icon for League membership."

"Why, because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian, like you did with Captain Marvel?" Green Arrow assumes, as Superman brings up a picture of a dark man in a red suit, and dark green cape.

"You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!" Captain Marvel exclaims.

"Icon interests me also," Wonder Woman comforts, changing the picture to a shorter chocolate skinned girl with short, spiked hair, and darker clothes. "As does his protégé, Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members…"

"Agreed," Black Canary agrees.

"Hear, hear!" Hawk Woman cheers.

"While we are on the subject of women on the League," Canary begins, "I would like to nominate yours truly, Wonder Woman, Wonderbat."

"No," Batman glares.

"Absolutely not," Wonder Woman states. "As proud of Adeline as I am, she is in no shape to be a Justice League Member. Not yet."

"But, hear me out," Canary stops. "I train with her. Maybe not every day, but I've sparred with her enough to know that she is _powerful_. She still has more about herself that she needs to discover, I'll give you two that. But given the right mentorship, dare I say, she could be better than Batman."

"And what drives you to this conclusion?" The Dark Knight glares. "She is nowhere _near_ ready to take on such a role in the Justice League society."

"And how would you know this?" Canary asks. "You refuse to barely talk to the girl. Let alone spar with her."

"If I may," Captain Marvel interrupts. "I've been on a mission with Addie. I know what she's like in the field. She is strong, and when she sets her mind to something, nothing can stop her. She might be naive, but she's not dumb."

"Huh! We can agree on _that one_ ," Flash states. "Talked to the girl for a minute at Kid Flash's surprise party. She's got a mind as quick as a whip."

"She hasn't even been to a proper school-"

"I don't think you have a right to interject your personal opinion about Adeline's education when you refuse to be apart of her life," Wonder Woman shoots at Batman before he could finish.

"That was some serious shade…" G.A whispers to Flash.

"Perhaps I should interject an observation?" Martian Manhunter begins. "She harbored, and aided a known criminal in her home. _Your_ home. She wished to bring him to the side of justice, and safety. How can we be so sure that she won't do the same thing again? How can _she_ be sure that she is not being used to get information about the Justice League?"

"Perhaps we should move on?" Aquaman asks, noticing the tension in the room.

 **Mount. Justice**

"Gobble gobble!" Wally exclaims, eating some form of red berries. "Aw, I love Thanksgiving!"

A wooden spoon floats up, and smacks his hand.

"OW!" He exclaims, now nursing the top of his hand.

"Those are for dinner, Wally!" M'gann laughs, as Zatanna helps her cook food for this… giving of thanks day.

"There, seasoned to perfection, and ready for the oven!" Zatanna brushes her hands off after using her powers to season the turkey.

M'gann uses her telepathy to float the large bird into the oven.

"Wally, I thought you were eating with your family?" M'gann asks.

"Oh, yeah! Dad will kill me if I'm late!" He shoves another handful of… whatever it is into his mouth, and runs off. "See ya!"

"Wally!" M'gann reprimands.

"There's no point in it, M'gann," I sigh. "I believe the phrase goes: 'Boys will be boys'?"

We both chuckle.

Except for Zatanna.

Her shoulders shake violently as she snivels, turned away from us, but wiping away tears.

M'gann and I come to comfort her.

"Oh… it's nothing, really," She says, wiping away stray tears. "It's the onions. These are all the things I used to cook for-"

We pull her into a hug.

"It's my first Thanksgiving without my dad…" She says softly.

We embrace her.

"Hey," I pull away slightly. "This is my first giving of thanks day ever. Why don't you show me a thing or two about the festivities for this day?"

I attempt to lighten the mood.

We break apart, and Zatanna takes me over to this orange… thing? It's definitely not a fruit…

A sharp ringing begins throughout the Cave.

I let out a short cry of pain, and clutch my ears to stop it's sound.

I glance over to Conner, who was in the living room with Wolf, who were both attempting to block the sound as well.

"With Superman off world, only two things alive, with less than four legs can hear this frequency, Superboy, and Wonderbat," A voice begins in the noise. "And that's you two. Superboy, meet me in Washington DC, East Potomac Park. Come alone. I promise, it will be worth the trip."

He looks over to me too, and gives me a knowing look.

I nod, and he stands up, and begins to leave with Wolf.

"Conner?" M'gann asks.

"Figured you don't want _my_ help in the kitchen," He says. "Remember the last time?"

' _What 'last time'...?'_ I wonder.

"Uh...yeah...but-"

"I'm just walking Wolf," he says walking to the hangar doors. "No big."

"Hey, has anyone seen Haneul?" I ask.

"I think he's meditating in his room or something…" Zatanna states.

"I'll go get him!" I say. "No way he's getting to miss out on this experience!"

I fly through the corridors until I reach his room.

"Haneul?" I knock on the door. "We need help!"

"Not in the mood," I hear his muffled voice reply from the other side.

"What? You tired or something?" I tease. "Come on! We're having fun! And, we get to eat it all together! M'gann, Zatanna, Conner and I can't eat it all by ourselves! As much as we might try…"

"I said not now!" He sasses.

"Don't make me come in there," I growl.

' _Please? I need you around so I don't think about...him…'_ I think to myself.

"Or what? You'll force me to socialize?" He lashes out.

"You know, you're acting like a real jerk," I spit.

"And this is news to you… why?" He asks.

I slam my fist on the door, and storm away.

' _I just don't want to think about Nash. Where he could be, what he could be doing, who he's doing something with…'_ I begin to let tears roll down my cheeks. ' _I didn't mean for him to run off like that… I just want him to be safe.'_

It takes a few minutes to walk from his room, back to the kitchen, but within that time alone, I recollect the times when Nash and I were... _okay_.

When he took me to try new foods, and go meet new people, and have fun at the zoo's…

Now that I think about it, I haven't taken down that picture of us in my room.

I look at it every night for hours on end. Praying to Aphrodite that he'll return home. Safe and sound.

 **Haneul**

That hurt.

I could hear her thoughts, and feel her pain.

I know she's hurting, and I know I was a jerk, but I can't let her know what I'm doing.

And before you ask: No. I'm not doing evil, villainous crap in my room. I'm trying to locate her Lantern.

Yeah, yeah. I know.

"But you hate him!?"

True.

But be that as it may, I _don't_ hate Adeline. I hate seeing her pretend to be happy, when I know she's deeply wounded.

I reach my consciousness out into the world, searching for my connection.

" _Was that your little interruption?"_ The voice of Constantine returns to my head.

" _Wonderbat is anything but an interruption when I delve into my mind,"_ I reply. " _Back to the subject at hand, have you found any clues as to where this Lantern might be?"_

" _Listen, Scar,"_ He uses his nickname for me. " _I don't think you want her seeing him."_

" _And why is that?"_ I ask. " _Wonderbat wants nothing more than to bring him home. Keep him on the light side, and away from Sinestro. Why wouldn't she want to see him?"_

" _She would love to see him. But she wants to see the caring guy. Not… this,"_ Constantine replies.

" _And why is that?"_ I huff.

" _Because now… let's just say he's sporting a bit more… Homicidal maniac look, than Caring Green Lantern style,"_ Constantine snarks. " _Intergalactic war? Him standing right beside Sinestro? He's got to be off-ing a few civilians here and there."_

" _Homicidal?"_ I question to myself.

" _When someone commits murder-"_

" _I know what homicide is!"_ I shout. " _But how can I be certain of this?"_

" _What do you mean, shrimp?"_ He huffs, probably lighting a cigar.

" _Your bloodline is known for tricking the Gods. How am I to be sure of this, when you are known for your deceitful ways?"_ I inquire.

" _First: I'm better than nothing. Second: I'm the only chance you got. Third: You don't know. And that's the beauty of the adventure."_ Constantine remarks. " _Have fun Shrimp."_

Our connection is cut off.

' _Nash? Homicidal?'_ I wonder. ' _The Lantern might be full of himself, but not enough to be blinded by the murderous ways of Sinestro.'_

I glance over to the door.

' _To tell… or not to tell. That is the question,'_ I think, knowing that Adeline would attempt to find Nash, and bring him back to her side.

She won't let him go, but she can be distracted from the though of him...

' _Not to tell, that is the answer,'_ I conclude.

 **Addie**

"Haneul's not coming?" M'gann asks.

"He's too busy being pissy," I pout.

"Oh," Zatanna frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault that he decided to bring his attitude to my attention," I comfort, elbowing her lightly. "Besides, this just means we have a girl's day in."

M'gann orders me to begin to stir the mix for a pie.

I begin to stir at my fastest pace, thinking that it will be done quicker if I do.

"Addie!" M'gann shouts. "You need to do it slowly! Otherwise the consistency will feel strange."

I pause, then restart at a slower pace, raising my eyebrow.

"Like this?" I question.

M'gann smiles, and nods.

A few hours later, and dinner was ready.

"This… is a lot of food," Zatanna remarks, looking over the large table covered with large portions of food.

"Well… you mustn't forget that we are feeding a Kryptonian, an Amazon, and a Magician," I note.

"I say we dig in!" M'gann smiles, as we take our seats.

"Should we go back and invite Haneul?" Zatanna asks. "Sure he was a jerk, but we should still ask…"

"And where is Superboy?" M'gann wonders. "We even made Wolf a bowl of chicken and gravy…"

"I shall retrieve Haneul," I stand up, bringing a plate with me. "If you two would like to begin without us, you are more than welcome to."

"No, we'll wait up," Zatanna says. "After all, we are supposed to eat together on Thanksgiving."

"Oh… I was unaware…" I state softly. "No matter. I will see if Haneul would like to join us."

I walk through the hallways to reach Haneul's room.

I take a deep breath, and knock on his door.

"Hey, Scarlet Witch," I tease good-heartedly. "Dinner is ready, if you'd like to join us?"

No answer.

"Listen, we both got off on the wrong foot earlier," I begin. "But we've know each other for a while now, we shouldn't let one little bump ruin our companionship."

I hear sheets ruffle.

"Come on," I plead. "I even brought you a plate…"

The door slides open.

His electric blue gaze meets my bright grey eyes, and I take a step back in shock.

He cocks his head to the side slightly, and I raise the plate up a bit more, a nervous smile on my face.

He reaches his hand out to my face, and brushes my cheek lightly with his thumb.

My eyes widen in shock, and I'm frozen in place by his gesture.

As he pulls his hand back, he reaches down to take the plate from me.

"You had batter on our cheek," He remarks lowly.

I reach up to where his thumb was, and I feel small, dried up, left over pieces of the batter.

"O-Oh... " I stutter. "M'gann and Zatanna didn't notice…"

' _Why the stutter?'_ I ask myself. ' _You know Haneul. He's a subtle flirt. You know how to deal with him.'_

"Good thing I did," He says, a flirtless tone crossing his accented voice.

"Uh...yeah…" I look away from him. "This… this is awkward…"

"Incredibly," He agrees. "Shall we?"

I nod my head 'yes' and we make our way back out to the dining room.

"So the beast finally emerges?" Zatanna teases.

I spot Haneul roll his eyes, but not like he was annoyed.

' _Is he actually...happy here?'_ I question.

Seconds later, Conner walks in with Wolf.

"And the other beast returns," I laugh, giving Wolf a scratch on the head as he curls up next to Sko.

"Well, we're all here!" M'gann cheers. "Dig in everyone!"

We all begin to pile all sorts of food onto our plates. Conner, and myself with the largest piles.

"Before we begin," Zatanna begins. "We should all go around and say what we're thankful for!"

"That's a great idea, Z!" M'gann agrees. "You go first!"

Zatanna looks around, he she straightens out.

"I'm thankful for new friends, and a happy family," She smiles.

I can't help but smile with her.

"I'm thankful for a new life on Earth! A-and new relationships, of course," M'gann blushes sheepishly as Conner gives her a caring glance.

"I guess I'm thankful for… life? For the team?" He puts out. "I have a lot to be thankful for I guess…"

"I… I'm not quite sure where to begin…" Haneul begins, scratching his neck. "I can't say that being a 'good guy' has been easy, or without it's hardships… but I suppose it's not what, but _who_ I'm thankful for. Without Adeline, I'd be dead. So I give my thanks to you, and your hospitality."

I can't help but blush at his words.

' _He's thankful that we met? But… we tried to kill each other…?'_ I wonder.

"O-oh… my turn," I stutter. "I guess that I'm thankful for the acceptance all of you have given me. Technically, I'm not supposed to be alive, and yet, you have all welcomed me with open arms, as though you've known me your whole life. But I'm also thankful for food. I _really_ like food."

"Well, we better dig in then!" Conner smiles at me.

Whoa, he can show facial expressions other than angst and anger?

That's a shocker.

"I meant it," Haneul whispers to me. "My life changed. For the better. Thank you."

I don't need to look at him to spot the sincerity in his voice. I just grab his fork, and pick off a piece of his mashed potatoes.

"It's what I do, Han," I smile, eating the potato piece.

He side glances me, and I smirk at him.

He knows what I mean.

He can read minds after all.

I place his fork back in his hand, and return to my food, only to realize that he had done the same to me.

This means war.

I playfully glare at him, and he gives me an innocent look.

' _You know what you did, you over glorified tomato…'_ I tease in my head, knowing he can hear me.

I see him look away, but I can still see his smirk.

I raise my eyebrow, and steal his drink, and a sip of his ginger ale.

Placing it back on the table, I see him glare at me playfully, and I silently challenge him to try something.

"War indeed," He smirks.

"Could you two just feed each other and kiss already?" Conner teases, but clearly not in the mood for our crap.

My back straightens out, and my eyes widen as a deep blush crosses my cheeks.

' _But Nash-'_ I try to remind myself. ' _Nash is gone… he made his choice… but this might still be-_ '

I feel a slight pressure on my cheek, and my head snaps around to see Haneul backing away slowly, and inconspicuously.

I'm sure my blush darkened to the color of his bright hair.

I notice the silence enveloping the table.

Looking at the fork in my hand, then back up at everyone, I nervously laugh, then shove my mouth full of corn.

Anything to escape the embarrassment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Han smiling.

Not smirking, but an actual, sweet smile.

' _Facial expressions are surprising me quite a bit today,'_ I note.

* * *

 **Still technically the weekend! It's 11:55...**

 **I'm sort of on time...**

 **Wildfiresflame: I know... I was attempting online sarcasm as well... It did not work.**

 **Anime Hotty lover.18: I know!But wtih Zatanna being... well, not sadistic, she would have to make a small comment about her being allured to the fun of dunking people under water :D**

 **L.: Well, now you know! And I promise, she and Nash will meet up soon.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: to quote 'Road to El Dorado': Both. Both is good. Please! And send me a link to the pics, so I can put it up on my profile!**

 **Brandon1289: Yes they are oc's, but I'm looking for connections to Haneul... any ideas? XD**

 **Whelp, t-t-that's all folks!**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	24. Insecurities

**Addie**

 **December 5**

"Team," Green Arrow addresses as we gather in the mission room.

Today I spent the day with Zatanna, as she taught me about the traditions of this mas of christ.

I learned many things! You are supposed to give presents to your friends and family as a thanks for being friends, and being around. You put up a pine tree and decorate it with either a star, or angel on the top. This man named Santa comes and gives presents as well, flying rooftop to rooftop, on a sleigh drawn by 9 reindeer. The sequence going: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen. Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. Then, for some illogical reason, a Reindeer with a glowing red nose?

I've informed Zatanna that it makes no sense, but she told me to go along with it.

"I'd like to re-introduce to you, you're new team mate," G.A continues.

Out from behind him, the one and only ginger archer steps out of the shadows.

 _'Merciful Minerva, no!'_ I complain.

"Roy!" K.F shouts.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Kaldur welcomes.

 _'Great Hera, what did I do to anger you this much?_ ' I inwardly pray.

"Recognized: Artemis. B0-7."

"Artemis! Just in time," G.A welcomes. "Look who's agreed to join the Team."

"Finally!" Kid exclaims.

"Sure," She deadpans. "Team's needed a _real_ archer."

"Okay, people! Listen up:" G.A begins, moving to a holo-screen. "The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume? Nervy!" Zatanna notes.

"In street clothes," G.A states. "Facial recognition software picked up the I.D. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job," Superboy states.

"Perhaps a small squad?" R.T suggests. "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"Thought the sideki- sorry, "ex-sidekicks" could suit up on this," G.A smiles. "Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow,"

"Good. Stakeouts make me crazy," S.B sighs happily.

"We could use the night off?" M'gann says.

"I want in," Artemis interjects. "With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the Bio-Ship."

"Artemis, are you sure?" G.A asks.

"Absolutely," She all but growls.

"If Artemis is going, then perhaps I should as well," I stand. "If things do end up getting physical, Kaldur and I would be the only ones with the strength required to match, and even beat Sportsmasters."

"Adeline, this might not be neccessary-" Haneul begins.

 _'I'm worried about Artemis,'_ I say in my head. ' _And I want a chance to show red Hawkeye over here that you don't underestimate an Amazon.'_

"We don't need you," Red Arrow growls.

"Red Arrow," Kaldur stops. "Perhaps we should? She and I are the only ones who have successfully taken down the Sportsmaster. And if one of us were to be taken down, the other could try to tranquilize his efforts."

"You think she can take down him? With her stature?" He asks incredulously.

"I am an Amazonian Warrior," I begin. "I can take down any beefcake you put in the ring with me, Katniss."

"Adeline," Kaldur stops me. "You are coming. But only as a Plan:B. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I salute.

* * *

 **Bioship**

"I gather you did not join the for the camaraderie," Kaldur deducts as he and Red Arrow lock a bike in place. While Kid, and Artemis sit up front.

"And not to please G.A either," R.A affirms. "There's a mole on our Team, Kaldur. You don't wanna face it, so I will. And suspect number one is Artemis."

"This again?" I ask.

"Don't get so aired up, Princess," R.A spits. "You're suspect number two."

"I hope you have proof," I fold my arms over my chest, already mad at his usage of my title.

 _'Only Haneul can call me 'Princess' in that tone, and get away with it,'_ I growl.

"Aiding a known criminal in your own home?" He all but shouts.

"If you saw him, you would've done the same," I defend. "On Paradise Island, we are taught compassion. For everyone. Not just civilians, and heroes."

"And you thought that he could be a hero?" He laughs.

"Well, you're a 'hero', aren't you? So why can't he be? At least he's got a better attitude!" I throw shade at the Archer.

"That's enough," Kaldur breaks us up. "Both of you."

I glare at the Archer, before joining the others in the front.

"You got a plan for us, Kal?" Kid smiles, obviously ready to go.

"Wonderbat, you will take a re-breather, and follow me under the water. Artemis, you are to remain in the bioship, and follow in stealth. Red Arrow, you follow on a jet ski, covertly. Kid, you will follow on the motorcycle, on the roads," Kaldur orders. "Got it?"

We all nod.

"Good. Let's go," He says.

I grab a re-breather from the shelf, and meet Kaldur at the back.

"Artemis, drop in three, two, one," Kaldur counts down.

A hole appears underneath us, and we are dropped into the water.

"Target's heading North. Pursue. But maintain a discreet distance," R.A informs. "And that goes double for you, _Artemis_. Sportsmaster's proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage, when in motion."

' _He's already making me mad,_ ' I growl in my head, as Kaldur motions for us to move.

I use my flight under the water as we speed under the speedboat that Sportsmaster is using.

"He's stopped. Hold your positions. I'm moving in, for a closer look," R.A says.

 _'Is he the leader now?'_ I spit. _'Did I miss something?'_

Kaldur and I catch up to where Sportsmaster has stopped, and we wait in the shallows.

The current of the water plays with my hair, making it billow around my face.

"I don't suppose you have a hair-tie, Kal?" I ask humorously.

"I'm afraid, you're out of luck," He chuckles.

"Worth a shot," I defend playfully.

A few more minutes pass by.

"Permission to check on the others?" I ask. "I think it's been too long since we've heard from them."

"Permission granted," Kaldur says. "But keep to the shadows. You never know where any of his comr-"

By the time he almost finishes his sentence, I've already exited the water.

You won't ever hear me thanking Batman, but you can certainly read it.

"Thanks for the genes, Bat's. Now I know how to be a ninja."

I wring out my hair the best that I can, then I jump off in search of Sportsmaster.

As I jump silently through the trees, I come to a stop when I hear the familiar, raspy voice of the Sportsmaster.

"I read you, keep them busy."

 _'This means that there is someone else here,'_ I deduct _. 'Who? Is it that ninja girl from before? Cheshire? Or is it Kobra? Either way, he know's we're here. But to our advantage, he doesn't know how many of us are here. Follow in the shadows.'_

I hear a train horn as it comes around the tracks. And I see him heading away from where Red Arrow would've been spying.

My eyes narrow.

 _'Where is he? I would've heard him move by now if he were around here…'_ I wonder. Then I smirk. _'Never give a man a job he can't do better than a woman.'_

I hear the door of one of the train cars open, a monkey's laugh, the I see a case fly out of the car, only for Sportsmaster to catch it, and the car closes.

 _'That laugh… I know that laugh…'_ I try to remember. ' _It's coming back… Wait… Monkeys? IVO?! But he's in Belle Reve! Or… or is he…? Did he break out? No. Belle Reve is so secure that even Superman wouldn't be able to escape! Unless it was an inside job?...'_

I continue to follow Sportsmaster, until he gets into his speed boat again.

"Kaldur, He's back in the water," I inform.

"And what of Red Arrow and Artemis?" He asks.

"I didn't see them. Good news bad news, I guess. I didn't spot them, but they aren't with Sportsmaster," I say.

"Aqualad: target's on me. So I'll take a dive. He'll think he's in the clear, and you can track him from below .I'll be right behind, using the tracer," R.A informs quickly as I spot him jumping back on his ski.

"And where have you been?" I ask with a motherly concerned tone, as I fly up, and over the whole scene.

"Doing my job," He spits.

Sportsmaster, throws something at Red Arrow, and knocks him off of his ski.

I'll admit.

I wanted to applaud him.

Sportsmaster moves to the back of the boat, and removes R.A's tracer.

I see him reach behind himself, and throw a few things into the water.

'Are those...BOMBS!' I shout in my head.

I speed into a pencil dive, knowing Kaldur would be right underneath them.

As I hit the water, I take Kaldur's arm as quickly as possible, and use my momentum to push him away from the blast, seconds before the bombs go off.

"Aqualad!" Came the muffled yell of R.A as I hear his voice from beneath the water.

I attempt to swim up, but a stinging sensation in my back makes me freeze up, and my breath shortened. Small bubbles coming from my mouth, and wiggling to the surface of the water.

Two things dawned on me in that moment:

One: That I had caught some of the backlash of the explosion.

And two: I already ditched my re-breather.

"Artemis, Kid, W.B, listen up," I hear Kaldur's voice in my comm.

"We're listening," Wally's reply came.

"Throw the fight. We have the tracers locked in," Kal orders.

"Got 'cha!" Wally responds for himself and Artemis.

"Wonderbat, do you copy?"

I can't answer.

"Wonderbat. Do you copy?"

Kal...help! My lungs are burning!

"Addie! Reply!"

His voice grows muffled, and my eyes begin to blur as I sink to the bottom of the river.

With my blurred vision, I see a dark form come up from my side, and the water began to rush around my face.

I feel a pressure behind my neck, and beneath my knees as I assume I begin to faint.

My face hits the cold air of the night as I cough up bayou water out of my lungs.

"Adeline! Are you alright?" Kaldur asks me, swimming us over to the river bank.

I shiver in the night's cold air, but nod my head 'yes'.

"What happened back there?" Red Arrow growls at me.

"What happened?" I ask in disbelief. "Really? Not even a 'are you okay', or a 'does anything hurt'? No? Alright. What happened was, I just got the air knocked out of my lungs by an explosion. You know, the one you should've anticipated when Sportsmaster found your tracer?"

"W.B," Kaldur interrupts. "Is your back alright?"

"It stings a little," I admit. "But I'll live."

I begin to stand up. Kaldur moves up with me to make sure I'm really alright.

"See?" I smile at him. "I'm a big girl. I can take an explosion blast and everything."

"Would you mind me examining it?" He smiles, knowing that I'm downplaying my pain.

"Go right ahead," I give him the thumbs up.

I feel him touch the wound slightly, and I hiss at the contact.

"Adeline-" Kaldur reprimands.

"Kal, I'm fine. Honestly. I can take a few more punches!" I say, practically begging him to keep me on the mission.

"And what happens when you can't take any more?" R.A asks.

"Well, I trust my team enough to make sure that I live if I were K.O'ed," I hint at him.

 _'Go ahead and say something. Get further into my bad side. It'll just hurt you more when I finally punch you,'_ I growl in my head.

"Adeline, You are to join Artemis in the Bioship for the rest of the mission," Kaldur orders me.

"Kaldur! Come on!" I complain.

"We will still call you if we need your strength," He explains. "But right now, you are a liability. If I see fit to call you, even in your weakened state, then know that it's an emergency. But as of the moment, I want you away from the fight. Understood?"

"...Yes'sir…" I pout.

"Red, you will transport her back," Kal orders.

"Why do I have to-?"

"She is in no condition to fly, or swim," Kaldur interrupts. "You will transport her to Kid and Artemis, and they will lead her to the Bioship. Are we clear?"

He nods.

I climb onto the back of the Jet ski, and arrow hops onto the front.

"We'll be going fast," He states.

"Don't expect me to hold onto you," I growl, gripping the seat.

We take off as soon as Kaldur dives back into the water.

As we reach the mainland again, Arrow ditches me on the ski.

 _'Kópanos,'_ I growl in my head.

Kaldur breaches from the water, and spots me struggling to get down without irritating my back.

He lifts an eyebrow, then decides that I've suffered enough. He takes my arm, and throws it over his shoulders, and he helps me down, so we can meet up with the others.

"-So, we threw the fight, as ordered. After Artemis planted the tracer," Kid boast about Artemis, as Kal and I join up with the others.

"Cheshire's heading North," Artemis says, joining us while holding up the tracer device.

"Sportsmaster was headed South. Kinda like this mission," He growls.

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will," Artemis reasons.

"Either way, they'll rendezvous. And we'll find them!" Wally enthusiastically replies.

"We had better. Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case. We need to learn what it contained," Kaldur says. "If you had stayed aboard the Bio-Ship-"

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him," She defends.

"You claim to be the 'almighty, all knowing archer'," I begin. "Shouldn't you have sensed her?"

"I was a bit busy doing my job," He snarks.

"A job that you were absent from?" I sass. "I went to find you two after radio silence went on too long. I saw Sportsmaster, and I saw what gave him the case, but I did not see you. And I am trained to sense, and hear everything in my surrounding area."

"Probably because I was too busy rescuing her!"

"I don't recall her asking for assistance," I get up in his face.

"If you saw what I did-"

"If you saw what you were supposed to, you could've stopped it, and we wouldn't be in this mess," I verbally attack.

"Either way," Arrow ignores me. "You radio a warning."

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis asks.

"It is true. We have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios," Kaldur defends her as well.

"So let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire," Wally interjects, as Kaldur hands me over to Artemis.

"Here. Since, _clearly_ , I can't be trusted," Artemis sasses at Arrow, tossing the device at him. " _You_ track her."

Wally snatches the tracer device out of arrow's hands, and gives it back to her.

" _Artemis_ -" He begins.

"That's fine. I'll follow in the Bio-Ship," She says walking away.

"Go, Kid. Arrow and I will return to the river. And we will all follow, _as originally planned,"_ I hear Kaldur order.

As I spot he and Arrow re-entering the water, I see a glowing light from Artemis's hands.

It's a second tracer.

"Artemis?" I question, my eyes widening.

"I'll explain later," She says, helping me into the Bio-ship.

 _'What have you gotten yourself into, Artemis?'_ I wonder.

"I think you should explain now," I say in a warning tone.

She sets me down on the recovery gurnie in the Bio-ship on my stomach, then she presses a few buttons, strapping me down to the table.

"Artemis?" I question, tugging my wrists on the organic straps.

"Sorry, Addie," She apologizes. "I have to do this on my own."

"Artemis!" I scream as she moves to pilot the ship. "Artemis get back here! Artemis!"

I feel us land somewhere, where I'm not quite sure.

All I know is that we went the opposite direction that Artemis told everyone.

I hear her walk by.

"Artemis! Don't do this! You have nothing to prove to him! He's the one who has to prove that he's worth our time! Not you!" But it's no use.

"I'm sorry Addie, but I have to do this," She says, a determined look in her chocolate eyes.

"Artemis!" I hollar. "Artemis get back here!"

She left.

I know what you're probably asking:

"Can't you just break free of the bioship restraints?"

Not quite.

The ones on the med bay tables are not meant to be broken, or density shifted through. It's so the patient doesn't attack anyone if they were going crazy.

I hear an explosion outside.

I begin to struggle more and more, wanting to see if Artemis is okay.

"Arrow to Aqualad. Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Rendezvous at my coordinates," Is the next thing I hear over the comms.

"Acknowledged. Sending Kid ahead," Kaldur responds.

I try to reach up to my ear to activate my response, but my arms are strapped down too.

 _'Good news: They're okay. Bad News: I can't get out,'_ I list in my head, struggling to get out.

 _'Wait...maybe that's the idea? It's like one of those finger hand cuff things! The more I struggle, the harder it is for me to get out! So if I calm down for just a minute…'_ I deduct.

I stop moving so rapidly, and I calm myself down.

I slowly remove my arms from my sides, and slip them over the organic restraints.

I reach up, and toss away the ones around my waist, and head.

Finally free from the restraints, I rush outside and into the Mardi Gras Float Wearhouse.

"Yeah, I figured," I hear Wally Talking to Artemis, as R.A takes on Sportsmaster. "Wait, then how did you and Red end up here? And where's W.B?"

"Just arriving," I say, lowering myself into the room, lassoing a large piece of a float down and making it fall over Cheshire as she attempts to get up.

I see the look of panic in Artemis's eyes as I stand next to her.

Cheshire recovers quickly, and she runs up, and body slams K.F, just as a bright red light flashes from the windows.

"I've got this! Go!" He orders Artemis.

I grab her arm as she runs over, effectively stopping her.

"You _will_ explain this to me later," I growl, not at all pleased with being lied to.

"I promise! Now go!" She rushes, kicking down the door.

"Freeze!"

Klarion, Ivo, The Brain, and the Gorilla from before are all standing in a group together. Ivo holding the case Sportsmaster was given.

"Klarion!" I growl. "Get on the ground! All of you!"

"Don't be absurd! With what we've created tonight, I could-"

"Why waste such power on her? Do what she says! Freeze!" Klarion doesn't even recite a spell.

In moments, all of him and his...associates are completely frozen.

"Oh, for _the love of-"_ I begin just before they all start to shatter.

' _1) I'll tell Haneul about this when I return. 2) Artemis better have a golden reason for strapping me down. And 3) I still hate Red Arrow. Not relevant to the moment. But it's still on my mind,'_ I think as I kick at the shattered ice on the ground.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

Back at the cave, after having confronting Artemis about the events that took place tonight, I have understood her reasoning.

I don't particularly forgive her, but I understand her motives.

I stand next to Haneul as our 'meeting' begins.

"How did it go?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and glare at R.A.

"That bad?" He questions.

"Sexist little, ginger headed, foresight lacking, son of a siren-" I grumble under my breath.

Haneul uncrosses my arms, and takes my hand into his.

"Don't let him get to you, Princess," He says in a softer tone than I've heard.

A soft expression makes it's way into my eyes as I look up at him in confusion.

"Let me be clear. _We failed,_ " Kaldur explains to everyone gathered around in the mission room. "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."

 _"Gee… I wonder why…"_ R.A sarcastically ponders, a pointed glare in Artemis and I's direction.

"And, I suppose it was you who saved Kaldur from your mistakes?!" I defend myself.

"Hey! Who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?" Artemis tries to defend us as well.

"Yeah, great intel! Except Ivo has been in Belle Reve the _whole_ _time_! And the guards just checked. It's the _real_ Ivo, not a robot," R.A informs rudely.

"We know what we saw, _Katniss_ ," I retort, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her," Wally defends Artemis.

"For once, I can agree with Kid Flash," Haneul steps into the ring. "You don't know this team. Step away."

"As if you're one to talk!" R.A laughs at Haneul. "You've barely been here two _months_."

"And you've barely been here two _days_ ," He retorts.

"And why would you even think that it's their fault?" K.F asks, disappointed in R.A, and waiting for him to make his point.

"Her tracer," R.A states as if it answers everything.

" _So_? Cheshire ditched it," Wally states.

"No. Artemis ditched _that_ to send us on a wild-goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire," R.A says, holding the small device out. "And why do you think W.B was so late? How about because she was tied down in the Bioship?"

K.F turns to us with a confused scowl on his face.

Han steps back and moves back to my side, holding my hand tighter.

 _'You didn't have to…'_ I think, knowing he can hear me.

He squeezes my hand and releases. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what he's thinking:

 _'I wanted to.'_

"Artemis? Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team, you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo?" K.F asks. "Please, tell me I'm wrong!"

She doesn't answer.

"Well, Nice going," Wally spits. "What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission."

He takes the tracer and storms away.

"So, how will you betray us next time?" R.A spits at Artemis.

"Enough! If making a mistake was a betrayal, we would all be traitors," Kaldur diffuses. "I must report to Batman. The rest of you, get some sleep."

I place a comforting hand on Artemis's shoulder, then I take off to get some rest before I return home.

* * *

 **Okay. This time I'm late. I'll admit.**

 **Alright! Lot's of reviews! Now let's start replies!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Awesomeness!**

 **chyanne200: Whelp, keep reading to find out!**

 **josephguy217: _You're_ awesome too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **L.: Well, now you know! Let me know what you think!**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Yay! Blushes! And yes. Wonder Woman shade is the best kind of shade.**

 **TheWildFiresFlame: well, since Addie is a precursor to Damien, I figure that she can teach Bat's a few things so he doesn't screw up as badly with Damien. Of course she does this unknowingly, but my point stands :)**

 **Brandon1289: Glad you liked it!**

 **-Gargoyle77 Outie 5000!**


	25. Performance

**Bruges**

 **December 22**

 **Addie**

"Madams and Monsieurs," We hear over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

A big flash fills the stadium, and fog explodes. It all clears within a few seconds, revealing a larger caucasian man in a red suit with black lapels, and golden stars on each, also wearing a large top hat, much like a magician.

"Welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus!" He announces as the crowd starts to cheer. "Where the world of deceivery is your oyster! And theses are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers!"

The spotlight moves up to where Robin and M'gann stand as acrobats wearing white, and red decorated spandex outfits.

"Dan Danger!" Robin leaps off of the podium, and swings on the… swing-y...thing…

"Dawn Danger!" M'gann and Robin switch places with a flip in mid air, the spotlight following them.

"Diane Danger," He introduces Artemis as she notches her arrows.

"Dane Danger!" He says to Red Arrow.

"Dean Danger! And Demeter Danger!" He announces as Conner and I juggle, then throw up a couple of hollow barrels into the air, just as 'Diane and Dane' launch their arrows through them.

'Dan and Dawn' fly through the barrels, and the arrows explode in a glittery bomb of colors and sparks.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this, folks!" Haly shouts above the roaring crowd. "And all performed without a net!"

Just as Robin releases himself to launch at M'gann who was ready to catch him, his jump fell short, and their hands brushed by each other.

' _RICHARD!'_ I shout in my head as he falls to the ground.

"Don't blow our cover!" He says through the link.

"But saving your life is okay?" Conner asks as we both toss up barrels for Robin to launch himself up, and off of.

He does jump back up to meet M'gann's arms, but I can just barely spot the difference in calibration as M'gann can't reach him.

For a split second, I see her eyes glow green, and Robin is lifted to her.

"What did I just say?" He asks as we sigh a collective breath of relief.

"The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below!" M'gann defends. "Besides, I've… been using it all night… Not all of us are the acrobat you are…"

They both land on the podium, smile, and wave to the crowd as if it were a planned event.

"Yeah, neither am I right now," He admits. "I think I got that 24 hour bug that's been going around the circus. But, the show must go on."

Conner lines up, and lifts the stacked barrels over his head, and I climb on top, sitting on the highest barrel, and waving like a… well… like a Princess I suppose…

I'll admit, when Robin told us about the mission, I couldn't help but feel as though he had an emotional connection to it.

Not the mission, but the Circus.

So I took my journey to the Google, and saw what came up when I typed in Richard's name.

I know that I could've asked him face to face, but something told me he'd brush it off, not wanting me to feel sympathy for him.

I haven't brought it up to him that I know, but until such a time arises that I should tell him, I will.

"Put your hands together, for the Daring Dangers!" Haly concludes our act.

"Didn't think you'd make it through…" M'gann says as we wave to the crowds.

"Neither did I… help me backstage," Robin pants inwardly, sweating on the outside.

"I'll get him, M'gann," I say moving towards him, still smiling and waving. "Amazons are less susceptible to illnesses."

I walk next to Robin closely as we make our way backstage, just as the tightrope clown begins his performance.

"You're up next, Scar," Conner says, patting Haneul on the shoulder in passing. "Don't fall to your death."

' _S.B shows his love through sarcasm,'_ I say in my head, knowing Haneul can hear me. ' _Don't freak out.'_

He rolls his electric blue eyes, and secures his black mask around his head.

"Who says I have stage fright?" He defends, placing the comically large top hat on top of his head, hiding his bright, blood red hair. He twirls his black cape around dramatically, and bows to us. "Do I look like a basic magician now?"

"If basic were a Sailor Moon rip off," R.A comments.

"I cannot even take offence," Han begins. "I didn't think you knew what Sailor Moon was. I'd applaud you, but… I also don't like you. But if I did, I would have."

I chuckle, and roll my eyes.

"Get out there, Scarlet Witch," I tease, pushing him away from the mirror.

"Ray, have you seen my other torch?" The fire breather asks the large stage hand.

"Here," He smiles. "You dropped it outside the train."

The demon faced man smiles.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"

"Break a leg," Ray smiles.

"Tell me, Arrow," I begin as I sit Robin down on a stool. "Is it socially acceptable for men to wear eyeliner?"

"I wouldn't say it's _not_ socially acceptable-"

"But he is a stage hand," I say. "Who would he be seeing that would require his use of eyeliner?"

"It could just be his style," R.A sasses.

"I'm a female, Arrow," I begin. "When people want to make their eyes pop, make them noticeable, to stand out, they wear eyeliner. He is not going on stage. So who is he trying to impress? Who is he seeing?"

"Leave his style choices to him, _Princess_ ," He spits.

I am taken aback by his repeated use of the term 'Princess'. But then I cross my arms, and narrow my eyes at him.

' _Keep doing that, and you'll end up being the fingerless archer…'_ I growl in my head.

Seconds later, a man with white hair and a nice suit approaches us.

"Faraday, Interpol," The man introduces, pulling out his badge. "New act?"

"Yeah, just joined the tour," Robin says innocently.

"Probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable," The detective states, putting his badge away. "Haly's going down for this."

He walks away, hopefully to go collect a personality.

"Gee, great attitude on him…" I cross my arms.

"You'd be bland too, if you were working circus cases all day," Conner says, glaring at the clown make-up.

"True…" I agree, noticing the unnecessarily bright colors of the costumes.

I saunter over to the curtains to watch Haneul perform.

Shut up.

I'm curious.

I peek through the red velvet curtains, and watch as he does the typical 'dove out of nothing' routine.

I could've laughed when I saw some of the foreign girls fawn, and swoon whenever he looked their direction, but it wasn't funny when he winked at them.

Then I hear him begin to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for my next work of magic, I shall require a volunteer," I hear the crowd scream. Mostly girls though.

Not that I care.

Or anything…

"-So let me go find one!" He finishes, jogging back to the curtain as the crowd laughs.

I was the first one he bumped into.

He looks me over, then takes me by the arm.

"Han?"

He begins to run us outside into the ring.

"What? NO!" I shout, tugging on my arm.

"I don't trust anyone else!" He argues, pulling me through the curtain.

"NO! Han I don't want to-" Right as he pulls me outside the curtain, I switch my demeanor, and smile and wave to the crowd.

"Prepare for a slow death," I grit through my smiling teeth.

"My volunteer!" He announces, holding up my hand. "The lovely, Miss Demeter Danger!"

"Your death. A slow one. I'll make sure of it," I smile.

"Now, if my volunteer would please," He begins, walking me to center stage. "-Pick an animal. Any kind."

"I'm not sure you're prepared for this one," I joke, attempting to make the crowd laugh.

The audience gives a light chuckle, as does Han.

"If you please?" He smiles.

"Hmmm…." I ponder. "A unicorn."

The audience chuckles again.

"Any particular reason you chose such a...strange creature?" He inquires.

"To challenge you," I admit.

"As is the point!" He shouts to the crowd, making them cheer. "Now, Miss Danger, I would like for you to think about your horned horse in your mind. Close your eyes, and imagine it. The color of it's mane. The length of it's horn. The height. The width. Every little detail… Do you have it?"

I nod my head yes.

"Go ahead, and draw it out for the audience. But do not show me," He turns his back towards me.

"Excuse me, Mister Magician," I begin. "With what paper?"

He pulls a piece from his cape, and hands me a pen from his sleeve.

"Will this do?" He asks.

I glare playfully at him, taking the paper and pen from his hands.

He walks over to the other side of the ring, and begins to chat with one of the ladies, as I begin to draw, and indicate colors on my unicorn.

"What's you're name?" He asks.

"Sharon," The thirteen year old coos.

I roll my eyes.

"That's a nice name," He flirts. "Now, Sharon, many people often claim that I have a device in my ears telling me what color, and shape my volunteer has drawn on their paper. Care to check, and announce for me what you see?"

"You have really nice ears… but nothing in them," She practically swoons.

' _Can I vomit? Because I'm about to vomit,'_ I grumble to myself.

"Thank you, Sharon," He smiles at her.

' _He smiled at her? Is he really the type? What a child… And she is an actual child! Don't you have some softball practice to get to?'_ I roast in my head.

"Miss Danger, if you would, lift your drawing to the crowd, but do not let me see it," He commands.

I do as he asks me to.

"I'm sensing… a green mane… yello- no orange hooves… and… a hide made of… cupcakes? Demeter, what kind of animal has a cupcake hide?" He asks incredulously, his back still turned to me.

"Uh, _mine_?" I answer as if it were obvious.

"Red Velvet cupcakes? A Unicorn made of Red Velvet cupcakes?" He asks again. "What an imagination on her, ladies and gentlemen…"

The crowd laughs, and claps at his accuracy.

He turns around, and sees my drawing.

He takes my picture in his hands, and holds it up to the crowd, then holds my hand up to the crowd as they cheer.

"Give it up for John Magic, and Demeter Danger!" Haly wraps up the performance.

We exit the stage, and as soon as we are concealed in the curtains, I break his hold on my arm, and storm away.

' _Who does he think he is? First he kisses me on the cheek, then he flirts with other girls? She was twelve for Hera's sake!'_ I rant in my head.

"Addie," Robin's voice enters my head. "Be ready to patrol in five."

"Copy that," I respond.

* * *

We sit on multiple rooftops, spread out, and so we can all see each entrance of the warehouse facility.

M'gann, Haneul, and Robin are teamed up, Artemis and Red Arrow, and Conner and I.

"If Interpol's already on this, why are bothering?" Conner asks on top of the roof with me.

"Because Batman said so. Why? You got something better to do?" Robin challenges.

I spot Conner glare out to where Robin and M'gann might be hiding.

"How do we know the thieves will hit here?" Artemis asks.

"There are more obvious targets," R.A agrees.

"-And Faraday will have them covered. But I analyzed the tech already stolen, and the patterns suggest this is the place." Robin shares.

"How are you feeling?" M'gann asks Robin.

"For real, Robin, you didn't look so good," I agree. "Perhaps it is wise for you to sit this one-"

"Lousy, actually, but I'll manage," Robin admits.

"Contact, North-East quadrant," Superboy reports, looking next to the warehouse where a dark figure flips over the barbed wire fence. "Looks like we know why 'Carlo' missed their performance,"

"Could be Carlo, could be his brother. Keep an open mind. And move in!" Robin orders.

I move to fly overhead, when I don't see Superboy jump down.

I turn around to see him still on the roof.

He opens a small device, and places a black Superman shaped shield on his arm.

"Superboy?" I ask out loud.

He either ignores me, or didn't hear me, because he then jumps down, and into the action.

"Did you see where he went?" Robin asks as we line up against the building.

Superboy looks around for a minute, using his X-ray vision.

"The warehouse," He growls out loud.

Robin gives the signal, and we sneak inside. I swing myself up onto a support beam, where I spot the acrobat using a crowbar to open a wooden crate.

"Caught red-handed! Red faced too, I'll bet," Robin cackles as he stands next to me on one of the metal support beams.

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this," Artemis threatens, as she and Red notch arrows in their bows.

The man pulls out a baton, and it sparks to life on one end.

He takes a deep breath, and the flames leap out at the archers, and Superboy.

We all take cover behind various large objects, except for Haneul, who diverted the flames away from himself.

He wasn't too happy to discover the singed fabric of his glittery trench coat.

He pulled up the knee length fabric to inspect it sadly.

"And to think, I was going to look nice today," He spat, throwing the fabric back down to his knees.

"Those crates are full of live ammo!" Red yells. "Move!"

Seconds later, the ammo lit up like a firework, smashing through the windows, and doors.

"Robin!" I shout jumping over him to protect him from the flames.

I didn't have time to notice that Artemis, Red Arrow, Superboy, Magician and M'gann had been protected by a few pieces of the caved in roof.

Superboy tosses a few pieces off of our huddled group, and Robin lifts up M'gann, who was semi-unconscious because she has a very low tolerance to fire.

"That guy is dead meat!" Superboy growls, stalking after the thief.

"Superboy, no!" Robin yells. "You need to get her out."

He holds up Miss.M, who's clothes were ripped in some places.

"He's getting away!"Superboy defends angrily.

"And that matters more than Miss M? The fire's killing her!" Robins yells at him.

Superboy looks at his struggling girlfriend, and his features soften.

"Right... right!" Superboy has a realization, taking her into his arms, and jumping away to safety.

"Artemis, Arrow! Find the thief…" Robin collapses on the ground.

"Robin!" I shout, moving to his side.

"Because he matters more than you? You're still off your gig, pal," R.A states."We're getting you out too."

I pick him up, and fling his arm over my shoulder, and Artemis does the same to his other arm as we begin to rush him out.

Haneul grabs my arm, and Red's forearm, stopping us.

"Han!-"

I feel the familiar lift in my stomach as he teleports us out of the building, where debris was about to fall on us in a heap of flames.

"...Thanks…" Red Arrow says, surprised that Han would save him to, despite not being well liked.

"I'll fly Robin back to the train car," I announce. "Han, teleport them there. I'll see you in a few."

"I can teleport all of us," Han tells me.

"I don't want to cause anyone else any unnecessary stress. With Robin and M'gann down, Aqualad absent, and Kid Flash at home, we need to preserve as much strength as we can right now."

He nods, and disappears with a puff of glittering blue smoke, as I take off into the clouds, carrying Robin in my arms.

As tough as he may be, Robin's pretty light.

Well… I suppose you have to be when you're an acrobat. And a ninja… and 13… and well… _Robin_ …

* * *

"Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences," The agent from earlier tells Haly.

"I don't care what you believe. My people are not responsible," We hear Haly argue with the investigator. "I did a bed check last single member of my troupe was asleep in their bunks."

"Well, we sure weren't! And if he's lying about us…" M'gann says through the link.

I spot Robin lowering his eyes.

We all make our way to our shared train car.

"So two thieves, right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats," Artemis sums up, taking a seat next to Robin as he puts on his uniform glove.

"Dressed in identical clothes," M'gann adds, sitting across from Artemis.

"Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage. And now, Paris," Robin puts up the security footage, showing a man bending the bars apart on a barred window, and also a tightrope-er on telephone wires.

"So the strong man and the clown, too," R.A notes, leaning against the wall by the window. "If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind."

"You don't know that," Robin states.

"It would explain his lies-" M'gann says to him softly.

"I told you to keep an open mind!" He shouts out loud at M'gann, storming out, rushing by Conner.

"Hello, Megan! I'll read Haly's mind!" She says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off," R.A states, no shame evident in his voice.

"What is it with you and this 'we' nonsense?" I ask him. " _We_ trust M'gann. _You_ don't. Don't get it twisted."

"Or maybe you don't trust her, period!" Conner accuses."I heard you talking to Robin back at the Cave. I know you're only here to spy on the five of us!"

"There's a mole on this Team," R.A growls. "And good reasons to suspect all five of you. Both Artemis, Wonderbat, and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. And _you two_ could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing."

"Or maybe I take your head off without even trying!" Conner threatens.

' _As entertaining as that might be…'_ I inwardly sigh.

"Okay, let's all take a time out. Before we do something we'll regret," M'gann diffuses the two.

"Speak for yourself!" Conner storms out.

I begin to follow him out.

"Where do you think you're going?" R.A asks me.

"To go fix your mess," I growl, chasing after Robin.

"Addie!" Haneul calls, attempting to stop me.

"Not now," I wave him off, not really in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

I follow the footprints in the snow out the door.

I fly over them, and behind the train cars where all sorts of aged, circus paintings were plastered on the side of the cars.

I spot Robin staring at the one with acrobats titled 'The Flying Graysons'.

"Richard?" I ask softly, landing next to him, my feet crunching softly on the snow. "Are you alright?"

"Not now, Addie…" He sighs.

"Wha-...?" He begins to walk away.

But I'm a hot-head.

I grab his arm to stop him.

" _Yes, now_ , Dick," I protest. "Talk to me. Please. I know that what R.A said wasn't the best, or phrased right, but I do need you to talk to me. I need to understand what you're feeling."

He sighs, and looks back up at the poster.

"It's not about the case…" He says. "It's… this place. It's my home. I can't-no, I won't believe that this place is full of criminals. _Or_ that Haly's behind all of this."

"And it's great to keep that state of mind," I say. "But, perhaps you need to consider the possibility that after you were gone, Haly, and the circus, ran into some dark times? I'm not saying this is the only reason, or that it's true at all! But I do need you to consider it. Deduct your possibilities, and reach a conclusion."

As a moment of silence passes over us, our comms. beep to life.

"Uh yeah?" Robin answers.

 **"Dude, where are you?"** Wally's jovial voice fills our heads.

"Confidential mission. From Batman," Robin answers.

 **"Wow! You know what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich, kinda like you just did,"** Wally jokes. **"I talked to Tornado. You guys are _not_ on a mission. Not an official one, anyway."**

"A friend, Jack Haly," Robin answers.

 **"The circus guy? From your old Flying Graysons days?"** Wally asks in confirmation.

"Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty, but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus!" Robin defends.

 **"Then why not bring me along? I know your backstory, I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up, it's where you lost your-"**

"I left you behind _because_ you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity," Robin says.

 **"Dude, that's what a best pal's for,"** Wally says, probably with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"And don't worry, Wally," I say throwing my arm around Dick's shoulders. "That's also what I'm here for."

* * *

 **That Night**

"And that's our show! Farewell, good people of Bruges!" Haly concludes. He appears through the curtains seconds later. "Pack it up! The train leaves for Geneva in two hours!"

Conner, M'gann and I are assigned to go lift some of the heavier things into the train cars.

Just as we finish up, M'gann begins to lift her suitcase, only for the large stage hand to take the handle at the same time.

"Need a hand?" He asks with a smile.

"I-I'm good, thanks," M'gann stutters. "Maybe one of the others could use some help? A lot of them seem to have that flu."

She motions back to the fire breather, and the trapeze artist who are both sweating like horses after a wild run.

I haul two of my luggages onto my arm, and begin to make my way to the train car Artemis, M'gann and I share.

"Yeah, it's going around," He waves off, moving to help them.

"All aboard, everyone, now!" Haly shouts at everyone as he jumps into a train car.

"Someone's in a hurry…" I hear R.A say to Robin.

I use my free hand to help propel myself into a car, just as a luggage fell off of my other one.

Just before it hits the ground, the stagehand dove for it, and caught it in both arms.

"That was a close one," He laughs.

"Very," I agree. "Thank you."

"No problem," He smiles, placing it back on my other one, his arm brushing my shoulder. "We all gotta act like a well oiled machine around here!"

I nod my head, and leave to my car.

As I make my way to the room, I spot Haneul coming my way.

"I would ask if you need help, but I presume you have the situation under control," He chuckles, seeing me balance my luggage.

"Your presumptions are correct," I agree. "Wavering, but correct."

Little did I notice it until now, but the luggage felt as though it kept getting heavier, and heavier.

"Actually, Would you mind opening the door for me?" I ask, moving to hold them with both arms now.

He moves to slide the door open, and just in time too.

The luggages both fell as my strength failed to hold them.

"Ade-Demeter?" He asks, giving me a questioning look.

"I-I don't understand…?" I wonder, looking at my arms in disbelief. I also begin to feel light headed, and cold. "What's happening to me?"

"Princess?" He says. "You don't look so good."

"You know just what to say to a gi-" I begin, but don't finish.

In that very moment, my strength fails me completely.

My knees buckle, my spine slackens, and I feel like every bone in my body is made of lead, yet they feel like they might break at the slightest contact.

"Adeline!" Han shouts, catching me on my fall to the ground.

"Wha...What is this…?" I question weakly.

"Let us get you to the others," He concludes, beginning to walk me to the others.

"What's goin… go-going… HAAACHOO!" I sneeze.

It blows us back seven feet down the hall.

"Jeeze, Princess," Han exclaims.

"Sorry…" I apologize weakly, as he helps me up. "I really don't feel… all… all that grea-great…"

"I think I can see that," Haneul says, throwing my arm over his shoulders.

"Han…" I say. "I… I don't think I can… can…"

My vision goes black.

* * *

 **Haneul's P.O.V**

"Princess?" I ask. I look down to see her head slouched over.

"Adeline?" I whisper, after making sure no one is around.

I receive no response.

I sigh, and pick her up all the way, not intending to drag her all the way to the guy's shared train car.

I place my arm under her knees, and hoist her into my arms.

' _She's lighter than I had anticipated…'_ I note.

I begin to walk down the hallway with her facing sideways.

She's already sick. She doesn't need to be hit by the train walls too.

Once I reach the door, I tap on it with my foot.

Robin opens it.

His eyes widen when he sees his sister in her current state.

He pulls us in, and slams the door shut.

"What happened?" He yells at me, as Superboy takes her from me to set her up on the top bunk above the Martian girl.

"Don't accuse me of knowing her exact condition," I snap. "First she was acting just fine! Then her strength drained, she dropped her belongings, sneezed us across the train, then fainted."

"How do we know you didn't use your magic to take her out?" The Red Archer instigates.

"What reason could I possibly have-"

"Your reasons may be your own," He crosses his arms.

Little does he know, I wouldn't.

Yes. You heard right.

I would never intentionally bring harm to the Amazonian Princess using my magic.

My life is in debt to the 5 foot 3 Princess.

And a Magician- good or evil- always repays a debt.

"Look, when did you first feel sick?" Robin diffuses, asking the Martian, and myself in place of Addie.

"Just after boarding the train. It came on suddenly!" M'gann answers.

"Same with Adeline," I agree.

"Same with _me_ , the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on," Robin recalls.

"I saw him helping Addie with her luggage earlier! She dropped one, and he gave it back to her," Artemis says.

"Ray? That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. That guy must be a walking Petri dish," Superboy states.

"Yeah… Yeah, maybe," Robin ponders, exiting the car with Artemis.

The rest follow in suit, except for Superboy.

"Listen… You can't tell anyone, and I didn't want to have to ask you to do this either," Superboy pulls a small metal case, and hands it to me. "Put one of these on her arm. I should've given this to her earlier… but…"

I take the case questioningly.

"You can't tell anyone about this," He says. "Understand?"

I nod, but I still question his motives. And what is in the casing.

"Do it when we're gone," He instructs. "Stay with her."

"Superboy, what is this?" I ask him seriously.

"It's going to help," He answers cryptically.

He exits the room with the Martian girl, who was in too much pain to recognize our conversation.

"Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of them," I hear Haly state.

"We'll check on him," Artemis says. "It's the least we can do."

"If you insist," Haly replies, as the team speeds down the hallway.

I glance at the metal case in my hands, then I sweep my eyes over to the sliding door.

' _Supposed to help her, is it?'_

I sigh, and wave my hand, shutting the door with my magic.

I then place my hand on the casing, closing my eyes, and seeking answers.

When I seek, the object in my hold tells me where it has been, who designed it, and what it's purpose is.

Red and blue cloud my mind, until images start to appear.

It was Thanksgiving. I see a tall, intimidating bald man with green eyes. Lex Luthor if I'm not mistaken.

Next, I see Superboy battling this clone… no, _two_ clones. One is his, then other is… Adeline?

But this is impossible. She was assisting The Martian, and Zatara's daughter with the meal.

It must be her clone. She was fierce, dark, and… confused.

Almost like this version of her was more closely related to her Batman genetics, rather than her Wonder Woman genetics.

If this is who she will become if I place this patch on her, there is no guarantee that she will be on our side.

But, on the other hand, she will be more reflexive, and aware of her surroundings… and she will still remain as strong as Wonder Woman…

' _Don't hate me for this one, Princess,'_ I silently hope as Robin's voice crackles to life in my ear piece.

" **Dawn, come in!"**

" **Uh, Dan?"** The Martian replies.

" **I tried to reach you the** _ **other way**_ **,** **"** Robin says.

" **I think the flu's knocked out my other way," ** She admits with a stuffy nose.

" **That clinches it. Dane, Dean, Diane, come in! We're chasing someone who's stolen 'Dawn's act'. Her whole** _ **shtick,**_ **if you** _ **catch my drift,**_ " He says hinting that he can't say it, but we should understand.

" **I got him!"** Superboy states.  " **But he's on to me. Exiting the dining car now. He's gone top side!"**

I open the case, and stick the Wonder-Bat logo sticker on her arm, and pull her sleeve down to cover it.

Her eyes shoot open, and she struggles against the power for a moment, then she relaxes.

"Adeline," I say uncertainly. "Adeline. The team needs your help. M'gann, your friend, and Robin, your brother are in danger."

Her eyes slide over to mine, and I am frozen under her gaze.

Not because I am afraid. No. But because her eyes are… empty…

They are usually a dark blue, with a green ring around her pupil.

Now, they are dilated, green, and not hers at all.

She moves to sit up, her gaze never leaving mine.

"Adeline…" I say softly. "Are you… there?"

It was in this moment that I realized that this is most definitely not Adeline, and I am most certainly her prey.

"Princess, wait just a moment-"

She leaps off of the bunk, and attacks me.

She comes at me with a fierce growl, nails out, and a look of a predator.

As she comes for my neck, I attempt to hold her back with my arms, keeping her at bay. But this wouldn't work for long. She does have the strength of an Amazon, after all.

As much as I hate to use magic to harm her, I never said anything about restraining her.

I pull out a burst of my magic, throwing her off of me, and into the bunk beds, but she recovers quickly, attempting to launch at me once more, but this time I am prepared.

I throw out my hand, and trap her within my magic that I first restrained her in.

"Princess, you are not yourself-" I try to reason.

' _She's gone feral. She doesn't understand,'_ I remind myself.

"Alright Adeline, We are going to take a nap," I say as if I were a caretaker.

She lashes out at me.

"Let's get that pesky little patch off, and we'll take a nice long nap," I say softly, using my restraints to burn the patch off of her arm.

She screeches, and growls, but it eventually burns off.

As she begins to calm down, I retract my magic, and catch her before she falls.

Again.

As she slumps down into my arms, I can only think of two things:

1)Let's not tell anyone about this.

2)Let's also never let these patches see the light of day.

I use my magic to slide open the window, and I toss the case out. Hoping that it will be buried in the snow, and no one will ever find them.

* * *

When the others return, I am instructed to get into uniform.

We all sit around Robin, who pulls out a flash drive, and hooks it into his glove.

"It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket. I got this flash drive. Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang," He reports, using his hacking skills to gain access into Parasite's plans. "Everything he's stolen They're all pieces of something! They're putting together a weapon that generates...Black holes?"

"Oh, come on! To build that, you need a particle accelerator!" Red Arrow scoffs.

"There are many ways of gaining access to an Accelerator," I state. "I would know."

"How about the Large Boson Collider in Geneva?" Robin asks.

"The circus's next stop! But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us!" Red Arrow informs.

"... Sorry…" Miss Martian apologizes.

"Not your fault," Robin says. "And it's not Adeline's fault either. But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry."

" _You_ and _I_ need to hurry," Red Arrow corrects, reaching for a bow. "Without powers, the others would hold us back."

"I don't recall being sickened," I state, crossing my arms.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a backup bow," Artemis informs pulling out a crossbow.

"My powers are back!" Superboy informs loudly, by punching a large dent in the wall

"How?" Robin asks.

"I'm still-" Miss Martian begins.

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans or Martians, or even Amazons," He glares at me.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind," Miss M smirks.

"Alright…" Robin says. "Let's get a move on."

Superboy stops me as I exit with them.

"I told you to-"

"I did," I inform. "It would have been great if she hadn't tried to kill me!"

"She wouldn't have-"

"She did! I have the bruises to prove it!"

"It must've been because she was asleep," Superboy deducts.

"I'm not taking another chance," I say. "It's gone."

"You threw it away?"

"I tossed it out the window," I say. "No way in any universe would I fight her like that again."

He growls at me, then lets me pass.

* * *

 **Geneva**

As we approach the lab, we see several security guards on the ground, passed out.

"Trail of destruction, this way," Robin says, making sure that they are all alive.

We run/fly into the lab, following Robin through the halls, until he stops us, and pulls out a pipeline snake from his glove.

"Need to take him down," Robin says, using a snake to show us a live feed of the Purple Parasite. "Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the No, wait!

"What's wrong with-" Red Arrow begins, about to launch an arrow.

"Wait!" Miss M stops him. "Gather around!"

"Alright, Dangers, come on out! Only a couple of minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva," The Parasite taunts.

"What do you think?" she asks us, after telling us her plan.

"Big risk to take on a theory," R.A says.

"Do it. Go!" Robin orders.

"What do you have against Geneva, anyway?" Miss M asks, beginning her plan.

"Never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving," Parasite states, lifting his arm out to grab her using her very own powers.

"I'm just the appetizer, remember?" She reminds him, as he uses telekinesis to lift her to him. But at the last second, she dives down and out of his grasp. "Here's the main course!"

She sweeps her leg underneath him, kicking him to the ground.

As he begins to stand back up, The Red Archer shoots him with the cement foam.

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" He uses the Martian's powers to lift him up, and begin to squeeze the life out of him. "Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combined Martian and Kryptonian powers here!"

"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin asks, beginning to s

"This one does," He shoots Superman's laser eye beams at Robin, but thinking quickly enough, I use my magic to deflect it away from the Boy Wonder.

As he continues to fire, Artemis sneaks up on him, and shoots a gas in his face, making it explode with his continued use of the laser eyes.

"So clever," He mocks, now surrounded in flames. Red Arrow is dropped to the ground next to Artemis as Parasite is forced to release his hold on the archer. "Trick me into igniting inflammable gas. But you forgot... Doofus has double dose of ...invulnerability. Fire can't ...touch me …"

He begins to look around at the flames, clearly confused as to why his powers were failing.

"Unless you make a meal on my powers and get my weaknesses as a side dish!" Miss M sasses at the purple parasite.

"No... No!" He exclaims, falling to the ground in defeat as he grows weaker, and as Robin shuts down the Accelerator, making the lights in the room fade.

"Aw, poor baby Something you ate?" Miss M taunts as the Interpol men enter the building with fire extinguishers, and a collar to keep the baddie in check.

"We'll take it from here," Agent Faraday says. "Thanks for the tip, by the way. Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service!" Robin states with his signature smirk.

"I guess I never really saw you four in the thick of it before. Superboy's a hot-head, but I know I'm not one to talk," Red Arrow says. "You could each have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole."

"Does this include Wonderbat?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah… I suppose it does," Red Arrow gives in.

"Let us return," I suggest. "After all, who is going to explain to Addie what she missed when she wakes up?"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

An eerie yellow glow decorates the large room, making it seem as though it were made of gold.

But those who knew it's resident, know better.

In the center of the room stands Nash Jordan. Green Lantern.

Sinestro circles him, looking him over with a predatory smirk as he watched his new play thing become the perfect pawn in his game.

"What is your name?" Sinestro asks.

"My name is Nash Jordan," The Green Lantern answers, just like they had practiced.

"Who were you?"

"I was a Green Lantern of Oa. Defender of the Galaxy," He answers as gold slowly creeps up his green uniform from the ground up.

"Who are you?"

"I am a Yellow Lantern. The Fear Inducing," He answers, his green eyes becoming engulfed with gold.

"What is your purpose?"

"To end the Green Lantern Corps. And find my mother," He answers again, his eyes narrowing, and head bowing threateningly.

"Who are you to end?" Sinestro asks, passion making it's way into his voice.

"The Justice League."

"And where shall you begin?" Sinestro interrogates

"With the side-kick team," Nash growls, his ring forming into the Yellow Lantern ring.

"And who shall you start with?"

Nash closes his eyes as the final bits of yellow and gold seep into his hair, and uniform, making his pulse lights a golden stream.

"Wonderbat."

* * *

 **I HAVE A TOTALLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION FOR TARDY-NESS!**

 **I've been moving, and unpacking, then re-packing, then going without the glory of Wifi for a few days.**

 **And Pokemon Go. That's the main reason.**

 **Game's making me walk more than Michelle Obama ever could have.**

 **Review replies!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: I like em! And no prob! I totally understand! Family first!**

 **.L: Yay! Glad you liked it! Now how did you like this!? For reals! Tell me what you thought about Haneul's POV! I want to know if you think I should do more!**

 **Wise-Girl-From-Gotham: Here's Nash. Lol. And yes, Badsassery is a word (to me) and I use it to describe Addie.**

 **josephguy217: Thanks!**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18: I KNOW RIGHT!? Roy had me all kinds of mad. And thank you! You're awesome!**

 **Brandon1289: Thanks you! I would have liked to explore Addie and Kaldur's relationship a bit more, but the situation never really called for it. Glad you liked it!**

 _ **READ READ READ! IM**_ _ **PORTANT DECISIONS FOR YOU TO MAKE PEOPLE!**_

 **Alright guys! We're almost finished with Project W.B! :( BUT:**

 **I am happy to announce that I will begin Season 2 of Young Justice very soon! So, I need help on deciding a title:**

 **1)Project W.B 2.0**

 **2)W.B Invasion**

 **3)Project W.B: Upgrade**

 **Let me know which one you want in the comments, and I'll tally up the votes, and announce it on my last 'official' chapter!**

 **ALSO!**

 **Don't forget that I made a deal with you guys!**

 **At this point, I am only supposed to have 125 comments because of my 5 comment= 1 chapter rule, but I have 148! ( love you all so much!) So I said a while back that if I have more comments than 135, I would give you all some one-shot chapters! I obviously have many more comments than 135 as of this moment. So right now, you all are getting more than 3 extra one-shots as chapters. Keep this up, and I'll give you two more, and make it an even 5 chapters. So keep on reviewing, and you might just get some fluffies heading your way!**

 **-Gargoyle77, is now hunting for Pokemon.**

 **I gotta be the very best, man! Like no one ever was!**

 **I wanna catch 'em all!**


	26. Usual Suspects

**Washington D.C**

 **December 30**

"So this is what the inside of the Hall looks like?" Rocket asks as Kaldur, and the rest of the team leads the new recruit into the hall.

Outside, the Justice League, and the new inductees are getting ready for the induction ceremony into becoming an Official Justice League Member.

"I suppose it is a sight to behold if you are not used to it," I agree slightly.

Rocket and her partner, Icon, are to be inducted into the JL family. I say 'family' because only Icon is joining the Justice League, while Rocket was offered to join the Team as a stepping stone into the Justice League.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable," Robin says, beginning to hook up the large television screen to the news feed outside. "It's starting in a few minutes."

I jump over, and onto the leg of the couch, while Wally, Zatanna, Superboy, M'gann, Rocket, and Kaldur decide to lounge around.

Skotádi and Wolf decided to curl up together, given the cold weather.

"I have this strange feeling that Wonder Woman still doesn't like me," I hear Haneul say as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Why would she?" I smirk. "After all, you are a reformed criminal."

"But I did save you from whoever took you before…" He says.

"And you escaped the cave to do so," I state.

"But you are alive, and well, are you not?" He asks, moving his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him slightly.

"Alive, yes," I agree, letting him pull me closer.

A surprise Bird-arang lodges itself between Han's shins on the couch.

"But if you keep that up around company, you probably won't be alive," I note as Han freezes his movements.

I lean over to kiss his cheek, then I slide off of the couch and over to Artemis, who is looking over us from a distance.

"Hey," I say, moving next to her.

"Hey," She replies lowly.

"Wally's still not talking to you?" I ask.

She opens her mouth to protest, but then realizes who she's talking to. Me.

She sighs, and looks away from the speedy ginger.

"He's not answering my texts. Or calls. Or… anything," She says sadly.

"He'll get over it," I assure. "It just takes time. And plus, this is Wally we're talking about here. He's dense, and he doesn't understand a girl's mind. Not even for half a second."

She looks down at the ground.

"Hey," I place a hand on her shoulder. "If I can get over it, so can he. And if he does something, I hit him over the head for you. Alright?"

She lets out a snort, and nods.

"Is that a smile?" I ask her teasingly. "Did I get the uncrackable Artemis to… smile? Oh, now we must celebrate! This is a miracle! Start up the parade! Hire the fire dancers!"

She nudges me with her arm to get me to stop, but she is chuckling under her breath.

"Guys!" Robin calls. "It's starting!"

We all begin to gather around the large screen as Superman stands at the podium outside and begins his speech.

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons," The man of steel begins. "First: an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve the world's problems alone. And second: to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That, uhh, last one's even in the name…"

The crowd laughs. Not because it was funny, but because it's Superman telling a joke.

He looks over to the new Justice League embers.

"These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

"You are watching live footage of the Justice League's induction of it's five newest members!" Kat Grant reports in the middle of Superman's speech. "Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood! Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel!"

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally states, taking a large bite out of an apple. "And I love the fact that there's a Ten-year-old on the League!"

I face-palm.

"Way to go, Kid _Mouth_ ," I growl.

"There is?" Rocket asks.

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin elbows him in the ribcage.

"Hey, she's on the team now, right?" Wally defends himself.

"Superman is now handing out official League Membership Cards, starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon," The reporter lists.

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place?" Rocket states. "I should be outside celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here!"

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur says.

"Well…" She begins, eyeing up Kaldur'ahm. "I suppose there's an upside too…"

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protege, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes," Grant reports.

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheers.

"At last, he has his wish," Kaldur notes happily.

"The first of us to make it," Robin says. "No one'll call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait," Rocket stops them."Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration!"

"Well… see, six months ago, it-" Robins watch starts beeping.

He brings up a mini holo-screen.

"Robin?" I ask.

"Show's over," He says, moving to hack into the League's computer system again. "Cheshire was spotted entering a jet. No mask, and holding a briefcase."

"What are we waiting for?" I ask. "I need a good workout since I missed out on the action last time."

"Let's go," Kaldur announces.

"Wait, me too?" Rocket asks.

"You are a part of this team now, are you not?" I ask, taking her arm, moving to the Zetas tubes.

"Sko!" I call, making the space-dragon bound over to our sides.

"Recognized: Wonderbat. B-00-"

* * *

 **Smokey Mountains**

"A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asks Robin as we approach the location of the jet.

In the bioship, it's getting pretty crowded.

M'gann obviously sits at the helm. Robin, and Kaldur sit up front. Artemis si diagonally behind them, in the middle. Wally and Rocket sit behind the message boards. Han and I sit diagonally behind them. Zatanna and Conner sit behind us. And lastly, Sko, and Wolf sit next to Conner and I, respectively.

"See for yourself," Robin says, pulling up images of the Asian girl with large, bushy hair, pulled back into a ponytail. "This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade," She sighs. "...Cheshire…"

"Agreed. But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?" Kaldur asks as Robin zooms in on the specialized, teched-out case.

"Yes," She confirms.

"Okay," Rocket begins. "I'm guessing from the mug shot that this "Cheshire" is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asks.

"And their giant evil plans? Uh, _yeah_!" She states sarcastically.

"The Team and the League put them in prison. But their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans," Kaldur explains.

"We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but _someone_ screwed up," Wally says, glaring at Artemis.

She looks away in shame.

I reach out, and slap him upside the head.

"And _someone_ , needs to keep their mouth shut," I growl at him as he holds the back of his head.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," M'gann reports.

We all gasp lightly at the scene before us.

The jet had crashed, and is in shambles.

Artemis looks away.

"Looks like there were no survivors…" M'gann says, reading the energy levels on the ship.

"Never the less," Kaldur says standing up. "We shall go and investigate. Find the case."

We nod, and begin to jump out of the ship.

* * *

As we begin to search for the case, we all begin to have our suspicions.

Haneul and I are searching inside the aircraft, while the others make a perimeter, and search from there, inward.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?" I hear K.F ask as we dig through the debris.

"Cheshire's I.D was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up, and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan," Robin explains. "Flew under the radar. _Literally_. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asks.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first," Zatanna flirts off handedly.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business," Kaldur scowls.

As Haneul and I find nothing, we exit the jet to see Superboy lifting, and throwing the wing of the jet off to the side.

"Where are the bodies?" He asks.

"Here's one," The sultry voice of Cheshire states from an edge on the mountain side. "And it is _stunning_."

She is in full battle gear. But why? She knows that she can't take us all out at the same time. _Especially_ now that we have the magic of Zatanna, Haneul, and Kaldur, and the kinetic powers of Rocket, _and_ the strength of Superboy and I, _and_ two lion sized super-creatures, _and_ a Martian, _and_ a speedster like Wally, _and_ Artemis and Robin on our side.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" A man in a green suit covered in question marks riddles us from on top of a cliff.

He snaps his fingers, and these tall cylinder looking devices pop up, surrounding us. They all buzz to life, and we are all encased in a green, electrical dome.

He stands behind many foot soldiers all dressed in white, and in front of the creature filled with the cobra venom serum.

Off to his right, stands the girl who was with the creature before on Santa Prisca, with the same orange hair, and goth-punk style.

"Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…?" He coaxes.

"Am. Bush," Robin answers grimly.

I take a fighting stance, attempting to look for a way out of the dome, but I see nothing. And I assume that if I try to force it down, I will injure myself, and possibly others.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game," The green suited man rants. "Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. _Moi_!"

"Miss Martian, is everyone linked?" Kaldur asks in our heads.

"Yes," Miss.M answers.

"Go!" Kaldur orders.

We all take off in different directions with different targets.

I hear Zatanna recite a spell, then suddenly, we are all surrounded in wild winds, and snow flurries.

I follow Robin up the cliff, and use my lasso to toss the soldiers into each other, as Robin uses his ninja skills to fight them all off, hand to hand.

"Superboy, Wonderbat, the pylons!" Kaldur calls

"Working on it!" Superboy answers.

"Yes'sir!" I confirm to Kaldur.

"Skotádi, Epíthesi!" I order Sko to attack as many of the cylinders as possible, biting, and smashing them in half with his weight.

"W.B!" Robin calls, tossing a guy up to me.

I smirk, and punch him right back down, and right as he hits the side of the cliff, a large crater appears.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love having a sister with super-strength?" Robin asks me.

"Wouldn't hurt to say it more," I smirk.

We hear a large 'BOOM!' and we look up to see Superboy fighting the beast creature.

But he's flying.

Superboy can't fly.

"S.B!" Robin exclaims. "You're flying!"

"We can't focus on that right now!" I shout. "Get the '21 Question' expert!"

I fly Robin up to the top, and he throws smoke bombs at the orange haired girl.

As they explode, I toss him through so he can knee her in the chest. Making her slam up against the cliff, then faint for lack of air.

"Oh! Robin I know this wonderful jest!" I exclaim.

"Oh, yeah?" He asks.

"What did one wall say to the other?" I ask, knowing the Green man standing on the edge of the cliff would understand it's meaning.

"Meet you at the corner!" I answer, punching him off of the side of the cliff.

Zatanna catches him by using the snow to form a straight jacket of sorts around the man, and lifting him back up to the top.

"No, no! I am not the straight jacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!" The man I now know as the 'Riddler' cries out.

"Gag mih," Zatanna recites, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asks, landing softly next to Zatanna.

"Yeah, pretty much," Zatanna answers.

"But, admit it," I begin, looking up at the two, cocking my hip to the side. "It is quite entertaining."

I look back down at the Riddler.

"Now… to get you to talk…" I untie my lasso from my waist, and circle it around the Riddler's neck lightly. "No riddles. Who do you work for?"

"Warden Strange," He answers, as my lasso begins to glow with power.

"The Warden of Belle Reve?" Robin asks.

"Just like Artemis said," I confirm. "What's in the case?"

"I don't know," He answers compulsively.

"What do you know?" I ask.

"It will end the Justice League!" He announces happily.

"How?" I ask forcibly, pulling the lasso tighter.

"Wonderbat," Kaldur stops me. "He would've told you if he knew before. Release him."

I nod, and toss my lasso off of the Riddler.

"Why did I tell you that?" He yells at me.

"Because I'm charming and adorable," I answer sarcastically, looping the lasso back through my skirt. "Skotádi, Éla!"

Skotádi comes bounding up the cliff, and over to my side. Tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and his face pressed into my hip.

"Good boy," I pat him on the head.

* * *

 **Monut. Justice**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar:," Batman begins, glaring at all of us. "You _hacked_ League systems, _disobeyed_ protocol, and _endangered_ your lives."

"And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done," He congratulates.

"And then, there's this. Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry," He says, examining the small… _things_ inside the case.

"Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth," Icon deduces with his limited knowledge on the species.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman announces, closing the case, and making his way to the zeta tube along with Red Tornado.

Rocket flies off to Icon, making him stop in his path to the tubes.

I don't pay much attention to their conversation. My focus is placed mostly on the hand that Haneul has wrapped around mine.

I've kind of let the whole 'flirt-with-a-twelve-year-old' thing go… it was just a part that he had to play to pass off as a fake magician.

I turn my head to look up into his electric blue eyes, only to see him staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

I quickly look away, hiding my blush under my long hair.

"You realize we were set up," I hear Robin state to Kaldur.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped, and ready for us," Kaldur agrees.

"Not the mole thing, again!" Artemis complains.

"A 'mole' thing? _Again_?" Rocket asks.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team," K.F admits.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann, W.B, or me," Superboy growls, storming past us.

"It is more complicated than that," Kaldur says, eyeing Superboy. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

A sharp ringing reaches my ears, and I release Haneul's hand as I double over onto my knees, and hold my ears shut.

"Gaaahhh!" I cry out as the ringing continues.

" _ **Superboy, I believe you used up the last of your shields,"**_ The voice of Lex Luthor says in our heads. " _ **I have more. Meet me at Santa Prisca."**_

As soon as it came on, it stopped.

"Addie?" I hear Robin ask, while he rubs my back comfortingly.

"Superboy?" Kaldur asks.

"There's something I need to do," He says, looking down at the floor. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus And found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have Will never have full Kryptonian powers.

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today," Robin smiles.

"I've been using these," He pulls back his sleeve to reveal a blacked out Superman logo on his arm. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision But I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry..."

"Where did you get those?" Kaldur asks, now in 'Leader' mode.

"From my human father. _Lex Luthor_ ," Conner reveals. "And he didn't just give me these. He gave me ones for Add's too. I told Han to give one to her back on the Parasite mission, but...they didn't work on her. She went feral… so he made the decision I should have made, and thrown them out the window the first chance I got."

They all gasp, but not at the 'feral me' part.

" _Lex_. _Luthor_... is your _dad_?" Robin voices our combined concerns.

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca," Conner admits. "Add's can vouch for me. Luthor sends the messages through a frequency so high, only us two, other than animals, can hear it when Superman, and Wonder Woman are off world."

"It's true," I say when everyone moves their gazes to me. "Luthor has never wanted me to go anywhere with Superboy though."

We are all stuck in a moment of silence.

As I glance around the room, my eyes land on Artemis.

Our gazes meet, and we have a silent agreement.

"Uh...Listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA. My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. Rest of my family Aren't even 'ex'," Artemis moves to the Holo-screen, and brings up images of Sportsmaster Cheshire, and the original Huntress. "My Dad's _Sportsmaster_. And he's sending my sister, _Cheshire_ , to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why -" Wally comes to a realization, moving next to her.

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out…"

"I knew," Robin states. Artemis gives him a look of horror. "Hey, I'm a detective! But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us."

"So who's next?" K.F asks, throwing his arm around Artemis's shoulders.

"...I am…" M'gann steps forward.

"I swear I was kidding," Wally says, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too," She says.

"Blackmailing? How?" Kaldur asks, his tone softening.

"She knows my... _true_ Martian form,"

"Bald M'gann?" Robin scoffs. "Who cares if-?"

"No," M'gann interrupts.

The small, green Martian that we have known, turns herself into a large white alien creature, with small beady eyes, a mouth with no lips, and with long, white limbs with three large fingers, and a red 'X' across her chest.

I moved up from my spot on the floor, and I back up in surprise.

"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am," She says through the mind link.

" _M'gann_ , did we truly seem so _shallow_?" Kaldur asks, slightly offended.

"I couldn't take a chance. Being a _White_ Martian among the _Green_ on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"

"From me?" Conner asks. He moves over to her side to hold her alien hand in his.

From what I could tell, they were having a very touching conversation in their minds.

"Anyone else got any super large secrets we should know about?" Zatanna asks in a joking tone.

"Well, you see… about that…"

"Addie?! You too?" Kid Flash asks incredulously.

"Yes," I confirm. "However, it is not my secret… but it is Nash's. Kid Lantern, that is."

"Do you know where he is?" Kaldur asks me.

"No. I know not of his whereabouts," I admit. "But… I have been very aware of his... 'New crowd' if you will."

I move Artemis from the holo-screen, and I bring up a head to toe picture of Sinestro.

"For those of you not aware, this is Sinestro. Not the founder of the Yellow Lanterns, but he is their leader. The Yellow Lantern ring feeds on the fears of others, while the Green Lantern ring feeds on willpower," I begin to break down. "A while back, I acquired intel that Sinestro wa- _is_ on Earth. What his intentions are, again, I know not. But, Nash seems to believe that Sinestro is the only way to find his mother, who was assumed to be deceased. Sinestro offered his services, and in return, he turned Nash over to the side of fear. Slowly, but surely. After we had an argument on the Invisible Jet, I never saw him again. I swear to you, I have been searching endlessly, but to no avail. Some of you knew this information already, but what you are not aware of is how recently I discovered the ring in his possession."

I turn to face them.

"Do you remember in the dream sequence? When Nash and I flew to Paradise Island to find that lone ship?" I ask.

They all nod. Minus Rocket and Zatanna, of course.

"I lost control of myself, and I nearly died, but Nash had taken out the ring, given to him by Sinestro, I assume, and he gave in," I sigh. "And...I drove him to it… He wouldn't have put that stupid thing on if it hadn't been for me… And now he's in Sinestro's grasp."

"Addie… you know better than to think that," Zatanna comforts.

"Do I?" I ask. "I gave him the stepping stone into darkness. It's my fault."

"It's that _fool's_ fault for thinking that he could save you with a dainty little ring that he had barely used," Han spits. "And even if he could, you didn't ask him to. He doesn't need to save you if you don't want him to."

"Nevertheless," I continue after a moment. "I would not be surprised if he and Sinestro are there as well."

"And we _will_ be ready for them," Kaldur assures.

"Wait, we're all going?" Rocket asks.

"If we are to protect our friends, and save them from themselves, it will take us all," Kaldur explains. "You three will go as they ask. Normally, and without question. Act as if you would if you did not know this about each other. And when you call, we shall all strike."

"Sounds like a plan I could get behind," K.F smiles.

"So then," I begin. "To Santa Prisca it is."

* * *

 **Santa Prisca**

Superboy, Artemis, and M'gann are all ordered to go along with their 'sponsors' plans… for the moment being.

The rest of the team is to take cover, and not make a sound. We are to wait for the signal to surprise Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Cheshire, and Sportsmaster.

Unfortunately, a few more of their 'associates' decided to join us.

Blockbuster, Bane and his lackeys (Obviously. It's his island.), Mercy, and the most dreaded: Sinestro, and Nash.

' _Nash… what have you done…?'_

I don't focus on the small talk between the villains, and the team. All I could focus on is Nash, and Sinestro.

' _How did Sinestro trick him this badly? He convinced a Green Lantern to go Yellow. If he can do that, what else can he convince Nash to do?'_

Lex Luthor orders Blockbuster to bring along Superboy.

As the genetically downgraded mutant does as he's ordered, Artemis shoots an exploding foam-to-cement arrow at Blockbuster.

M'gann's eyes glow green, and she lifts Artemis into the air, nearly avoiding Sportsmaster.

Then, she uses her telekinesis to slam Queen Bee into a tree, effectively knocking her out.

Superboy unfreezes himself, and begins to brawl, as Queen Bee could no longer take control of his mind.

"May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you," Superboy growls, advancing on Lex.

"And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned 'Red Sun' from your mind? And 'Blue Moon' from hers?" Lex Luthor asks.

' _I had programming?'_ I wonder.

" _And_ confirmed to Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, rescued me _and_ W.B from Cadmus, before you had time to install any other programming," Superboy half lies.

"Long time no see, _Addie,_ " A familiar voice says from behind me.

My hair flies around me as I snap my head around to meet the voice.

"Guys, reinforcement time," Artemis tells us through M'gann's link.

"...Nash…" I gasp, spotting his pure gold attire. "Oh, Nash… what have you done?"

"Enlightened myself," He answers. "Now, you shall be enlightened as well…"

He holds his arms up, and creates large blasters circling his arms, and he aims them at me.

I hold up my cuffs in attempt to block the blast, but what I didn't see is when he moves his aim to lock onto Haneul.

"Han!" I shout, jumping over and in front of the blast.

He turns around, but he would have been too late, but I wasn't.

I blocked him from the blast, but at the cost of my spine's homeostasis.

"Wonderbat!" Zatanna shouts.

"Princess!" Han yells, catching me on my way to the ground. "Adeline! Are you alright?"

"Move!" I shout in pain.

Haneul jumps out of my direct radius, just as a yellow blast explodes on the ground.

"You and I have a score to settle," Nash growls at Haneul.

"Do we? Last I checked, I won," Han smirks.

' _What are you doing?'_ I question him in my head, knowing he could hear me.

"We both fell through a hatch, last I remember," Nash growls again, floating down to face Han.

"Then come on!" Haneul provokes. "I don't have all night."

"Trust me," Nash begins, making a whip out of his ring. "It won't take all night."

' _You idion! He'll kill you!'_ I mentally scream at Haneul, physically reaching out to him. ' _He's no longer a Green Lantern! He's not afraid of taking a life!'_

Nash riles up his whip, and Haneul readies his magic.

"Stop this nonsense!" I scream at them, using any energy I have left to voice my concerns.

Nash blind sides Haneul with a small red object.

The gem from our first 'get together'.

Han crumples down in pain as the gem slams his magic back into him repeatedly.

"Haneul!" I shout, now frantically moving towards him the best that I can in my wounded state.

Nash advances on him slowly, cracking his whip on the ground menacingly.

"See?" Nash asks. "Barely took a second."

Just as Nash cracks his whip in the air, about to finish Haneul off, something amazing happens.

His whip is intervened by another. But this one greatly contrasting in colors.

 _This_ whip is a bright, electric blue.

I spot it's owner out of the corner of my eyes, and I never would have guessed…

"That wasn't fair," The deep voice of Kyung replies.

He is flanked by his 'associates' from the attack on Paradise: Seung, Hwan, and Jeong.

" _You_ guys?" I ask in shock.

"Look, Seung," Hwan begins. "It's the Princess! Hello Princess!"

"Didn't we get water-boarded by her plane?" Jeong asks, clearly unamused.

"Well… we did invade her island…" Seung points out.

"Wonderbat, you know them?" Kaldur asks, from his battle with the foot soldiers.

"Hardly!" I snort. "What are you all doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyung asks. He then twists his whip sideways, and Nash follows with the movement, crashing into a tree. "We're protecting our family."

Hwan uses his black spear to hit the glowing gem away from Haneul, and is joined by Seung to help the magician up.

"I have no family," Haneul pants as his magic returns.

"You wouldn't remember us," Jeong says, helping me up off the ground. "We don't even remember you. But we are your brothers."

"There is little time to explain as of the moment," Kyung states, cracking his whip on the ground. "We have many opponents who deserve a bit of… cognitive recalibration."

Seung, Jeong, and Hwan materialize their bright weapons.

"I'm ready when you are!" Hwan cheers.

I can't help but question why they are fighting for us, and how they found us, as they all charge the former friend of the Team.

"Wonderbat!" Zatanna yells. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I wheeze. "Just give me a moment-"

"Moment's up!" Robin shouts, flipping by, as a goon with a large red gun begins to shoot at us.

"What in Hera's name-" I question before I'm forced to move out of the way of the blast.

The goon continues his advance with the laser gun, while I begin to block them with my cuffs.

I charge him, using my cuffs as cover, and as I get up close to him, Rocket traps him in some sort of blue bubble.

He continues to shoot, but the bubble strengthens, and the goon ends up shooting the bubble, making the blast reflect, and hit him instead.

"Girl power!" Rocket shouts, releasing the bubble, and fist bumping the air.

"Power indeed," I smile.

I run back over to Haneul, dodging everyone else's fights.

"Han!" I shout, moving to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," His accented voice responds. "You know these people?"

"Barely…" I reply. "They were responsible for the attack on Paradise."

" _THEM?!_ " Han shouts, his blue eyes going wide in shock.

"Yes! We've been over this! I'm not going to question their motives because they're helping us!" I shout. "Now come on! The team needs our help!"

I begin to help him off of the ground, only to be shot down by another yellow blast.

"Nash used to consider you his one and only love," The smooth voice of Sinestro replies from above us. "Now his fear of your rejection has led him to me. So really, I must thank you. However, to become a full Fear Bringer, he must destroy his only fear."

"No… Nash, what have you gotten yourself into?" I whisper as Haneul writhes in pain on the ground.

"Sadly, he's a bit preoccupied with those other _Magicians_ ," He spits. "So, I'll just have to end you myself."

It all moved in slow motion.

He begins to aim the ring at me, and I throw my cuffs up in front of my chest.

I see him smirk, and move his aim to Haneul, right next to me.

"Han!" I shout, trying to block the blast with my own body.

I see the electricity in his eyes spark to life, as he begins to throw up his magic in defense.

Before I can reach him, his blue magic forms a shield of sorts in front of him, and it shoots up in front of Sinestro's beams.

"A good trick, Magician," Sinestro sneers. "But that's all this is."

"Is is?" Haneul asks with a smirk as the shield continues to grow. "Because I think it's working against you."

I spot a trail of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

' _He's using too much power…'_ I notice. ' _I have to help him…'_

I roll out of the direct radius of Sinestro and Haneul's battle of power.

Moving to sit up on my knees, I untie my lasso, and begin to swing it around, and eventually, I throw it up at Sinestro.

It wraps around him, snapping his arms to his sides.

Han takes advantage of this moment, and blasts Sinestro down with his shield blasts.

I use my weight to throw the Yellow Lantern over, and into a tree, just as the four magicians throw Nash into the side of a boulder.

"Nash!" I shout.

Okay fine.

He might be the bad guy, but I still care about his well being.

I'm not a monster.

Haneul moves to sit on his hands and knees as the other magicians move to our side, standing in front of the fallen Lanterns.

They both begin to regain their footing, but soon realize that they are all surrounded.

"Looks like you are outnumbered, and outmatched," Kyung states with his deep voice.

"But if you still want to fight, we're more than ready!" Seung all but cheers.

"Do we run?" The frantic voice of Nash asks Sinestro.

"No, my boy," Sinestro replies with a frighteningly even voice. "We simply make a tactical retreat."

They kneel down to the ground slowly, and the earth begins to rumble underneath us.

"What in the name of Poseidon?" I wonder out loud.

I charge at Nash, hoping to catch him before he takes off.

"Nash! WAIT!" I scream.

I am too late.

He and Sinestro have take off into the sky, faster than my eyes could keep up with.

"It is always like this!" Rocket shouts with glee.

I look around and notice that the other bad guys on Santa Prisca have either been taken down, tied up, or have retreated.

"Told you!" Zatanna smiles.

I scowl, as Haneul is assisted up with the by Seung.

"Hey, disaster averted," Robin smiles. "Feeling the Aster."

"Agreed. This has been a good day," Kaldur'ahm agrees.

"HOWEVER," I bud in. I point at the four magicians behind me. "You four have some explaining to do. Like, how did you find us? How did you know we were here? How you are related to Haneul, and just what in Hera's name are you doing here?!"

"It's a funny story actually…" Hwan scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"It's really not," Jeong blandly contradicts.

"Perhaps we could do this somewhere that's not in the middle of a battle zone?" Kyung asks.

"Of course," Kaldur agrees.

"Wait!" Artemis stops. "Aren't you the guy's who attacked Themiscyra?"

"Only for a day!" Seung defends.

"Should we really trust them, Add-Wonderbat?" Zatanna asks me skeptically.

"No…" I sigh. " _But_ , they did help us defeat Sinestro, and Nash's forces. I think that entitles them to a moment of our time… What we decide afterwards, however, is optional."

"That's pretty sound logic for a girl who just had to face her ex-boyfriend trying to kill her," Superboy notes.

" _Later,_ Superboy," I sigh. "I'll talk about that _later._ But Nash is beyond reason, at this point. And I think I need a moment to process this."

"Wonderbat?" Robin asks.

I look over at him to see him giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'll be fine," I reassure. "I just need to process. I promise."

He places a hand on my shoulder, and rubs my back comfortingly.

* * *

 **No excuse other than laziness.**

 **Lots of reviews to respond to! Thank you all so much!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: They're looking great! Thank's for your vote!**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Glad you're enjoying my plot twists!**

 **.L: Well, I figured that if Superboy had one, why shouldn't Addie have one? It would just make more sense. And perhaps we might see a bit more of Addie's clone in a few one shots, and in Season 2...? O_o**

 **josephguy217: Are you just making the same comment over and over again, or are you reading the replies? I'm curious...?**

 **EirinnOfMyth: Yes he is!**

 **Brandon1289: Thanks for your reviews!**

 **LunaWolfSunTigress15: Wheeww, that is quite the name! No offence taken! I'm glad that you're enjoying my fic!**

 **flowerpony717: Yeah! Make like Shia Lebouff and JUST DO IT! Just send me a link when it's done, and I'll go check it out! Like I said to Luna Star Phantom a while back, I have no problem with people making fanart for my fics! Just ask me first, send me a link, and have a field day! I'm so grateful that you even feel the need to draw out my characters, so I must thank you in advance!**

 **Well... one more official chapter to go, then the one shots! Don't forget to keep on reviewing so you can get more one shots! My 'review limit' is up after the next chapter! I'll try to post it by next friday, and the friday after that (August 12) Is the last day to review, and I'll be tallying up the total comments, and on my first one shot, I'll announce how many I'll be making. (but if you do feel so inclined to, you can count them yourselves, and figure it out, but that's too much math for a summer. Lol)**

 **-Gargoyle77 out!**

 **But does anyone know where to find Pikachu?**

 **Really though.**

 **I can't find him.**


	27. Auld Acquaintance

**Mount Justice**

 **December 31**

It hasn't been all that long since our battle on Santa Prisca. A day, actually.

Apparently, those four Magicians are Haneul's long lost brothers.

Kyung is the oldest, then Haneul, then Jeong, then Seung, and then Hwan.

They had been searching for each other for a while when Kyung's parents admitted to him that he was adopted. He ran away and began to search for his real parents, who were Magicians. He never did find them, but he did meet his brother, Hwan, on his journey. To prove their relativity, they both tested each other. Magically, of course. Since then, they've had Jeong, and Seung do the same.

According to Kyung, Haneul was a bit harder to locate.

He grew up in the same dimension that Klarion did, not on Earth. This made it difficult to locate him, mostly because to get into that dimension, you need a portal. That is _sorcery_ , not magic. They used blood magic to track each other. Some complicated thing that I have little interest in explaining, but whatever it is, it helped them locate Haneul wherever he may have been on Earth.

But when they did locate him, they needed to be discreet about testing him.

They weren't discreet enough, in my opinion.

They admitted that they were the ones who hired Slade to kidnap me, but the also paid him extra to make sure I was not to be harmed.

I consider 'scared out of my mind' to be harmful.

Yes. I'm still salty about that.

Then, when Haneul had Nash brought along, they couldn't test him properly, so, they came up with the brilliant idea to invade Paradise Island, in hopes that He would come along with me.

In hindsight, they realized that it wasn't a very good plan. After realizing that I would never break the rules of Themyscira, and bring a man to the Island, they decided that perhaps they shouldn't involve me in their tests anymore.

That explains how they found us on Santa Prisca though.

And why they didn't interfere with his battle with Sinestro.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories," Kaldur begins as we all meet up in the cave. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us." Robin agrees.

The four Magicians are under the same type of parole that Haneul is under right now, with the team. They aren't the bad guys, but they certainly weren't all that good before.

Kidnapping, holding an island hostage… not exactly a golden track record in anyone's opinion. But, Kaldur still reached out to them, telling them that the team would be a good place for them to learn the full extent of their powers, while providing them with a better place to stay than out on the streets.

They accepted, but with some conditions:

1\. They can leave any time they want

2\. They don't have to join the Justice League

3\. No capes

4\. No tights

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us were the mole," K.F responds with a bright side.

"That's correct," Batman agrees as we enter the mission room. "The mole was Red Arrow."

"What?" I ask.

' _HE SPENT ALL THAT TIME TRYING TO CONVINCE EVERYONE ELSE THAT IT WAS EVERYONE BUT HIM-'_

"Roy?" Robin asks in shock.

"No way!" K.F exclaims.

"Batman, that cannot be," Kaldur tries. "He was Green Arrow's protege. We have all known him for years."

"Unfortunately," Red Tornado begins. "The Roy Harper we have known for the last three years in another 'Project Cadmus' clone."

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman states, bringing up a picture of Roy before, and after the abduction.

' _You'd never know the difference…'_

"The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. _This_ Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become… League worthy. So he struck out on his own, as ' _Red Arrow'_. And, when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone," Batman explains. "We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous," Red tornado explains.

"If you guys hadn't rescued us from Cadmus…" Conner thinks out loud as we exchange worried glances.

"W-what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asks.

"We don't know," Batman admits. "We don't know. He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

I give Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin sympathetic glances.

"The Clone Roy… The Team will find him-" Kaldur begins.

"Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us," His communicator beeps, and the holo screens deactivate. "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

" _ **Recognized: Batman, 0 - 2,"**_

"What did he just call me?" I wonder out loud, scowling at the cooling off zeta tube.

"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him," Kaldur affirms.

Red Tornado advances on Kaldur from behind, only to freeze, and spark out, before shutting down.

"Tornado!" M'gann exclaims.

"What happened to him _?"_ Superboy asks.

"He's totally powered down," K.F notes.

"All functions, offline," Robin reports as he brings up his glove screen to examine Tornado.

"Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play," Zatanna weighs in. "I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but, now that I think about it, I was getting the _same_ buzz off Batman."

"Batman! He called us 'kids'. He never does that!" Robin says.

"Look," K.F says, picking something off of Tornado's hand. "One of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."

"Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Scarlet Magician, Kyung, see if you get Tornado back online," Kaldur orders. "The rest, with me to find Ro-Red Arrow."

"Wait, including us?" Hwan asks.

"He did say the rest, did he not?" I point out. "You four agreed to join us. You're one of us now. When Aqualad says the rest, he means all of us."

"Be safe, Adeline," Haneuls wishes.

"In our line of work?" I smirk, flying out the door with M'gann, Superboy, Aqualad, Seung, Hwan, Jeong, Wolf, Sko, and Artemis.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

We fly over the Hall Of Justice in D.C with the Bio-ship.

The snow covers the ground, and froze the fountain in front of the Hall, making it look like a winter's wonderland, even though Christmas has passed.

"Computer logs indicate Red Arrow's headed to the Hall from the Watchtower," Artemis reports."But he could be anywhere by now!"

"This is also a… how to put it… a situation that raises more questions than answers," I say.

"How so?" Kaldur asks.

"Why here? If you're on the run, you don't go to the exact place where the people are. You don't enter their _turf_. So why did he Zeta here? If you're on the move, you go wherever else you possibly can," I state. "He wouldn't have gone there unless he felt safe."

"You raise a good point, Wonderbat," Kaldur agrees. "This case does not add up. But in order to discover the full, and true details, we must find Red Arrow. After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here."

M'gann flies us over an abandoned building.

"I need to go alone," Kaldur says. "We do not need him overwhelmed with faces. Old, and new."

"We're a message away," M'gann comforts.

Aqualad stands, just as a hole opens up beneath him, dropping him to the rooftop.

"I hope he doesn't get killed," Seung says thoughtfully. "I like him. He's cool."

"Seung," Hwan begins. "You can't just say things like that! We're new here, of course we don't want anyone to die!"

"But I don't want him to die, more than I don't want the others to die!" He defends.

"You're both idiots," Jeong says, slouching in his chair.

"W.B?" Conner asks in concern.

"I just let them banter," I huff. "If I don't get dragged into it, I don't have to shout, and I really don't want to do anything right now."

No one spoke for a few minutes.

We all just wait for Kaldur to return with Red Arrow, if things went well.

I suppose we are also waiting for that call for help from Kaldur if things went wrong.

Thankfully, we got our answer when Kaldur entered the Bioship with Red Arrow in tow. Peacefully.

Kaldur and Red Arrow take their seats silently as we begin to take off.

"Who are-" R.A begins to ask.

"We'll explain them later," I say, half worried that Kaldur may have made the wrong call.

"We were told that you were the mole. But we have reason to doubt-" Kaldur begins.

"Forget doubt," R.A sneers. "I _was_ the mole."

"Batman and Tornado said you are Cadmus' clone, like us," Conner states.

"That explains it. I was a sleeper agent Pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key-phrase, 'Broken Arrow', that could shut me down. It'd put me into a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming," Red Arrow continues. "I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the five of you. … I'm sorry…"

' _Hmm...okay… semi-forgiven…'_ I mentally give in.

"How did Batman discover this? And prevent you from betraying the League?" Kaldur asks.

"He didn't," Red Arrow says.

"Wait… so that means-" Artemis begins.

"The entire Justice League has been compromised," I summarize. "We need to warn the others!"

"We should not initiate radio contact," Kaldur stops me. "The League could use it to track us down."

"So, we find them!" Conner shouts.

"Perhaps we are in no need of finding them when we can tell where they are?" Jeong begins, sharing knowing glances with his other brothers.

"You can find them?" Kaldur asks.

"As long as you have a map," Seung confirms.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?" M'gann asks.

The brothers used their blood magic on Miss M's screen, and we are now on a direct route to the others. Of course, the the others don't know that, but we will find them soon.

"I cannot help but be curious, myself," I add.

"No Starro-Tech, for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. And once I've satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear," R.A explains. "I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-Tech me, but he paused, to… _bask_. I escaped."

"I promise I can clean _any_ residual programming from your mind," M'gann promises, in attempts to help.

M'gann slows the Bioship to a stop, and opens a hatch in the floor.

Robin, and the others ride in on Sphere's cycle form carrying Black Canary, and an Android…?

"Robin?" I ask, pointing to the android. "Who is…"

"Red. T," He answers.

"Well… okay then…" I narrow my eyes in discomfort.

"Alright, time to compare notes," Robin growls.

* * *

"So the entire League is being controlled by an Ancient Villain with a thing for Hawkgirl?" I sum up.

"Great," Artemis sighs.

"So far, the effects of Starro-Tech cannot be reversed easily. Red Tornado had to create a program, and switch bodies. Pretty sure humans can't do that,"Zatanna reports.

"We can't," Robin confirms. "But maybe we can create another Starro Tech bio-tech organism to counter it!"

"We would need the best minds in the field of Biology, Sorcery, Nano-robotics, and Chemical Engineering," Kaldur states.

"Well, what about that scientist from a while back?" Artemis begins. "My first mission, Doctor.I-hate-teens?"

"Oh, Dr. Roquette?" Robin asks. "I'll make the call."

"The best sorcerer I know is under their mind control," Zatanna says, a bit crestfallen.

"No… Wait, My Queen…" Kaldur begins. "Queen Mera. She is wise in the art of the mystic."

"What about us?" Hwan whines.

"We aren't Sorcerers, genius," Jeong spits.

"Although we are experienced, we are not trained," Kyung explains.

"...I am," Haneul speaks up.

Everyone shifts their gazes to put him in the spotlight.

"Han?" I ask.

"I was 'adopted' by Klarions parents," He explains. "Sure, I was only to be a slave to Klarion until I could make my escape, but they had me trained. I was to be his sparring partner, throw everything I had at him until he won. He was always supposed to win. But in order for him to become the very best, they had me trained. The little brat hated that I was first…"

"So, you can help us with the cure, because you're familiar with Klarion's magic!" Robin pieces together.

"I can assist, but I make no guarantee that I will succeed," Haneul admits.

"That is more than we can ask you for," Kaldur assures.

"It is the least I can do," Haneul sighs. "I was, after all, an accessory to the murder of Kent Nelson."

K.F places a hand on Han's shoulder.

"You were a slave to Klarion the Brat Boy," He says. "There's nothing you could have done without getting yourself killed."

"Is there any chance that I could attempt to reclaim the Invisible Jet from the cave?" I ask Kaldur. "It would certainly give us more space."

"With Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Icon in the cave, I doubt we have much chance of getting to it unharmed. I'm afraid we will have to make due with our supplies as of the moment," He explains.

"Understood," I affirm.

"I shall contact my Queen. Robin, contact Doctor Roquette," Kaldur orders. "Magicians, help Haneul search for the power to take down the sorcery within the Starro-tech, should my Queen require assistance. Everyone, get ready. If there is anything you require that does not lead us back to the cave, now's your chance to retrieve it."

"Doc. Roquette is prepping a team for the tech," Robin reports.

"I must go to my apartment," I begin. "Wonder Woman has a relique in her room that I may be able to use against her, should I not be strong enough to subdue her."

"I need to go to the Bat-cave," Robin shares a look with Superboy. "For Plan B."

"I just need to use the bathroom," Rocket says.

"We'll go to Wonderbat's residence, then to the Bat-cave," Kaldur concludes. "Gateway city, am I correct?"

"Yes. Although, I cannot let you know where. Robin may come, but the rest of you must stay on board," I say.

"Are you sure?" Conner asks. "Wonder Woman could be waiting for you there."

"Then let's hope I can get to her room before she can get to me," I say.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

Robin and I make our way over the city as I carry him under his arms and zoom through the air.

The others obeyed my wishes, and stayed aboard the bioship, waiting for us to return.

I slow down, and descend on the top of the roof of the apartment.

I let Robin down first, then lightly set myself on the gravel of the rooftop.

"If she's here, then I'm willing to bet that she know's we're here too," I state.

"Then through the window it is," He smirks, jumping off the side of the building, and landing a few floors down on my fire escape.

I float down to him as he works on opening my window.

"Why do you keep your window unlocked?" He whispers.

"You never know when you might need to sneak into your own house," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like now?" He asks.

"Yes, like now!" I whisper, as he climbs into my room, offering me a hand to get in too.

As I set my feet down on the carpet, I see Robin pull up his holo-screen, searching for heat signatures.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," he confirms. "Go."

I hurry into her room, and start digging around.

"Anything specific we're looking for?" He asks.

"Yes, gauntlets," I say, tossing everything out of Diana's wardrobe in attempts to find it.

"But you already-"

"Not these," I say, moving her dresses aside to search the back of her closet. "They are possibly the most beautiful pieces you have ever laid your eyes upon. They have the power to increase the wearer's power by ten-fold. I am nowhere near Mom's power. If we have any hope on subduing her, I need these Gauntlets."

"They wouldn't happen to be in a lead case would they?" Robin asks from behind me.

"Yes…?" I ask.

I turn around on my heel to see him pulling a large case out from under her bed.

"Hello, Megan!" I say using M'gann's catchphrase.

I rush over to unlock the case, and upon opening it, a golden glow cascades around us as the gauntlets glow with their power.

They look almost exactly like mine, but these have vine-like metal curling around it, and onto the skin of the wearer. They shine brighter than a thousand Suns, and have the power granted upon them by the Titan Atlas.

"They certainly are bright…" Robin states, using his arm to block the glow.

I shut the case.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Don't think about it," He says, "We need to go."

"Yes," I agree.

I grabbed the case, and Robin led the way through the rooms, back to the fire escape.

Something stops me as we are about to exit my room.

Nothing evil, but something in my gut told me to turn around.

I come face to face with the picture of Nash and I at the zoo.

' _I thought I took that down…'_ I think to myself. ' _I remember when things were that simple…'_

"Addie?" Robin asks, noticing my look of longing.

"I-I'm fine," I state, grabbing the picture, and my messenger bag. I open the case again, and throw the gauntlets in, along with the picture. I spot my dagger on the nightstand, and I throw that in too.

"Let's go," I announce, zipping my black and red bag up.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **Orbiting the Earth**

The Bioship had no trouble making it into space. It is an alien ship, after all.

M'Gann attached it to the Watchtower, and Robin waited for Red Tornado's signal.

We had him switched back into his back up body, and he, Black Canary, and Red Arrow are to enter through the Zeta tubes, and distract Savage.

M'gann creates a hole in the bioship, and Superboy punches his way through, making room for all of us to infiltrate the Watchtower.

As Robin jumps through, he hooks himself up to the main-frame, and waits for his little red faces to go green.

"R.T did it!" Robin says. "Wirelessly bypassed security first, as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."

"Move out," Kaldur orders.

I take off with Robin and Superboy.

I feel Haneul grab my hand before I go.

"Be safe, Princess," He whispers, just before kissing my cheek.

He pulled away, and Pushed me towards the direction Robin and Superboy ran to.

I nod, backing away slowly, then I turn to fly away.

' _WHAT?!'_ I question him and myself as soon as I'm out of his range.

Robin stops us, then points.

Hawkman is patrolling the halls.

Robin motions for Superboy and I to hide in the corridors, and wait to strike.

As soon as The Hawk is in position, Superboy comes at him from behind, landing a punch on the jaw.

Hawkman stumbles back, but then lands in a crouching position.

I take my chance, and I use the full force of my power to slam his back into the ground with my legs.

Robin jumps in front of me, and places the reverse starro-tech onto the back of Hawkman's neck.

The Hawk collapses, and we run off.

We make it as far as the beautiful aviary in the Watchtower, when we are confronted b Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman.

"...Hi Mom…" I cringe.

She snarls, and begins to throw punches at me.

"Mom! Listen!" I dodge, and block her punches. "I don't want to do this! But you leave me no choice!"

"Epíthesi, Skotádi!" I command the Lion sized Space Dragon.

He jumps at Wonder Woman from the side, catching her off guard, giving me a chance to dig through my bag, and replace my cuffs, with the Gauntlets of Atlas.

I feel the power surge through my veins, as I place them on my wrists.

The power is intoxicating.

Wonder Woman forces Skotádi off of her, and she comes at me again.

This time, I don't dodge.

I meet her fists with mine, and she is blown back. I fly up into the air, and untie my lasso. Swirling it in the air, just before she regains her balance. Of course she catches it before I have a chance to lasso her in, but I use the lasso to reel her in that way.

I wrap it around my thigh, then around my foot once more, then use my power to force her in.

As she flies through the air in surprise, I ready myself.

' _This will either hurt, or be really cool…'_

I fly at her as she soars, and at the right moment, I head-but her in the forehead with my forehead.

 _'Both...it did both...'_

She is falls back to the ground, and I use this moment to place the reverse tech on the back of her neck.

I spot Wolf begin to attack the Female Hawk, as she fights to brawl with Robin.

Robin places the device on her neck and she's out.

"All good Robin?" I ask, moving to land on the ground.

Before he could answer, a large crater appears at my feet.

' _Increases the power of the wearer by ten-fold… right…'_ I remember.

"I could ask you the same," He cackles.

Just then, the Dark Knight himself, launches at me seemingly from nowhere.

I fall over, creating another crater, and I launch back into the air.

He looks at Robin, and cracks his knuckles.

"Merciful Minerva…" I groan.

He and Robin engage in battle as I watch from the skies, waiting for my opportunity.

That is, until Sphere is thrown at me from below.

"Hey now!" I shout, catching the Alien tech, and throwing her back down. "Keep track of your stuff Superboy!"

Sphere lands on the lower levels, and re-engages Superman.

I see Robin take out his batons, and he begins to come back at Batman.

I land behind them, (yes with another crater), and I begin to assist Robin in the battle of the bat.

Robin and I double-team on Batman, punching, kicking, blocking and dodging. Robin throws one baton in the air, and I catch it to hit Batman in the spine with it, then toss it back to him.

He grabs Robin by the leg, and tosses him to the side.

As Robin regains his balance, Batman appears behind him, and punches him down into the crater Sphere created.

"Robin!" I shout, Diving down into the crater after him, only to be caught by Batman, who grabbed my leg, and tossed me to the side.

I stabilize myself before I hit the wall, and I throw myself down the crater after Batman.

"We're not gonna beat 'em one on one!" Robin shouts.

"Plan B, then," Superboy says.

Just as the Dark Knight, and the Man of Steel fly/glide down to us, Superboy grabs Robin by the arms, and swings him around, letting him loose to throw Batman into the wall.

On their way down, Robin places

"Sure about this?" Robin asks once more.

"Just do it!" Superboy grunts out, having trouble holding the Man of Steel in place.

Robin opens a small lead case, revealing the green glow of Plan B.

Kryptonite.

Superman and Superboy both groan in pain, and fall to the ground.

I place the reverse tech on to Superman's neck, and back away.

Robin rushes to shut the case.

"Ah, Kryptonite… It hurts…" Superboy pants.

"Which is why Batman keeps it in a 'overwhelmingly impenetrable' vault at the Bat-cave," Robin says as I help Superboy up. "Well more like a 'whelmingly penetrable' vault."

I don't realize my power until I accidentally throw Superboy across the hall while helping him up.

I still have the cuffs on…oops...

"Sorry!" I shout, giving Superboy a sheepish look. "I can't really control my strength with these!"

"Addie," Robin begins. "Give 'em up."

I sigh, and remove the Gauntlets.

I feel like a large weight has been lifted off of me, as I take a deep breath, feeling the power drain from my body. But in a good way.

I place them in my bag, and replace them with my original cuffs.

I rush over to Superboy, and I place my arm out to help him up.

"No! I got it this time!" He says.

He smiles at me to show me that he's messing with me.

* * *

The whole team meets up on the way to the Main room in the watchtower.

Haneul, and his brothers are already in the room, looking a bit beaten up, and the reach out for Klarion.

"I'd bring the Chaos…" Klarion smirks, creating a portal.

"No!" Haneul shouts, shooting a small red magic strike into the portal.

Klarion makes it swallow up himself, and a large man in a blue trench coat, and with large scars over his face.

K.F runs faster in attempt to get to it, but it closes before we can make it.

We all spot Red Tornado on the floor, limbless.

Kaldur kneels to face the Robot.

"Congratulations Team, you have won the day," The Robot says.

I chuckle at his bland congratulations.

Just then a Holo-screen pops up, revealing that it is mid-night.

It is now 2012.

"I should'a done this a long time ago," K.F says, picking up Artemis.

"No kidding?" She asks, as they finally kiss.

I turn to see M'gann and Conner do the same.

Zatanna surprises Robin with a kiss, and Rocket kisses Kaldur on the cheek.

"Well, Princess?" Haneul asks, standing beside me.

My heart begins to race, and I smirk.

I turn to face him quicker than the Flash, and I launch at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and planting kiss on his lips.

He freezes in shock, but he begins to respond soon enough.

"Human customs still elude me," Red Tornado says to no one in particular.

"Hold me, Jeong!" Hwan shout joyously, attempting to jump into Jeong's arms.

"No," Jeong replies, not moving to catch or hold his brother.

* * *

As the new year begins, Haneul and I stand on a hill in the aviary, looking over the world with our fingers entwined with each other.

"So this is what it's like to be tall?" I joke.

"It's not that great unless you have a nice view," Han flirts, looking at me.

I blush, and turn my head to the side, using my hair to hide my face.

He reaches over, and cups my cheek, forcing me to look at him.

"I didn't like that view," He says, leaning into me more.

"Do you like it now?" I ask.

"Indeed," He smirks, planting a small kiss on my lips.

Seconds later he vanishes.

"Huh?" I question.

"I figured that I would find you here," The gravely voice of Batman says from behind me. "This is your Mother's favorite place in the Watchtower."

I say nothing as he moves to my side.

"You did good work here," He says, pulling out a small case from his cape. "But your blocks need some work."

He hands me the case slowly.

"I had them made for you when I took you to the R&D level of Wayne Enterprise," He says as I open the case questioningly. "I had Diana get me a sample of Feminum from Paradise Island to help Foxx make them."

In front of my sight, there are these beautiful golden cuffs, and shin guards. They both had intricate engravings on them, like greek snakes, but the only difference in these, are the three sharp shark-fin-shaped curves pointing out from the sides. Like a golden version of his glove-spines.

"You made these… for me?" I question, looking up into the eyes of his cowl.

"Lucius made them, but I gave him the-ohoof-"

"Thank you," I say, as I interrupt him with a large hug.

He slowly responds by placing one arm on my back, and holding me a bit tighter.

"You can have Robin show you how to use them, or you can come to the mansion, and train with Jason. Not to be the next Robin, but just so you know how to use them with the extra features," He explains.

"Well… If it means I get to mess with Jay-Bird…" I pretend to ponder, backing out of the hug.

"We do not 'mess' with each other when training," Batman warns.

"Just kidding," I smirk.

"We have a meeting," He says, turning, and walking away.

"Oh!" I shut the case, and I run to catch up with him.

* * *

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie," Red Arrow begins, as we gather around the 'U' shaped table in the center of the room. "I'm not a hero. Or a sidekick... I'm a traitor. A _pawn_."

"Roy," Black Canary begins, reaching out to him. "It'll be al -

"I'm not 'Roy'," Red Arrow interrupts. "I don't know what I am. All I know is I need to find the _real_ Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman reports to the clone.

"We will find him," Green Arrow affirms. "For now, let's get you home. You need some rest."

"...Yeah… I'll need it to find Speedy," He agrees.

He, G.A, and Black Canary lead Red Arrow out.

"Something else is wrong," Kaldur states once R.A is out of earshot.

Batman gives Robin a questioning glance.

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We accounted for most of that time, but _these_ six went missing for a full 16 hours we _can't_ account for," Robin explains, bringing up pictures of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Woman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Sixteen hours…" Batman repeats."What did we do?"

* * *

 **Whelp... that was the last episode folks!**

 **Before I get started, let me just say that you to everyone who reads this story, whether you comment, or not! I truly do love you all so much for the positive feedback. This story really did just start out as a nagging idea in the back of my head, and if I didn't write it down, My head would have exploded. So again, thank you all so much!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Tell me what you thought! And I did check it out, and it look great! But since W.B is going to be older in the new season (but not that much older because Amazons age incredibly slow) I already have a new style for her, and a new look. Please don't be discouraged though! Keep on making that fanart! I love it!**

 **fallenangelofolympus: Thank you so much!**

 **EirinnOfMyth: We shall see ...in season two!**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Yes indeed, thank you!**

 **.L: Don't worry! I now it's close to the end, but we've still got those one-shot chapters coming along, and also season 2. Don't worry! I got this!**

 **Finding Pikachu: I already passed everyone up though... oh well... I'll just go hunting! Thanks for the advise though!**

 **Alex876: Thanks! I' glad you're enjoying it!**

 **emcan717:I gathered :) no problem! Don't rush it! It wont be the end of the world. Just P.M me when it's done, and send me a link. Can't wait to see it!**

 **Angel Ruth: You is awesome! And Addie's catchphrase varies. It could go from Merciful Minerva, to Great Hera, etc. I usually have her say things that would be the greek equivalent to our phrases like 'Leaping lizards!' would be something akin to "Holy Hephaestus!" or "Zapping Zeus!" although I haven't used those yet.**

 **Josephguy217: Aaaannd...question answered...**

 **Brandon1289: Don't forget that I've also got those one-shots on hand! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Alright ya'll that was it for last chapter's reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY NAME! Comment which ones you guys are feeling, (I had them on the replies to comments part of my story a few chapters ago) And i you like what you've seen here, don't forget to click that comment section, and type out your thoughts! Don't forget that I'll count up the reviews up until next Saturday, for my one shots, so DON"T FORGET TO COMMENT IF YOU WANT HAN-ADDIE FLUFFIES. DO YOU WANT FLUFFIES? CAUSE I'VE GOT THE FLUFFIES.**

 **I love you all so much! Thank you for sticking with me for this long!**

 **-Gargoyle77 OUTIE!**


	28. Sick Days (One Shot 1)

**This one shot was going to be in the story at one point, but I decided that if it did go in, it would have been kinda shoe horned in there, so I decided to cut it.**

 **This was supposed to be before Nash paired all the way up with Sinestro, and when he cared a lot about Addie, but they were not together at this point.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nash, you don't have to do this," I say, coughing right after.

"You think that I'm about to leave you here alone, while you're sick. Plus, Diana called me to watch over you, because Dick is out on a mission. I'm not going to let down Wonder Woman! I don't have a death warrant!" Nash explains, handing me a bowl of ramen.

"But I don wanna get you sick," I say, sniffling.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. I've gotten sicknesses from far off _galaxies._ I think I'll be able to withstand a _little cold_ ," Nash states, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"But I… I… HAAACHOO!" I sneeze.

My sneeze was so strong, that it scoots the couch over seven inches.

"Ouch…" I moan, rubbing my throat. "...That definitely didn't feel good…"

"Come on, Princess. You gotta eat something," Nash coaxes.

"Bu' I'm no _hungry_ ," I say with a clogged nose.

"Listen, you need to eat something whether you're hungry or not," Nash states.

"Bu' _whyyyy_ …?" I ask.

"Because this is gonna clear your sinuses, and make you feel all better, Princess," Nash tries.

"Bu' I don' wanna…" I pout.

"We all have to do things that we don't want to at one point or another," Nash states. "Come on. Do you want your mom to kill me?"

"...No…" I admit.

"Then eat up!" Nash says, pushing the fork up to my mouth. "You don't even have to eat it! You can just slurp at the broth!"

"But i'ss _hoooot…_ " I argue.

"I will force feed you," Nash threatens.

"You wouldn't…" I sniffle again.

"You doubt me, your Highness?" He teases, with a mischievous smile.

"Please, nooo…" I whine.

"Drink up, or face the wrath of KID LANTERN!" Nash exaggerates, jumping up on the couch, and crouching over me.

I blush at the close proximity, and laugh -at least my best attempt of laughing- at his antics.

"...Oooohhkayyy…" I give in, bringing the bowl up to my lips.

"Thanks, Princess," He whispers, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever, Green Giant…" I pout, taking a few sips of the chicken-ramen broth. "Happy now?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, Princess," Nash says.

"Yo'r so cheezee…" I laugh. Again, my best attempt.

"Only for you, Princess," He says, nuzzling my cheek.

I smile into my bowl.

* * *

 **So, there's one shot #1!**

 **Sooooo, I've tallied up the comments, and I've deducted that you all are getting...**

 **8 ONE SHOTS!**

 **I love all of you so much! And also, after these one-shots (or during... I'm evil like that) Be on the look out for...**

 **Project W.B: Invasion!**

 **And also, hit up my profile to see Addie's new look. I've put a few links at the bottom of my page. So go check it out!**

 **I apologize if this one shot (and future one-shots) are a bit short. I've been working on W.B.I for you guys so that when school starts back you, I am still able to update on a regular schedule, rather than take weeks at a time to write a chapter.**

 **Love you all! And Keep reviewing! I still love to see your thoughts, even though now I'm done counting them all up for this one.**

 **-Gargoyle77 out!**


	29. Date Night (one Shot 2)

**Gateway city**

 **2014**

"I can't believe after all that time, S.H.I.E.L.D was actually HYDRA…" I trail off as Haneul and I exit the movie theater.

We don't have a specific night we go out, but I suppose we could call tonight 'date night'.

We had just gone in to see Captain America: Winter Soldier, mostly because I've been so excited to see how they did the second Captain America movie, especially now that he's in the modern era after the events of the Avengers.

We left after all the credits were done, mostly because one does not simply 'leave' a Marvel Cinematic Film after the mid-credit scene.

Marvel really does have it's audience whipped though. They know we will sit through the credits for an extra thirty seconds of a movie.

"And how Bucky is the Winter Soldier? I started to assume after the thing with Pierce in the dark kitchen that it was him, but still… And who were those two at the end? Was that Wanda and Pietro? If so, how? I though Fox had the rights to the X-men? Are they going to be in the next Avenger's movie? I hope so!" I begin to fan-girl.

"It wasn't bad," Han smirks.

I was no stranger as to know that Haneul doesn't really like going to the movies. It's not that he doesn't like watching movies, he just doesn't like being in a crowd too much. Even if they are being silent.

"You know you loved it!" I elbow him in the arm.

"I loved being with _you_ ," He flirts, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Not the crowds."

I readjust my glasses, and blush.

We've been together since we kissed on the Watchtower in 2011-12. That's about two/three years. Yet, he never fails to make me blush with his comments.

He still looks about the same.

His hair is still bright red, and his eyes are the same electric blue.

When we're out in public, he has to remain low-key though. Not everyone knows who he is, but there are some hard-core JL fan-boys out there who know every member of any team in the JLA.

So, instead of his usual sequined jacket, and brightly colored clothes, he wears (now) a dark army green jacket, a ripped up white graphic t-shirt, ripped up jeans, fingerless leather gloves, and shiny black Doc. Martins.

I'm wearing my glasses (obviously in public), light green high-waisted shorts with black polka-dots all over, and four black buttons up the front, a black cotton button up shirt with sleeves down to my elbows, dark purple converse, and of course I'm wearing eyeliner.

Together, we look like an odd couple.

Me looking like a goody-two-shoes, and him looking like he just snuck out of his house to go to the movies.

I lean into his side, still holding a bag of sour skittles.

"You know I'm only playing," He smirks. "I love that you enjoy these films."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"They make you happy," He says. "And your smile is the brightest when you see your Idols."

"My smile is brightest with you," I smile. "You just don't see it."

"It's hard to miss," He says as we exit the theater building. "I'm looking at you all the time."

"Because that wasn't creepy," I laugh.

"What?" He asks. "I can't help that you are the most exquisite Princess I've ever met."

"Most? Meaning you know others?" I begin to tease.

"A few," He says, then nuzzling his nose into my loose hair. "But you're mine. And that makes you beautiful by default."

"Yours?" I tease some more.

"In some sense of the word. You're _my_ girlfriend, _my_ Princess, _my_ anchor," He stops us at a store corner, and turns so that he's standing in front of me. " _My_ love _…_ "

"Han," I blush.

He smiles, then leans down to kiss me.

I'll admit we don't kiss all that much, but that's just because a kiss is a validation of adoration. We don't need validation, we just… know.

But I'll also admit that I enjoy a kiss or two from my boyfriend.

* * *

 **This is just one I came up with.**

 **No real backstory other than I wanted Addie to be a big movie nerd, and Han thinks it's endearing.**

 **That's #2!**


	30. Disney day (One Shot 3)

**Mount Justice**

 **2015**

It really is a magical moment. When everyone in the Cave knows every lyric to the song that we have playing over the loud speakers.

Especially when it's a Disney song.

I don't care who you are, if a Disney song that you know begins to play, you sing that song, then continue on with your day after it's done.

Especially when it's a Lion King song.

No, I'm not talking about Hakuna Matata.

We were all just hanging out in the living room, talking, and cooking in the kitchen.

M'gann, and Zatanna were baking something with Hwan, teaching him how to cook should he ever need to. Jeong and Superboy were just staring off into space as they usually do. I assume it's how their friendship works. Sko and Wolf are curled up on top of eachother. Kyung, Kaldur, Nightwing and Robin are discussing their favorite books. Seung, Rocket, Beast Boy, and Wally were exchanging stupid jokes. Artemis, La'gann, Blue Beetle, and I were seated at the bar connecting the kitchen to the living room.

We were enjoying our day, until…

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!"

Then all at once, everyone in the room goes:

"Sithi uhhmm ingonyama!"

I look around in confusion, and everyone still seems to be in their places as the song continues.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba,"

And again, everyone, including me:

"Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama, Ingonyama, Ingonyama, Ingonyama…" We chant.

What it means, I'm not quite sure. I'm sure it has some meaning in some language.

"Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal, Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal, Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal, Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal, Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal…" We continue.

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun," M'gann and I begin.

"There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done," Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis and Wally join in.

"There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found," More of us start to join in.

"But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round- It's the circle of life!" Wolf and Sko start to howl.

"And it moves us all!  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love!" M'gann, Zatanna and Hwan begin to use utensils as fake microphones.

"Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding!  
In the circle  
The circle of life!" We all die down as the instrumental begins.

Then, as the music starts to swell, I spot Wally picking up a large Watermelon from the fridge, and hold it up in the sky, and Garfield, and Hwan begin to bow down to it.

"It's the circle of life!  
And it moves us all!  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love!  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding!  
In the circle  
The circle of life!"

The song ends with a 'BOOM', and we all silence ourselves.

"We are never speaking of this," Jason states, clearly mad that this happened, but still highly amused.

"Agreed," Half of the room voices.

"But that was awesome!" Wally whines.

"And it's never. Happening. Again," Artemis growls.


	31. Catch Up To You (One Shot 4)

I fly down the deserted streets of Gateway city at a personal top speed.

' _Somewhere… anywhere to hide…'_ I frantically think. ' _Behind a building is too obvious, and inside would endanger anyone who just happened to be hiding in them… think, Addie, think!'_

As I speed down through the city, and towards the beaches, a thought comes to mind.

' _The water caves! They aren't too far, and he'll have trouble finding me in there…'_

I fly even faster to the oceanfront, hoping that i can catch enough air before diving into the rough blue waves.

I dare not look over my shoulder in fear that he could be right behind me, so I keep my eyes locked onto the quickly approaching cove.

Seconds before diving, I shake my head, take in all the air I could possibly need, then, I drop straight out of the air, and into the rough seas.

It definitely takes a moment to read my surroundings, but I have no time to waste. I spot him dive in after me.

I use my flight under the water in hopes that it will give me an advantage.

Swimming back to the cove, I make a beeline for the underwater cave.

Swimming at my absolute top speed, I go down, then I shoot right back up to the top.

The cave is a bit strange. It's within the carved out mountains surrounding the cove, but it has air pockets. The only way to get to them is to dive down, and swim up into them.

I breach the calm surface with a gasp, and I flip my hair out of my face.e

I swim over to the sides, and I begin to crawl onto the small ledges, and nooks that line the walls.

' _Hide, before he comes up!'_

I lift myself up, and begin to climb up the walls, hoping that I can get to the large rock before he comes up.

As I finally reach the boulder, I hear the water start to bubble, signaling the entrance.

' _Merciful Minerva, protect me,'_ I beg silently as I move behind the boulder, and collapse before he can spot me.

"Come on out little mermaid," Nash's voice taunts.

' _Please, no…'_ As warm tears begin to streak down my face.

"You tested my speed, that's for sure," He begins. "But I will always catch up to you."

I don't move an inch. I can barely breathe.

"Now, if I were a frightened little Princess, where would I be?" He wonders out loud.

It's taking all of my willpower for me to not get up and dive back into the water.

"Come on, you know you can't hide forever," He says. "I promise if you come out now, I'll be nice~"

' _Nash, how did we get here?'_ I wonder, remembering the good days when we went out for food, and to the Zoo.

I begin to get up, hoping that if I did, he'd let me talk to him civilly.

"Too late," I hear his voice right behind me in my ear.

I gasp as he tosses me off of the wall, and back into the water.

I try to come back up, but I see something right next to my face as I do.

I turn over, and I see Dick.

Lifeless in the water, with dead blue eyes open.

I turn the other way, and I see Haneul, and M'gann, Skotádi, and Wonder Woman.

All dead in the water.

I scream under water, bubbles flying out of my mouth.

I feel Nash pull me out of the water by my hair, and throw me across the cavern.

Just as I hit the wall-

I bolt straight up in my bed screaming bloody murder.

"Adeline!" Mom yells as she runs into my room. "Adeline! My love, it's alright! You're home."

She wraps her arm around me, and tries to sedate my struggles.

I soon realize that it was just a nightmare.

"..M-Mom!" I shout, embracing her in a tight hug. "I-It was a dream! An A-awful dream! You were gone, and e-every-one was g-gone-"

"It was just a nightmare, love," She soothes. "I'm right here, and we aren't going anywhere…"

I feel Skotádi jump up onto my bed with his front claws, and drop his head on my lap in comfort.

I'm still shaking after a few minutes, but Mom reassures me that it's all okay, and that she's not going to die any time soon.

After I assure her that it's okay for me to sleep, I jump down next to Skotádi, and I sleep on the ground next to him.

After all, what nightmares could you possibly have sleeping next to a Space Dragon?

But when I closed my eyes, I missed the glowing yellow figure of Nash, on the rooftop across the alleyway, staring down at my room with a curled, evil smirk.


	32. What's In A Name (One Shot 5)

**Wayne Manor**

"Richard?" I ask, knocking on his door.

I hear him rustling around, then he opens the door, and motions for me to enter.

As I enter his room, I notice that his hair is disheveled, and not how it normally is. It's more like he's been tossing and turning all night for the past few days. His skin doesn't look all that healthy either.

He doesn't look too great, and I can tell that something's been eating at him.

"Addie, can you promise not to tell anyone?" He asks, as I make myself comfortable on his bed.

"Is it life threatening?" I ask.

"Not particularly," He answers.

"Then I can promise," I assure. "Now what's wrong? You worried me when you called me over so quickly…"

"Sorry," He apologizes. "It's just… I'm graduating soon. About three years, but it'll come around quickly enough, and Jason is about to go into High School… I'm just thinking about what's next for me."

"And how do you mean?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

"I was thinking… I can't be Robin forever," He finally said. "But, I don't know when the right time to quit would be… If I do this till Jason is out of High School, that wouldn't be fair to him, because by then, he'd want to move on to other things. And if I do this for another few years, then what? Do I just let it be in my past? Do I keep going? Do I go to a college and be a hero? What am I going to do?"

I wrap my arm around him, and lay us both down on the bed.

"I'm hardly in a position to tell you how to live your life, Dick," I begin. "I already know what I'm to do once Diana returns to Paradise Island, I am to become Wonder Woman, for… _who knows_ how many years, then, someday _I_ will return to Themyscira to claim the title of Queen, and that's when Cassie will take over the Wonder Woman mantel, and so on. I already have my path set out for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I feel him sigh.

" _But_ , I don't think you should just up and leave the 'hero business'," I offer. "I don't think you'd be able to stay away for a _minute_. What I _would_ suggest is start branching out on your own. Kaldur will always be there to guide you in leading the team, and someday he expects you to take over as our Leader entirely. You can't do that if you don't make your own mistakes _without_ Bruce there to pull you out, and fix everything. I'm not saying leave the Robin mantle _just_ yet, but consider making your own path into something else. _Someone_ else."

"Who would I be?" He asks. "I've always just been ' _Robin'_. The Dos in the Duo. I don't know anything else…"

"Be _you_ ," I say. "You're different when you put on that mask. You're more jovial, yet always calculating. The real you is relaxed, but always prepared. You don't panic. I think you should be _you_."

"But when? And how do I tell Bruce that I'm ready to grow up?" He asks.

"Dick," I laugh. "You aren't even close to being ready to grow up. Move on? Almost. But don't grow up. I think you should tell him that you're ready to make your own place in the world. Make your own dents in the Hero Community, but not under his shadow. You're ready to take on some missions by yourself."

"But what if I'm _not_ ready?" He asks. "What if I screw up _majorly_?"

"Then you have us to help you," I answer. "You'll never be alone, Dick. Even if you want to be. We'll always be here for you."

"Thank's Addie," He sighs, letting his head fall on top of mine.

"What are sisters for?" I answer, relaxing into his brotherly embrace.


	33. Changes (One Shot 6)

**Happy Harbor**

"I need a change," M'gann says To Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and I.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific," I answer from my spot at the table.

M'gann called us all up to have a girls day out.

She and Conner had a nasty break up about a month ago. I don't know the exact details of what happened, and I don't want to pry, but I do believe it had something to do with her telepathy.

She's been so depressed ever since the break-up, but the only thing that has occurred for me to even _closely_ relate to her experience, was when Nash betrayed us. When he betrayed _me_.

She's finally beginning to lighten up, and move on. She called us all here today to symbolize her moving on.

"I want to change my hair," She says after a minute.

"Why?" I ask.

"Can't you just do your shape shifting thing, and change it whenever you want?" Rocket asks.

"I can, but…" M'gann begins.

"It wouldn't feel the same?" Zatanna offers.

"I want it to be official," M'gann breathes.

"But your hair is so pretty…" I complain.

"Addie, if she feels like this is the kind of change she needs, I don't think we'll be able to stop her," Artemis says.

"I know this salon around the corner," Zatanna offers. "We could go there after we're done here."

"Let's do it!" Rocket agrees.

We sit at the booth for a few more minutes, and I got a root-beer float to-go, and Zatanna and Artemis got their food to go, although I know Artemis is probably going to give her leftovers up to Wally.

We enter the salon, and we see that they are just _way_ too packed.

"I'm actually pretty good with a pair of scissors," I say. "If we get some hair shears, I could have the girls help me, and we can do it ourselves."

"And I'm pretty sure it'll cost less," Artemis notes.

"And we'll do it because we're bored out of our minds," Rocket adds.

"To the Cave it is," M'gann agrees.

We walk out of the salon, and once we're out of eyeshot of the small town, we gather our things, and we fly back to the cave, Zatanna carrying Artemis on one of her hexes.

Once we arrive at the Cave, Kaldur, Robin, and Wally are all standing around the holo-screens.

"Hi guys!" Zatanna greets.

I grab M'gann by the arm and drag her into her room.

"Bye guys!" I shout as the girls follow me.

The guys wave at us in confusion.

We all giggle, and disappear into her room.

After we set our bags down, I make M'gann put/form a bathing suit on,(I don't want her to ruin her clothes, even if the are organic) and I lean her over the sink and begin to deep clean her hair.

"I found some hair scissors!" Zatanna announces.

"I got the tall chair from the bar," Rocket says, bringing the chair into the bathroom.

"I got some towels," Artemis says.

"Great! Could you put the scissors down over here, and Artemis, if I could have one of those towels right now," I ask.

She hands me a towel, and I begin to dry M'gann's hair, but not all the way.

I wrap it all up, and I have her sit down on the swivel hair.

"How short?" I ask, running my fingers through her hair to brush out a few knots.

"Pixie cut," She says. "I want to start over again."

' _Oh, M'gann… you shouldn't have to, even though we both know you aren't talking about your hair when you say 'start over again','_ I internally sigh.

"Alright," I nod, placing one of the larger towels over her front so I don't get clippings on her. "Just remember, if you don't like it, you can just grow it back with your shape shifting. I won't be hurt."

I grab the comb and scissors off of the table, and begin to trim, and shape her hair.

"Addie, you're actually pretty good at this…" Artemis notes.

"When Mom takes me out to get my hair trimmed, I usually have nothing else to do but watch, so I've seen it enough that I can attempt to duplicate it," I say, picking up a new strand, and cutting most of it off, then shaping it.

When I notice if some pieces are longer than others, I fix it back into place. Then, I begin to blow dry.

"Alright!" I announce. "Tell me what you think."

I twirl her around in the chair, and she finally sees herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widen, and she begins to feel up her hair.

"Addie… you could start a business," Zatanna says, as the girls begin to gather back around to examine my work.

"I'm still gonna say it, I don't think you needed to chop it all off, but," I breathe. "It looks good."

She stands up, and engulfs me in a large hug.

"Than you," She says as I hug her back.

"Now let's give Zatanna a cut,"Artemis jokes.

"Hey!" The younger girl protests as we all laugh.


	34. 19 Years

**Mount Justice**

 **December 1**

 **2015**

I enter the cave with a present behind my back.

It's Dick's birthday today, and evidently 19 years of age is an important milestone.

I got him a new pair of Escrima sticks. His old ones are just that. Old. And I've had to have them fixed quite a few times. These one's should be sturdier.

I spot him over by the holo-screens, about to call some of us in for a mission briefing.

I fly over to him quietly, then surprise him by throwing my arms around his neck from behind.

"Happy Birthday!" I shout, hitting him lightly in the chest with the semi-nicely wrapped present.

"Addie," He sighs. "I told you not to get me anything."

"Since when do I listen to you?" I note. "Open it!"

He chuckles, takes the gift, and begins to unwrap it.

His grin widens when he sees the Escrima sticks.

"Yours are old, and these are sturdy, and I had them colored to match your suit," I say as he twirls them around, testing them out.

He turns back to me and smiles.

"Thanks Addie," He says, enveloping me in a large hug. "You're the best little sister I could ask for."

"Oooh, don't tell Tim that," I laugh.

"Recognized: Zatanna 2-5, Rocket: 2-6," The computer system announces.

"Justice Leaguers in the house!" Mal announces as the two Newly Leaguers walk into the Cave. "You girls forget to Zeta to the Watchtower?"

"What can I say?" Rocket struts into the cave. "We're slumming."

"We're not _slumming_ ," Zatanna says, making her way to Nightwing. "We're on a _mission_."

She reaches up, and gives Nightwing a long kiss.

Wonder Girl and La'gann have shocked expressions on their faces, M'gann covers Beast Boy's eyes, and Batgirl and I smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder," She says as she pulls away.

"Say it backwards," Nightwing teases, still holding her hands.

"Evah A yppah yadhtrib," She smirks.

"Now, it's a lock," He smirks.

Rocket then takes her chance, and kisses his cheek.

"How _is_ it again you're still friends with all of your exes?" Zatanna asks.

"That's _my_ superpower," He smiles smugly.

"Now we really _do_ need to Zeta to the _Watchtower_ ," Zatanna says, as she and Rocket make their way to the tubes.

"Don't want to be late to our _first_ briefing with the League," Rocket adds in.

Nightwing smirks as the girls take their leave.

"Happy birthday," Tim says. "You'll forgive me if we don't kiss… But I need to head back to _Gotham_."

"The _'Dynamic Duo'_ thing. Believe me, I know the drill," Nightwing laughs, as Tim dismisses himself.

He turns to Conner and M'gann.

"Conner, M'gann," He addresses. "A word?"

I feel Haneul wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Fancy meeting you here, Princess," He mumbles against my ear.

"Well, I do work here," I say, tapping my chin in false thought.

He twirls me around, and places a long kiss on my lips. One I _happily_ oblige to.

"Okay team, mission briefing, gather up!" Nightwing interrupts. "We're splitting into two squads…"

* * *

 **Alright guys! Next one is the last one! Then, by next week on Saturday (or Friday, because I'm excited) Be on the look out for W.B: Invasion!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	35. New Recruit (One Shot 8)

**El Paso**

 **December 1**

 **2015**

" _I'll lead Alpha. M'gann will take Beta," Nightwing orders. "Wonderbat, Wondergirl, you two are with me in the Supercycle."_

" _Where are we going?" Wondergirl asks._

" _El Paso," Nightwing says._

And that's why I'm not flying.

And that's why I'm getting air sick.

"Boss, I was pretty psyched you chose me to be on Alpha squad with you, Sphere, and Wonderbat," Wondergirl starts. "Or am I not supposed to admit that?"

"It's not uncool to be enthusiastic, Cass," Nightwing reassures her. "You should have seen _me_ when I started."

"It was endearing," I piped up.

He playfully glares at me.

"I was having so much fun, I couldn't stop laughing," He recalls his infamous 'Robin Cackle'. "Besides, you're clearly the right girl for the gig. Who better than our newest recruit to help me recruit the next guy?"

"Next guy?" Cassie asks.

"He's an interesting one," I smirk before another wave of nausea washes over me.

* * *

"So what do we know about this new 'Beetle'?" Cassie asks as we wait for the teens arrival on top of his school building.

"A lot, and not enough," Dick says leaning over the side. "He's had contact with Peacemaker, Captain Atom, and Green Lantern-"

"Which one?" Cassie interrupts.

"Gardner. And they all seem to think he's a decent kid," Nightwing reports.

"Gardner? He doesn't like _anyone_!" Cassie says in surprise.

"Well, _begrudgingly_ , he likes this Jaime Reyes," Nightwing sighs.

"And what's Reyes's connection to the previous Blue Beetle?" Cassie asks.

"None really. Reyes was just in the right place at the wrong time," Dick begins. "And he stumbled onto Ted Kord's greatest invention on the night he was murdered. Since then, Reyes has tried to do the ' _Hero Thing'_. But he has no mentor, no training. Mostly he uses Kord's Beetle Armor to fly around town."

"Yet he still manages to be late for class," I add.

We see something large and blue streak across the sky.

"There's beetle," Dick points out, as Reyes lands, and the armor retracts as soon as his feet hit the ground. "And there's Reyes. Go say 'hello'."

" _Me_?" Cassie asks in surprise.

"Well certainly not me or Nightwing. We're too intimidating," I admit.

"With that in mind, who has the best chance of _not_ triggering fight or flight?" Nightwing asks.

Cassie nods, the jumps down from the building, and lands right behind him at the bottom of the stairs.

They begin to talk, and she just…

 **"It's about Blue Beetle!"**

I mentally face palm, and physically jump down beside Nightwing as Reyes bumps into him while walking backwards away from Cassie.

"' _We'_? Who's ' _We'_?" He asks.

"' _We'_ might just be your new best friends," Dick says with a smirk.

"I urge you to recollect yourself, Jaime Reyes," I advise, making my presence known. "We are here to talk. Not to fight."

"Who are you guys?" he asks.

"It's a long story," I say. "If you are willing to listen, we will tell you all about us, and what we can do for you."

I hear Dick's communicator beep in his ear as he goes to answer it.

"Then there's no time to lose. Miss.M, you and L.B are now Gamma Squad. Take the Bio-ship and head for the moon."

"Did he just send someone to the moon?" Jaime asks.

"Yep," I answer. "Just wait. If you decide to join us, it'll be _much_ more interesting."

"B.G, you take command of Beta. Noor Harjavti still needs the Team's protection, but that doesn't mean we abandon one of our own," Nightwing orders.

"Wait, so, Wonder Woman and Superboy were taken, but not _me_?" Cassie asks.

"Are you saying you want to be captured by enemy forces?" I ask, folding my arm over my chest.

"No… it's just…" She huffs.

' _They don't see her as a threat.'_

"So...I'm heading to school now, so.. See you-" Jaime tries to leave, but Dick ninja-ed his way to the top of the stairs.

"Look, Jaime, I'm sorry we were interrupted, but we do need to talk," He says. "We're out of uniform, but I'm Nightwing, and that's Wondergirl, and you may recognize Wonderbat from the T.V."

"Never heard of you," Jaime says.

"Good. But have you heard of Blue Beetle?" Dick asks, bringing up a holo-image of the hero on his watch. "Justice Leaguer? Hasn't been seen in months? Well, he was my friend. And I think he would have wanted us to help you."

"Think about it this way, Jaime," I begin. "You already tried to help out, but you have no experience. You have the guns to get the job done, but it's no use if you don't know how to use them."

"We offer advice, training, experience, camaraderie, and the backing of the Justice League," Nightwing lists.

"Be all that I can be? _Right…_ " Jaime brushes off.

"He _is_ right! I only joined the team a couple months ago! I had powers, and I wanted to be a hero, but I didn't know how! Nightwing, Wonderbat and the others taught me! Well, they're _working_ _on_ _it_ , anyway…" Cassie just blurts out.

"Wondergirl, I think he was being sarcastic," I say, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, maybe I should talk to Peacemaker, Green Lantern, or Captain Atom about this-" Jaime says.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," I assure.

"But, Peacemaker's not a fan, all Lantern's are currently off world, and we think Cap may be on the moon…" Nightwing admits, running a hand through his hair.

If we could hear inside the boy's head, we would hear an alien voice attempting to navigate Jaime in the conversation.

 **" _The Nightwing makes excuses, Jaime Reyes. Do not trust him. And do not trust the Wondergirl, or Wonderbat. They trigger bio-chemical changes to your system."_**

"There's an emergency. We have to leave," Nightwing informs us. He turns to Jaime Reyes. "Why don't you come along?"

* * *

 **Whelp... th-th-that's all folks!**

 **Be on the Look out for W.B:Invasion coming out either on Friday or Saturday!**

 **-Gargoyle77, out with the Gladiator.**


	36. You Guys Are Lucky I Love You

**Since I love you all sooooooooo much, and I've decided that you have all been very good little reviewers, I have decided to give you a little sneak peek into W.B:Invasion. Now mind you, I may be a little antsy to get these chapters out there, mostly because I've written up to episode five, and I'm going to go crazy if I don't upload these soon. Sooooo... without further adieu... W.B:Invasion sneak peeks begin now!**

* * *

 **This Is 2016, Chapter 1 Excerpt:**

Then of course, how can I forget about my lovely 5 Magicians?

Kyung, Jeong, Seung, Hwan, and Haneul.

Kyung, the eldest of the five, has been the 'librarian' of sorts to the cave. He studies constantly, but he uses his magic to help him read several books at a time. Helping him to absorb information at an incredibly fast rate, and he relayes this information to the team the second he acquires it. Think, Levy from Fairy Tale, and Abe Sapien from Hellboy. He ready super fast, and absorbs the information even faster.

Jeong, The second eldest, is the silent type. He trains constantly, and I have often caught the females of the Cave staring at him as he works out. I can't say I blame them though… he is...pretty cut…

Haneul, Jeong's fraternal twin (as it turns out) has been doing his very best to become the greatest magician on Earth. As well as attempting to be the best boyfriend as well.

Yeah, after that kiss on the Watchtower five years ago, we started going steady. We went on dates, missions, and we went to the movies… we're doing good. I can't explain how happy I am when I'm with him. It's like the rest of the world just drifts away, and it's just the two of us. Then of course Hwan decides that now is the perfect time to throw flowers at us.

Seung, the middle of the five, is more of the confused, comedic one. He doesn't usually understand some cultural references, and when he asks questions about it, it makes us all laugh.

Now, Hwan. The youngest of the trouble makers. He is the comedy that keeps this cave alive. Pranks, jokes, and comments, you name it. Even if it's not funny, he'll say it for a cheap laugh.

"What about you Adeline?!"

Yeah, I hear you.

Well, there's not much to say about me…

* * *

 **Never say I don't give you anything! Be on the Look Out for W.B: Invasion, coming out this Friday!**

 **I plan to get Addie involved in some good old American Politics, because we need to hear her. I promise, you will be amused.**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	37. Last Update

**Chapter 1 of W.B Invasion is up everyone! Go check it out, and comment how you feel!**

 **Go! Off with ye! Go read things! Go read my thing! I'm proud of my thing!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


End file.
